Survival
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED! The perfect Happy Ending for everyone in the 55! I thought long and hard.. and this is the end of a 5 year story! Please review.. Perhaps someday I will do Survival 2!
1. Near Death

**Disclaimer:**  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. 

**Fiction Synopsis:**  
This Fiction deals with what the 55 would be like if Alex Taylor and Lieutenant Johnson had never died. So, PLEASE Read & Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.

* * *

"GET OFF OF THE DAMN CAR, TAYLOR!" Johnson yelled as Alex looked up from the elderly couple.

"I am not leaving them alone!" Alex looked at Johnson with that stubborn attitude she had inherited from her father. Alex reached for her bag, realizing she needed something that wasn't in it. She looked at the elderly couple who were very shaken and very scared. She went to jump off of the car as the old lady called for her.

"Do what your boss says.. We will be alright." The elderly lady looked at Alex who shook her head defiantly.

"I just need to get some medication from another bag, I will be right back. Nothing will happen, I promise." Alex jumped off the hood as Johnson walked away, towards the other car. Alex moved towards one of the busses when it happened.

Alex got thrown forward, sliding across the pavement on her side. Johnson fell forwards onto his stomach as the car exploded and parts of the old Monte Carlo flew in all directions. Alex came to rest against the curb, moaning from some sort of pain she had, but where it was coming from and what was causing it was unknown. Johnson rolled over to see DK staring down at him, with Doc, checking him over. Billy Walsh ran to Alex's side, along with Carlos as Alex moaned, looking up at them.

"Where are you hurt?" Carlos asked her as she rolled onto her back, closing her eyes.

"Everywhere.. What the hell happened?" Alex looked up from Carlos to Billy Walsh who stared down at her, worried. Kim ran over and started pressing against Alex's side as Alex cried out. Alex started seeing spots as Walsh's mouth moved, but she couldn't understand him. She started to close her eyes when she heard vague yelling. She looked up to see Carlos looking down at her. She moved her hand, shoving Carlos away, in a manner she thought was rough, but she merely scraped him. Alex felt hands touch her legs as she was moved to backboard and then lifted onto a stretcher. She moaned again, looking towards Carlos who was doing things to her arm.

"What...is going on.." Alex said in a breathy manner, obviously losing consciousness. She then heard Walsh speak, it sounded distant, but she knew his ever familiar voice.

"You were thrown in an explosion. You have a large, gaping slash in your side, and you are bleeding. Carlos, Kim and I are taking you to the hospital." He looked into her eyes, trying to keep her awake, per Carlos' order. Alex looked at him, then around as she heard her name being screamed by Doc. She tried sitting up, but firm hands on her chest stopped her. Walsh said something to her, that faded in and out in her mind, but she got the drift of it. He wanted her to focus on his eyes, to stay awake. She stared into his eyes, blinked slowly, starting to lose consciousness, only to have Walsh tap her cheek and make her look up at him again.

Minutes seemed like hours as Carlos left the scene with Walsh and Kim as they rode towards Mercy with a quickness. Alex was losing consciousness and blood quickly, and Kim was trying to stop the bleeding, but was going through gauze like it was out of style. Alex's eyes started to roll back in her head as Walsh yelled, his voice fading more to her, now a faint echo. She felt her head move as Walsh kept tapping her cheek to keep her awake, but she couldn't open her eyes if she tried. The last thing she heard was Carlos yelling about her pressure dropping.

* * *

Alex woke up, slowly, not sure what was going on or what happened. Her eyes were half open as she stared up at a plain white ceiling and started hearing noises around her. She heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor, and the steady, soft talking of 2 men and a woman. She moved her head slightly, looking towards a white coat and a pair of navy blue pants. She squinted, looking up towards the Doctor in charge of her care and Billy Walsh. The female voice, was a nurse, who notified the doctor and the firefighter that she was awake. The doctor looked down at her and flashed a light into her eyes, making her move her head in the opposite direction. Walsh moved to the door, saying something she didn't understand, then returning to her bedside.

"You are quite a popular one, aren't you Ms. Taylor. Half the Department is outside, sleeping, or pacing, waiting for you to wake up." Alex looked at the doctor as he spoke, and winced, looking confused. The doctor saw her face and nodded.

"What happened?" She whispered as her head pounded for some reason. Though she felt rather, light and airy, from the drugs keeping whatever pain she might feel far far away.

"You were injured in a fire explosion. Your side was tore open, and it was touch and go for a few hours, but we cleaned you up and fixed you side up just fine. You may have a nice, thin scar, but we made sure you will be able to wear a bikini next Summer." Alex didn't get the joke, apparently this doctor did not know her at all, or he would know she was not the bikini wearing type. She looked to Walsh, with a worried look.

"The couple... from the car..." She wondered if they die as well. She looked very scared as Walsh sat in the chair next to her and took her hand, gently.

"They are fine. The Explosion was away from them. 86 got them out and they are doing just fine. The Elderly woman was discharged 2 days ago and her husband was discharged today." Alex wondered how long ago it had happened.

"What..day is it?" She looked around, trying to figure out why, she couldn't remember anything.

"It's Friday. You've been asleep for 5 days." Walsh looked at her as Alex felt better knowing what day it was, then she looked towards the door. She looked back to Walsh after a moment and smiled slightly.

"What else have I missed? Was anyone else hurt?" She looked over him, not seeing any problems.

"Johnson got a concussion, but he will make it. You got the worst part of it with that large gaping hole you had. I am glad your awake. You gave all of us a scare." He looked at her, then down at the floor. Alex nodded and sighed softly as some of the guys streamed in. Walsh stood up, letting them see her as Alex watched him, seeing something else on his face. Some look, she had never seen on his face before.

* * *

Alex woke up again to see her mother sitting next to her. She looked around and saw Walsh in a chair near the wall. She sat up slightly and her eyes rolled around in her head for a moment as she tried to end the dizziness. The room stopped spinning as her mother and Walsh stood up. Mrs. Taylor hugged her daughter gently as Walsh smiled, then said something about getting coffee and leaving.

"You know, he hasn't left your side since you were hurt. Your friend, Carlos, said that he stayed by your side from the minute he knew you were hurt." She smiled to her daughter and winked, as Alex looked at her mother like she was delirious. Mrs. Taylor nodded and Alex smiled softly.

"I can't remember anything, Mom. Tell me what happened? Or what you know about what happened?" Alex looked at her mother as she realized her head still pounded like it did the last time she was awake. Mrs. Taylor frowned at the question and shook her head.

"I don't know what happened other than what was on the news, so I won't tell you. Ask Billy when he comes back." Mrs. Taylor looked down at her book, ending the subject, right there. Alex huffed and sighed softly. Just then Walsh walked back in and passed off some coffee to Mrs. Taylor. Alex looked at her mother smile at Walsh and she rolled her eyes, soon falling back to sleep.

TBC...


	2. Return

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. 

Fiction Synopsis:  
This Fiction deals with what the 55 would be like if Alex Taylor and Lieutenant Johnson had never died. So, PLEASE Read & Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.

Thanks:  
Detective Faith Boscorelli - Thanks for the enthusiasm to write more. I love when people tell me they love a character and they want to see more, instead of moaning about how a char was used. Thank You!

Jen - Thanks for the awesome support and great ideas as to what to put in this story. You are a great friend and awesome fan.

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character.

Alex stopped a few yards from the stations entrance, looking as if it were they first time. It was her first day back at the 55, and she was anxious as well as happy to be back to work. Johnson had, according to DK and Walsh, returned 3 weeks before her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, as she moved the few yards into the building and went up the stairs, stopping for a moment as she saw life, as usual, going on in the kitchen. She watched as DK and Lombardo tried to cook, Jimmy, Doc, Carlos & Kim played cards, and Walsh & Johnson sat, reading the paper.

"Lombardo, how many times do I have to tell you, your cooking is as bad as Carlos'! Let Walsh or Doherty do the cooking!" She stepped onto the final step and looked at them as everyone froze, then jumped up, moving to her and crowding her. She smiled to everyone and waited for them to part before she tried to understand everything that was said to her.

"Anyone else, I would be crushed by that statement, but you, hell no!" Lombardo walked to her rather quickly and picked her up, swinging her around slightly, toward the center of the room.

"What do you mean anyone else? No one here is dumb enough to eat your cooking!" She laughed as the guys, and Kim continued to crowd around her, saying their 'welcome backs' and their 'hey whats up's'. The only one that didn't was Walsh, who looked at her, standing behind DK. He smiled to her and Alex smiled back, nodding.

"Welcome back, Taylor. You are on Hydrant for now." Johnson stated as he took her into his arms and hugged her like a father would. Alex paused for a moment, then hugged him back, smiling.

"I figured as much, so I won't even bother to bug you about it." Alex broke the hug and looked at Johnson as the guys talked quietly amongst themselves, letting Alex get re-situated with her surroundings. Nothing much changed, except some of the food and the locker arrangements, with the new Paramedic, Levine, joining the house. Alex moved upstairs and looked around with a smile on her face as she went to her bunk and sat on it, closing her eyes, savoring the moment.

"Welcome back, Alex. We all missed you." Alex opened her eyes, surprised by the voice of Walsh. She looked up at his towering figure and smiled to him, nodding towards his statement. She knew what he did for her in the hospital, staying by her side the whole time she was unconscious, and helping keep her conscious long enough in the bus, to keep her alive.

"Thanks, Billy. And, um, you know, thanks for, being there for me, in the hospital, and in the bus. It took a lot of guts to do what you did for me." She felt awkward. She wasn't used to saying thank you for things like what happened to her, especially to a co-worker. She fidgeted on the bed slightly as she looked at the floor.

"Your welcome, Alex. I did it because I care, and you needed someone." He stayed where he was, sensing the uneasiness developing. He cleared his throat and moved to his locker.

"Well, looks like we will be working together now, since I am hydrant, and you are engineer." She looked over at him, smiling softly.

"Yeah, we will be. Just don't flake on me like, Doherty did, and play superman, huh?" He looked at her, as she smiled, and he smiled back to her.

"Please, I know how to do my job. Besides, how do I know it won't be more fun on the outside, where you can see where you are going." She cracked a joke and snorted slightly.

"Yeah, thank god. Well, see you downstairs, when your ready, and don't push yourself too hard today, alright? I helped save your life once, don't make me do it again." He smiled to her and then went back downstairs, to help cook.

Alex nodded as he left and then fell back against her bunk, looking up at the ceiling.

The end of the night brought a group of weary firefighters straggling to their cars and the bar. Alex stepped out onto the street and paused, as a RMP sped by. She felt someone step behind her and she looked up, to see Walsh standing half beside her. She smiled to him and looked back across the street.

"How was it, first day back and all?" He looked down at her as she snorted and shook her head.

"After a month of no gear and only rehab, I forgot how heavy our gear is. It will take a while to get used to it again." She nodded and looked towards the truck as the lights came on and the next shift went to a call. She yawned and covered her mouth, turning towards Walsh.

"So, care to go get a drink?" He moved his foot, not making direct eye contact, out of nervousness. Alex smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I think I am too tired to go out tonight. I just want to go home and crash for at least 12 hours." She looked at him as she saw the disappointment in his eyes, and that look from the hospital.

"Oh well, all right, I'll see you tomorrow then." He looked away and started walking to his car, feeling like a moron for even trying to think she would want to or could go out with him.

Alex sighed and looked at the ground, kicking a rock. She watched him walk and started behind him, towards the subway station. Walsh walked to his car, seeing Alex going towards the Subway.

"Alex, do you need a ride home?" He said, looking towards her as she stopped, hearing her name. She moved to his car and looked at him, smiling a little.

"Sure, better than the subway. At least we can have a conversation." She slid into the SUV and buckled her seat belt. She then looked towards the drivers side, looking at Walsh. She smiled and then looked at her lap. Walsh looked over to her as she looked at her lap and smiled, seeing her back to work. He started the SUV and then drove towards her apartment.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Second Chances

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. 

Fiction Synopsis:  
This Fiction deals with what the 55 would be like if Alex Taylor and Lieutenant Johnson had never died. So, PLEASE Read & Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.

* * *

Alex stepped out of her apartment building, smiling at the summer heat. She defiantly had a preference for the summer over the winter. She took in a nice, summer breath and stepped onto the street, as a SUV pulled up next to her. She looked over and saw the window go down and Billy Walsh sitting in the drivers seat, smiling to her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly, moving to the window, leaning against it.

"I figured, since you needed a ride home from work, you may need a ride to work." He looked at her as her eyebrow raised and she moved her head with the common sense logic he had pointed out.

"I suppose I do, though this would have helped a lot more back in February." She moved to the passenger side and opened the door, sliding into the seat. She then shut the door and placed her bag between her legs on the floor. She looked over at him as she buckled her seat belt.

"I know.." He got silent, as he started driving, his face giving off the sense that he was preoccupied or thinking about something. She saw him breeze through a stop sign without stopping and her eyes opened wide. She then gently punched his arm, looking at him like he was nuts.

"Billy, that was a stop sign. What is wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" She looked at him concerned, almost worried. Billy looked over at her and then pulled over suddenly at the corner of Arthur and 98th. Alex looked at him, wondering what was going on.

"Alex, wanna go out tonight? On a date? You know, like to a restaurant or something?" He just spilled it, not realizing everything he just said. He then blushed slightly, looking down at the steering wheel, afraid of her refusal.

"Umm... Well, if you can get me to work, without running anymore red signs or lights, Sure. I wouldn't mind going out with you." She looked at him with all of the seriousness in the world. She then smiled to him and cracked another bad joke.

"Besides, I figure, you helped save my life, may as well let you buy dinner." She smiled more as Billy looked at her and smiled back. He then put the car in drive and drove towards Camelot.

"How about tonight, after work?" He didn't look at her as he stopped at a red light, looking to see if he could turn on red.

"Sure, why not? I am sure I will be hungry tonight." She looked at him and smiled, seeing how nervous he still was, and wondered why. She shook her head and saw the station, and unbuckled her seat belt, as Billy parked in the available spot. She slid out of the SUV and moved to see Billy standing at the back of the truck, waiting for her. She looked in the cab and then back to him, shaking her head.

"Damn, your fast." She smiled to him and then moved towards the station to start another shift.

* * *

Alex sat at the table, waiting for a call, as Doc came down with Carlos. She looked up and Doc avoided eye contact, moving with Carlos who winked at her. Furrowing her brows she shook her head and put her feet up, leaning back in the chair, closing her eyes. Lombardo came up and pinched her arm, making her almost fall back.

"So, hooking up with Billy?" Lombardo said as he looked at her. She shook her head smiling as she settled back into her comfortable zone.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him innocently, but her blue eyes couldn't hold a lie or a secret. Lombardo laughed and pointed outside.

"You went home with him last night, and you drove in with him this morning." Lombardo looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. She blushed and smiled, looking down.

"But, I came into work with different clothes, so, no I didn't go home with him. He gave me a ride home last night because I was tired, and he picked up from my apartment, thinking I might want a ride today as well. No big thing." She grabbed the paper and went through it, finding the Local section.

"And he asked you out on a date?" Lombardo pulled the top half of the paper down and looked at her, with a coy smile.

"How did you know about that?" She looked at him in complete shock.

"I knew it! I wasn't even sure, but I knew if I mentioned it! Did you say yes?" He looked at her half laughing at the trick he pulled.

"Oh god, Lombardo, grow up!" She folded up the paper and slapped him on the top of the head. She stood up and moved, in time to see Johnson come out of his office.

"Alex, your off hydrant. By the way, dating is one thing, get serious, and I will move you to the Paramedic list." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Alex's mouth dropped.

"What is there a mouse in here running around telling all the rumors?" She huffed and went upstairs.

* * *

The end of the night brought a bored Third Watch out into the streets. Alex was upstairs, getting ready as she heard the last set of guys go downstairs. She checked herself over, one more time and smiled in the reflection, going to her locker. Putting her things away, she then took her bag and went downstairs. She saw the First Shift in, and no Billy, so she went down to the floor level and looked outside, still not seeing him. His SUV was also gone. She blinked and looked at her black leather pants and her black baby-T and sighed, running her hand through her hair. She started walking when DK's car pulled up next to her. She looked in at him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" DK said, looking out at her, stopping the car. Alex looked into the car and shrugged.

"Nothing. I got stood-up, that's all." She leaned into his window and rested against his door.

"By Walsh?" DK stated, knowing the whole thing, from Lombardo of all people.

"Jesus, why don't I just post my life on the bulletin board so everyone knows my personal business." She sighed and stood up.

"Well, so you know, he told me to tell you he is around the corner." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Why did he do that?" She looked at him oddly as DK smiled.

"Probably thought you would feel weird getting into the car with a bunch of guys standing around."

"Oh, that's thoughtful. Thanks, DK." She nodded as he pulled away and walked around the corner, seeing Billy's SUV, parked. She smiled and walked to it, seeing a note on the passenger seat. She opened the door and grabbed the note, which told her to walk 30 feet and take a left. She looked up and saw the Italian place that they ordered from once in a great while. She locked the door and walked the 30 feet, stepping into the Restaurant. She saw him sitting at the table and smiled to him, walking over, and taking her seat.

"Hello, Alex. I was hoping you would get the message and not be pissed off, thinking I stood you up." He poured some wine into the glass in front of her, from the bottle chilling next to the table.

"I did think you stood me up. Your lucky DK pulled up and told me, or you were in for it." She smiled to him and took a sip, nodding.

"Well, I told him, because he is one of the few guys I trust with secrets there. But everyone already knows about this date, because of Lombardo." He shook his head as the waiter came over and took their order.

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault. He asked me a question and I got defensive, making me say something that shouldn't have been said." She looked at him with a guilty face and a guilty smile.

"Ah..Now I understand, you got suckered by Joe!" He laughed and took a sip of his wine, looking over towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I got suckered, what of it?" She also sipped her wine and looked around the place.

"Sorry if it seems upscale. I didn't want you to think I was cheap, but this was also close to the station, and it wouldn't look as conspicuous. I hope you like it." He looked at her as she smiled and blushed a little. She nodded.

"I love their food, and it was smart not making it that obvious, and the fact it is close to home, we can drink as much as we want, and not worry about cab fare." She laughed as the food arrived.

An hour or so went by and they had finished the bottle of wine and dinner, and had talked about what parts of their lives, they did not know about. Their parents, their siblings, basic personal information.

"Well, I have a brother that is an Interior Designer, his name is Adam, and yes, he is." She looked at him as she finished her wine. She was buzzed and rather happy with how the evening went. Billy looked at her and could tell by the red cheeks and the smile on her face she was feeling the wine.

"My sister, Kate, she's an upscale attorney. Litigation, I think. She gets paid, in one year, what we get paid in five years. Lives in a nice penthouse down on 54th, and drives a nice car, and does the yearly vacations to various places, for various holidays." He spoke as the waiter came, and the turned down dessert. After a moment, the waiter brought the check over. Billy looked at it and nodded, putting a Mastercard in the book and pushing it to the side.

"Wow, Adam gets paid a lot, but not that much. Though Adam's claim to fame is the fact he does Design work with Isaac Mizrahi." She smiled as he paid the check. The waiter left and then came back after about five minutes. Billy took his card, filled out the paper and then looked at her.

"Ready to go?" He looked at his watch and noticed that since they arrived, 3 hours had gone by. Alex looked at her own watch and smiled to him.

"I think I am, it is getting late." She stood up and grabbed her bag, and waited for him as he stood up. She saw his nice dress shirt and khaki pants and smiled at how nice he looked.

"What?" He saw her staring at him and he paused as they left.

"Nothing, just, not used to seeing you in regular clothes. Usually I see you in Firefighter blue." She smiled and nodded to his clothes.

"Thanks, I think." He opened the door and let her out as they walked to his SUV.

"You look nice. I wish I had known how good you looked before now." She smiled and waited as he unlocked the SUV. She got in and rested against the seat, smiling at the night sky. Billy got in, starting the SUV and driving towards Alex's Apartment. He smiled at her statement how his looks and looked over at her.

"I had a nice time tonight, Billy. Thank you." She looked over at him as he looked at her. He pulled up to her building and put the car in park. He looked at her and smiled.

"Did you really?" He looked at her, resting an arm against the steering wheel. She nodded and straightened up in her chair, preparing to get out. Billy saw her move and grabbed her arm, gently.

"Wait.." He looked at her and let go of her arm as she turned back to him.

"What?" She looked at him oddly.

"Can I at least get a good night kiss?" He looked at her, rather earnestly.

"I was going to invite you up, but if all you want is a good night kiss, I can take care of that." She looked at him, waiting to see what he would do or say to going upstairs. Billy merely smiled and looked towards the building, taking his key out of the ignition. He looked at her and nodded.

"Hope you got some beers up there." He got out of the car and so did she, getting up on the sidewalk.

"I'm a firefighter, I think it is unwritten law, you must have beer in your fridge." She smiled and walked into her building, leading him to her apartment. She looked back at him.

"As long as there is beer, and good conversation, I am happy." He looked down at her and her shocked expression as he said that.

"Allrighty. Most men want beer and sex, you are quite different." She walked into her apartment, letting him in, then shutting the door.

TBC...


	4. Vengance

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. Fiction Synopsis:  
This Fiction deals with what the 55 would be like if Alex Taylor and Lieutenant Johnson had never died. So, PLEASE Read & Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.

* * *

Thanks:  
Detective Faith Boscorelli - Thanks for the Loving Review! I hope this chapter keeps you reading.  
bubbly-nutty-jules - Thanks for the compliment about my story. I hope this chapter keeps you as intrigued as you are now.  
Lil Bryce - I know it was mentioned that Walsh had a wife, but out of all the episodes he has been in, and the fact it was mentioned a total of 1 time, I just dismissed it. Plus, in the Episode, Honors, Walsh sarcastically asked Alex to marry him, and called her his wife, so, I kinda went with that more than then Bobby saying he had a wife. I hope, even though that was in an episode, you enjoy this fiction. I hate the fact they killed off Alex too, but, you give the actress what they want. I just hope she lives on through the fictions, that are rarely written about her or Walsh. Thanks for the great review and I hope you keep reading!  
loveswalsh - Thank you! I can't wait either since I am writing this chapter by chapter. Hope you keep reading!  
Unbroken - Thanks for the great review. Alex is one of my Fav's too. Unfortunately, they didn't kill off or remove anyone that didn't want to be removed, they all asked to leave, leaving us all hanging, but Eh, what can you do? Hopefully they will get some GOOD Firefighter SL's going. Thanks, keep reading!

* * *

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

July 4, 2003

Alex walked into the firehouse, followed by Billy, both carrying bags with their clothes. Billy slid by Alex, brushing her and she smirked, shaking her head. Johnson, Doherty, Lombardo, DK & Roberts were sitting at the table, looking at them. DK tried not to smile as Alex walked by him and flicked his ear. DK held his ear and mocked hurt, with a sly smile.

"Shush, us together is old news. It's been a month, find a new rumor." She went upstairs, a few minutes after Billy did and went to her bunk. Billy had already changed and was putting his things in his locker. She watched him, smiling, then went to changing her own clothes.

"So, did they say anything to you?" Billy leaned against the wall as she put on her FDNY shirt. Alex looked up as she buttoned it over her halter top and shook her head. She started tucking it into her pants as she smiled.

"No, they kinda smiled at me like they knew everything we did without having to be told. I got DK though." She buttoned her pants as Billy laughed and nodded. He stood up to his full height as Alex sat down, putting her shoes on.

"Well, I'll see you downstairs. Probably going to get a speech about how we can't do anything affectionate or personal on the job. Jimmy and Kim got the same speech when they started dating." He rolled his eyes as Alex looked up at him, standing up. She shrugged and covered her mouth as she coughed.

"Let Johnson speech us. I don't exactly plan on flaunting our relationship in front of them. I don't want to give those children anymore ammunition than they already might have." She smiled to him as she started walking towards the stairs.

"Coming?" He looked at her from the stairwell and she nodded.

"I'll be there in a few, I wanna clean out my locker. I haven't done it in quite a while." Billy nodded and went down, his steps fading as she turned and started pulling things out of her locker, tossing things in various directions in her area.

"So.. How are you two doing?" Doherty looked at Billy as he came down. Billy rolled his eyes and moved to the board, checking to see who's day it was. Kim walked in, in street clothes and looked at everyone.

"Are we talking about Billy and Alex's love life again?" Billy turned and looked at Kim, rather oddly, as she said that.

"How often do we talk about my, her or our love life?" He looked to each of the guys as Roberts put a paper up, blocking his face. DK started shuffling and tossing the cards to Lombardo, Doherty and Johnson. Johnson then stood up and looked at everyone.

"That's enough! Doherty, Roberts, Lombardo & DK. GO Clean the truck! Walsh. You have dinner duty, I recommend you figure out what your going to cook. You may need to go to the market, so you may. But take a Radio." Johnson went into his office as everyone grumbled, going where they were assigned. Billy just sighed and looked to see what they had to make.

5:30 PM July 4, 2003

Billy pulled up from a trip to the market and got out, seeing the guys drying off the truck. He smiled to them as he carried 2 bags and went up the stairs, putting them on the table. He looked around at the quiet and breathed deeply as if enjoying it. He unpacked the bags and Johnson came out.

"What did you buy?" Johnson looked at the items and wondered what he planned on making. Billy put some things in the fridge and left some out. He didn't look at Johnson as he started preparing dinner.

"I plan on making Pesto Chicken." Johnson looked at him as if impressed. Johnson then looked around, curiously.

"Did you take Taylor with you?" Johnson moved closer to him. If he had taken Taylor with him, Johnson would have to give him the speech.

"No. I haven't seen her since she started cleaning out her locker at the beginning of the shift." Billy looked at him oddly.

"Oh. No one has seen her. She didn't come see me to do anything, and the guys have been downstairs. Her usual spots are at the kitchen counter or the gym. She isn't at either one. Probably napping." He shrugged as Billy got a worried look on his face. He shrugged it off as Kim came upstairs, to get something she forgot when she left. Billy looked at her.

"Did Alex go with you? Have you seen her?" Kim looked at him as if he had 2 heads as she opened her locker and got her purse.

"No. Her locker was open upstairs, but when I looked around, she wasn't there." Kim shut her locker and walked to the stairs, stopping and looking back. Billy now defiantly looked worried. He put the cheese he bought down and went up the stairs. Kim followed, curiously.

"Alex?" Billy looked around. Alex's locker was now closed, and her bed was set. He looked around, wondering how she could have gotten away with no one seeing or hearing. He moved to the bathroom and knocked. Kim noticed it was the girls room. She touched Billy's arm.

"Let me go in. If she is in there, you don't want to embarrass or piss her off." Kim knocked and shrugged. She opened the door and let out a cry. Billy turned back towards the bathroom as Kim knelt by Alex. Billy's eyes widened as Kim looked up at him.

"Get Johnson and Carlos! Tell Carlos to bring the bags! Quick!" Kim looked at Alex in utter shock. Alex was on the floor, in a small pool of blood coming from her head. She rolled Alex onto her back, keeping her head supported. Alex's face was a bloody mess and her work shirt was caked in blood. Billy ran back up with Carlos and Johnson, as well as the rest of squad. Johnson looked around, wondering how this happened. Carlos moved Alex out of the bathroom as Johnson sent DK across the street. Kim put a collar around Alex's neck as Carlos put gauze behind her head. Her slightly swollen eyes opened slightly as she moaned in pain. Kim looked down at her, shining a light into her eyes.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Alex coughed, blood coming from her mouth. Kim suctioned the blood out of her mouth. Alex coughed and gasped. She mouth something, but couldn't talk.

"What is it Alex?" Kim leaned down and tried to hear her and finally she did. She looked up at the group of firefighters and frowned. DK came up with Davis and Sully. Davis paused and looked at Alex. Sully looked and blinked a few times. Kim looked at the cops.

"Who did this to her?" Johnson looked at Kim, knowing Alex may have told her. Kim looked down at Alex, as Alex coughed again. Carlos cut her shirt open and poked at her stomach. Kim suctioned more blood, ignoring Johnson's question for the moment. Alex's eyes were black and blue and her light blue eyes seemed rather dull as she coughed again. Carlos looked up at Kim.

"Stomach is soft and non-tender." Kim nodded and kept suctioning blood.

"She bit through her tongue. Possible Concussion. We gotta move her." Kim moved Alex as Carlos put the board under her. They strapped her in and lifted her up. DK moved behind Billy who looked pained. Johnson looked at Billy and nodded. Billy followed Kim and Carlos. Sully and Davis looked at the scene and called for a Detective. They then went to follow the Bus, to see what Kim knew about what happened. Kim looked back as they started to leave, staring at Johnson. She looked down for a moment, then looked at Davis.

"She said 'Gamble'."

TBC...


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. Fiction Synopsis:  
This Fiction deals with what the 55 would be like if Alex Taylor and Lieutenant Johnson had never died. So, PLEASE Read & Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.

* * *

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I written, I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

* * *

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

In the Bus, Alex was strapped to the gurney and her eyes were opening and closing. She head tears streaming down her swollen cheeks as Billy sat next to her, looking at her if it was impossible to believe this was actually Alex. She looked up at him, eyes half open as she moved her hand towards him. Her mouth moved, but she couldn't speak. Kim was leaning above her keeping the suctioning going, then sat in the seat calling Mercy to notify them. 55-Charlie was ahead of them, removing traffic as Carlos drive. Billy looked at her half smiled.

"Deja vu, huh?" She nodded, as the tears kept falling. She was in so much pain,she couldn't take it. It wasn't like when that car exploded, where she was numb from blood loss, this hurt. Her head, her face, her chest, her stomach, everything hurt and yes it made her cry. But the pain wasn't why she was crying. It was because of who did this to her. It has been years since they saw each other last and now he was after her again.

Billy held her hand, squeezing it as he saw the car explode and Alex get thrown. He winced as bad memories flooded him. He touched her hair, which had some blood in it from the blood she coughed up. He moved it away from her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep. Kim said you can't until we get to Mercy." Alex tried to nod but them started gagging. Her eyes opened wide as she realized she couldn't breathe. The thick gurgling came from deep in her throat as Kim looked over and Alex started gagging blood that started dripping from the corners of her mouth. Kim hung up and moved over as Billy felt her hand go limp. Kim suctioned out the blood, but it kept coming. Alex's eyes started to roll back in her head as Kim looked down at her.

"Billy, keep her awake, talk to her, something!" Kim looked at the monitor they had hooked Alex up to as her heart rate started to fluctuate. Kim looked at her pressure and then felt her stomach again. Carlos looked back, asking if they should pull over. Kim told him no and to step on it. Alex looked towards Billy as Billy gently slapped her hand, talking to her. She could hear him, and understand him, but what he said didn't make sense to her.

"Alex... stay awake... I need you... Alex, I love you..." That kept her awake. She looked at him, not sure if he was just saying it or he was serious. The panicked look in her eyes stopped as Kim managed to get her airway cleared. Kim sighed with relief as Alex's heart rate started to normalize, though was on the fast side. Alex squeezed his hand as they pulled up to Mercy. Carlos ran around back and opened the doors, pulling out Alex as Kim and Billy followed. Rushing her into the ER, they explained what happened in the Bus, and moved her into the trauma room. Alex just stared up at Billy, as if, by looking away, he would be gone. Billy moved with her and looked down as she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"You gotta leave, Walsh." Mary said as she pried their hands apart. She moved him outside the room as they worked on Alex. Billy looked at Kim who frowned and gently rubbed his arm. He ran his hands over his face as most of what the doctors said was in audible. He looked at Kim and tried not to sound too over emotional.

"She gunna be alright?" He looked at Kim's face, to see any hint of her possibly lying about her true condition. Kim looked up at him and with all the confidence in the world, asked him.

"Did you mean what you said to her?"

"Yes. I love her Kim. I have since.. since that football game against 86. I asked her to marry me that day, only half kidding, but she thought it was all kidding. She never answered me, but we both flirted for a while, but neither of us acted on it." He smiled, shaking his head.

"I think I started having feelings for her, the day we had no calls, you know, when Carlos and Doc disappeared. We were playing pranks on each other, and Lombardo had me hang her from the pole. He just took it. She is one of the guys in a way, but so feminine in another. She took anything we dished out at her and each other. Pranks, Jokes, Games, Football, Basketball. She could do it all, but away from work, out of the boyish attitude and being one of the guys, she is so beautiful. I didn't realize her complete beauty until the day we went out, after she went into an air shaft, to get a Diabetic boy who was stuck. She didn't even hesitate, she just went down that shaft. Not caring if she got killed doing it. We went out after that, we all needed a drink, and she just, she dressed so nice, yet so comfortable, and her laugh, god her laugh, it just makes you wanna laugh with her..." He cut off as his eyes teared up. HE breathed deeply to stop them and then looked at Kim, who was smiling.

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

"She didn't seem interested. She was with Bobby, then he died. I wanted to give her space. Before I knew it, she was with Davis, and then she wasn't. When she was hit by the car, at that huge Crash Jimmy was involved in. I wanted to tell her then, but, I was just stupid. I had to tell her when that car exploded. Just knowing that she might have died, and not known how I felt, it killed me inside. I have never felt this way before, not about anyone. What if she doesn't love me back?" He looked at Kim, worried about that. Carlos walked over then.

"Davis and Sully went to get Mrs. Taylor. They said there should be 2 Detectives over soon to take Alex's statement, since no one was there. Let's just hope she can say who did it, again." He looked at Billy, seeing his eyes all watered up. He made a face at him as if to wonder what was wrong. Mary then walked out and moved to the nurses station. Billy and Kim darted after her.

"How is Alex?"

"She has a minor laceration on her spleen. They are gunna take her up to Surgery to repair it. She has a concussion, so they need to wait 48 hours before the surgery. So they will be keeping her in ICU, to monitor the bleeding. They are hoping that the laceration will heal itself in that time, but if it doesn't, they will need surgery done. She's awake right now, I am sure the Doctor will let you see her."

Billy darted towards the room and walked in, moving to Alex. She looked up as he moved to her side and she smiled softly. She was more alert and less out of it. As he took her hand, she beckoned him closer, only able to whisper. "I..I love you..too"

Billy barely heard it, but it was there. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her cheek softly. She held his hand as the doctor looked at them, smiling. She just looked at him as he spoke to her softly, showing a side of himself most never saw.

Outside the room, the 55 had arrived. Jimmy, Roberts, DK, Johnson, Lombardo, Kim, Carlos, & Levine all stood there, watching. A wall of dark blue, staring into the room. Mary walked towards the room and pointed for them to go to the waiting room. "Don't be nosey. They are in love, move on."

Kim laughed and then moved everyone into the Waiting room, explaining to them what is going on. Detectives came in and looked at Kim. "Davis and Sully told us you heard her say who did this to her?"

Kim stood up and nodded, moving to them. "She said Gamble. He is a guy, she worked with at another station, the 76. He is a Lieutenant there now. He is her Ex, and I guess she had a restraining order on him, and he eventually left her alone."

"What was the restraining order for?"

"I honestly don't know. Her mom would know, Davis and Sully went to go get her. They should be back any minute."

The Detective talked to the others, seeing if they heard or saw anything, but no one was much help. Johnson was in his office, door closed, on a conference call. The guys were all in the bay, cleaning the truck. Carlos and Kim were on a run. The only one up on the 3rd floor, was Alex, and if she needed help, she never called, screamed or yelled. Mrs. Taylor walked in and looked at the group. Seeing them all there, made her a little better, knowing the department hadn't changed since her husband died. The detectives moved to her and started asking her questions about what went on between her and Gamble, getting the story. They nodded and moved out of the room, going towards Alex's room. Walking in, they saw Billy and nodded that he could stay.

"Ms. Taylor. Who did this to you?" The tall Detective asked. Alex looked at him, shaking her head slowly as her eyes darted around the room, trying to remember what happened. Her concussion was messing with her. She closed her eyes for a moment and she got a flashback.

**Flashback**

Alex looked in the mirror, after she finished changing for shift. She heard the door open and a darkened figure stood in the door way. She looked towards the door in time to get a fist to the face. Falling against the wall, she felt the person grab her hair and slam her face into the floor, making her dazed. She was against the wall when she felt something kicking her in the chest and arms. She started crying out, but the mans foot met her chin, making her bit into her tongue, shutting her up fast. Her head fell back as the man grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her up off the floor. She squinted to see his face and couldn't. She heard his voice, and knew the voice. "This is only the beginning..bitch."

**End**

Alex opened her eyes, reliving the painful event, shaking her head. "I..I can't..I can't remember. I see him, and I hear him.. but I can't place him."

She started to cry, as the event relived itself over and over in her mind. The detectives looked at each other, then Billy. Billy just sighed. He knew who did it, but if Alex couldn't say it, then, there was nothing to be done.

* * *

1 AM July 5th, 2003

Alex was in her own room in the ICU. She was sleeping soundly from the sedatives, as Billy was asleep in the chair. Mrs. Taylor went home and said she would be back in the morning after a long talk with Billy about how he insisted he stay. The door opened and a nurse walked in, moving to Alex, checking her vitals. The soft beeping of her heart monitor and the low hum of the IV machine were the only noise as the Nurse wrote the 1 AM update in the chart and left. Billy stirred hearing her leave. He looked at Alex and smiled softly as he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

He kissed her cheek and moved out of the room, to get a drink. His mouth felt like cotton. He moved to the Nurses station, letting them know where he was going and the nurse nodded. Billy went down the hall and took a left, going to the vending area they had near the elevators.

In Alex's room, someone slipped in, quietly, seeing Billy was gone. The person moved to the bed and saw Alex, asleep. Looking at the monitor, they narrowed their eyes as they knew that had only a moment to complete this. Moving a pillow over Alex's face, it took but a minute to smother her. Hearing the monitor flat line, the body tossed the pillow he had retrieved from the chair in the corner, back in the chair and slipped out fast.

At the nurses station, Ava Kelly, DK's younger sister sat, yawning at the boring night. ICU was boring, most of the time. Check on a patient, adjust an IV, occasionally something happened, but to her, this night was boring. She heard an alarm go off and looked at room 513, it said Taylor. She kind of knew Alex, from stories from her brother, but she didn't know her or ever really see her. She furrowed her brow as she saw the monitor go flat line. She jumped up, pressing the button next to the Desks Monitor, calling a Code Blue to room 513. She ran down the hall and into Alex's room.

Billy turned the corner to go back to Alex's room as he saw 2 Nurses and 2 Doctors run by him. He finally heard the page and he started running, dropping the bottle he had just bought. He went in, seeing Ava bagging Alex, and Alex's Doctor going Chest Compressions. The hustle of noise made him dizzy as he as he fell into the chair. He watched them work on Alex, the doctors arms going up and down as he forced Alex's heart to pump blood. Alex's arm fell off of the bed, by the Doctors leg showing blood on her hand. Billy looked it, wondering where the blood came from.

The doctor stopped CPR for a moment, as a cart was brought into the room. He saw the monitor flat line again and re-started compressions. A Nurse did what the doctor ordered and filled a needle with a clear liquid, injecting it into her IV. They waited 1 minute, while doing CPR and paused for a moment.

"Pressure?"

" No Blood Pressure."

Ava kept bagging as the Doctor let a nurse take over for him. HE checked her eyes and looked at the Nurse who did the IV. "Get Security. NOW."

The nurse ran out, and Billy watched, tears starting to fall down his cheeks as Alex's arm moved slightly with the force of someone pressing against her chest repeatedly. The doctor injected another Epie and told them to pause. He looked up at the monitor and saw a rapid, uneven beat. He had the nurse set up the defibrillator and then moved Alex's gown so nothing was showing as he pressed the paddles to her chest. Billy could only stare as the nurse told the doctor it was ready and the Doctor shocked Alex. Alex's body jerked for a second, then fell limp. The doctor looked up, seeing no change and then told the nurse to raise the gauge. Nodding, the doctor shocked Alex again, looking at the monitor.

The sound of Alex being shock 2 times, made Billy sick. He covered his mouth and cried more as Alex's arm swung limply off the end of the bed, in a clock hand manner. The doctor looked at the monitor as it started beeping, going to 78 Beats Per Minute. He sighed and put the paddles back, and nodded to Ava, who stopped, checking her respiration. "She's breathing on her own."

Security walked in and looked at the Doctor. The doctor looked at them. "Call the Police, someone tried to kill my patient."

TBC...


	6. Reprocussions

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. Fiction Synopsis:  
This Fiction deals with what the 55 would be like if Alex Taylor and Lieutenant Johnson had never died. So, PLEASE Read Review and let me know how the Story is. Thank You.

* * *

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I written, I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

By 5 AM, Detective's were swarming the ICU and her room. The pillow was taken for evidence, and 2 cops were posted to keep her room clear and safe. Alex laid in bed, looking at Billy, who was sitting in a chair, holding her hand. Her eyes were half open, since the pain killers were kicking in more. She coughed, since her throat was dry, but she couldn't eat or drink anything, because of the surgery they said she may need in 40 hours. She coughed and moaned, her head was killing her. Billy was talking softly to her as Davis came in and looked at them. HE showed his badge and then moved into the room. Alex listened to Billy, then saw Ty, looking up. She then looked back to Billy, and Billy turned around.

"Hey..Walsh, can we talk, outside?" Ty was in regular clothes and looked tired. Billy looked at Alex who shook her head, then looked at Ty.

"Ty, if you have something to say, I want to hear.." She coughed and tried to clear her throat, sighing softly. She could barely swallow and her throat was killing her. Davis looked at Billy, his eyes pleading to not say what he had to in front of Alex. Billy patted Alex's hand and stood up. Alex looked at him, moving her hand to grab his again, stopping him.

"Don't worry, whatever he says, I will tell you. Just sit tight, I'll be right back." He squeezed her hand and her eyes softened, nodding. She took her hand back and placed it on her stomach, moaned from the pain. She may have been on pain killers, but she was still in some pain.

Billy moved by detectives and Davis took him down the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, but could still see her room, Davis looked at Billy. He sighed and looked down, then back up. "There is nothing pinning Danny Gamble to this case. The foot print they got off the bloody floor in the Station bathroom, it was a common Nike shoe, there must be at least 500,000 pairs in this city alone. There are no prints on her clothes, and they couldn't print her skin because it was touched by the paramedics gloves. They went to Gamble's house, and he said he was at work, at his second job, doing Security for some Warehouse by the Pier. His time sheet checks out, he was there. No one saw anyone come in or go out of Alex's room, other than you, and the pillow had no prints on it, but a nurses, but Alex says the nurse removed it from the bed and put it on the chair near the wall. There are no leads, other than what Kim says Alex told her. Alex says she can't remember, which is probably a side effect from the concussion. Either way, until she starts remembering, or we catch him trying to kill her, there is no way we can get him."

Billy looked down and leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor, bending his knees. He breathed deeply and sighed out slowly, then looked at up Davis. "What are we gunna do? I can't take her getting hurt again, I can't."

Davis looked at him oddly and then nodded. "You and Alex, your together huh? Rumors have gone around the station, as well as the precinct. Hell, I'm not with her anymore and seeing this happen to her, it's hurting me, man, it really is. I won't get in the way of you and her, I know I lost her when I had my chance, but she is still my friend and I want to help her. I know you do too, as a friend, as well as a boyfriend."

Billy nodded. He didn't know the circumstances by which they came to be apart, but either way, Alex was with him now, and he was glad Davis understood. "But what can you do, if.. I Mean, you said there were no leads."

Davis nodded. "All they can do now is, they are gunna have 2 guards posted at her door here, until she is discharged. Once she is, then, it goes from there. Though, I was talking to Jelly and he said that if there is another attempt on her life, then they will pursue and find something on the only suspect they have."

Billy sighed and nodded. The detectives were starting to become sparse and there wasn't much more going on. Davis looked back at Billy. "I am gunna do all I can. If I have to tail the man off my shift, I will. I am gunna do whatever it takes to stop this from happening. She doesn't deserve this."

Billy nodded and they both walked back to Alex's room. Davis shook Billy's hand and then left. Billy walked in, seeing a Nurse with Alex, doing an ultrasound of her stomach, checking the slow bleed. She looked up at the FDNY logo on Billy's shirt and smiled softly. When he neared the bed, he saw Alex was asleep. He smiled and sat down, getting comfortable, hoping for a quiet night. All he knew was, he was not leaving her side again, unless there was someone else he trusted near her.

* * *

Billy woke up to someone tapping his shoulder. He squinted, looking up to see DK and Jimmy staring at him, holding coffee. DK smiled and looked at Jimmy, talking softly. "Look, it lives."

Billy just took a moment to focus. "What time is it?"

Jimmy laughed and nodded, passing Billy a cup of coffee. "Noon. How was last night? She doing ok?"

Billy stretched and felt a cramp in his neck from odd angle his head rested at. He sat up and looked down, opening the coffee, but only playing with the tab. He sighed and looked up at Alex, who was still asleep. "He came back. I went to get something to drink, I saw your sister, Ava."

He looked up at DK. "We talked for a few minutes, then I went to vending machines. When I came back down the hall... HE came back and tried to kill her."

He breathed deeply, trying not to let go in front of them. They may be his friends, but he didn't want to show this type of weakness, show that he was scared of what happened. "HE tried to suffocate her, almost worked. It took 5 minutes to get her back. The longest 5 minutes of my life."

DK looked at Jimmy, who kneeled next to Billy. "Is she ok now?"

Billy nodded, sipping the coffee finally. "Yeah, she opened her eyes a few minutes after they revived her. Man, she.. I thought he killed her. Thank god she's ok, because I couldn't have let that go, not killing her, not after what he already did to her."

DK nodded as Alex stirred and started moaning in her sleep. Not a happy moan, a moan of pain and fear. Her hands moved, grasping the sheet, as she balled her fists up. Billy looked up at her fast and stood up, leaning down over her. Her face was contorted in painful way as she started panting in her sleep. She was obviously having a bad nightmare. Billy looked at DK. "GO get a nurse."

DK ran out and Jimmy moved to the other side of the bed, as Alex's breathing got harder and more erratic. She was almost crying, in her sleep as the heart monitor showed the side effects of her panting uncontrollably as her heart rate went more erratic. A precautionary alarm went off as DK came in with a Nurse. The nurse looked at Alex and the monitor and went to the cart, grabbing a syringe and a vial. She filled the syringe and moved towards Alex's IV, but before she could, Alex sat up fast, almost knocking her head into Billy's screaming.

Billy moved back fast as she sat up and Alex looked around, panting. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, as Alex looked at Billy, the Nurse almost dropped the syringe, as Jimmy moved back too. Alex moaned suddenly and moved farther forward as her hands darted to her stomach. She started to cry out as the nurse laid her back, or at least tried to. Alex wouldn't let her. Pain shot through her side and stomach. The nurse looked at the 3 firefighters for some help and Jimmy moved as well as DK, gently moving her, well forcing her back onto the bed. Alex cried out as the Nurse pressed the button to call the Nurse's station. Alex looked at Billy as he took her hand.

"What's wrong baby? What hurts?" She moaned and just looked at him as the tears started streaming down her cheeks. A nurse and her doctor walked in, and the original nurse moved the ultrasound machine next to the bed. The doctor pulled her gown up, so he lower stomach showed and he squirted some gel down. He used the wand and looked over her stomach and nodded to the second nurse that walked in. The nurse moved to a phone and called for an OR. The doctor looked down at Alex.

"Whatever happened, you made the tear in your stomach worse. We need to take you up to surgery, and take care of the tear, alright?" Alex nodded as the Doctor looked up at Billy. Billy frowned as Alex was given an Pre-Anesthetic to dull the pain and make her less combative. Her eyes closed halfway as she looked at Billy. Their eyes met and you could almost see the electricity between them.

"I love you." She said it loud enough so that even DK and Jimmy looked at her in Awe. They didn't know that Billy had confessed to her first. The nurse asked all 3 of them to leave, so they could prep her for the surgery. DK and Jimmy left, holding the door open for Billy, but Billy protested.

"Can I stay, at least until she is asleep?" The nurse looked at the Doctor for approval and he nodded. Alex just looked up at Billy. Billy looked down at her and kissed her softly. Alex's eyes closed as he kissed her and then opened as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Alex." The doctor nodded to the nurse, who injected a liquid into her IV.

"Ms. Taylor, I just gave you a deeper sedative, in a moment you will fall asleep. When you wake up, the surgery will be over, but you may have a tube down your throat. If you understand me, blink." Alex blinked. The doctor nodded and the nurse got him a tray with the ET Tube and anything else he may need.

Alex's eyes moved back to Billy's as they slowly closed. Billy leaned down, whispering in her ear softly as she started to succumb to the sedative. "I'll be by your side when you wake up."

Alex's barely nodded an acknowledgement as her eyes closed and she entered a peaceful darkness. Billy watched as the doctor tilted her head back and slid the tube down her throat, using a plastic piece to keep it in place, then taping so it stayed in one place. She wasn't on a respirator yet, but they knew the sedative might make her stop breathing, so they started bagging her. He disconnected the monitor, placing a portable monitor on the bed, next to her legs. He hooked up that monitor to the wires that lead the finger monitor she had on her left index finger.

"She will be brought down to the 2nd floor, and her surgery will happen in OR 4. If you want, there is a surgical waiting room, and you can wait there. The surgery shouldn't be more than 3 or 4 hours. If you could get a hold of her mother, I Would appreciate it." Billy nodded and 2 orderlies came, moving her from the bed to a gurney, as well as everything else. They wheeled her out and Billy followed, moving to a phone, calling Mrs. Taylor.

* * *

Alex's gurney was moved into the room outside the OR, where they moved her again. They moved her into the OR and masked and gown covered nurses put a sheet up, and the anesthesiologist sat next to the monitors as he hooked her up to them. He placed the respirator on the tube down her throat and turned it on, setting it at a normal setting. He made sure everything was stable and then he looked over as the Doctor came out. "We ready?"

He anesthesiologist added some anesthesia to her Tube, so she stayed asleep. He nodded as the Doctor prepared. "Scalpel."

* * *

Billy paced around, as DK and Jimmy watched him. It was 1:30 and Alex was brought upstairs and her surgery had started 45 minutes ago. Billy sat down, and looked at Jimmy who looked nervous, but not nearly as nervous as Billy. DK looked at Billy, then turned as the door opened. Mrs. Taylor walked in and looked at the 3 of them. Billy stood up and Mrs. Taylor moved to him, hugging him. "What happened to her?"

Billy hugged her as DK and Jimmy watched. Billy explained everything to her, since she left the hospital last night. Mrs. Taylor shook her head and didn't cry, but she was heart broken. "She knew he would come after her again. She knew it, but never told anyone. Not even her father."

DK and Jimmy looked at Mrs. Taylor as she went on. "The restraining order ended right before her father died, and when all the firefighters went to Ground Zero, to help search, she said he came to her there, and told her they would be together, no matter what. She claims she told him to go away, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She said, when she started dating Ty, that he left messages on her machine, at home, he followed her and watched her. I told her to go to the police, hell she worked across the street from a hundred of them. She refused. She knew no one really believed her story, and that she didn't want to pursue it. Her own father didn't believe it. He said no true firefighter would do that to a woman. To be hurt like that, she never pursued it after her father died. She just, gave up on it, hoping he moved on eventually."

Billy listened, as did Jimmy and DK. They all looked at each other. DK moved to Mrs., Taylor. "Why don't we get you some coffee or something, from the cafeteria. Billy and Jimmy will stay here, in case there is any news."

Mrs. Taylor nodded and started for the door when the Intercom made a page.

**CODE BLUE. OR 4. CODE BLUE. OR 4.**

Billy's eyes went wide. He stood up and looked at DK and Jimmy and Mrs. Taylor, half frantic. This time he wasn't by her side, and he had no idea what was going on or what happened to her. "That's where Alex was taken."

* * *

The Anesthesiologist looked at the monitor an alarm went off. "Her pressure's dropping! She's Arresting!"

The Surgeon looked over as the monitor beeped erratically. He covered her exposed stomach with a sheet and moved the sheet down, nodding to a nurse who started compressions. The Anesthesiologist unhooked the respirator, turning off the Anesthesia, and started bagging her. 2 Nurses moved a cart over as the doctor told them to get some Epie. The bed was moved down slightly so the nurse could do compressions easier. A nurse injected the Epie and looked at the monitor. "She's not responding!"

"Heart rates 180, she's in V-Tach."

"Set up the Defibrillator. 300. What the hell happened, it was going beautifully." He looked at the anesthesiologist. He let a nurse take over bagging her as the doctor looked around. Everyone moved away as he shocked her. He looked up at the monitor and after a moment, the monitor stopped beeping as her heart rate remained near 200.

"Gimme 360. And get another Epie." A nurse got the Epie and injected it into her IV and then ever one backed off again as he shocked her again. The monitor beeped erratically then flat lined. The nurse started compressions again as the doctor looked at a nurse.

"Get me Adrenaline." The nurse nodded and got him 10 milligrams of Adrenaline. He told the nurse doing compressions to stop and told the other nurse to get the paddles ready again. He felt her chest, and found the gap between the ribs he needed. He took the syringe and slid it directly into her heard, injecting the Adrenaline into the heart muscle. He then took the paddles and shocked her again.

TBC...


	7. Recovery

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. 

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I written, I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

Billy paced around the waiting room. DK and Jimmy were running around the ward, scrambling to find out information on what had happened to Alex. DK walked into the waiting room and looked at Billy & Mrs. Taylor. "Ava is looking into it. She is going to see if she can find anything out."

It had been 3 hours since the code was paged over the intercom. No one had come to update them or give them any information on her status. If anyone knew anything they were keeping it well hidden. Mrs. Taylor rested in a chair. She didn't understand how her world could be coming apart so rapidly. She looked up as DK sat next to her and held her gently. Billy tried sitting down, but he was too scared and nervous. What if Alex had died? He tried to block that thought out of his mind, but it wouldn't go away. He started pacing as Jimmy walked in, shaking his head, in defeat.

"What is taking so long?" Billy exclaimed as he got more impatient. He let out a defeated sigh and fell into a chair. Kim walked into the waiting room, dressed for work. Time had gone by slowly for the men, but none of them realized that it was already almost 4 PM.

"The nurse upstairs told me you were down here. What happened to Alex?" Billy looked at Jimmy, who understood his cue and explained everything to Kim. From the attempted murder, to the nightmare, to the surgery, to the codes. Kim gasped and moved to Mrs. Taylor, comforting her. DK stood up and looked at the small group, huddled together.

"Anyone want anything? I can't wait any longer. I need a coffee." Kim nodded and DK went for the door, just as the Surgeon walked in. Everyone's heads shot up as Billy stood up and the Doctor looked at each and every one them before stopping at Mrs. Taylor.

"We had some complications. For some reason, Ms. Taylor had a reaction to the form of Anesthesia we used, causing her to go into arrest. She was down for about 10 minutes, but we managed to revive her. We removed her spleen, which had developed a medium sized hold, from the small hole that was allready there. She is in recovery now. Only family may visit, and only 2 at a time. We request that all friends wait until she is moved into her own room. If you want, Mrs. Taylor, I can take you to her now."

Mrs. Taylor let out a sigh and hugged Kim. She stood up and moved to the door, looking back at Billy. "Come on."

Billy looked at her and then stood up moving to the door as well. He looked at the Surgeon who looked at Mrs. Taylor.

"He is her boyfriend. He needs to see her, he is family to us and her." The surgeon heard her and nodded, having them follow him down the hall. He stopped at theOR Recovery door and opened it for them. They moved inside and passed the Nurses desk. At the desk were 3 women, and a group of 15 monitors. 6 were off 9 were on, with last names taped under them with numbers. Billy shifted as he looked at the curtains and dimmed room. He could see where beds were full and where they weren't. Mrs. Taylor grabbed his hand and held it tight as the Surgeon moved a curtain back and Alex's bed was revealed.

"She's still on a respirator because she is heavily sedated. After her reaction, we needed to use a different way to keep her out, so we sedated her. She may come around while you are here, just please, be quiet when you talk. One of the nurses at the desk can show you the way out, when your ready to leave." The surgeon pardoned himself and left. Mrs. Taylor looked at her daughter with a sad look. Billy put his arm around her shoulder and held her gently, frowning.

Alex's eyes were closed, they had slight brown rings around them from the stress her body has taken over the past few days and the effect of the drugs they had her on. A heart monitor beeped with a soft normallcy as the respirator hissed, forcing air down the tube that was attached in place with a plastic piece which was taped in place. In her left arm was the IV, which had 1 tube that fed into a machine that beeped with slight changes. From the machine it lead to the pole that hung a saline bag, blood bag and a greenish fluid that had nutritional value.

Mrs. Taylor touched her daughters cheek and frowned, looking up at Billy. "Her skins so cold. I'll be outside, I better let the others know how she is."

Billy looked at her as she kissed her daughters forehead and then looked at Billy, hugging him. Billy hugged her as he looked at Alex. "It'll be alright, Mrs. Taylor. Alex is strong, we all know this."

Mrs. Taylor nodded and then left, unable to take seeing her daughter in the condition she was in. Alex was stable, she just couldn't take the way she looked. So pale and sickly looking. The beeping was driving her mad and she just couldn't stand not being able to help. A nurse escorted her out and Billy moved closer to Alex. Leaning down he started using his right hand to smooth the hair back from her forehead, and his left hand took her hand. He noticed she was wearing restraints and sighed, knowing why.

"Hey, I know you've had a rough few days, but you know, you can stop scaring me into premature gray hairs at anytime." He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"You know, I wasted 2 years of my life, not telling you how I felt about you, even though I knew deep in my heart I wanted you with me. I need you to be alright, because, I honestly can't lose my favorite co-worker, friend, and love. Yes, I admit it. It hasn't been long since we actually made it official, but to me, you are the love of my life. I have known this since I hung you up in the kitchen by your pants. Alex, I need you, and without you, I am no longer me. I held my tongue too long, and I almost lost you. Now that I have you, I can't lose you again. I love you Alex."

He looked down at her hand as Alex's eyes fluttered open, slowly. She looked up, not sure where she was, but she knew 2 things, someone was talking to her and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes for a moment as Billy looked back to her face. She opened her eyes again, blinking a few times. Billy's eyes went wide and he called for a nurse, looking at her, talking softly to her. The nurse walked over and paged the doctor, who walked in a few seconds later.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up. I am going to take the tube out of your throat now, so I need you to breathe in deeply for me then exhale hard and fast. Alex nodded slightly, acknowledging she understood. The Doctor turned off the respirator and unhooked the tubing. He un-did the plastic piece and then nodded. Alex took in a deep breath, only to exhale hard. He pulled the tube out and Alex coughed. Billy bit his lip as she coughed, then calmed down. She looked at him. Her mouth moved as she croaked something that was incomprehensible.

"OK, no talking right now. Learn sign language. I want you to rest your throat for at least 6 hours before talking." Alex nodded to the doctor and looked back to Billy. She drew a heart on the blanket resting on her stomach, then pointed to him. He smiled, understanding her and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. He pulled back and saw she had fallen asleep. He looked at the doctor who just laughed as the nurses un-did the restraints.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes slowly, trying to get adjusted to the light and where she was. She swallowed and realized how dry her mouth was. She looked around, seeing bouquets and vases of various types of flowers all over the room. She saw balloons, and bears spread out too. She saw a pile of cards on the tray next to the bed. Moving the bed up, she didn't see anyone in the room with her, but she saw the 2 armed guards. She looked confused as she picked up the cards and looked at them. Hearing the bathroom door open, she looked over, seeing Billy come out of the bathroom.

Shutting the door he turned, seeing Alex awake and sitting up. He moved to her and just looked at her as she looked back, holding the pile of cards that had to be at least 7 inches high. She sighed softly as he just leaned over, kissing her deeply. Her eyes closed as she was kissed, starting to kiss him back. She took a moment, then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could. She couldn't believe how weak she was. She had only been out a day or two, right?

Billy sat on the bed and looked at her. She cleared her throat and spoke softly, since her throat still kind of hurt. "Did you say you couldn't live without me? I can't tell if that was a dream or not."

Billy blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I told you after your surgery."

"Surgery?"

Billy sighed. "What is the last thing you remember?"

She looked down, thinking back. "Waking up after being brought here. Detective's asked me if I knew who beat me up. After that, I fell asleep. Where did all of these flowers come from?"

"Alex, that was 4 days ago. A lot has happened since then. Your surgery was 2 days ago. You've been asleep most of the time." He filled her in on everything that had happened and she listened, shaking her head as he spoke, not remembering any of it, except the confession at her bedside in recovery. She nodded and looked at him.

"Is that why there are cops outside my door?"

"Yes Hun."

"And you said you cant live without me?"

"In a manner of speaking. Just, don't tell the guys that." He smiled to her and she smiled back, nodding.

"So where did all of this stuff come from?" She looked at the bears and bouquets and things. Billy opened his mouth to explain as the door opened and the entire group of Paramedic's and Firefighters walked in. She smiled as they walked in and they all started chattering at once. She just looked at Billy as everyone said their 'good to see ya's' and their 'welcome backs'. She shook her head as the group started to talk to each other.

"Everyone was really worried about you. We were all thought we lost you." Kim sat on the bed next to her as Billy got up to talk to the others. Alex just looked at Kim and frowned.

"Do they know who did it?"

"Beat you up then tried to kill you? You told me, don't you remember?" Kim looked at her oddly. Alex just shook her head.

"All I remember is seeing a figure. I honestly can't remember seeing his face or anything but a shadow. That's what it looks like to me. I tried to remember for the detectives, but I couldn't." She looked down at her lap, shaking her head. Mrs. Taylor walked in smiling as she maneuvered through the 25 or so firefighters that were in the hallway and in her room.

"Hey hunny. Glad to see you up and awake. You know, Billy hasn't left your side since they found you in the station. He got another guy to cover his shift. The only time he left you was when I was here, so he could get a shower and nap. But other than that, he has stayed by you." Alex looked at Billy, who was talking to Lombardo about something and he looked towards her. She smiled to him, and he smiled back.

"So, when do I get out of here?" She looked at her mother as if there was nothing wrong with her.

TBC...


	8. Rehabilitation

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love. 

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I written, I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

Alex let out a cry as she tried to her 65th crunch. She made a grit iron face and did it, falling back onto the mat, with a thud. Her Physical Therapist looked at her and smiled. Alex just rolled her eyes. Before she was attacked, she could do 200 with no problem. She got up and moved to the weights, looking at him. "How much today?"

"What are you comfortable with?"

"I wanna be able to do 175 with out much difficulty." She looked at him as if he was crazy to even ask her that question. She had been released from the hospital 2 weeks earlier, but wasn't cleared for duty yet, since her surgery left her weaker and with a significant amount of weight loss. She needed to build back her muscle and gain that weight back.

"Look, you are up too 100, which is amazing. Your weight is back to being close to 140 and you look almost as you did before everything. Stop trying to rush it." He looked at her and crossed his arms.

"I am not rushing it, I wanna get back to work. Sitting around my house, cleaning is not what I am used to. I want to work. I want to be able to do what I did before everything, understand?"

"Fine..do 15 curls of 100, and then we will add 10 pounds. If you can do 15 curls of 110, I will have you cleared for duty." He put his hand out and she nodded, shaking it. This was a bet she couldn't lose. She hadda get back on the squad. It was practically her life before everything came crashing down on her. She still couldn't remember what happened to her and she was getting bothered by nightmares and dreams, unable to tell who it was.

"Well?" Her therapist stated, crossing his arms. She snapped out of her slight daydream and nodded, doing the 15 reps of 100 pounds with no problem. She let him add the weight and she started doing them. She hit the 11th rep and started panting harder. She kept going, much more slowly. When she hit 13 she bit her lip and groaned trying to lift it again. She let out a cry and dropped it, going with it, forcing her to bend over. She cursed herself out and frowned.

"Told you. Your not ready." The therapist just looked at her and crossed his arms. She looked over, standing up. She looked at the clock and then at him.

"Time's up." She threw her towel at him and stormed out. He sighed and looked up after a minute, hearing a knock. He nodded to Billy as he walked in. Billy looked around and then back at the therapist.

"If your wondering where she is. She's in the bathroom, cursing herself out." He shook his head and moved to Billy.

"What couldn't she do that she is cursing herself out?" Billy looked at him. Her therapist was similar to Ty, but more muscle.

"She made a bet with me. She had to do 15 Reps of 100 pounds, then 15 reps of 110 pounds. If she could, she could get clearance to return to work. She did the 100 pounds with no problem, but got to 13 for the 110 pounds, making her lose. So she got pissed off and stormed away." He shrugged as Billy shook his head.

"So, how long do you think it will be, before she'll be put back on the squad?"

"With her perseverance? A few more weeks. She needs to be to lift 150 pounds comfortably. Once she can do that, I will clear her and have her out of my hair. The sooner, the better, she is a horrible patient." He laughed and Billy nodded.

"Did you tell her about..." Billy asked as the Therapist grabbed his towel and prepared to leave.

"And ruin her great mood? Hell no. I will leave that to you." He smiled to Billy and walked out. Billy sat on the bench, waiting for Alex. The shift started in an hour, and she was slower than usual. He drummed his fingers against his thigh as he waited. Alex came out after a few more minutes, wet from the shower, but dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, Billy. What are you doing here?" She looked at him oddly. She thought she wouldn't see him until his shift was over tonight. Billy smiled to her and walked over.

"Surprised?"

"Very, what's going on?"

"I'm gunna give you a ride home, you ready?"

"Yeah. But why? Aren't you gunna be late for work?" They started walking down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. She looked up at him as he merely smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not worried about it. I got my stuff in the car, so it's nothing big to worry about. Besides, I called Johnson and told him I was going to pick you up." He walked into the Elevator and pressed G. She looked at him, as if trying to read him.

"What are you up to?" She raised an eyebrow with a Sherlock Holmes look on her face. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Just giving you a ride. Can't I give my girlfriend a ride?" He looked back with an innocent look on his face.

"I still think your up to something, but thank you, a ride would be great." She smiled to him and he moved to her, placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her, gently, towards him. He looked down into her eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She smiled and returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned down.

"I love you, Alex." He whispered as he hugged her. She smiled and whispered back, as the doors opened.

"I love you too, Billy." The doors remained open as they waited a moment, then turned, seeing an orderly with a patient, in a wheelchair, watching them. They both blushed and smiled as they ducked out of the elevator and towards the garage.

* * *

Billy pulled onto Arthur, from King and parked. Alex looked over at him and blinked. He got out of the car, without a word and grabbed the bag from the backseat. She watched him and tried to talk, but the door was shut in her face. She paused and got out, watching him walk towards the bay. She ran after him as he made it to the entrance. "Forgetting..."

"SURPRISE!" Alex almost jumped out of her skin as the entire bay was full of firefighters, cops and paramedics. She looked up at the sign saying welcome back, and the line of tables with food and a cake. She looked confused as Billy put the bag down and smiled to her. She looked back at him, crossing her arms, but smiling big time.

"Your therapist told me you could be cleared for paramedic shifts when you could comfortably bench press 100 pounds 15 times. Once you cleared that, he cleared you for paramedic shifts. He just didn't tell you, but he faxed the paperwork to Lieu, and Lieu said to throw you a surprise party." Billy just smiled, glad he fooled her. Alex just looked at him smiled big, hugging him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her. He whispered softly.

"Welcome back, baby." She teared up and sucked it up, as he put her down, releasing her. She looked at everyone as they started hoarding around her. She got her hugs and her pats and her hand shakes. She looked at everyone as they said their 'Welcome Backs' and their 'Good to see ya's'. She moved to the cake and looked at it as the cops left to get to patrol. She read it as the paramedics moved behind her with the firefighters.

"Thanks guys. Good to be back, just wish I knew I was cleared for half of my duties." She looked at Johnson who smiled to her. Everyone started getting plates and eating, as the small party broke up and their shift started. Johnson moved to her and looked down at her.

"I know I'm not your father, and I know I can't replace him, but we're close, and when you were hurt, it was like one of my own daughters being hurt. Wether you like to admit it or not, this entire house loves you like a sister, or a daughter, or a girlfriend. It's good to see you back on your feet again."

"Thanks, Lieu. Good to be back. Even if it is Paramedic, again." She smiled to him as Doc came up.

"Welcome back, we're running late, so grab your bag and get ready." She looked at oddly.

"I don't have any.." She was cut off as Billy put the bag he took from his car in front of her.

"Yes you do. I made sure of it." She looked at him and smiled, moving up the stairs in a rush. Doc looked at Billy and smiled to him.

"She has that sparkle.." Doc stated to Billy as they both went for some chips.

"What sparkle?" Billy looked at him as the stuffed a Lays in his mouth.

"Love. And it shimmers when she sees you. If I didn't know better, I would say there is true love there." He walked away from Billy, letting him think. Billy looked towards where Alex went, blinking a few times, as he started to think deeply. He must have been there a while, because DK came up behind him and shook his arm gently.

"Hey, you ok? You looked dazed for a moment. Something wrong?"

"No..DK.. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon? I have it off." Billy looked at him as he asked the question, his brow furrowed in thought.

"I am off, no plans that I know of. Beer and TV? Why?" DK looked at his best friend oddly. What was going on in his mind?

"I'm going to Alex's tonight, and dropping her off for her 3 hour Therapy session tomorrow. If I pick you up tomorrow, can you help me with something?" Billy asked DK, as he took a can of soda that was lined up on the table.

"Sure. Just call before you drop her off, I'll be ready."

"Good." They both moved away from the table, to the group that was talking amongst themselves.

* * *

It was around 2 PM the next day when Billy pulled up to DK's. He buzzed the door and DK came down a moment later. They walked to Billy's SUV and got in, DK looking towards him. Billy put it in gear and headed towards 98th street. DK stared at him as Billy concentrated on driving. But he was really thinking about what he planned to do. DK finally broke the silence.

"What is going on? What is it you need to do? You've been acting odd since I saw you talking to Doc at that party yesterday." Billy didn't move, he just drove. He heard DK, but wasn't sure if he could say what he was gunna do. DK waited a moment and spoke again.

"Earth to Billy Walsh..Come in Walsh..Are you there?" Billy looked over as he spoke, stopping at a red light. He breathed deep and looked at DK.

"Engagement ring, I need help finding one, for Alex." Billy looked at DK as it actually came out of his mouth. He had been thinking about since she woke up after her Surgery a few weeks back, but he never really knew how to pursue the idea, until her welcome back party, where Doc said what he had.

"Your gunna propose!" DK's mouth dropped. He then smiled and shook his head.

"You think it's a bad idea?" Billy looked at him with a fearful look. He knew Alex pretty well and he played around a lot with her before they officially got together, but now it was the real deal and he didn't know what to do.

"No no, I think it's a great idea. You two have some great chemistry." DK stated as Billy turned left and pulled over, parallel to a block of stores. He got out with DK and moved to a Jewelry store and pulled out a necklace. It was the necklace Alex's mother had given her when they were preparing for her father's funeral. He held her the diamond from her grandmother's engagement ring. DK looked at it oddly.

"What is that? Where did you get it?"

"It's the diamond from her grandmother's engagement ring. When they rushed her to surgery, one of the nurses broke the chain. They gave it to Mrs. Taylor, and I asked about it. She told me her father planned on giving it to Alex on her wedding day, but Mrs. Taylor gave it to her before his funeral, since, she knew he would want it. I am gunna see if they will set it in a ring. Alex doesn't know I took it, it's been in a box since they broke the chain, and she either hasn't had time, or didn't want to get the chain fixed or replaced. Think it's a good idea?" Billy looked at him again, with that fearful look. DK shrugged and looked at him.

"I don't see why not. Go for it, if you can find a ring that can set it without ruining it." DK stated as they walked into the building. Billy looked around and was amazed by the way the rings and bracelet's looked. He leaned on the glass, staring at the various diamond Solitaires and wondered if those were the kind if rings he needed. A middle aged woman looked at him and blinked a few times. She moved towards him and looked him over, seeing the FDNY pullover on both of them, she blinked a few more times.

"May I help you?" She stated in an accent that proved to be both slightly fake, and a need to important. Billy looked up at her and showed the diamond. She looked at it and took it, pulling out a magnifying glass used to assess gems and looked it over carefully. She nodded and looked at him.

"I need to find a ring that will fit that. Do you have them?" He stated as she listened, mystified at the shape and cut of the diamond. She paused, seeing it was in a oval tear drop shape and slowly moved down the glass, stopping at various rings that had the set, but no diamond in them.

"Can it be fitted? Or do you want to keep it exactly as it is?" She asked, as she pulled a velvet case out, placing it on the counter. Billy looked at her as she pulled it out.

"It needs to stay the same. It can't be cut or fitted in any manner..please?" He half asked as she moved it around various rings and stopped. She pulled them out and placed them on a fake velvet finger which was resting horizontally. She placed it on and put the diamond on top, setting it gently.

"These are the 2 that it will best fit. This is one is a 24 karat solitaire setting, very nice. And this one is a platinum gold setting, used for other things that just solitaires. Both are very nice."

"What's...a solitaire?" Billy looked at her oddly, not understanding Jewelry talk. The woman snorted and looked at him.

"Solitaire refers to how the diamond is. Diamond Solitaires are single cut settings, on a simple ring. No little gems on the side. Just the diamond set on the ring. No little designs, no specialties." She stated matter-of-factly. Billy looked at DK who shrugged. Billy pointed to the 24 karat gold setting.

"That one. How much and how long?" The woman took the platinum gold setting and placed it back on the velvet, then placed the case back into the glass casing. She took the # that was attached to the bottom of the velvet case and moved to the area where they assess pricing. Billy followed and she looked up information. She wrote down the type of diamond, shape, weight, and the part # for the ring setting. She looked up at him.

"Size of the finger?" Billy froze. He looked at DK who went wide-eyed and shook his head. Billy looked down, trying to remember if he had even seen a ring on her finger, ever. He shook his head, shrugging. He got an idea and fished through his phone, dialing a number. He waited a moment and heard someone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Taylor? Hi, It's Billy."

"Hello Billy, how are you?"

"Fine, I need some information, can you help me?"

"Sure, what type of information?"

"Do you know Alex's ring size?"

"Ring finger?"

"Yes."

"Well.. let's see, when she graduated high school she was a size 7. So I would go with a size 7."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Taylor."

"You're welcome hun." Billy hung up and looked at the woman.

"She said 7." The woman nodded and wrote it down then rang him up. Billy heard the price and his mouth dropped.

"Take Visa?"

TBC...


	9. Excuses

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love.

* * *

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I have written I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

* * *

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

Alex sat outside the Hospital's ER, waiting for Billy. Her therapy ended 15 minutes ago and she tried his cell phone, but he wasn't answering. She closed her eyes and rested against the wall, sighing softly. She heard a car pull up and she looked up, expecting Billy, but was an RMP. She saw Sully & Davis get out of the RMP and move towards the door. Davis stopped, seeing Alex and nodded to Sully, who went into the ER. He moved to her and sat next to her, looking past her. She looked over at him.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked her as she moved her legs so they were bent at the knees and near her chest. She looked down, playing with a fray on her jeans.

"I had an appointment, and I am waiting for my ride, if he ever shows up." She sighed and picked up a pebble, tossing it. She looked back towards Davis, as he stood up and wiped his pants off. He put his hand out and she stood up, with his help, and dusted her own self off.

"Well, if he doesn't show up by the time we take this report, if you want, Sully and I can give you a ride home." He looked towards their RMP, then back to her as she nodded.

"Alright, but if you take longer than a half hour, I am taking a cab. I have been waiting long enough." She smiled to him, and leaned against the wall. Davis smiled back to her.

Just then, Billy was pulling into the lot and saw Alex talking to Davis. He watched as they stood up and Alex smiled to Davis. He pulled up slowly, seeing her nod and talk to him. Davis turned slightly and saw Billy pull up, and Alex looked towards Billy. Billy nodded to Davis, as Alex moved towards his car. She opened the door and said bye to Davis and then got in, looking at Billy. Billy looked back to her, with a blank stare.

"Where have you been? I tried your cell phone, but you didn't pick up. I was getting worried." She leaned over, kissing his cheek. He looked towards her and nodded, trying to think of an excuse. She looked at him, waiting for his reason.

"I'm sorry, there was an accident on the Hudson River Parkway, so I got tied up. I planned on being here to see the last half hour of your therapy. How was it?" He aimed to change the subject fast.

"It was fine, he gave me a few newer exercise's, so I can get up to benching 150 pounds. He said it should be maybe another month until I can go back to the Squad. But I plan on 3 weeks, tops." She nodded, looking out the window as he drove towards her place.

"Well, good, but don't push yourself. We don't need you to pull a Doherty on us." He smirked and looked at the street as he drove. He looked towards her, realizing she found DK's soda in the car. She looked at him.

"DK and I we got together, to practice for the annual football game this year. 86 got some tough guys this time around. So while you were at therapy, we went to the park." He smiled to her. It was a smile that said he knew he came up with a good reason. She wasn't sure she bought it completely.

"The annual football game.. is in 8 months." She looked at him, waiting for an excuse for that one.

"Well..I..Come on Alex, we can't just go out and practice for no reason?" He pouted to her, waiting for her to drop it. She saw his face and smiled to him, shaking her head.

"Your hiding something from me. I'll find out what it is, don't you worry." As he stopped at a red light and he leaned over, kissing her softly. She smiled as she felt his lips and closed her eyes for a moment, running her hand over the nape of his neck. She deepened the kiss, pressing her lips to his and moving her face towards his more. They both parted lips as someone beeped. The light and turned from red to green, and they were blocking traffic. Billy sat up fast and pressed the gas, taking a right, parking in a spot a block away from her building.

They both got out and moved up the sidewalk towards the corner, so she could get home. She smiled and reached for his hand, taking it in hers, interlacing their fingers. Billy looked down at her hand, and then up to her face, smiling. She smiled back and turned, walking towards her building's door. She had her keys in her pocket, so she let go of his hand and opened the door, letting him in. Moving to the elevator, she looked towards the stairs.

"It's 5 floors. Think you can take it?" She smiled to him as they both ran towards the stairs. Alex jumped them 2 at a time, as Billy chased right after her. He started to pass her when she jumped on his back. He let out a grunt and ran up 1 flight, to the final floor. He carried her on his back, to her door, where she passed him the keys. He opened the door and let her down before walking in.

She went to step in and he grabbed her arm, swinging her back into his arms. She looked up at him as he smiled devilishly and swept her off her feet. She let out a cry as he carried her into the apartment in his arms. She smiled to him as she kicked the door shut and moved directly towards the bedroom. She laughed as he looked at her and shut the bedroom door, once again, kicking it. He laid her on her side of the bed and leaned over her. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. His hand slid up her shirt as her hands went to his sides, pulling his shirt off of his body. He moved, letting the shirt go onto the floor. Her hands moved up his bare sides as she leaned up, letting him slide her shirt off.

Leaning back down, Billy leaned down, kissing her deeply. His lips pressing to hers made her moan softly as he his trailed along her bra line. She pressed her lips against his as their lips parted, and she felt his tongue against hers. After a moment, he pulled away and looked down at her. She nodded and his hand slid down to her pants, fiddling with her zipper. After he got the button and zipper down he leaned upwards, as she reached down, undoing his belt and pants. Once their pants were off, Billy leaned down against her again and looked down at her body, then back into her eyes. She smiled to him and pulled him into a kiss. He let his arms give out, resting on top of her as she rolled him so she was on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment building a few miles away, outside of the 55's area, a figure was leaning over a table, mixing chemicals, mumbling to himself about how elusive Alex was when it came to dying. He growled as the 2 chemicals caused a small poof. The man started fiddling with a timer and then poured the 2 chemicals, into a vial. He mixed them, carefully, and then taped a fuse to the top, melting candle wax to keep it in place. He nodded, glaring at a picture of Alex that was from a newspaper clipping. She was in uniform, standing near the 55's truck. There was a structure fire in the background and in the picture, half of Jimmy's body was seen. Alex's face was kind of scratched up, obviously from a blunt object.

"Think you can get away with ruining my career? Why can't you just die? You survived a beating, and being smothered. You have eluded death 4 times, Alex Taylor, but the fifth time will be the charm. Just you wait and see."

TBC...


	10. Fate?

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love.

* * *

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I have written I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

* * *

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

Alex rolled over in bed to find it empty. She sat up and looked over, seeing the other side of the bed disheveled and messed up. She wondered if Billy had left and got out of bed, noticing the smell of coffee. She sniffed and looked towards the slightly ajar door and got up, putting on a pair of shorts and Billy's shirt. She ran her hand through her hair and moved out into the hallway, stopping at the entry to the kitchen. She smiled at the sight.

Billy was standing over the stove, breaking eggs and cooking them. He shifted, moving to the center griddle and flipping pancakes. He then re-shifted and started pulling sausage out of a pan and onto a towel, letting the greases go into the towel. He moved to the fridge and opened it, pulling out flavored creamer and putting it near the 2 FDNY coffee mugs. The coffee pot filled up as he finished cooking and started plating everything.

He still hadn't seen her standing in the doorway as he moved to the table and placed the plates on the mats, between the silverware. Alex looked over at the table and saw the setting and the vase of various flowers sitting in the center of the round table. She smiled as Billy turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. He moved to her and smiled down at her, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. With her body against his, he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Good morning." He smiled down at her, not letting her go as her arms rested around his waist.

"Morning yourself. I see you made breakfast, you didn't have to." She looked up at him and smiled back. He nodded then let her go, taking her hand and passing her a cup of coffee.

"I know, I wanted to. You know breakfast is my specialty. But you wouldn't know how it tastes, since you never eat my breakfast when we work together." He followed her as she moved to the table and sat down looking at the massive amount of food on her plate. She looked back to him and smiled, wide eyed.

"How much food do you think I eat? I can't eat all of this." She laughed and grabbed the maple syrup, drizzling some onto her pancakes and started cutting them up to eat them. Billy nodded and then started going into his eggs, dunking his toast into the yolk.

"I know, but you keep talking about gaining weight to get back the muscle you need to get back on the squad, so I made you a big breakfast. By the way, your the only girl I have ever heard say they need to gain weight." He shook his head as he ate and thought about how much of the anti-woman Alex really was. He smiled to himself and finished a piece of toast, sipping his coffee. Alex looked at him as he smiled and got a look on his face.

"What is that look for?" She put more pancake into her mouth as she asked him. He paused and looked up, swallowing his coffee.

"What look?" He blinked, with a rather confused look on his face.

"That look you had. Were you thinking about something? You have that look when you think of something, or you have something on your mind." She looked at him and put her fork down, going for her mug of coffee. Billy just looked at her and shrugged.

"Just thinking about how different you are than most women. I mean, you can play football, you know just about everything there is to know about every single sport ever. You are just, different." He looked at her as he spoke, being completely honest about what he was thinking about. Alex looked at him for a moment, after hearing everything he said and then nodded, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Is there a problem with that?" She kept looking at him as she asked that question, looking for hints of anything. Billy heard the question and looked at her with an odd look. He couldn't believe she had asked that. He shook his head towards her.

"Problem? You being so different is the reason why I fell for you from the beginning. I have never met a woman who watched a football with me or our friends and understood all the plays and got as riled as the rest of us when it comes to a touchdown. Knowing you can take the heat you get from the guys and being able to dish it right back to them, I love that. Your not a whiner or a moaner about things that are indifferent to us. You came into the department, knowing you were gunna get picked on, and you earned our respect by taking the heat and being able to give it right back." He looked at her and waited to see what she said about it. Alex listened and had finished her pancakes while he spoke. She nodded and then looked back to him as he finished.

"So, my ability to play football and understand the plays, as well as my ability to come up with a jab given by one of the guys is why you like me?" She blinked and looked at him. He looked back and nodded, eating a sausage. She nodded and sipped her coffee.

"It's not just that.." Billy cut off and looked down, moving the rest of his egg around the plate. Alex looked down at him and waited.

"What do you mean?" She waited for his response, wondering why he got so quiet all of a sudden.

"Your perfect..." He said it softly, and Alex almost didn't hear him. She leaned forwards and looked at him, reaching over, making him look at her. He looked at her as she looked back. She had a look that said she almost didn't understand what he said. Their eyes met and she smiled softly.

"I'm not perfect, but you just stole my heart by saying I am." She smiled to him and leaned over, kissing him deeply. She held his chin as she kissed him and he moved from his chair and to hers, as they kissed. He hugged her as their kiss continued, breaking it after a moment. He looked at her face and into her eyes and touched her cheek gently.

"We're getting all mushy on each other.." He said softly to her as she smiled and laughed softly. He put his hands on her waist and stood her up and looked down at her. She looked up at him as her hands came to rest against his chest.

"It's ok. We can, we're not at the house." She smiled and kissed him again, hugging him to her. He hugged her back and slowly moved her towards the bedroom again. With a soft giggle, the bedroom door shut.

* * *

7 PM, July 23, 2003

Alex sat in the driver's seat, next to Kim, looking out the windshield. They were riding around, since their lunch hour just ended. Alex cracked her neck and looked towards Kim, who looked somewhat preoccupied. Alex cleared her throat and stated.

"I'm pregnant." Kim just nodded slowly, not really listening at all. Alex blinked and nudged her arm gently. Kim snapped out of her daze and looked over. Alex had this stare of amazement. Kim blinked and shrugged.

"What?" Kim said back, squinting slightly. Kim seemed out of it and Alex noticed almost instantly. Alex pulled over and looked at her, resting an arm on the wheel as she cleared her throat.

"Ok, what's up? You've been acting odd, quiet and distance all shift. What's wrong with you?" Alex waited for an explanation as Kim started her defensive stance.

"Nothing, can't I be quiet and not all chatty for once?"

"No!" Alex looked at her and shook her head, opening her mouth to talk again as they got a call.

Boyd 55-3, report to fire at King and 102. Fire on Scene.

Kim grabbed the radio and called in verifying the address. Alex looked at her and shook her head as Kim used that as an excuse to have the subject dropped. Alex turned on the lights and siren and did a U-Turn, heading towards the address called. She looked back at Kim who was putting her coat back on, and getting ready for whatever they might face. Alex turned left and stopped near the Squad, getting out and putting the bags on the stretcher, standing as she looked up.

She frowned, knowing she should be going in there, instead of standing here. She looked towards where the Squad was and heard Johnson giving orders into his radio. She could hear Jimmy calling back with an update. Alex knew he was with Lombardo, the always paired up. Just like she knew that DK and Billy were always paired up. She listened to the radio and leaned against the side of the bus as she saw DK's coat. In front of him, she saw Billy, carrying an axe, moving towards the rear of the building. She smiled and thought of last night and this morning. She blushed slightly and Kim looked over, smiling herself.

"What's that look for?" Kim looked over Alex as Alex looked over and blinked, getting a shocked look on her face. She didn't realize she had gotten the in love eyes everyone gets. Kim shook her head as Alex acted all innocent. Alex smiled and shrugged. Kim nodded, knowing the look when someone had a great night of sex. Alex blushed more as she heard Billy's voice over Johnson's radio. She looked towards Johnson as Billy talked about the rear staircase being out and that they were heading to the basement. Alex looked towards Kim as Kim smiled to her, in a reassuring way. Alex felt so out of control, not being in there. She knew Billy and DK were in the best crew in the department, and were 2 of the best themselves, but not being in there, made her feel out of control, unable to do anything.

She saw Jimmy and Joe come out as they moved towards Johnson. Alex heard a window blow out and Jimmy turned. He said something inaudible from her distance. She got a bad feeling and tried to shake it off, but something wasn't right, and she knew it. Kim knew the look in Alex's eyes as Alex stared at the house, trying to figure out why she felt sick. Alex moved her position slightly, frowning, knowing something was gunna happen.

She shifted again as the inevitable happened. She heard the whistle of a flash over and looked towards where Billy and DK went in, seeing the basement windows blow out and fire explode across the basement and up the stairs, shooting out the back door where they entered. Alex's eyes got wide as she heard the explosion and saw the fire shooting out of the area Billy and DK said they were last. The entire squad turned as it happened and a few, close to the house, fell back from the force. Alex didn't realize it, but she was screaming. She ran towards Johnson and Jimmy caught her, stopping her, seeing the look on her face.

Johnson called for either DK or Billy to answer him, but there was no answer. Johnson frowned and nodded for Roberts and Sweet to grab another hose and go in after them. Johnson looked towards Alex, hoping he wouldn't have to tell her what she didn't need to hear. The ever present silence on his radio seemed to seal both Billy and DK's fate as Alex was half against Jimmy, staring at Johnson with a pleading look in her eyes. Billy and DK couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be, not after everything.

TBC...


	11. Wrong Ideas

Disclaimer:  
All of the Main TW Chars are Courtesy and Property and Copy written by NBC and their Affiliates. I borrow with Love.

* * *

Thanks:  
For all the Awesome Reviews! Out of all the stories I have written I never received just great reviews over and over. I am glad you all love it and are enjoying it! TY!

* * *

Notes: In this fiction, Lombardo is still in the 55, and still an active character. Also, the name Walsh, has been changed to Billy, so there is no confusion in case no one knew.

* * *

7:17 PM, July 23, 2003

Billy and DK stepped down into the basement, looking around for any signs of smoke or possible fire around the water heaters, or the main source of gas that lead into the home. Billy looked over at DK and they both moved further in, to the area that held the heaters. DK moved to the left as Billy kept going straight. DK came to the area where the heaters were and turned off the main gas line, killing all gas power to the house, making it more safe to work. DK then moved towards Billy as Billy froze in place.

"DK, RUN!" Billy started running towards him as DK looked confused for a moment, then saw what Billy was running from. An explosive device, with a timer that said "7:20." DK ran after Billy, making it to the stairs. They both ran up the stairs as the bomb went off. Billy and DK had made it to the first floor, when the bomb went off, sending them to the floor and ducking for cover. A fireball soared over their fire protective gear, and knocked their helmets off.

* * *

7:23 PM, July 23, 2003

"DK, Walsh..Answer me." Johnson called repeatedly over his radio as the house was now engulfed in flames. Alex was staring in disbelief at the building as Jimmy held her from doing something stupid, like running in after them with no gear. Alex struggled against Jimmy, but he held strong. She watched as a helmet rolled out of the doorway and down the stairs, falling onto the lawn. Sweet and Roberts, who were hosing down one of the windows, spraying water into the area where the fire was the strongest, saw the helmet. Sweet leaned down and picked it up, seeing "WALSH" in bold white letters. Sweet looked over as Johnson ran up to them and saw the helmet. He looked towards Jimmy and Alex, with a sad look in his eyes. He walked towards her as Jimmy let her go, knowing Johnson wouldn't let her do anything stupid. Jimmy grabbed Joe and they both went and prepared another line. Johnson stopped in front of her and frowned as Kim came up behind her.

"Alex... I'm sorry..." He looked down at the helmet and passed it to her. She looked up at Johnson as he spoke, shaking her head. She took the helmet and looked, seeing the name and closed her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and held the helmet to her chest as tears started trailing down her cheeks. She actually started to cry as she held the helmet and felt nauseous. Kim rested a hand on her shoulder as Alex started breathing unevenly, trying to hide the fact she was about to start crying hysterically.

"LIEU!" Jimmy yelled out as he prepared to spray another area of the front of the house. Johnson turned around as Alex's head lowered towards the helmet. Johnson's eyes widened as he saw both Billy and DK stumble out of the front door, coughing and covered in smoke in soot. Kim saw them and nudged at Alex, forcing her to look. Alex looked up and saw the two of them and dropped Billy's helmet, running towards him. She met him on the lawn and just wrapped her arms around him, the impact almost knocking him over.

"Hey..." He felt her body hit his and his arms wrapped around her. She could smell the mix of cologne and smoke on him as she continued to cry, now for a good reason. After a moment, Alex looked up at him and he looked down at her. She touched his face with her hands, smudging the soot as she started to kiss him, first pecking at him, then holding the kiss. He smiled and returned her kiss, forced to break it as he started coughing. Kim moved to DK and looked him over. Alex heard Billy coughing and realized he may be hurt. She checked him over, body first, not seeing any burns, besides the nice 1st degree burn to his face.

"Oh my god, your not hurt. Your not hurt at all, your not even dead!" She cried out excitedly, as she hugged him again. He smiled as she said that and shook his head. Kim looked over, seeing how excited she was, then remembered what Alex had said in the bus. Kim furrowed her brow and eyed the two of them, wondering if it was true or not. Billy looked down at Alex and sighed softly.

"You think I would just up and go on you, like this? Hell no. I plan on being around forever, so I can harass you." He stated in a sarcastic manner, making her smile and her eyes to tear up again. He saw her about to cry again and shook his head, cupping her face in his dirty gloves. She looked up at him as his face told her not to cry, and she started to calm down.

"Come on, you gotta go to Mercy. You and DK can go in the same bus. You know Lieu would want you to." She got back into her no nonsense paramedic facade and nodded sternly at him. He nodded and smiled, then remembered what he saw. He told Alex to hold on a minute and walked towards Johnson. Johnson looked at him and frowned.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Mercy by now?" Johnson asked him as Billy coughed again. Billy nodded, but the look on his face told Johnson, whatever you the reason for the delay, it was important.

"This fire was rigged. A small fire was set to get us here, but there was a bomb, in the basement, in the rear corner, opposite the heaters and electrical boxes. It was set for 7:20, and that is why the basement blew up. Luckily I saw it in time and DK and I managed to get out of the basement. We made to the first floor landing when it blew. It's a definite case of arson, and whoever did it, didn't want that explosive hidden. They wanted us to see it. Whoever set this, they wanted us to die." His last sentence made Johnson shiver. Johnson rubbed his face with his hands and called over the radio for an immediate evacuation of the building from all squads, and the be no less than 20 feet from the building at all times. He nodded to Billy.

"I am gunna tell the Chief what you said. If what you say is true, the arson team will find it. You go to Mercy now, and we will stop there to get you, if you get discharged after we arrive. Alex and Kim know the drill. Go on, the team will probably be by before your released or discharged, to ask questions about what you saw. Did DK see anything?"

"I don't know if DK saw the device. All I know is it was on a timer, and about a foot in diameter. Whoever built the device, they meant business. This wasn't a firecracker." He turned and walked towards Alex, submitting to the O2 mask as he got in the bus and Alex shut the doors.

* * *

The bus arrived at Mercy about 10 minutes after they left. DK and Billy walked in, guided by Kim and Alex. Mary Proctor looked at them and nodded, leading both of them to the same exam room. She had a look on her face that told them, without words, to do what they were supposed to. Billy sighed and took off his gear, leaving him in his regular uniform. He then unbuttoned his shirt and was left in a tank top. Kim looked at Alex, with a quizzical look and Alex looked back, with a questioning look. Kim motioned for her to go into the hall. Billy watched the two of them, wondering what was going on. Mary finished getting DK ready, and had him comfortable. She moved to Billy as Alex walked out with Kim.

"What's going on?" Kim looked down at her as Alex leaned against the wall, next to the door. Kim put her arm up near Alex's head, almost pinning her in place. Alex looked at her oddly, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Alex looked at her like she was insane. Alex had no idea what Kim was talking about, but Kim thought Alex was playing stupid.

"Are you or not?" Kim looked at her, getting aggravated with the entire situation. If Alex was playing stupid, in Kim's eye, she was doing a bad job of it.

"Am I what? Kim, what the hell is your problem? What are you talking about?" Alex was getting pissed off, and her clenching her fists was making that obvious. Kim moved her arms across her chest and started getting impatient.

"Are you pregnant?" Kim just straight out said it. Alex's eyes opened wide as shock set in. After a second she looked at Kim and shook her rapidly. She started laughing and leaned down on her knees, laughing so hard.

"You thought I was... I only.." She tried to calm down as she tried to explain to her what she said it.

"You mean, what you said in the bus, the nauseous feeling, all of it, and your not really pregnant?" Kim looked astonished by the thought that Alex showed all the signs, even said she was, and she really wasn't.

"I said that because you looked like you were in your own world. Jesus Kim, No, I am not pregnant, and trust me, if I was, you would be the third person to know." Alex looked up at her, finding the whole thing so amusing. Kim, on the other hand, thought the wrong thing, but be damned if she ever admitted she was wrong.

"Well, don't do that. Third? Why third?" Kim looked down at her, hurt that her best friend put her on the list at third place. Alex rolled her eyes and looked at the floor for a moment, then up to Kim.

"Well, Billy would be the first to know, and then my mother, then you. That is why your in the third place in this situation." Kim nodded, listening to Alex. She shrugged then went to go fill out paperwork, pausing. She turned back and looked at Alex, who was preparing to walk back into the exam room.

"What if he asked you to marry him? What number am I on that list?" Alex froze in place. She was staring at the door when she asked that. She took a moment and looked over at Kim, shaking her head with a shrug.

"We have been together a whole what, three months? Slow down Kim, damn. You mistake me for a pregnant chick, then ask that? Your hitting way out of ball park." Alex had no idea that Billy was all ready preparing to ask her to marry him. No one did, except DK, and beyond the two of them, no one had a clue. Alex walked into the room and looked at the two of them as Mary prepared to leave. Mary looked at Alex.

"Make sure they keep their masks on and don't move too much. We both know how firefighters can be about sitting in one place for more than 5 minutes." Mary cracked as DK and Billy both rolled their eyes. Alex nodded and moved between the 2 of them, looking at them both. Billy looked at her and asked a question, that got muffled by the mask.

"What?" She looked at him, not understanding him. He moved the mask, asking her what Kim wanted to see her so badly about. Alex shook her head and put the mask back on his face, and rested against his bed.

"I said something, in the bus, before the fire, to snap her out of this daze. She misunderstood what I said, that's all." Alex covered a yawn. Today was a far more exciting day then she had planned, and hoped it never happened again. She still didn't know it was an arson, or a bomber, and Billy had no plans to tell her.

"What did you say that had her so worked up? She was eyeing like you stole her best friend or something." Billy asked, asking for the simple fact of curiosity. Alex shook her head and smiled.

"She thought I was pregnant." Alex laughed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her lap as she let out a few chuckles. Billy nodded, then heard 'pregnant' and looked towards her, in a curious manner. She looked up at him, not hearing him laugh and saw the look, her back arching in shock as he looked at her, as if asking if she was. She shook her head, repeating her answer to Kim. Billy heard her and nodded. He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. DK had all ready started to doze from exhaustion. Alex saw them falling asleep and she smiled, leaning over Billy, kissing his dirty cheek. She had some smears of soot on her face from his kiss and his gloves.

TBC...


	12. Questions & Answers

The man sat in the dark, rocking back and forth. He was growling lowly as he watched the news on TV. His face was dark, but the scowl across his lips was apparent. He watched the TV as the news flashed a story about the arson fire that had happened. He watched the reporter talk about the fire and how the investigators found a detonated explosive in the basement. He shook his head as the reporter cut to another scene and a new reporter was talking about it. As he watched, he saw a flash of Walsh and Taylor moving to the bus and his eyes got wide. He let out a wail and jumped up from the corner, sweeping a bunch of glass containers off of the long table. They all shattered and broke into pieces. 

"HOW! HOW DID SHE LIVE THROUGH THAT! IMPOSSIBLE! GOD DAMN IT! WHAT IS SHE, INVINSIBLE? JESUS CHRIST, DIE ALLREADY! DIE ALL OF YOU!" He threw a tantrum as she screamed and yelled obscenities and curses, stomping around in anger. He looked towards the TV and threw a beer bottle at it, destroying the tube.

"Walsh, that bastard! He must have saved her! Once I finish her, he will suffer next! How dare he save her from that fire! She was meant to die! WHY WON'T SHE JUST DIE!" He went into another rage and stormed away from the room he had just destroyed.

* * *

August 20th, 2003

Walsh looked out of the closed bay door as he waited for Alex's arrival. He sighed softly, wondering where she was, since she was already ten minutes late. He saw her car and ducked out of the window, rushing into the dark bay. Alex's car had just pulled into a spot and she was getting out. She smiled at the station as she looked towards it. She moved to the door, her bag on her shoulder. She stopped for a moment as Davis called out to her. She looked over and smiled to him as he ran across the street.

"Your back, huh?" He asked, knowing it was rather obvious. She nodded with a big smile, her blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"Damn right I am! I have been waiting for over 2 months to get back to full duty, and I finally got back in. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"As happy as you are with Walsh?" He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. The slight smirk on his face told her he wanted the gossip, but she just shook her head.

"I am very happy with Billy. He is a great man, and yes I am as happy to be back on the squad as I am to be with Billy." She heard his new partner, Finney call for him and Davis looked back.

"That's good. I am glad you're happy with him, and it's great to see you back on the squad. See ya later." He jogged towards 55-Charlie as Finney waited rather impatiently. Alex nodded to him and opened the door, wondering why, in the middle of August, they had the bay door closed. She shrugged and moved to the truck, trailing a finger across it's driver's side door. She smiled bigger and nodded to the truck.

"That's right, I'm back." She re-positioned her bag and walked up the stairs. She didn't see anyone, and looked around, raising an eyebrow. She moved towards Johnson's office and looked in, seeing him sitting at his desk. Alex knocked on his door and he turned to her, smiling to her as he saw her in her uniform.

"Welcome back, good to have you back on the squad, we all missed you. Do you have your paperwork?" He moved his chair so he could look directly at her. She looked at him and blushed slightly, at the statements he had just made. She nodded and passed him the paperwork he needed from her therapist and he took them, looking them over.

"Good, now get re-situated upstairs. I want you on the ball if we get a call. We have been very busy lately." He stated as he turned around, going back to his paperwork. Alex nodded, turning around and jogging up the stairs, turning from the stairs, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone from the station screamed at her. Her bag fell and she gripped the railing, almost floored by their yell. Her mouth dropped as they all looked at her smiling big.

"Lordy! Don't do that! I almost fell down the stairs! You all are trying to cripple me again or something!" She smiled as she moved towards the group and Billy moved to her. She looked at him, dropping her bag on her bunk, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Welcome back, Alex." He kissed her cheek and a round of "OOO's" sweeped across the small group. She shook her head and looked at them as Billy turned to them. She moved through the crowd, getting her hugs and taps, and shakes. She looked at Jimmy, who stared down at her.

"It's good to have you back. You know Johnson put you on hydrant, right?" He looked at her with a smile as she elbowed him playfully. She got tugged and Johnson looked down at her.

"Did you really think you were gunna get nothing when you got put back on the squad? Don't say I never did anything for you." He said, looking down at her. She looked back up and laughed.

"Thank you for putting me on hydrant? Never!" She looked towards Jimmy, then back to Johnson.

"Here is my welcome back. Your on full duty. Your therapist thinks your ready, so I putting you with Jimmy. If you can handle that." He stated, looking at Jimmy, eying him.

"Handle it? I was ready to beg for it!" She laughed and the group continued their talks, and after a few moments, the group got quiet. Billy looked at the group and then to Alex. He moved to her and looked down at her, then to Johnson. Johnson nodded and Billy took Alex's hand. She looked at him oddly as the entire group looked at them and started to circle around them.

"Alex, you know we are all happy to have you back, especially me. Knowing you are back and able to everything you did before, makes me very happy. Now, I am hoping you will make me even happier by answering a question for me."

"Ok..." She looked at him with confusion as he got on one knee and looked up at her. Her eyes got wide as she figured what was going on. The small circle hushed as Billy took a black ring box out and looked up at her opening it.

"Alexandra Taylor. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, in the most sincere and soft voice she had ever heard from a man. She looked at the ring, and recognized the diamond from the necklace her mother gave her. She gasped and froze in place for a moment. She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. She nodded and looked at him.

"Yes." She stated as a tear slid down her cheek. Billy smiled and took her hand, sliding the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up, still holding her hand, kissing him deeply, hugging her body to his. She wrapped her available arm around his shoulders and kissed him back. The circle of firefighters and paramedics started cheering and OOOing again. Billy stopped kissing her and smiled down to her.

"Thank you." He said softly as she smiled to him. He wiped her tears and let go of her slowly as Johnson cleared his throat. Alex looked at Johnson, realizing he was in on it. Everyone looked at her as she gasped. She realized that they all knew he was going to propose and none of them even dropped a hint. She looked at Kim, remembering the comment about the wedding and Kim nodded, smiling. She looked back to Billy.

"Thank you." She said back to him as the alarm went off, and the voice over the intercom said that there was a fire. She looked at the group, who all moved for the stairs. Following after them, she got her gear and got into the truck. Billy did the same, sitting behind the wheel. He looked back to her a second and smiled to her. She looked at him and smiled back.

* * *

Station 78:

Crosby walked up from the fire they had just been to with Squad 86 and 55. He was talking to Daniel's about an engagement. Lieutenant Gamble looked at them as they sat down for a moment. He sat with them, getting curious.

"Who's getting married?" He asked Crosby, who stopped talking and looked over.

"Billy Walsh at the 55. He asked Alex Taylor to marry him today. He did it as a surprise since she returned to full duty today." He looked at Gamble who's mouth dropped at the statement. He shuddered for a moment, then finally got the question out.

"Did she say, yes?" He asked Crosby, who nodded. Gamble shook his head.

"I didn't even know they were together." He blinked and sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at the table. Crosby nodded towards him, then went on about something completely different. Gamble got up and went into his office. He sat at his desk and looked at the paperwork, shaking his head again.

"Full duty, eh? That explains why that bomb didn't kill her. He asked her to marry him? Man works fast, but I work faster." He got an evil look as his eyes narrowed and he stared at the wall. He growled softly and went into his drawer, pulling out a picture of Alex from when she worked with him. He stabbed his pen through the eyes and kept stabbing at it, shredding her image.

"Time to take care of business. No loose ends this time, bitch." He put the picture away with a sneer grin. He got up out of his chair and went back to the table he was originally at.

TBC...


	13. Memorial

(From this chapter on, I will not post a disclaimer, unless needed. I think we all know who is what, and if you are following this story, you know what is going on. :) Norma)

* * *

Alex moved into a dark room, in the distance, you could hear a baby crying. Alex moved, blindly, towards the crying. The crying got louder as she moved closer. Managing to find a light, she turned it on, looking at the lamp. It was a _Winnie The Pooh_ lamp. Looking at it oddly, she looked towards the sound of the crying and saw a _Jenny Lind_ baby crib. She moved to the side of it and looked in, seeing a small baby boy, in a blue sleeper, crying as a mobile, with assorted Disney characters, and a soft Disney theme playing, was spinning, slowly over his head. She looked at the baby blue blanket, picking it up, seeing a small red fire truck, with **BILLY** embroidered over the truck. She blinked as the crying got louder as she saw a shadow cast over them.

Turning around, ever so slowly, her eyes looked up at what had cast the shadow. Her eyes moved up the frame of the body, stopping at the chest. She saw FDNY on the left chest. She looked to the right, but before she could, she saw the sheen of something shiny near her head. Looking to the right quickly, she saw a large butcher knife over head. She screamed as the knife came down. As it came down, she ducked, glimpsing at the name on the right chest. She felt the knife stab into her chest as her face froze in horror.

* * *

9/11/03 1:52 AM

Alex sat up in bed, screaming, as her hand went to her chest. She was panting hard after her scream, trying to calm down. She looked around the dark room quickly. Billy heard her scream and sat up, half confused. He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders. She jumped and touched her chest, looking for the bloody wound. Billy watched her as she moved frantically and searched for something. Alex looked at him as she panted.

"Gamble. He stabbed me. Danny stabbed me." She blurted out as tears filled her eyes. Billy looked at her oddly, and saw the fear in her eyes. He touched her face and hugged her. Alex rested her head against his shoulder and sobbed. Billy just rocked her gently as she slowly calmed down.

"It was all a dream, baby. It was all just a dream." He spoke softly to her as her breathing got slower and her shaking had stopped. He ran his hands through her hair as she finally calmed down. He moved her so he could look down at her. She looked back up at him.

"Care to tell me what happened?" He looked down at her as she started talking. They got more comfortable and she explained the entire dream to him. What she saw, who she saw, the baby, the nursery, Gamble standing over her. When she was done, Billy nodded and looked at the clock.

"Everything will be alright, it was just a dream. Do you wanna stay awake, or get back to sleep?" He looked down at her. She rested against him as they laid down.

"We can go back to sleep, as long as you hold me." She rested in his arms. He held her against his chest. She looked up at him.

"We have that memorial service, don't we?" She asked him as she closed her eyes. Billy nodded as she watched him. She traced a finger across his bare chest as she sighed softly. Billy moaned softly as she quickly fell back to sleep. Alex watched him sleep until she, herself fell back to sleep.

* * *

9/11/2003 10:53 AM

Alex stood in full dress uniform, between Jimmy and Billy. DK stood next to Billy and Johnson stood next to Jimmy. Lombardo and Logan were on the outside, next to DK and Johnson. They were standing in a large group. All in full dress, all in line, each firefighter holding a picture of someone from their station that was lost. Alex was holding Tommy Doyle's picture. She was looking straight ahead, along with everyone else. In the distance, a voice could be heard, listing off each person to die in the World Trade Center.

Once the talking was done, six members of the 55, from various shifts, walked up, holding pictures. They each placed the pictures, with names and then walked back to where they stood. A tear fell down Alex's cheek as she moved back to her place. Billy took her hand in his, and held it as they stood, through the final part of the ceremony.

When the ceremony ended, everyone broke into groups. DK, Lombardo, Billy, Alex, and Jimmy all stood together as members of the 78 came over. Gamble, Crosby, Renson and Kessler walked near them. Gamble stopped near DK as Alex looked over. Crosby moved to Billy and shook his hand. Alex backed into Billy who turned his head, seeing Gamble staring through her. Crosby looked over as Billy turned, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. Gamble moved to her, and Alex moved against Billy more. Gamble looked down at her with an evil smile, then back to Billy.

"I hear congratulations are in order." He took Alex's hand, making her flinch against Billy. Billy watched Gamble as he looked at the engagement ring. Alex looked at Gamble, gritting her teeth, in total disbelief that she was actually shaking. Perhaps her dream had effected her more than she thought. Gamble felt the slight trembling in her hand and let go. Billy took her hand, trying to stop her. To everyone else, she just looked like she was resting against Billy, but Gamble, Billy and Alex knew how scared she was of him.

"Thank you, Dan." Billy said as Crosby stood behind him. Gamble nodded, not taking his eyes off of Alex. He smirked to her and walked away as Crosby whispered something to Billy. Billy looked at him and then back to Gamble. Gamble was making his way through the crowd, and Alex was starting to act more normal. Billy patted Alex's arm as DK moved with her and the group towards their cars. Billy looked at Crosby.

"We don't have to be on shift until 3, why don't you bring Alex to lunch with us? Carol wants to eat at Spumoni's, and you know she loves your company." He looked at Billy who shrugged.

"I can see if Alex will go. She seemed very shaken up by Danny." Crosby and DK were the only 2 that Billy knew that he trusted to tell everything to. He and DK were like brothers, but so were he and Crosby. Since the Academy, they had been almost inseparable. With the exception of working in different Squads, they often spent weekends together, that is, until Billy started going with Alex.

"I know she does. I have been watching him for you, but I can't find anything major that would show he is the one that attacked her. He doesn't really talk about her. I mentioned the engagement in front of him, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe he wasn't the one that attacked her." Crosby stated, looking towards the disbursing group.

"She had a nightmare last night. Gamble was in it. She said she was standing over a crib, looking at a baby boy, while holding a blanket that had my name on it. She said she saw a shadow, and turned, and Gamble stabbed her in the chest. I don't think that is just an odd occurrence." Billy told Crosby who was nodding. Carol, Crosby's wife, came up and hugged him, smiling to Billy.

"Come on, let's go see if Alex will go out to eat." The group walked towards their group of cars.

* * *

9/11/03 6:32 PM

"Get that line to the third floor! Jimmy, Joe, get up there! Walsh, DK, take a second line to the back! Taylor, Logan do a secondary sweep of the first floor!" Johnson screamed ordered as the large apartment building burned. The 55 and86 squads, as well as the 100 and 110 ladder teams were surrounding the building. The 78 was called in for back-up and was pulling up, followed by the 128 ladder. Everyone went where they were told as the Battalion Chief got the information he wanted from the 3 Lieutenant's that were standing outside. Alex looked over as the 78 went where they were told and she saw Gamble talking with Johnson. She shuddered and followed Logan into the building. She looked towards Billy and DK as they disappeared around the rear of the building.

They walked around the floor they were assigned to, and Gamble appeared with Crosby. Alex saw them, masks on, and didn't know it was Gamble. She followed Logan as Crosby went to talk to her. She recognized him and nodded to what he said as Gamble grabbed her and moved her out of the way. Logan screamed that he found a family and Crosby went to help. Alex saw it was Gamble and got out of his grip.

"Johnson told me to come get you! Crosby, Logan, take the people out. I will finish clearing out with Taylor and meet you outside!" Danny Gamble gave the order and took Alex with him. Logan knew their history and shook his head, but Gamble looked at him and pointed. Crosby also shook his head, but did what he was told. Logan went with him, with the intention of going back and getting Alex away from Gamble.

Coming outside, Logan and Crosby passed off the 2 fire victims to the paramedics and then went to Johnson. Logan looked at Johnson and Johnson looked at Crosby. Johnson looked completely confused as Logan looked fairly pissed off. Crosby looked at Johnson as well, wondering why they were switching partners in the middle of a fire. Billy and DK came back, with the hose, as another hose team replaced them. Since the 55 was the first on the scene, they were cleared as soon as the fire was under control. Jimmy and Lombardo soon joined as a argument that had started to progress between Logan and Johnson.

"Where is Taylor? Why are you with one of the 78?" Johnson asked Logan, who looked rather mystified.

"Gamble came in and told me and Crosby to grab the victims, and they would clear the rest of the floor and come out. He said it was your order for them to meet up with us." Logan stated as the group listened in.

"I never said such a thing! Why would I? Her history with him isn't exactly a secret." Johnson reached for his radio as the rest of the 78 joined the 55. Crosby looked at Billy who swallowed and looked up at the crumbling building.

"Taylor? Gamble? Taylor, answer me. Taylor?" Johnson looked up at the building as Alex didn't answer him. Johnson looked at Jimmy.

"Take Logan and get her out of there. I don't like this. Find her and get her out of there! I will notify the Chief about it." Johnson stated as Jimmy went towards the building with Logan. Johnson went with Crosby and Billy to the chief to notify him of what happened and the possible problem that had developed inside the building.

Inside the Building, Alex went towards the exit as Gamble grabbed her arm. She looked at him as he knocked his closed fist across her face. Alex fell against the wall and looked up at him as her helmet was knocked off. She got up, and got ready to run as Gamble grabbed her turnout coat, tearing it off of her. He tackled her to the floor and slammed the front of her skull against the floor, forcing her to let out a scream. She could hear Johnson calling her, but she realized that the radio was pulled off of her waist, with her coat. She was rolled over as Gamble straddled her and slammed his fist against her jaw. Alex's head snapped to the side as she felt the agony of his fist. She got a flashback of the time she was beaten in the station's bathroom and looked up at him. She remembered everything now and remembered it was Gamble that beat her up that time.

"You bitch. You will never see your precious Walsh again. Your mine now. This fire is exactly what I needed to get your ass. Now say goodnight." Gamble grabbed her hair and slammed her skull against the floor with a sickening thud. Alex gasped at what he said and winced, then went limp as the force of her skull against the cement knocked her out. He looked up at the ceiling as the building started to crumble in on itself.

Outside, Johnson looked at the building as Jimmy and Logan reached the door. The chief saw the sides waving with the wind and shook his head, calling them back with a shout. As they moved towards the Chief to argue with him, the interior wall collapsed and fell in. Billy stood with DK and Lombardo, watching as he saw the building collapse in on itself within a minute. The entire group of firefighters stopped in a moment of shock, not expecting it to go in on itself. They heard the squeals of 2 different alarms. Billy closed his eyes and shook his head, as he heard the shrill beeps that said that at least 2 firefighters weren't moving and were possibly lost. He paused as Jimmy came over with Johnson and DK. DKplaced his hand onBilly's shoulder.

"She... She can't be dead. She got out in time. Probably left her turnover's, or lost them inside." Billy said, more to himself as everyone watched the rubble burn.

TBC...


	14. Showdown

Outside the collapsed building firefighter's were scrambling to get the fire out, and figure out a way to get two of their own out. Lieutenant Johnson was trying to get a hold of Taylor on his radio, to no avail. Crosby was trying to reach Gamble on the radio, also not getting a response. The 55 and 78 looked at each other, with a sad faces as the radio's remained quiet. Billy shook his head and sat on the engine's bumper, looking at the ground. He just shook his head as Jimmy and Lombardo stood next to Johnson, awaiting orders. DK moved to Billy and sat next to him, touching his shoulder. Billy just shook his head over and over again, mumbling to himself. 

Alex was the first to wake up. She moaned and realized she was trapped. She looked down, not able to see anything from her chest down. She moaned again and laid her head back down. Her head was throbbing and she felt horrible pain, not knowing that her skull was almost fractured. She couldn't really remember anything, until she saw Gamble, buried under the rubble that missed her. She blinked, seeing his bloodied face, and everything hit her back. Gamble coming into the bathroom and beating her up. She saw him over her in the hospital before he tried to kill her. She saw everything that gamble had ever done to her and then heard the radio calling her.

Reaching for the radio, she tried to answer, but nothing came out of her mother. She pressed the button, barely making any noise, but it was enough for the squad to hear. Johnson was about to give up when he heard a groan into the radio. He looked up at the group that surrounded them and nodded. Jimmy and Lombardo knew exactly what to do. DK and Logan soon joined them, along with the crew of the 78. They started digging from the side that wasn't on fire, screaming for both Alex and Danny. Alex could hear them, barely. She reached and managed to grab a spare pipe, noticing she was in the basement. She took what strength she had and banged the pipe against another near her head. She heard the clank and almost dropped the pipe as she felt the clang make her head throb worse than before.

Outside, DK heard the clang and pointed, and the crew desperately dug, throwing pieces of brick and wood, some concrete and furniture. Jimmy and DK managed to dig enough to make a hole. Flashing a light inside, they saw a dirty, trapped Alex on the basement floor. Yelling to her, Alex nodded and looked towards where Gamble's body was. She gasped, feeling pain shoot through her chest, as she realized he was gone. She looked up at Jimmy as Gamble hid in the corner of the basement. Alex tried to tell Jimmy, but she couldn't talk for some reason, probably since her throat burned from being choked. Jimmy shook his head, not understanding her. Gamble came out of the shadows and stood over Alex, blocking her.

"Jimmy, get us out of here! She's trapped! We need to hurry!" Gamble looked down at Alex as Jimmy nodded, and the group rushed away to get what they needed to get her free. Gamble saw them gone and smiled down at her, shaking his head. Alex's eyes got wide as she struggled to get free. Gamble shook his head and stepped on the debris holding her in place. Alex let out a whine of pain as he stood over her. Gamble picked up the same pipe she used to get her crew's attention and held it over her head.

"Time to die, Alex. I may die with you, but hell, at least your slutty ass won't be around to tease anymore." He pulled the pipe back as far as he could and Alex's eyes wide wider than ever before. She moved her hands across her face, to shield it. Gamble laughed and used all of his strength to lower the skull towards her skull. Halfway down, he felt the pipe stop, as someone grabbed it. Gamble looked over to see Crosby and Walsh standing there. Walsh's hand held the pipe from hitting Alex's head.

"You son of a bitch." Walsh stated as Alex's arms moved, to see why she didn't feel her skull meeting metal. She smiled in relief as Gamble jumped off of Alex and narrowed his eyes at Walsh. Gamble looked at Crosby as Crosby shook his head in disbelief and amazement. Gamble grabbed a board and moved it swiftly towards Walsh's head. Walsh put the pipe up to block it, but Crosby speared Gamble. Gamble fell sideways, dropping the board. Crosby pinned him as Walsh worked on getting Alex out of her entrapment.

Crosby and Gamble were soon wrestling around on the floor. Walsh managed to get Alex free as Crosby punched Gamble across the cheek, knocking him out. Crosby got up and looked at Walsh, who held Alex in his arms. Alex looked at Crosby and frowned. Walsh also looked at Crosby and nodded to him in thanks. Crosby nodded back and all 3 headed out, towards the stairs Walsh had revealed. Alex looked back and her eyes grew wide, as Gamble came up behind Crosby and stabbed him through the back, freezing Crosby in his tracks. Walsh turned, as Alex struggled in his arms. Walsh put Alex down as Gamble charged at him. Gamble knocked Walsh back and they started struggling to get a hold of the knife. Alex stood up and watched, grabbing a jagged pipe. Walsh and Gamble rolled around on the floor, as Alex prepared to hit one of them.

Gamble rolled on top and stabbed the knife through Walsh's arm. Walsh roared in pain and Gamble tore it out of his arm, holding it over his chest. Walsh looked over Gamble as Alex stood over them. Gamble laughed as Walsh moved to cradle his bleeding forearm. Alex looked down at Gamble who turned more, still holding Walsh in place. Alex narrowed her eyes at him, the pipe held like a baseball bat.

"You have tried to ruin my life, you tried to kill me 4 times, you tried to kill my fiancée. Now, it will end here. Get off of Billy, or I will kill you." She watched him as he didn't get up, but he leaned his knee into Billy's chest, causing Billy to writhe under him. Gamble looked right into Alex's eyes and smiled.

"You don't have the balls." He stared her down as she stood over him, shaking, from upset and pain. She shook her head and then went to swing. The jagged edge of the pipe met his skull, embedding itself into his brain. Gamble's eyes wide, then blank as he fell off of Billy and onto the floor. Alex fell to her knees as Gamble's skull bled on the floor. Billy leaned up, and Alex fell before him, holding him. Jimmy and Lombardo came down, seeing what happened.

"Holy shit! Are you guys all right? We saw what you did, Alex. Oh shit, Crosby! What happened to him? Walsh, your bleeding! Jesus Christ, what the hell happened!" The crews started coming down, and all sorts of statements and questions were asked. Alex got up, with Lombardo's help, and DK and Jimmy helped Walsh up. 2 guys from the 78 picked up Crosby and they all exited the building.

* * *

9/11/03 11:40 PM

Alex walked into Billy's room. He smiled to her, sitting on his gurney, ready to get out. Alex looked at him and hugged him tightly. Walsh hugged her with his good arm. His injured arm was cradled in a sling, and wrapped up in a cast like dressing. Alex broke the hug and looked at him.

"How is Crosby?" Billy asked as he cleared his throat. Alex sat next to him and held his hand, shrugging slightly.

"He just got out of surgery. Luckily, according to the doctor, only an artery was severely damaged. He will be here for a little while, for recuperation and therapy, but he will live to fight another fire." She smiled to him as Billy nodded. He looked down, then back to her.

"He's dead. The pipe I hit him with cracked his skull and killed him on impact. I am fine, just a few bruised ribs. We both will be out of work for a little while, so we have time to plan the wedding." She said to him, smiling. He smiled back and nodded.

"After all of this, you still want to get married?" He asked her. Alex's mouth dropped as she shook her in disbelief.

"Of course I want to get married, especially after this. I want everyone to know that I am Mrs. William James Walsh." She smiled to him and hugged him as he moved his arm. He hugged her back and they just sat on the bed, holding each other, as Billy waited to be discharged.

TBC...


	15. Wedding Bliss

2/14/04 1:43 PM 

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest said in a loud voice. The church broke out into claps and cheers as Alex and Billy kissed deeply. Lifting the veil, Billy leaned down and kissed Alex. Alex wrapped her arms around Billy's neck as he held her to him. Behind Alex, Kim stood in a red flowing gown. Holly and Sasha stood behind Kim in white dresses. Alex was in a long flowing white wedding dress, with a short silk train. Billy stood, in full dress uniform with DK standing behind him. Also dressed in uniform was Jimmy and Joe, who stood behind DK. Lieutenant Johnson sat next to Mrs. Taylor, on the bride's side of the church. The rest of the 55 and close friends and family were spread throughout the church, watching with smiles.

Billy and Alex took each other, arm in arm, and walked down the aisle, towards the doors, as the crowd stood up, family and the 55 following behind. As the doors opened, the crowd started throwing rice at them. Billy and Alex laughed and walked down the stairs, to the silver limo that awaited them. The chauffer opened the door and Alex got in the back, followed by Billy. Bosco and Yokas got into 55- David, behind the limo, and waited to pull out as Sully and Davis made their way to 55- Charlie, which was in front of the Limo. As the 2 police cars and limo pulled out, Johnson turned to the crowd

"The wedding reception will be held at Hylton Hotel, with rooms for all that opted for them! Get changed if you like, but the Reception started in 30 minutes! The bride and groom will arrive there at 3 o'clock! See you soon!" He looked at Mrs. Taylor and put his arm out. Beth took his arm and the crowd dispersed to their cars and whatever limos were there for the wedding party.

* * *

2/14/04 3:05 PM

At the Hylton Hotel the ballroom was bustling with people for the reception. Everyone was wondering where the bride and groom were. Soon the doors opened, the music stopped, and Alex and Billy walked in. Billy was still in uniform, but Alex was in a much less formal dress. The wedding party soon followed, and the party started up again. Alex sat down at their table and looked at her mother and Lieutenant Johnson. Billy sat next to her and smiled big. Everyone started dancing and Johnson stood up. He looked down at Alex and took her hand. Alex went with him and soon they were dancing. Alex shook her head and smiled.

"You know, I am not much of a dancer, especially liked this." She smiled to him as they danced slowly together. Johnson smiled to her and nodded.

"I know, but I gave you away at your request, the least you can do is dance with me to fill mine." He spun her around and then held her again. Alex blushed slightly and looked up at him.

"I know, and I really appreciate it. I just wish my father could be here to see this. I never thought about getting married, but now that it has happened, I wish my father was here." She looked over for a second, to see Billy dancing with Mrs. Taylor. She smiled as Billy looked over at her and smiled to her. Looking back to Johnson she sighed.

"Your father was a great man and a hell of a firefighter. He was a friend of mine, and I have always considered you to be like a daughter, in a way. It was the least I could do." He nodded to her and then moved towards Billy and Mrs. Taylor.

"So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Mrs. Taylor asked Billy. Billy looked down at her, with an odd expression, for a split second, then shrugged.

"Alex wants to stay home and chill out. I kind of want to go to Atlantic City. But either way, as long as she is near me, I will be happy." He smiled and looked at Mrs. Taylor. She nodded and looked back at him.

"What took you so long to ask my daughter out? If I didn't know better, I would say you two have had a thing for each other for quite some time. Hell, you used to play house in our backyard. Sure, her brother was the housewife, and she was the one fixing things, but you both have had that look in your eyes about each other for a long time. Why did you wait so long?" Her question was rather bold, but Billy didn't mind. He had her now, and he was never going to lose her.

"I never really knew if there was something there, so I just ignored it, now sure what I wanted. But when she was hurt, and I realized that I might have lost her, I couldn't go on without her not knowing. I seriously thought she was going to die in that bus. She was almost severed in half. She is lucky she got off of that car when she did. God knows what might have happened." He shuddered and looked down, then back up.

"All of that is in the past, and now you are together. I very proud and very happy for you two. You make an adorable couple and I am sure her father is ecstatic that she married, not only a firefighter, but a fellow Irishman." She smiled and Billy smiled back, twirling her.

TBC…

(Sorry this is so short, but everyone wants to see the wedding, and this is it. Hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be a little more dramatic J )


	16. Family

4/1/04 2:55 PM 

Alex sat on the toilet seat, lid closed, waiting. She stared at her watch as she waited until 2:57 PM. She heard a knock on the door and heard Kim's voice. She sat up and looked at the stick, seeing a pink line. It has been 6 weeks since Billy & Alex had gone on their honeymoon, and Alex had felt nauseous all week. She thought she might be pregnant, but avoided getting a test done. She called out to Kim, to give her a few minutes, and then she washed her face.

Billy walked into the station and looked at Kim who was standing, arms crossed, in front of her chest. Billy asked her what was wrong and Kim huffed. "You're wife is taking up the bathroom for the past 20 minutes. What's wrong with her!"

"She's been sick this week with a stomach virus, maybe it isn't completely gone. Give her some time. She also pulled a triple shift. Three days straight in this place probably didn't help much. She must have missed me." He smiled cheeky and Kim shook her head about to bang on the door, but it opened. Alex looked at Kim and Kim looked back, not even noticing the look on her face.

"About time, Alex!" Kim moved by her and shut the door as Alex looked at Billy who was emptying his bag out into his locker. She remained quiet as she moved towards him. He turned and looked at her and furrowed his brows. Alex was pale, and looked a little sickly.

"Alex, baby, you alright? You look like hell. Maybe you should go home." Billy looked at her and held her arms in his hands. She looked at him and shook her head. He saw something in her eyes, he couldn't quite identify. She went to open her mouth as Johnson walked up.

"Walsh." Johnson stated and they both looked over. He huffed slightly and looked at Billy. Billy nodded and let go of Alex, and moved towards Johnson. Alex looked at him and stated.

"Billy… wait. I need to talk to you." Billy looked at her and nodded, but Johnson looked up at him.

"Let me talk to Lieu and then we will talk, ok, baby?" He turned and went downstairs before Alex could even talk. Alex looked down and didn't know what to do. She sat on his bunk and covered her face. She heard Kim's radio go off from the bathroom, a soft curse and then heard Kim run out without even looking at her. Alex looked around, then covered her face. A million thoughts ran through her head. She heard someone on the stairs and stood up seeing DK come up. He looked at her and his face told her what she looked like. He went to say something about how bad she looked when she got up and ran downstairs. She moved by the guys that were already there and they watched her kinda storm towards Johnson's office. Alex stopped in front of Johnson's office and then shoved the door open. The one on one conversation that was going on was stopped as both Billy and Johnson looked over, in shock. Alex looked at them and Johnson's calm face went stern. He prepared to yell at her when she piped up. "I need to talk to you both, right now. It can't wait."

Johnson looked at her as his face showed his upset at the intrusion. He growled slightly as Billy looked at him, then to his wife. Johnson went to talk again, and the alarm went off. Both men stood up and looked at her and Johnson glared. "We will talk when we get back. You can believe that."

He brushed by her and she looked down, wondering what else today could go wrong. She went down the stairs, feeling her stomach heave with nausea. She grabbed her gear and got in the truck, next to DK and across from Jimmy. She looked over at Johnson and tried to talk. "Not another word Taylor."

Alex looked down as the squad looked at her like she was nuts. DK leaned over towards her and looked at her, mumbling. "What is wrong with you today? Are you nuts, trying to piss him off?"

Alex just looked at him as her eyes welled up. Between her nervousness at the situation and nausea she felt, she was on the verge of tears. She looked away from DK, who didn't know what her problem was. The truck stopped after a moment and everyone got out, Alex trailed behind. Billy looked at her and his face asked the question 'What is wrong with you?' Alex saw the look as Johnson started barking orders. Alex left her gear in the truck and only had her turnout jacket on. Johnson looked at her as he mention her and Doherty going in to do a sweep. His eyes widened and the squad froze, looking at her. That was the last straw for Johnson. He glared down at her and got close to her.

"GET YOUR GEAR ON AND GET YOUR ASS IN THERE FOR A PRIMARY SWEEP OR GO HOME!" The squad watched in shock as Johnson yelled at her. Alex looked up at him with a fearful look in her eyes. Billy watched as he stood next to DK. They both had no idea what was wrong with Alex, but she had never acted like this. Alex just looked at Johnson and started to tear up. She shook her head at him. Unable to speak. Billy spoke up.

"Alex, why don't you sit in the truck and chill out." Johnson glared at Billy who instantly shut up. He looked back at Alex who was leaning back slightly. He growled at her and repeated his demand.

"Get your gear on and get with Doherty, or I will remove you from the squad for the rest of your natural born life. Don't push me right now Alex." He snarled as Alex tried to talk but she was far too emotional at the moment. She didn't move for a moment, and Johnson put his arms up.

"GET YOUR GEAR ON AND GET IN THERE!" He yelled again as 78 showed up and started to take over the scene. Alex shook her head again. "I can't.."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DO YOUR JOB OR GO HOME!" Johnson yelled again. Alex started bawling and fell to her knees, mostly nauseous and dizzy. She was also embarrassed at the public embarrassment that she just had to endure. Johnson waited for a response as she fell, to her knees. His attitude softened a little as she looked up at him. She looked up, getting her voice back.

"I'm pregnant! I tried to tell Billy, but you called him away, and then, before a situation like this occurred, I wanted to tell you and him, but you got in my face. I can't go into that building and I can't wear my gear because I am pregnant!" She then stood up, throwing her turnout jacket off, and running away from the scene. It was at the corner of Arthur and Lexington, so it wasn't far from Camelot. She soon disappeared as the squad stood in shock. Johnson instantly felt terrible. He looked at Billy, whose eyes were wide open and not blinking. Johnson and Billy both put the pieces together, and realized it. Nausea, vomiting, fatigue; they thought it was the flu, but Alex Taylor-Walsh was pregnant.

TBC…


	17. Hide & Seek

**4/1/04 5:54 PM**

It had been 2 and a half hours since Alex had run from the fire scene. The entire squad had circled a 10 block radius since she ran away. Billy drove the truck slowly, with no siren as Johnson sat next to him looking out both windows. Lombardo, Doherty, Logan, DK and Roberts leaned out the sides, looking up and down, taking turns. At red lights, Billy called her cell, knowing she probably turned it off, or left it at the station. The truck passed 55-David and slowed to a stop, as Bosco leaned out of the driver's side window. Monroe sat next to him as Bosco asked Billy if there was any word yet. Billy shook his head and then went back to driving. Bosco looked at Monroe, radioing to 55-Charlie that Alex had still not been heard from. In 55-Charlie, Ty looked out the window as Sully drove.

The weather had started to change and the sky became very dark. Johnson looked out, then to Billy who drove with a sullen, worried look. The entire Precinct was looking for Alex, and no one knew where to find her. They checked all of the regular hangouts, her mothers home, even the cemetary, but Alex had just disappeared. Johnson looked back out the window, frowning. He knows he went off the deep end and he should have seen the signs. He sighed as Billy took a left turn down Arthur. They passed 55-Charlie, who took an immediate right, sirens blaring. Billy's heart jumped and he got a sick feeling in his stomach, fearing their call was about Alex. He tried her cell again, the 24th call in the past 2 hours. He cursed as she didn't pick up and it had suddenly started to pour outside.

Meanwhile, in Adam 55-3, Kim sat next to Carlos, filling out a run sheet, in the parking lot of Mercy Hospital as it started to rain. They had been looking out for Alex too, but they had been swamped with calls. Kim looked out the windshield glass and then looked over at Carlos. Kim looked worried, and called Jimmy's cell, hoping to hear they had found her and everything was alright. On the other side of the front seat, Carlos was playing with a Game Boy and cursing about Spiderman falling off the roof. Kim hung up, not getting an answer at the moment, and looked at Carlos. He looked back, wondering why she was staring at him. Kim saw the look, and knew what it meant. She huffed and shook her head, climbing into the back. Carlos looked back at her, as if offended.

In Boyd 55-3, Levine sat with Eugene, and rolled some gems in her hand. Eugene, looked out as lightening struck somewhere distant. He shivered and looked at Levine. She was mumbling something, and then looked at him. Eugene didn't know Alex as well as the rest, but he knew this was not the type of weather to get trapped in. He called the squad, finding out that they still hadn't found Alex. Levine looked at him, then passed him three purple gems. He looked at them oddly and then decided to go with her on this. If it worked that well to her, and no one knew where she was, why not try it out too. Levine took a left, and they pulled up to where 55-Charlie was called to.

* * *

**4/1/04 7:15 PM**

Billy stopped for a moment, for a red light. He tried to call Alex's cell again and looked over in defeat. Johnson looked at him.

"She keeps her cell in her locker, at the station. She wouldn't have it on her right now, anyway. I been trying to call her and she doesn't even have it near her!" He let out a defeated sigh as Johnson listened to him. Jimmy looked over at DK as his cell phone rang. He managed to pry it out of its hiding spot and saw it was Kim. He picked up and answered. Billy looked over the seat, hopeful, as if Jimmy had all of the answers in the world. Jimmy looked towards Billy.

"Go to Mercy. Kim has her there." Jimmy looked over at Billy and Billy's eyes looked a little on the scared side, but more relieved. He turned around and Johnson turned on the siren and lights, hoping to get them there just a little faster.

At Mercy, Kim looked at Alex, who was sitting across from her, on the bench, in the bus. Carlos was still playing, having only mumbled he was glad to see Alex. Alex looked at Kim, after explaining the entire story, from her wondering about being pregnant, to knowing she was pregnant, to getting yelled at and embarrassed. Kim listened and nodded, then smiled. Alex looked at her.

"What so funny?" Alex asked as Kim shook her head and started to laugh.

"This entire time, we have had 3 RMP's, 2 Busses, and the Squad driving around the borough, and the entire time, you were on the 7th floor of Mercy Hospital. Everyone in the 55 has been having a panic attack, about you, and you were right under everyone's noses." Kim stopped laughing suddenly and looked at Alex with a mean look. Alex saw the sudden change and looked at her, waiting for it.

"I came to the OB-GYN. I figured if I was going to get fired for disobeying direct orders, I better make 100 sure I am actually pregnant. So, I came to the OB-GYN. I mean, I did wander around for about an hour, then I needed to vomit again, so I did, then I walked to Mercy. Waited about 2 hours, then was seen. I got an ultrasound. I am 5 weeks pregnant. The baby is this itty bitty thing, but it is a 4-D, so you can see everything." Alex smiled, holding a bag that held the small tape that recorded it. That would cost a fortune, but she wanted Billy to see. Kim listened to her and saw her smile and nodded, smiling back.

"Maybe you can get Lieu to get us on the same bus together. I know you won't want to ride with Carlos, and he needs to ride with Levine. She keeps him sane." She smiled and Alex laughed. Carlos looked back started to defend himself, as a bright array of red and white lights blinded him and made the inside of the bus glow. Alex shielded her eyes as the back of the bus opened and Billy stood there. Kim barely had time to get up and move before Billy grabbed Alex and pulled her to him. Alex barely had a chance to react before she felt Billy's arms around her. It took her a second, and then she hugged him back. 55-David and 55-Charlie pulled up, upon hearing the news, then Boyd 55-3. Everyone moved around them, but after looking at each other, no one else existed. The red and white lights made them seem to shimmer as Alex spoke to him and Billy smiled. He nodded and kissed her deeply. He then grabbed her and lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed like it had been years since they had seen each other. Carlos gagged as Kim elbowed him and smiled with Levine. Jimmy moved up behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Billy and Alex finally stopped kissing as Bosco, Monroe, Davis, and Sully stood in front of their RMP's watching. Eugene and Carlos stood next to each other near Kim and Levine. DK, Johnson, Logan, Roberts and Smith watched, smiling. Billy looked towards the small crowd of police, paramedics, and firefighters. Alex looked towards the hospital, where a large crowd gathered, wondering what was going on that involved 2 RMP's, 2 busses and a fire truck. Billy let out a manly type cry.

"I'M GOING BE A FATHER!" He yelled and the entire crowd of heroes, and hospital workers, and bystanders started to cheer. After a moment, Alex and Billy broke up the love fest in the parking lot and Johnson cleared his throat. As if on cue, everyone stopped talking. It fell deathly quiet as Alex looked over from Billy's arms. Johnson moved towards her.

"Alex, I'm sorry . I should have listened to you. It has been a bad week. Congratulations." Johnson said his apology and Alex nodded.

"I should have told you when I suspected it." She said as Johnson patted her shoulder. They looked at each other with a slight glimmer of a father comforting his daughter, then the moment was gone as Carlos spoke up.

"Sorry to break this up, but we just got a call." Kim looked at him and hissed, not hearing her radio go off. Then all of their radios went off. They looked at each other as each individual RMP, bus and squad was called.

"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3, respond to a possible multi car pile-up on the Hudson River Parkway."

"55-Charlie and55-Davis, respond to Hudson river parkway for traffic detail."

Everyone looked at each other and Alex stood there. Johnson looked at her. "It's an MVA. This is your last night on the Squad. Stick to simple, un-dangerous situations. Assessment, and treatment, no being the hero!" Alex nodded to him and walked with Billy, getting in the truck. DK looked at her, from her seat next to his, and smiled to her.

"Way to go, mom." He snickered as the truck roared with laughter and she punched him. He started to fake cry. He acted like his arm was broken and Johnson looked back with a smile. Alex may be pregnant, but she was still Alex, and things were not about to change dramatically. Or were they?

* * *

**4/1/04 12:07 AM**

Alex and Billy walked into their apartment and Alex went straight into the bathroom and instantly started to vomit. Billy knew what she was doing, and now knew why, so he wasn't immediately worried. He looked at the small apartment and sighed, dropping their bags on the floor. He moved towards the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"We need a bigger place." He said, slightly louder than he usually talked. He looked at the small bedroom. He knew the apartment was fine for them, but for a baby, it wouldn't do. The apartment was 2 rooms, where the living room and kitchen were just one big room. After a moment, Alex came out of the bathroom and looked at him oddly.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you over the toilet flushing." She was out of her work clothes and in an old work shirt of Billy's and a pair of shorts. She sat on his lap and he looked at her. He smiled and repeated what he had said. She listened and thought about for a little while and then nodded.

"But where? It's hard to afford a decent place on our salary, and I really don't want you working 3 jobs, like Lieu does." She looked at him and smiled as he nodded.

"I was thinking maybe, just maybe, a house?" He looked at her and she opened her eyes wide.

"Where?" She asked as he thought about it for a moment.

"Lexington has some nice houses, that we could afford, and with work close by, it's not like we need to worry about getting to and from work." He stated as she listened. She furrowed her brows and looked at him. She frowned at him and shook her head.

"I don't know. This is a large undertaking. The big shame is…" She paused as he looked a little disappointed.

"I love the idea. Let's look into it." She smiled to him as he looked up at her with a smile. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and crawled in top of her. She stopped him and pointed at the baby. He looked confused for a moment. She leaned up and moved him so she could get up. She pulled him into the living room and set up the DVD player. He looked really lost as she put in the tape that the doctor had given her. She sat with him on the couch and turned the video on. A black image appeared, and then a small orange colored image. It was very tiny, but you could see the misshapen head, limbs and the heart beating. Billy looked lost until Alex smiled to him. He looked at her stomach and then back to her and she nodded. He smiled and watch his soon to be child get filmed. The video was only about a minute long, but when it ended he smiled to Alex and got up. She watched him as he got her up and then carried her to the bedroom. She smiled to him as he laid her back on the bed and then climbed back on top of her. She looked up at him as he moved her shirt up and kissed her stomach, starting to mumble things she couldn't hear. She laughed and he looked up her from her stomach.

"Your mommy is laughing at your daddy. Mommy has a funny laugh, doesn't she?" He smiled as she laughed harder. He then mentioned a few more things.

"Stop talking to him or her and come up here." He looked up at her and smiled devilishly.

"I gotta wait until later to talk to you kiddo, mommy wants daddy." He kissed up her belly and popped his head under the shirt. Alex let out a squeal.

TBC…


	18. Joy & Sadness

**8/10/04 2:35 PM**

Alex sat at home, looking in the mirror. She was standing sideways, admiring her now rounded stomach. She smiled and nodded to herself and poked it a few times, not seeing any reaction. She shook her head and pet her stomach as Billy knocked on the door. She looked at the door and opened it, looking at him. She was already dressed for work and had her shirt pulled up over her stomach. Billy shook his head with a laugh and stepped in to shave. He was not ready for work yet. Alex slipped by him and smiled to his reflection in the mirror. He smiled back and went to shaving by turning on the hot water and gelling his face up.

Alex moved into the living room and got their things together, in the same large duffel bag. She packed him the things he needed for an overnight shift and packed herself a change of clothes, for when her shift ended at Midnight. She zipped it up and tossed it in front of the door and walked back towards the bedroom, moving into the closet. She pulled out a work shirt for Billy and his work pants. Alex leaned towards the door. "We're gunna be late!"

Billy looked towards the bathroom door and heard her, mumbling something between wiping the extra gel off of his face. It sounded something like 'yeah', but Alex didn't hear it. He brushed his teeth and then walked into the bathroom and started to get dressed in the clothes Alex laid out for him. Alex sat on the bed and looked at him bouncing slightly. He smiled to her and leaned towards her, as he buttoned his shirt. He kissed her softly and was pulled on top of her. He stopped himself, and smiled, using one hand to hold himself over her. "I could have crushed you. We don't have time for this."

Alex pouted as he got off of her and stood up, tucking his shirt in. "Come on Billy. I won't even get to sleep with you tonight. What am I supposed to do with myself? You are doing an overnight, remember?"

Billy nodded and put his belt on, then sat down beside her, putting his shoes on. "I know hunny, but I have no choice. You would be doing the same overnight, if it weren't for your pregnancy. And I don't want you spending the night in the firehouse, for no reason when you could be in a nice, comfortable bed. Besides, I will be home by 8:30, with breakfast for you, and we both have tomorrow off, so we can go to that open house."

Alex nodded and shrugged. "Oh yeah, the open house. I forgot about that. Is it at 11 or 12?"

Billy stood up and checked himself out, making sure he wasn't missing anything from his uniform. "12. What do you want me to bring you for breakfast?"

Alex stood up and fixed her clothes, leaving her shirt un-tucked and moving her pants so they rested under her stomach. "I want 3 Sausage McGriddles, 4 Hashbrowns, a half-gallon of Orange Juice, 4 Breakfast Burritos, and one of the pancake breakfasts with the eggs, hashbrown, biscuit, and sausage."

Billy blinked a few times and then shook his head. "Are you sure that's all? That's only enough to feed half of the squad."

Alex pouted and looked at her stomach. "So? I need to feed the baby. You wouldn't want him to go without, would you?"

Billy laughed and shook his head. "Of course not; and we don't know if we are having a he, or a she."

Alex shrugged. "He, she, doesn't matter, it will be a he. Both sides of our family always has boys first. You know that, and I know that, and I know this baby is a boy."

Billy walked after her, to the door and nodded. "Alright, if you think it is a boy, then it's a boy. But you might be disappointed when we have a girl."

Alex walked out the door and down the hall as Billy held the duffel bag, locked the door and then walked after her. He pushed the button for the elevator. Alex got into the elevator with him. "Does it really matter? Are you saying you want a girl first? I thought you always wanted a boy first. Just as much as I did."

Billy looked at her and walked out of the elevator with her and outside to their truck. He shook his head, opening her door, helping her in. He then tossed the bag in the backseat. He moved to his door, opened it, got in, and started the car. "I don't care what sex the baby is, or if it has brown eyes, blue eyes, or green eyes. As long as it is healthy, that is all I want. I will love him, or her, the same."

Alex looked out the window as he talked and drove. She shook her head. "Alright, alright, back to the original topic. I will still be lonely tonight."

Billy laughed and turned left, turning onto Arthur. He parked the truck next to the firehouse and got out, moving to Alex's side, helping her out. She looked at him and sighed as he got the bag out of the backseat. They walked in together and Johnson looked at them and then the clock. "5 minutes late, Walsh's."

Billy looked at him and Alex paused and pointed to her stomach. "Tell him, he's the one that wouldn't let me fit into my normal work pants."

Johnson looked at Billy who merely shrugged. Johnson nodded and pointed upstairs. "Kim is waiting for you. Doc and Carlos are already out there. Better hurry."

Alex nodded and went upstairs with Billy. Billy tossed her clothes onto her bunk and she took them, putting them in her locker. Kim looked at her and the pulled her shirt up, looking at her stomach. "Wow, Alex, you're huge! Your only four months along! Why are you so big?"

Alex looked at her stomach and then at Kim. "I am not huge! I am pregnant! Are you calling me fat?"

Kim shook her head and looked at Billy, who only shrugged and headed downstairs. Kim looked back to Alex. "Are you ready to get going?"

Alex stood up. "Only if you can stand to sit with my fat ass."

Kim shook her head, with a smile. "Please, I've been dealing with your flat ass for what, 4 years now? One more day won't hurt me."

Alex and Kim walked downstairs, past the guys, and Alex smiled to Billy, moving down the stairs. Johnson looked at them and shook his head, trying not to laugh. Billy shuffled the cards and started to pass them out.

* * *

**8/10/04 6:57 PM**

Alex sat in the passenger seat, bored out of her mind. They had only had 2 calls, and one was a frequent flyer. She missed being on the squad and was half daydreaming about being back on it. She blankly stared out the window as Kim stopped at a traffic light. "Bad Chicken?"

Alex blinked a few times and looked at her. "Huh, what?"

Kim looked at her. "Dinner. We had chicken, I was wondering if it was bad. You have been quiet all shift."

Alex shook her head. "No, it was fine. I am just bored, I miss being on the squad."

Kim shook her head and saw the light turn green. She went to press the gas when a car sped through the red light and slammed into the set of oncoming cars. Alex blinked and looked at Alex as it happened. Alex grabbed the radio and Kim jumped out. "Boyd 55-3 to Central. We have a multi car MVA. Send Police and Fire."

She got out after getting a confirmation and rushed to the cars. Traffic had stopped and horns were beeping. Alex moved to the car that ran the light. "Sir, are you .."

She smiled the booze and shook her head, pulling it back fast. "Yes you are drunk. Thanks for answering that question."

She opened his door and he looked at her. He looked drunk and confused. Alex looked down the street, seeing the blue lights of 55-David. She smiled and looked at him. "Stay still, I have to check you out."

She reached into her pocket, to get her pen light and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She turned fast and saw the man repeatedly stabbing a swiss army knife into her stomach. She looked down, seeing the blood, not really comprehending what was going on. She started to scream as he stabbed her over and over. Alex fell back and held her stomach, screaming. Kim looked over to the man, covered in a mix of his own blood and Alex's. He stumbled away, in a stumbling run. Kim ran over to Alex as 55-David stopped. Kim yelled as Bosco got out of the car. "GET HIM! HE WENT THAT WAY! HE STABBED ALEX! GO!"

Bosco looked at her half confused as he saw Alex laying on the ground. He looked down the street where the man was running and jumped back in. He backed up and sped down the street. Kim looked down at Alex, who looked confused. Alex heard sirens and knew they were from the squad. She looked at Kim. "Billy…"

Kim nodded as Doc and Carlos pulled up and saw Alex. Carlos helped Kim as Doc moved to the car to see how the occupants were doing. The squad stopped and Billy jumped out, walking with DK and Johnson. Johnson looked at Jimmy and Lombardo and pointed towards Kim's head. "See if she needs help."

Billy and DK walked towards Doc, not knowing about Alex. Johnson walked with Jimmy and Lombardo and looked around the car, seeing Alex. Kim looked at Jimmy who gasped. He kneeled down. Carlos looked at him and then ran to Doc. Doc looked up to see Billy walking over. Kim, with Jimmy's help, got Alex on a backboard, and then on a stretcher. Johnson listened to Kim tell him what happened. He went to Billy and grabbed his arm as he prepared to wretch the door open with DK. Lombardo walked up and took his place as Billy was pulled away.

Johnson looked at him and took in a deep breath. "Billy. Alex is hurt. Go to where Jimmy is and be with her. DK and Joe have this."

Billy looked over and saw Jimmy getting into the driver's side of the bus. He saw Kim getting in with Alex, who was strapped to a stretcher. He looked at Johnson, then ran to the bus, stepping in and slamming the doors. He saw blood everywhere. He looked at Alex, who seemed alert and coherent. "Alex, what happened?"

Kim looked at him as Jimmy drove down the street, sirens and lights blazing. "The man who ran the red light stabbed her. He had no reason, she told him to stay in the car and he just started to stab her. Bosco and Yokas chased after him."

Alex swallowed and looked at him. "The baby…"

Billy saw it was her stomach that was stabbed and he closed his eyes for a moment. He shook his head, hoping the baby wasn't affected. After a moment, Jimmy stopped and they got out of the bus. Kim pushed her in, reading off vitals and information. Billy, who held Alex's hand the entire time, stayed with her and just looked at her. Mary stopped him as Kim and Jimmy pushed her into the Trauma room.

Billy looked through the glass as Kim and Jimmy walked out. He swallowed and Kim stayed by him, as well as Jimmy. Billy just watched and put his hand to the window as they tried to stop the bleeding and get her and the baby stabilized. After a few minutes, the doctor came out and looked at him. He walked them into the ER waiting room and sat them all down. He spoke softly and Billy covered his face, shaking his head.

The doctor put his hand over Billy's and sighed softly. "I'm so sorry. The placenta was penetrated, there is nothing I can do. Alex is stable and there was no severe damage to her. They are going to stitch her up, and keep her overnight for observation. We will also have to perform an abortion to remove the fetus. I'm sorry."

Billy looked down and sobbed softly. Kim held him, comforting him as best she could. He shook his head and Jimmy went to call Johnson, to let him know what happened. Billy looked at Kim. "How am I gunna tell Alex?"

_TBC…_


	19. Tragic Events

**8/10/04 9:37 PM**

Bosco and Yokas canvassed the area, looking for the man who stabbed Alex. Yokas was half distracted and sighed softly. Bosco looked at her and shook his head. Half the department was looking for this man. A bad good description didn't help them. Al they knew as the man was tall, drunk, and had maybe brown hair. The one thing they all looked for was blood. Yokas looked out the window and sighed again and Bosco looked at her as the radio went off with RMPs that were calling in every 2 minutes. Bosco reached for the radio and called in that he finished 54th.

55-Charlie pulled up and Bosco looked up. They both stopped and everyone got out together. Davis walked over, feeling horrible about what happened to Alex. He still had feelings for her, even if they were just friendship. Bosco kicked his car as Davis walked over with Finney. "Anything?"

Bosco shook his head and leaned on his car. "Nope. I saw him too, but just the back of him. By the time I got down the street, he had just.. disappeared. Any news on Alex?"

Davis nodded. "Johnson called Swertzky. Alex lost the baby. She is resting in room 5816 at Mercy. Other than some blood loss, she is fine."

Yokas shook her head and sighed. "Are we cursed?"

Finney looked at her with the same expression Bosco did. "Cursed?"

Yokas nodded and looked at them. "Look at the squad. Johnson and Alex are almost killed. Once they get better Alex is stalked and almost killed what, three times? Then they are cornered and Billy is stabbed and beaten? I mean come on, there is something over them or the squad. There have been too many close calls."

Davis looked at her and shrugged. "From what it sounds like, it's an angel. None of them are dead yet. But no one should have to go through losing a baby. Born or unborn."

Finney nodded and sighed softly. Sully pulled up and saw them and got out with Monroe. Monroe and Sully walked to them and they all started talking.

* * *

**8/10/04 10:06 PM**

At the hospital, Billy sat next to Alex, who was asleep, from the medication to numb her. The abortion had been done about 20 minutes before and Alex still hadn't woken up from it. Billy just held her hand as the squad and a lot of family friends paced around in various parts of the hall and cafeteria. Johnson held Beth who was as upset as Alex was. They moved away from the group and went down to the chapel. Beth wasn't a religious woman, and neither was Alex, or Johnson. Beth just wanted to see if she could make sense of what was going on.

In her room, Alex woke up and Billy stood up, looking down at her. "Hey."

Alex looked at him and tears started to fall down her face. "It's..gone.."

Billy nodded and frowned to her, moving some hair off her forehead. "Yes, Alex, he is."

Alex looked at him and cried harder. "It was a boy?"

Billy nodded as his own eyes watered up a little. "Yes, we were having a boy. You need to calm down hunny, or you will do more damage. Please, calm down."

Alex looked up at him and breathed awkwardly for a moment, then calmed down. She held his hand and he sat back down and pulled his chair very close. He held her as she curled up as close to him as she could. "Did they find him yet?"

Billy looked at her as he ran his hands through her hair. "No, not yet. They have the entire precinct looking for him. They will find him."

Alex sighed softly as she felt exhausted again. She yawned and talked softly as her eyes closed. "They said the same thing about Danny."

Billy looked down and nodded a little, seeing she fell asleep. He kissed her cheek softly and wiped the tears away. He just held her and continued to caress her hair softly. "I know baby, I know."

* * *

**8/10/04 10:13 PM**

The small conference between cops had ended and they were back on the beat, looking up every alley and there were cops walking who checked every dumpster, trash can, cardboard box, and every store entry way. Bosco was getting frustrated when he came upon a guy trying to break into a car. "Oh give me a break! There are cops up and down this road every 30 seconds, and this dope has the nerve to try to break into a car?"

He turned on his cars light and flashed it at the guy who froze. Bosco saw the blood and realized it was the man. He turned on his lights and Yokas called that they found him. He started running and Yokas jumped out and ran after him as Bosco raced down the street, talking to Sully and Davis who were coming up from two other directions. They all met together after the man made it through the intersection. Finney and Monroe jumped out and they joined the chase as Davis, Bosco, and Sully raced up three different streets.

Somehow, in the chase, they ended up near the East River, under the Brooklyn Bridge. The man turned and disappeared behind a large door that was the back entrance to a long closed warehouse. Yokas, Finney, and Monroe ran to their cars as shots rang out. They all ducked as glass blew out from bullets aimed at them. Four more RMPs pulled up and the cops inside of them hid behind their door, aimed at the man.

Suddenly it got very quiet, and the partners all looked at each other. One team of cops walked towards the door slowly and automatic gun fire rang out. They scrambled back behind their car, but one was hit.

_(My Chemical Romance - The Ghost of You)  
I never said id lie and wait forever if I did we'd be together I cant always just forget her but she could try_

The cop fell and begged his partner to help him, but more shots rang out the cop was silenced with another shot to the neck. The only sounds after a moment were the cops talking to each other and the gurgling of blood as the cop that was hit held his throat and blood puddled around him. Bosco called for ESU and more back up, and a medic team, a few of them. He yelled for the man to come out, but more shots were fired and more windows blew out.

_at the end of the world __or the last thing I see you are never coming home never coming home should I and all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever ever.  
ever..._

More cops pulled up as another cop yelled, one of the females, a close friend of Yokas, hit the ground and screamed in pain. Away from her door she was an easy target. More shots rang out and from behind them someone came out and started shooting. More automatic gunfire, from both directions, meant they were sitting ducks.

_get the feeling that you'll never all alone and I remember now at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies she dies_

Yokas got hit and fell into the car. Blood puddled from her head as she looked at Bosco, who dove into the car and looked at her. Cops calling for 10-13s was all that was heard as the area got quiet for a moment. Cops pulled their wounded to a safe area, or so they thought.

_at the end of the world or the last thing I see you are never coming home never coming home should I and all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me never coming home never coming home should I and all the moons that are ever gonna scar me for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Bosco held Yokas' head as he gasped and a tear fell down her face, then died in his arms. Bosco looked at her and shook his head as more shots rang out. He laid her in the car and couldn't tell where the shots were coming from. "SULLY!"

_if I fall if I fall (down)_

Bosco felt something tear through his arm as he fell back against the ground. He rolled under the car and yelled in pain as he realized he was shot. "DAVIS!"

_at the end of the world or the last thing I see you are never coming home never coming home_

Davis heard Bosco and looked over as he felt something tear through his side. A bullet went between the vest and imbedded itself in his side. He fell and looked at Monroe, who somehow ended up in their car. "Sasha…"

_never coming home never coming home_

Sasha looked at him and shook her head as he leaned to get him out of the eye line and screamed in pain as she was shot. She fell onto Davis, as blood pooled on both of them.

_and all the things that you never ever told me and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Sully looked at Finney, the only two that were firing back. Finney had two guns in his hand and he looked at Sully, who yelled something he couldn't hear. Three more cops yelled as they were shot.

_never coming home never coming home_

Finney shook his head, in a daze and then fell the searing pain as his vest was hit multiple times. He slammed against the door and slumped over, blood puddling under him.

_should I_

Sully saw this and the bullets stopped for a moment. He looked around and saw 15 cops, all laying in pain, or dead, one or two were helping out as best they could. He looked up at saw a news helicopter over them and he started to help out too.

At the hospital Billy had turned on the TV, which has woken up Alex. She watched the news with him and saw the overhead view of the cops and the shootout. She watched and shook his head as the reporter talked about a man who had stabbed a firefighter, and had most of the 55th precinct cornered. She shook her head and looked at Billy.

_and all the moons that are ever gonna scar me for all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

TBC….


	20. Picking up the Pieces

(Hello. I wrote the next chapter faster than I thought, so here it is. I added a fake character, that everyone seems to create, but it's fun. I know there are people like JD and Finney that, based on the show, haven't appeared yet, but what's the fun in making a fic if you can't mess up the SL. Also, if you notice, I named all the extra cops after different beers lol. I have no imagination. I hope you enjoy!)

* * *

8/10/04 11:36 PM

The ER of Mercy was stormed with action. Alex came down the elevator, with Billy and the rest of the squad. The cops and firefighters may not have gotten along sometimes, but they were still worried, or concerned about who hurt. A few of them were friends or maybe even relatives. There were 3 stretchers that had the sheets pulled completely over the body. Alex looked around, starting to cry, not believing that all of this happened, because of an MVA that she was stabbed at. Billy held onto her, feeling her body tremble from the sobbing she was trying to hide.

Joe went to get Beth and Johnson, to tell them what happened. Alex stood near the Nurses station, seeing Grace and Carlos rush in with Davis. Carlos read off vitals that Alex understood. She watched Davis get wheeled into the Trauma Room that was already cramped with 2 other cops. Beth walked up with Johnson and saw the commotion. She looked around in confusion, as Joe explained what happened. Beth gasped and shook her head. "Oh god."

The squad watched as the ERE moved in what looked like slow motion. Nurses ran by in a slow blur as Alex watched. She heard a voice she knew all too well and saw Bosco walking in with Holly. She watched as he cursed about something, but his eyes were red and swollen from crying. Alex slowly moved closer and grabbed Carlos. Carlos looked at her. "What happened, Carlos? Who's dead?"

Carlos looked down and sighed. "Yokas, a female cop named Guinness, another cop named Killian."

She didn't know the other two, but finding out Yokas was dead made her feel like she was gonna vomit. The taste of bile trailed up her throat as she covered her mouth. The sound of alarms were heard as she looked towards the Trauma rooms and saw Davis, Finney, Monroe, and two other cops laying there. Bosco was being helped in the corner as he explained what happened to their commanding officer. Sully stood with him, seemingly the only cop to walk away without an injury. Alex saw Monroe writhing in pain and asking for her sister to be called. Finney's father ran in, and went right into the trauma room ,but quickly shoved out. JD moved behind Alex. Being a cop, he knew what it was like. He watched them and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. She looked up, knowing it wasn't Billy, who had moved on the other side of her and watched too.

The chiefs radio went off as ESU swept the building. The crackling drew Alex out of her daze. She heard things she didn't get and looked up at JD. He looked down at her. "They found a large amount of drugs, possible some sort of meth lab. They said the place was empty, except for that. So the man who attacked you is still out there, somewhere."

Alex nodded and heard the sounds of family being rushed in. Finney's mom arrived with his younger brother and sister, and walked to Captain Finney. Davis' mom walked in and Sully helped her, explaining what happened. Sasha's sister arrived with her son and walked to Swertzky, who smiled to her. He pulled to the side as a Nurse took her son to color in the waiting room. JD had moved away from Alex and was leaning against the counter when a woman walked in. She looked to be in her mid, maybe late 20's. She a olive complexion and dark reddish colored hair that was so long and so curly. She had it pulled back in a ponytail that made the curled flow down her back like a large black ocean. She was dressed in normal clothes and had another man with her. The man with her was her height and had messed up spiky hair. He looked strung out, and looked paranoid. She had oddly colored eyes. They were a dark color, but when light reflected in them, they looked blue. JD looked at her and just stared. Her lips were full, and based on the slight resemblance, she knew the messed up guy was related to her somehow. JD looked over as Bosco said a name, then another name. Before he knew it, the woman and the man were walking towards Bosco. He blinked a few times and snapped out of his daze to feel Jimmy pull his arm. "What are you staring at. You know it's not healthy to stare."

JD looked at him, then back to the girl who was now hugging Bosco and talking to him. "Who is that?"

Jimmy looked where he was motioning and saw the woman. He tilted his head, staring at her practically perfect body. She was hourglass and very well in dowd in both the chest and rear aspects. Jimmy's mouth dropped as she turned. He shook his head. "No way. That cannot be Boscorelli's sister."

JD looked at him and blinked a few times. "Bosco has a sister? I have never heard him mention any relatives."

Jimmy nodded. "He has a mom, a younger brother, and a younger sister. I don't know their names though. I dunno about his dad. Never mentioned him."

JD nodded and just looked at her. He couldn't believe how perfect she was, at least in his eyes. Joe walked up to him, blocking his eye line. JD looked around her and tried to see, and then looked at Joe. Joe smiled. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

JD looked at him in shock. He then pulled up Joe's arm and the girl was gone. He blinked and saw the man still there, but not the girl. He looked around almost frantically. He couldn't see her anywhere. He had to know her name. He looked at Joe who looked at him oddly. "Wanna go get some coffee?"

JD looked at him. "Where did she go?"

Joe looked at him oddly. "Who?"

JD looked at him. "The woman that was with Bosco. Jimmy said she was his sister. She was with him a second ago, and now she's gone."

Joe looked at him oddly and shook his head. "I don't see anyone, and if she is related to Bosco, you don't have a chance in hell."

JD looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, let's go get some coffee."

Alex was still watching them work on some cops. Johnson was talking to Swertzky and she walked to them. Johnson looked at her and frowned. "You should get back to your room."

Alex looked at him, shaking her head. "I was discharged. What happened? Who's hurt?"

Swertzky looked at Johnson, who nodded to him and motioned to Alex. Swertzky sighed. "Three are confirmed dead. Their families have been notified. Five are up in surgery. That would be Gusler, Beck, Monroe, Finney, and Davis is on his way. Sully walked away with no injuries. Bosco, and Rolling got it extremities. All together over 15 cops were injured in some way or another."

Alex nodded and sighed softly. She looked at Billy who walked up behind her and held her gently. Billy looked at Johnson and sighed softly. Johnson said bye to Swertzky. "I am gunna take your mother home since you were discharged. Are you gunna be alright alone?"

Billy looked at him and smiled. "She's not alone."

Johnson nodded and smiled. "Yeah yeah. If you need anything, call me, ok?"

Alex nodded and DK saw they were ready to leave. He walked into the Doctor's lounge and saw Joe sitting with JD, talking. He walked in and was looked at by them. "Billy and Alex are leaving, and Johnson is leaving with Alex's mom."

Joe nodded and stood up. JD joined him and started to walk out. He happened to look over and saw that the woman, Bosco's sister was back with him. He was talking to her and the other guy and then you heard Bosco's full name be cried out. He looked over to see a shorter, stockier woman rush in. He grabbed the 3 of them and hugged them. Joe looked at what he was looking out as Jimmy came up behind them, blocking their view. "That's Bosco's mom. Just walk, neither of you would have a chance with a Boscorelli."

They started to walk out and JD looked at Jimmy. "And why is that?"

Jimmy laughed. "Bosco would tear your arms off and beat you with them."

JD blinked as Joe agreed and then left.

* * *

8/17/04 3:45 PM

It had been a week since the shooting. Yokas' funeral was that morning and Bosco was back to work, but desk duty. Alex was back as well. She stood outside, watching Jimmy and JD throw the football. Billy stood next to her and DK was sitting in a chair. Joe was sitting on the engine's bumper and watched them. They heard a car pull up and JD and Jimmy looked over. It was a 1999 Black Acura Integra Type-R. JD blinked and watched it, seeing who got out. He gasped seeing the woman who was not labeled 'Bosco's sister' get out and lock the car, walking into the precinct. JD watched her walk and whined softly.

Jimmy threw the ball, figuring the car went by, it slammed JD in the arm. He looked over shocked and Jimmy smiled. "What did we tell you? No chance in hell."

Alex watched them and wondered what they were talking about. "What the hell did I miss?"

JD looked over, holding the football. "Nothing."

Jimmy and Joe smiled and acted oddly, tippy toeing around JD. "He's in love with a woman he hasn't even met, hasn't talked to, and hasn't gotten closer than 20 feet to. Also known as Bosco's baby sister."

Alex looked at JD and blinked a few times. "I know who she is. She has gone drinking with a few cops a few times. She seems nice. Nothing like her brothers. I can't think of her name right now."

JD sighed softly as then got ready to throw the ball again as they got a call. He sighed again and walked into the bay, listening to the call. Alex walked to her gear and Johnson looked at her. "You are sure you want back on?"

Alex nodded. "It is where I belong. I need to be here."

"SQUAD 55, LADDER 100. WILD FIRE AT THE 78th STREET BANK OF THE EAST RIVER."

They all got in the truck and it pulled out. JD looked out the window and saw Bosco's sister unlocking her car door. She looked up, hearing the truck and saw him looking at her. She smiled to him and winked, then got in her car. JD smiled and got this far away look in his eyes. Jimmy and Joe looked at him and shook their heads. "He gets a nod and he's in heaven. I don't get it. She's a Boscorelli, she has to be like Bosco somehow."

Alex shook her head and smiled. She still wasn't over what happened, but being back, and having her co-workers and best friends treat her how she was before it all made her happy. She smiled, figuring today would be a good day.

They arrived at the fire sight and it was on fire alright. They got their gear together and started to put it out, and it wasn't very hard. It was a small area of land and it wasn't very dry. Alex and Jimmy hosed it down, containing and putting the fire out after about 25 minutes. The smoldering remains were walked over, to check for hot spots. Alex walked through with Jimmy and JD yelled for them from about 25 feet away. He was working with Joe. "I found something!"

They all walked over and was the charred remains of three bodies. The smell of burned flesh and accelerants invaded their nostrils. Alex covered her face and tried not to smell it. She looked at the bodies and then they all looked at each other. Alex wondered who they were, why they were here, and then realized where they were. She looked up at the large, long, abandoned warehouse. They were only 50 feet from the place where 3 cops were killed and 10 were injured.

Johnson went to call the Coroner, and police. Alex looked at the squad and they all sighed. Another mystery that had popped up, and they were just getting started. Johnson told them to go back to the truck, which was close to the building that has been the scene of so many terrible tragedies in one hour. They all stood near the truck and mumbled softly as they heard a series of explosions. They saw the long warehouses windows blowing out, but before any of them could react the building blew up, sending a wave of fire and heat right at them. They all yelled and then the wave hit them.

TBC….


	21. Pain & Promotions

The song in the first part is parts from Evanescence's "Forgive Me"  
Thanks Jen for giving me the idea. 3

* * *

The sounds of sirens approaching was heard along with the crackle of burning wood mixing with the sound of a crumbling building as Alex moaned softly feeling something heavy on her. She squinted trying to see clearly, but that just wasn't happening. She coughed and felt a weight on her chest. She lifted her head and saw Billy half on, half off of her. She moaned and looked around seeing debris and turnout gear all over the place. She coughed again and rolled Billy off of her, sniffling. She checked on Billy first, who was starting to come around. He rolled over and some chunks of brick fell off of him. Billy started to crawl around, checking out members of the squad as four more trucks pulled up and a parade of ambulances followed. Alex was leaning over Jimmy, trying to wake him up.

Within minutes the area was secured and medics were running to the 55 squad, checking on them. Alex had managed to get Jimmy and JD up, while Billy got DK, Joe, and Stu up. Alex looked around, wondering where Johnson was. She looked at Billy who got the same realization. Looking around, Alex got on her hands and knees crawling to find him. "OVER HERE!"

She was half under the truck, where part of the buildings wall has fallen. She was laying next to Johnson who was unconscious. He was bleeding from the face and blood was trickling out of his mouth. The squad started to pull pieces of the wall of him as his eyes opened. Alex felt a brick hit her in the head and whined in pain. Johnson's eyes opened up at her whine. Alex looked down at him and her eyes watered up. He looked at her and smiled a little. "Don't cry."

She looked at him, rubbing her head and holding his hand. "It hurt."

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said But I didn't mean to hurt you_

He looked at her. "I got the wall, you got a brick."

_I heard the words come out I felt that I would die It hurt so much to hurt you_

She nodded. "Don't talk, save your energy."

He coughed and blood gurgled out of his mouth. He looked at her and squeezed her hand, which she now had under her chin. "You were always like a daughter to me."

_Then you look at me You're not shouting anymore You're silently broken_

Alex started to sob as he talked. She nodded as he spoke to her. The squad was still trying to remove the larger chunks, but could see and hear them. Jimmy shook his head and his chin quivered. Alex looked at them, then Johnson. "Stop. You'll be out in a minute."

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you"  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

Johnson shook his head. "Not this time kiddo. Ruth and I broke up about 6 months ago. Tell her I'm sorry and tell my daughters I love them."

_I can't live this life Without you by my side I need you to survive_

Alex listened to him and started to cry. She wiped the dirt from his forehead and shook her head. "You're not gunna die. You can tell them yourself."

_So stay with me You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

Johnson looked at her and gasped as medics weren't sure if they should interrupt. Alex cried and looked at him as his voice got softer. "I'm sorry, about being a hard ass and your baby. I was hoping to see your child born, but I guess not."

_And you forgive me again You're my one true friend And I never meant to hurt you_

Alex's head fell on his chest as she held his hand. She shook her head. She heard him gasp and then a final dying sigh as she looked up and hysterics kicked in. She had never lost it in front of anyone, ever, even when her father died. She held it together, but now, she couldn't. Nothing could be said to stop her. His hand went limp in hers and Billy leaned down and picked her up, pulling her off of him. She fought him a little, but then fell to her knees, taking Billy with her. DK, Jimmy, Joe, JD, and Stu stepped away and moved to Alex as her cries echoed around. Medics, required to work on him, got him on a gurney and moved him to the bus. DK watched with Joe as tears streamed down their faces.

Alex rocked as Billy held her. Her hands were holding onto his as she screamed and cried against him. Jimmy, who always thought of Alex as a sister held her from the side, joining her and Billy in rocking. He let a sob escape and Joe moved down, hugging Alex from the other side. Soon the entire squad was sitting, in a circle, staring at the spot Johnson died in.

* * *

**8/17/04 4:32 PM**

The squad sat in one of Mercy's exam rooms. Their turnout gear in piles as 2 nurses checked them out for any burns, scrapes, or internal damage. Alex sat with Billy in the same stretcher, DK and JD shared one, Jimmy and Joe shared one, and Stu stood. Out of nowhere Alex snorted. A few looked over as her eyes stared at the wall. They were red and puffy from crying. "Remember when I was hung on the wall, and Johnson yelled at all of us, because.."

She broke off for a minute and then sobbed. Her voice cracked, but she kept going. "You shot a potato through Swertzky's window? Or the time…"

She started to cry again and Billy held her as her face nestled into his shoulder. She held him as Jimmy looked down, sniffling himself. A doctor walked in, one they didn't recognize, and then a nurse. DK nudged JD who looked over and saw 'her'. Bosco's sister stood no more than 5 feet from him, in scrubs, with a burgundy colored stethoscope around her neck. She held a BP cuff in her hand and took JD's arm. She put her foot on the bars under the stretcher and rested his arm on her knee. She wrapped the cuff around his arm and then put the stethoscope piece in her ears and then placed the sound piece on the crook of his arm. She got a worried look and then looked up at him. "Are you alright? Your heart is racing."

DK let out a chuckle and JD looked at him with narrowed eyes. Bosco's sister looked at him and then smirked. "You're the guy in the fire truck that was staring at me."

That stopped the whole sad situation. The entire squad looked over to see JD's reaction. JD looked scared. He swallowed hard and nodded a little. He let out a whine and Bosco's sister looked at him oddly. She shook her head for a moment. "Dr. Macelli, I think he is in shock. His pupils are dilated, his skin is clammy, he is sweating, and his pulse is 110."

The Doctor was getting ready to talk when she heard that. She walked over and checked out JD. JD watched Bosco's sister walk away and move to Jimmy. Jimmy looked at him and shook his head. "He's in shock, but not why you think."

The Dr. looked at him oddly and waited for an explanation. Jimmy looked at the doctor and motioned to Bosco's sister. "He thinks she pretty, and doesn't know how to react to her. She is also Bosco's sister, so he may be scared of her."

JD snapped out of it and turned bright red. The Dr. looked at Bosco's sister and waited for a response. Bosco's sister looked shocked herself. "Umm.. Well.. I'll get Mary to finish here."

She walked out and JD looked up at the Dr. She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. "Not smooth."

She looked at all of them. "Your test results are still pending, but the good news is, your Lieutenant is in surgery."

Alex froze and looked up. "He's…"

The Dr. shook her head and smiled. "The medics got him back en route. He has a ruptured diaphragm, which may put him into retirement, but he is alive, and presently stable. He should pull through with flying colors."

Alex started crying again, except with a smile on her face. The squad let out a loud cry of happiness that made the ER look in for a second, wondering what it was. JD looked at Jimmy, shaking his head. "I blew it!"

Jimmy looked at him and nodded. "But the good side is, you never had a chance. A woman like that is way out of your league."

JD looked at him. "What? How so?"

Alex looked at Billy and shook her head with a smile and then let them argue it out. She rested against him and zoned them out until the word 'bet' came up. She shot them a look and shook her head. Jimmy looked at her and nodded. JD walked out of the room and to the ER nurses station. Bosco's sister looked up at him as he talked to her. Her reaction couldn't be seen but after a moment JD smiled and nodded. He walked back in and stuck his tongue out at Jimmy. Stu shook his head. "That was mature."

JD smiled and sat down. "Her name is Morgan. She is 27, a Nurse for the ER, and loves Chinese food. She is also in a heavy metal band and plays at a club a block away from work. She plays 6 string and sings. She invited me to a show with her and I said yes, after that I plan on taking to the Chinese place we always order from. She lives with her brother and when she isn't working, has lunch with him and his partner."

Jimmy, Stu and Joe's mouth dropped. In 2 minutes JD managed to get enough information out of her to last a week. Alex shook her head. She stretched. "And the minute Bosco finds out you, or any other firefighter went near his sister, his ankle holster will be empty and you will no longer be breathing."

JD froze again. "Oh god, he'll kill me. He already doesn't like me because Cruz told him I was a rat. Awe god!"

Jimmy shook his head and smiled. "So when you going out with her?"

JD shrugged. "She gave me her number and told me the name of the place, I was thinking maybe Friday."

Jimmy nodded. The squad shrugged and looked out the window as Morgan turned around to get another chart and smiled at JD. She did look like a female version of her brother, with her mothers features. They had the same oddly colored blue eyes that looked brown, and the same reddish black hair. She had his smile and his laugh. She walked away from the window and the squad made a 'whoo' sound and JD blushed.

* * *

**8/17/04 9:59 PM**

The squad heard that Johnson pulled through surgery and decided to go home. Alex was exhausted and so was the squad. They all got their 5 minute visit with Johnson and then left. Walking out together, they all hitched a ride with Grace and Carlos. Alex fell asleep against Billy on the way. Billy smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the building and up the stairs. The squad moved around, getting their things together as the Battalion chief walked in. He looked at all of them. "Meeting, now."

The squad blinked and Stu ran upstairs to get Billy and Alex. After a moment, Billy and Alex came down and the entire squad was looking at their Chief. He looked at them all. "I heard about what happened with Lieutenant Johnson. I am sorry about that. He will be out of commission for at least 5 months, so he needs a replacement. You are all given 3 days off, part of vacation, and when you return Saturday night, Billy Walsh will be your temporary Lieutenant."

The squad looked at Billy who just nodded. "Alright. I accept the job, unless anyone objects."

The squad shook their heads and everyone nodded. DK smiled to his best friend as did Alex. "Congratulations hunny."

The chief excused himself and left and everyone started to congratulate Billy. He smiled to them and nodded. "Thanks. I would love to celebrate, but I know we have all had an exhausting day and we want to go to bed."

They all nodded and then moved around to get ready to leave. The phone rang and JD picked it up. "Squad 55."

He paused and looked at Alex. "Alex, it's your mom. She says she's at Mercy."

Alex got up and picked up. "Mom?"

Alex's mom was on the other line alright. She was at Mercy, sitting with Lieutenant Johnson. She sounded like she was crying. "Hunny, it's about Johnson"

TBC


	22. Romance & Barbequed Ribs

Alex looked over at Billy who had a look of wonder on his face. He wondered who it was and what they were doing calling here. Alex heard her mother and a look of fear came across her face. DK and Joe looked over, as did JD, Stu, and Jimmy. They walked towards her and, from the look on her face, they knew it was about Johnson. Alex's eyes teared up as she listened her mother. She nodded like her mother could see her. Billy moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders with a sad frown on his face. The squad looked down as Alex smiled. 

"Thanks mom. Yeah, I'll call you in the morning." She hung up and they all looked at her. They all paused seeing a huge smile on her face. They all stood up and moved closer to her, until they were in a small enclosed circle. She looked at all of them.

"He's awake. He asked how we were, and told my mom to tell all of us that he will be back soon and to tell Billy not to get too comfortable in his chair!" She smiled and Billy laughed with the squad and then all moved around in happiness. Stu looked at JD.

"It's a little late, but wanna get a drink? We are young and legal." Stu asked JD as he put his coat on. JD nodded and looked at Jimmy and Joe. They looked over and nodded and DK nodded too, as they all went down the stairs to outside. DK looked at Billy who looked at Alex.

"Why not. We have two reasons to celebrate, and three days off." They all moved to their cars, or someone else's, piling in and heading to Haggerty's. They got there in a few minutes and walked in together. Bosco was there with Carlos and Holly. Kim stood near them as the squad moved in. Bosco moved to see who came in and shifted, exposing Morgan who was doing shots with Finney who was fine except for two cracked ribs from his vest being hit multiple times in the gun fight. Davis was next to him with Sasha, who was drinking a beer. Morgan, Finney and Davis threw their heads back as a mix of Goldschlager, Jagermeister, and Rumple Minze went down their throat. Davis coughed as Finney and Morgan held their place.

"Like that? Called Liquid Cocaine!" Bosco saw JD and his eyes narrowed. JD saw Bosco and then Morgan and he froze in place. Jimmy shoved him and he stumbled. Morgan hadn't seen him yet as Bosco moved to JD. He looked JD in the eyes and growled.

"That is my baby sister. She told me what you did. I can't stop her from going out with you, but I get one upset or crying phone call, your squad will be minus a Hart." He walked away as the squad looked at JD who just nodded and coughed. Bosco moved back to his sister who looked at him and then saw JD. She smiled to him and another shot was poured. It was a brownish color and Davis looked at Morgan.

"What the hell is that?" Davis looked at Morgan as she smiled to Finney. Finney looked at it and smiled back. JD looked at them, wondering if she was as interested in him as she seemed to be.

"It's called a Jager Bomb. Try it." Morgan looked at Davis and all three shot back. JD and Stu moved to either side of Morgan and Finney as Davis backed off after that.

"No more… please. Sasha will kill me if I get hammered." Morgan looked over at JD and Stu and called up another drink. Half a pint of Guinness went in front of them as well as a shot of Jager and Bailey's Irish Cream. Morgan nodded to them as Bosco moved away with Davis, keeping a close eye on them.

"You boys down?" Morgan said as Finney nodded to them. JD looked at it and knew it was an Irish Car Bomb. He nodded and at the same time, all four dropped their shot glasses into the Beer and chugged. Alex watched them, wondering if they wanted hangovers as she moved to Bosco with Billy. Morgan slammed her glass down first, then JD, then Finney, then Stu.

"How long have they been at it?" Alex looked at Bosco. He looked back then at his watch.

"Morgan and I got here about a half hour ago. So about 15 minutes. She knows every shot there is. And can she hold her liquor, it's scary. But then again, it's a family trait." He drank his beer and looked back to Morgan and JD who were now talking. Morgan smiled and nodded as a beer came up and they both took their beers. Bosco shook his head. Alex looked at him.

"What's wrong with her dating JD?" She asked him, wondering what his problem was. Bosco looked up at her. He shook his head.

"It's not him, it's the job. Morgan dated a cop, in the Benson Hurst area, same Precinct, different division. They were together for 3 years, and then 9/11 happened. He died. All they found was his class ring, and a gold chain she gave him. She hasn't dated since. Sometimes she still cries at night." He chugged the rest of his beer and sighed softly. Alex frowned and looked at Billy who patted her shoulder.

A few hours later, Alex stretched and yawned as DK, Jimmy, and Kim got ready to leave. Alex looked at Billy who nodded. They looked over to see Morgan and JD dancing, well, more like swaying. Bosco walked over and tapped Morgan who looked up. She and JD were completely drunk and Bosco picked her up and carried her out. JD moved to DK with a cheesy, drunk smile and nodded.

"She's.. amazing." His speech was slurred and Stu helped hold him up. Alex laughed and looked at Billy who just shook his head with a smile. Stu and DK helped JD to Stu's car, since they were now roommates. Billy and Alex walked to their car, and DK, Joe and Jimmy walked to Joe's.

"Remember, family barbeque at my parent's place. Yearly event, be there at 4, and it's BYOB." Billy called to them as they all nodded and got ready to leave. They all got in their seats, in various cars, and then left. Heading towards their homes, or to drop off others at their homes.

Billy looked over at Bosco, who was still trying to get Morgan in the car. Billy whistled to him and Bosco looked over. Billy smiled to him.

"Barbeque at my parents place, you're invited to join us. Let the rest of the precinct know." Alex looked at Billy and blinked a few times as they got in their own car.

"That was nice of you. Why did you invite them?" Alex asked him as he started the car.

"Because JD will bring Morgan, and I know Bosco will want to be there to watch her. Grace will bring Finney probably, may as well let the rest join in." He winked and smiled to her as he put the car in drive and headed to their apartment.

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

The entire squad was in the backyard of Billy's parent's house. The pool was lively with Stu, JD, DK, Joe, Alex, DK's sister Ana, and Billy's sisters Kate and Bridget. Billy was with Jimmy, trying to cook the massive amount of food that needed to be cooked. Bosco walked towards them with Morgan. She looked around and smiled seeing JD.

Stu tapped JD and pointed where Morgan was. JD jumped out and walked towards her. Morgan saw him and walked towards him. Billy turned and looked at Bosco and smiled.

"Glad to see you could make it. Get comfortable. Enjoy yourself. Hungry?"

Bosco looked at him and shook his head. "Not at the moment."

Bosco looked at Jimmy who nodded to him. All noise stopped as Morgan took off her top and shorts. Jimmy looked at her body and his mouth dropped. Her figure was perfect. Hourglass and curvy. Everything was large enough to be plentiful, and yet fit her figure perfectly. Stu almost choked on his drink and JD let out a whine.

Kim looked at Alex, who was also staring. She whispered to Alex. "I used to look like that.. In my dreams."

Alex laughed and got out, moving to Billy as Bosco shut Jimmy's mouth for him. "Stop drooling, that's my sister. Being as perfect as we are is a curse, but you can stop drooling over her now. She knows your record."

Jimmy pouted and Alex laughed. Stu threw a volleyball into the water and JD helped him and DK put up the net. Ana, DK's sister slid into the water with Kate, Billy's baby sister, and they went on the wide with Stu, JD, and DK. On the other side, Morgan was now in the water and Bosco had joined her with Billy's twin sister Bridget, Joe, and now Jimmy, who got in as well.

Alex watched as she sat next to Billy, hearing voices. She went over and saw Grace walk in with Carlos, Finney, and Holly. Davis was behind them with Sully. They all smiled to each other and in minutes, Grace, Finney, Davis, and Kim were in the water and on teams. Splashing and laughing continued as Volleyball continued. Billy flopped a ton of food onto the table and Alex helped him set up everything.

"FOOD'S READY!" Alex yelled and everyone streamed out of the pool. Everyone got in line and grabbed a plate, getting their share of food. They all set in various placed, talking and enjoying the day. Kate was talking with Stu and nodded, blushing about something. Morgan sat between Bosco and JD, talking to both of them. Bridget sat between Billy and DK and was getting smitten with DK. Alex talked to Billy as Grace and Finney got comfortable. Ana was talking to Bosco and looked very comfortable. Carlos and Holly were talking and smiling as the severe heat of the day continued.

After everyone ate, they all decided to either enjoy the last hour of sun, go back to the pool and stay cool, or help Billy clean up. Alex looked at Billy and smiled. "You know this was a success. Well done oh husband of mine."

Billy smiled and nodded, kissing her as she cleaned up. "Love is in the air, and everyone is full, and we have enough food to live for a year left over."

Alex laughed and they finished, heading out, getting into the pool. Volleyball started up again and the pool was packed. On one side was JD, Stu, DK, Joe, Morgan, and Ana, and Alex. On the other side was Bosco, Jimmy, Kate, Bridget, Billy, and Kim. The ball flew and the score made it to 14 serving 11.

Bosco reared up and hit it to Joe who hit it back, and Jimmy missed it. Bosco shook his head and Stu ended up serving it to Team Bosco. The ball went high and not very far, getting hit back by Joe. The ball went towards Bridget and Billy and they hit it over. Morgan, JD, and Ana all went for it and slammed together, and then into the wall. The ball went over them and was out.

"Ahh. My head." Ana moaned and held it. JD shook it off and looked at Ana's head. Ana moved to her brother who let Carlos jump in to check her. Bosco looked around.

"Morgan!" JD looked over as Bosco yelled. JD looked around at the group, then under him. Morgan's body was 9 feet under water, floating near the bottom of the pool. JD and Bosco both jumped into action as Kim and Alex jumped out. Kim ran to get cell to call 911 as JD and Bosco dove under to get her out of the water. Alex moved with Carlos to get a towel on the ground and Carlos ran to Alex's car to get the first aid kit she had. Everyone got out of the water as JD came up with her body.

Morgan's lips were blue as Bosco helped lift her out and JD got out after her. Bosco and Jimmy laid her on the towel and Kim ran back and helped Alex.

Alex looked up. "No pulse."

Kim leaned down and started mouth-to-mouth as Alex started CPR.

TBC…


	23. A Life Given and A Life Taken

Alex's counting could barely be heard as she pushed down on Morgan's chest. She was panting, but not stopping as Bosco stood behind her with an anguished face. Davis held his arm, in case he tried to interfere. Every time Alex said "4" Kim would pinch Morgan's nose and breathe into her mouth. Grace was next to them, telling the dispatcher what was going on. Beads of sweat started forming on Alex's forehead and arm as she breathed heavily. Minutes felt like hours as the faint sound of sirens were heard. Grace ran out to the front lawn to flag the paramedics down. 

Kim looked up at Alex as Alex stared down her brow furrowed in concentration. Kim looked up at Jimmy who was in a small group next to Bosco. Billy and DK watched as Kim got a worried look on her face. She looked up at Alex who was turning red as her head bobbed up and down from doing compressions.

"Do you want to switch places?" She asked Alex who just shook her head and never missed a number. Kim watched her and then pinched her nose again blowing into her mouth. Kim looked at Morgan as an odd sound came from her throat. After a second Morgan made a deep gurgling sound and what seemed like a gallon of water poured from her mouth. Alex stopped compressions and rolled her onto her side as Morgan touched and her face turned red.

Grace walked the medics back and Morgan was on her side spitting out water. Bosco looked down at Alex, who fell back out the medics way, panting hard, sweating profusely. Kim was opposite her behind the other medic trying to catch her own breath. The medics started an IV and put Morgan on her back again. The other medic put a O2 mask on her face and got her vitals. The medics got her onto the backboard and then onto the stretcher and walked her out. Bosco was close behind her.

JD looked over and then to Stu. "I am gunna follow, wanna come with?"

Stu looked at Kate, who looked visibly shaken and just ran into her parent's house, shutting the deck door. Bridget looked at Billy, who had moved behind Alex and was trying to cool her off. Billy saw Kate run and nodded to Bridget, heading towards the house. Billy was the oldest, though he and Bridget were twins. He was 15 minutes older, and Kate was 10 years younger. Kate was Morgan's age, and knew each other from a mutual friendship.

Billy disappeared into the house. Kim stood up and looked at Alex was starting to breathe normally. She was just staring at the small runny pool of blood where Morgan's head was.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

JD paced back and forth in the middle of the ER, getting nurses and assistants annoyed. Stu sat next to Alex, who rested in the crook of Billy's arm. Jimmy was next to Billy, holding Kim gently. DK leaned against the wall next to Stu as they waited for word on Morgan, and for her mother to arrive. DK watched JD go back and forth and after a moment, he pulled JD.

"Sit. I am dizzy and the nurse's look ready to kill you." JD looked at him and saw Angela Rose Boscorelli walk in with her youngest son, Mikey. Mikey looked the same, strung out and paranoid. He looked around and saw the group of firefighter's, wondering what they were doing there. Alex looked over as Bosco came out of the Trauma Room 3, and walked to his mother.

"Ma, She's alright. She had an accident at a party." Bosco stated and then looked at Mikey. Mikey looked back, with a worried look on his face. Bosco shook his head at Mikey.

"What happened, Maurice? Your call was so vague." Rose pleaded with her eldest child. She looked like she had been crying and looked so upset. Bosco nodded and started talking.

"We went to a party, where that kid JD was. I was there and a game of Pool Volleyball got out of hand. That's all. She collided with JD and another girl and her head hit the pool wall. She went underwater for about a minute, but two people at the party saved her." Bosco looked at Alex and Kim, who both looked exhausted.

Rose made her way over to them and was practically on her knees. Alex watched her and leaned up off of Billy and looked at her oddly. Kim did the same and watched as Rose started to thank and praise them.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby girl. I don't know how you did it, but thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Rose started to cry again. Alex and Kim nodded.

"We were there, and we knew what to do, it was nothing, really." Alex tried to tell her as Bosco helped his mother up again. He looked at the group. They all looked back. Bosco felt odd for a moment, but so did the entire Squad.

"Ma, this is the Squad that works across the street from me. Guys, this is my mother, and my younger brother Mikey." He listened to them with his mother as they said their names and 'hello's'. Rose heard JD and looked at him with a smile.

"You're JD? Morgan doesn't stop talking about you." Rose just said it like it was normal. The Squad looked at JD and smiled as Bosco turned red. Mikey looked like he wanted to get out of there. He didn't like people looking at him and right now he felt like everyone was looking at him.

"Ma! Jesus!" Bosco turned red and then guided his mom to the trauma room Morgan was in. After a moment he came back to the small group and looked at them.

"Morgan has a concussion and a gash on the side of her head. No stitches were needed and they keeping her here for observation overnight." Bosco stated and everyone nodded. He looked at Alex and Kim who stood up and got ready to leave.

"Thanks. If I lost my sister…" He trailed off and Alex nodded with Kim.

"No need to thank us. Sister or stranger, we would have done it." Kim said and soon they were all heading out. JD stayed back with Stu for a minute, talking to Bosco. With a nod, JD and Stu followed, and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

**8/27/04 3:26 PM**

JD walked into the kitchen and saw no one around. He looked around a little, curious as to where everyone was. He moved towards the Lieutenant's office and looked in seeing Billy at the desk, filling out paperwork. JD knocked on the door and Billy turned around.

"You're late." Billy stated and turned his chair around. He looked at JD and nodded.

"A lot of traffic from Morgan's place. Sorry. Where are the guys?" He stated as Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Alex is on medic duty, covering Holly's shift. The guys are upstairs doing a quarterly locker cleanout. If we get a call, you are with Stu, Joe will be with Doherty, and DK will be hydrant. Go join them while it's quiet." Billy said as JD nodded.

"Alright, sounds good." Shifting his bag, JD walked up to the bunk room and seeing a row of navy blue uniforms and open doors. Stu turned around, hearing a bag hit a bunk and smiled.

"It lives. How was Morgan's last night?" He asked. What he asked peaked interest and everyone else turned around. JD blushed and opened his locker, starting to clean it out.

"Fine. Nothing happened, she just wanted me to spend the night, since Bosco covered a double. That's all. Go about your business." JD said and started to go through his stuff.

Joe laughed with the group as a couple quiet comments were said. Joe said out loud. "Nothing happened and I am the Jolly Green Giant."

"Ho Ho Ho, Green Giant." JD said and everyone laughed. Joe made a face and picked up his box of stuff. He pulled out a box of Breathe Right strips. He looked up at the guys.

"Ok, who is the joker?" He looked at them and shook his head.

"Who's joking? I am tired of you waking me up in the middle of the night that horn you call a nose!" DK said and everyone laughed again. Joe shook his head and threw the box at DK. DK caught it as Billy came up the stairs.

"Having fun?" He asked as a radio on his waist went off. It was a call for Adam 55-3. Alex's voice came over the radio after a moment confirming the address for an unknown injury. The guys looked at him and the jabs started.

"The question is, are you? Listening in on your wife's calls?" Joe asked as Billy turned the radio down a little. Billy shook his head.

"Johnson always listened to their calls. Technically I am their supervisor for now, so I should listen as well. Purely professional." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Purely professional and I am still married." Joe stated out loud and everyone froze, then looked at him. They all looked like they weren't sure if he was joking or being serious. Joe looked at them and shrugged.

"Linda and I are in the middle of a divorce. What?" He looked at them as Jimmy frowned at him.

"What about Joe?" Jimmy asked about their 3 year old daughter who was named after Joe.

"I get her overnight on my off shift, and all day on the weekends. It's a decent arrangement." He folded up the box. Before anyone could ask another question Billy's radio went off again. It was Alex, sounding frantic.

"Adam 55-3 to Dispatch! We have a 15 plus car pile-up at the entrance to the Bronx Expressway! Bus involved, multiple injuries and fire on scene! Need busses, lots of busses, and fire! HURRY!"

Took a second and everyone ran for the stairs. They were all in the truck and ready to leave as the official call came through the intercom. The truck maneuvered through traffic that had developed from the crash.

Once the truck arrived, they could see that 3 cars were fully engulfed, as well a lot of injured people were moving away from the wreck or were trapped. Screams for help came from all directions as the truck came to a stop. Alex looked up from the side of the bus, which she was kneeling on. She saw them coming and disappeared into the drivers side window. The squad got out and ran in different directions as Billy yelled orders. Kim was in one of the windows of a car away from the fire, trying to help someone. Jimmy ran to her and Billy ran to Alex. He climbed onto the bus and bags flew out of the windows. Alex pulled herself up and looked at him.

"Thank god your here. We have about nine trapped, some walked away, and those cars are not stable." She had a cut on her cheek from flying glass. Billy nodded to her and she showed him where the trapped people were.

"Joe! Get over here and get this guy out!" Billy yelled as Joe ran over with the jaws. Joe started to work as Kim moved to another car and Jimmy yelled for help with a door. DK walked over with a wench and started to help him. Kim yelled for something from a bag and Alex threw it to her.

Kim ran towards the bus to get something and after getting what she needed, the backboard, she headed back to where she was. No one saw the leaking gas that was headed straight for the fire. Kim walked back through a clear area and then it happened. An explosion rocked the area and Kim let out a scream. Alex looked over at her and heard the scream and screamed in horror.

"KIM!" Alex screamed and everyone turned. Kim had a large chunk of metal from a car hood embedded in her side and stomach. Kim looked shocked as she fell to her knees, and then onto the side that wasn't impaled. Alex ran to her, meeting her at the same time as Jimmy. Blood pooled out of Kim's mouth as she gagged and then went limp.


	24. Laid To Rest

Jimmy sat in the front row for the funeral. Kim was not displayed, since with the horrific nature of her death, it didn't seen right. Joey was next to him, next to the aisle of the church. Alex sat next to Jimmy, with Billy next to her. DK sat next to Billy, and Johnson was next to DK. Behind Jimmy was Joe, next to the aisle, then Logan, MacNamara, JD, Stu, Carlos, Holly, and Grace, who sat with Brendan, who started the line of cops. Behind Joe was Davis, who was next to Sasha, who was next to Sully, who was next to Bosco, who had Morgan with him. Opposite Joey, on the other side of the aisle was Kim's family. Alex's mother sat with Kim's mother, since they knew each other pretty well. The firefighters and cops were dressed in their blues, ties straight, buttons even, gloves on. Hats on their laps, they listened to the Priest talk about Kim's life and how she lived. 

Jimmy looked dazed as Alex looked up at him. Billy held her right hand, and her left hand was on Jimmy's leg, rubbing it, so he could have some human contact. Joey was old enough to understand what happened, but he just shook his head and watched the coffin be moved. Joe, Billy, DK, JD, Stu, and Carlos stood up and moved to the coffin, moving it towards the door. Alex walked with Jimmy and Joe, behind the coffin. The rest of the family, firefighters, and cops followed behind. Alex let Jimmy into the limo with Joey and Kim's family. The pallbearers were placing Kim's body into the Hearse, and everyone moved to their cars, which were in line, with Funeral signs on them.

Alex got into the SUV she and Billy shared. Stu got into the backseat with Johnson got into the car with Beth. Billy sighed and looked at Alex, who shifted in her suit. She looked at Billy and he reached for her hand, squeezing it. She looked at his hand and sniffled, looking back at her mother, who was caressing Johnson's hand. Stu felt odd and looked out the window. JD opened the door and looked in.

"Hey, wanna ride with me? Morgan decided to go with Bosco, so I have no one to ride with." JD asked Stu who looked over and Billy looked back. Stu got out and he looked at Billy.

"Thanks, but JD needs someone." He shut the door and Billy looked at Alex. Alex just shrugged and shook her head. Billy smiled and laughed. Maybe it was to break the tension, or to release some frustration. Alex looked at him oddly. Johnson leaned forward and wondered if Billy had lost it.

"Remember the last time I wore this uniform, it was for our wedding." He laughed again and shook his head, looking at the light blue shirt under the dark blue blouse. Alex looked at where he was looking and he beamed.

"The stain from the coloring dye in the frosting came out of my shirt. I forgot to look." He said and Alex looked at him and then tried not to, but laughed as well. She nodded and Johnson looked at both of them, wondering if they both had snapped. Beth heard the laughter and couldn't help but laugh with them. Johnson let out a snort and shook his head, with a smile. Rarely would you hear him laugh, but he smiled often. He shook his head more about his group. Billy looked out, trying to contain his laughter, as he saw the hearse, then limo, then another limo pull out. One limo held Jimmy, Joey, and Jimmy's family, the other held Kim's family. Carlos was in Boyd 55-3 with Holly, driving after the limo's, ahead of Billy's SUV. Joe and DK rode with Logan and McNamara, directly behind Billy. After DK was JD's car, then Grace and Brendan, in his car. Bosco drove behind Brendan, with Davis behind Bosco with Sasha, in Sully's car. Cars from other friends and family followed the other cars to the cemetery.

At the cemetery, the cars parked and the pallbearers moved to get the coffin out of the hearse. They carried the coffin and placed it where it belonged. Everyone had agreed that Kim deserved to be buried next to Bobby, so she was. Her headstone sat next to his. The seats were set up and the Priest stood in front of her headstone, before the coffin. The immediate family, as well as Alex sat. She sat next to Joey, holding his hand. Joey looked at his mother's coffin, and the American flag resting on it and didn't show any signs of emotion. Billy stood behind Alex, his hands on her shoulders. She listened and noticed a tear fall down Jimmy's face. She looked at Jimmy as the priest finished talking and she held Joey gently. Joey watched as Billy and Johnson moved, folding the flag and passing it to Jimmy who looked up at his old boss, and his new boss. He took the flag and looked down.

Billy and Johnson went back to their places and Joey stood up. He had a white rose in his hands. He placed it on his mother's coffin and then moved away. He sat back down. Alex lead the line of firefighters who placed roses on Kim's coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Alex sat next to Jimmy and looked at him. He just started at the hole and shook his head a little. Alex leaned towards him. She looked over to see Billy and Joe kinda playing with Joey.

"Jimmy, Billy and I will take Joey for the rest of the week, and the weekend, so you can deal however you see fit." She said softly and Jimmy only nodded. He was not alright, and Alex could see this. She knew he wouldn't be alone, since Joe was going to stay with him, and DK and Stu were going to help him with Kim's apartment, but she felt like something went deeper in him, something no one would get to, until it was too late. Jimmy looked over at her.

"Why did this happen? Why couldn't I stop it? Isn't that my job?" He looked through Alex as she blinked, listening to him. Alex shook her head.

"I don't know Jimmy. It was a freak accident, and something none of us could have foreseen." She said softly, but Jimmy didn't accept that as an answer.

"We shoulda known it was gunna happen. We shoulda secured the scene better. We shoulda.." He fell quiet and stood up, walking away. Alex stood up and watch him. The guys stopped messing with Joey and watched as Jimmy walked in the opposite direction of the limo. They all just watched as he left cemetery and disappeared down the street.

* * *

**9/8/04 2:25 PM**

Jimmy walked up the stairs from the bay to the kitchen and looked at the group of firefighters. Billy was nowhere in site, but Alex was leaning over the table, trying to explain to JD that his hand was useless and Joker's didn't count as wilds in the version of poker they were playing. DK threw his cards down in frustration and stood up, seeing Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" He cried out and they all moved to him. Jimmy smiled and looked at them. He wasn't due back for a week, but he wanted to be there. He couldn't do nothing for the next week. It was driving him nuts.

"Hey guys. Miss me yet?" He asked as they all nodded. Billy came out of his office, hearing a commotion and saw Jimmy. He smiled and looked at Jimmy, who heard him come out.

"What are you doing here? You aren't assigned until next week." Billy asked and shook his hand. Jimmy shrugged and shifted the bag on his shoulder.

"I was hoping I could come back early. It has been a week since the funeral, and I am going nuts sitting at home folding napkins." He said and looked at Billy, hoping he understood. Billy listened and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. You are famous for returning to work too early. Maybe you should take all the time you need." He said and the Squad dispersed, except for Alex. She poked her head between them.

"Billy, when you get a chance, I need to talk to you." She said. Billy nodded and she moved into the living room. Billy motioned Jimmy into his office. They went in and he shut the door. Billy leaned against the desk and Jimmy leaned against the door. Billy looked at him.

"Hydrant only. No heroics, no burning buildings, no Jaws, no Wench, no partnering and going into a burning building, car, boat, outhouse, brick house, dog house, or complex. Get me?" He said firmly. Jimmy smirked at the outhouse thing.

"Don't worry, I don't think there are any outhouses left in the city." Jimmy cracked and Billy smiled, nodding.

"Alright then, go get ready." He smiled and Jimmy walked out. The group had moved back into the kitchen and paused, watching Jimmy. Jimmy looked at them and blinked.

"I know I am handsome, but come on now. Take a picture. I photograph well." He went up the stairs and the Squad looked back to Billy. Billy shrugged.

"I heard his left side is his best." He cracked and the group smiled. They heard someone walking up the stairs and looked over, seeing Johnson. They all cheered and Alex flipped off her chair. The whole group huddled around him. He put his hands up.

"Ok, ok, I know my new cologne smells nice, but back up a little." They backed off as he smiled. Billy looked at him, noticing something different. He was wearing a white button up shirt. Billy watched his old boss and smiled, wondering what was going on. Johnson looked at Billy who moved so he could get center stage. Johnson looked at them.

"Remember when I told you not to get too comfortable in that blue shirt, Billy?" Johnson asked and Billy nodded. He smiled, hoping Johnson was staying he was coming back as Lieutenant. Johnson smiled to them.

"Well, you can stay comfortable. I am not coming back as the Lieutenant for the 55 Squad." He said it. He was glad to get it off his chest. Everyone looked at him and they stared. Soon an uproar occurred. People were calling about how much retirement sucked. Other said they didn't want him to leave. Johnson put his hands up.

"Wait a minute! I never said I was retiring." He pulled off his navy blue FDNY coat and revealed a white FDNY shirt. They all stared at him and he smiled big.

"I am the new Captain of the 55 Squad! Billy will, if he accepts it, remain as the Lieutenant, under me, for the 55th!" He looked at Billy who looked shocked. He never dreamed of keeping the position he was given, temporarily. Alex jumped on her husband and kissed him, figuring he would take the job. Billy looked at them and then Johnson who waited for an answer. He saw Alex in Billy's arms and shook his head.

"That needs to stop. I can tell you were slacking in the no PDA rule." He said with a smile. Alex let go of her husband and blushed. Johnson looked at Billy. Billy still looked shocked.

"I know this is a lot to take it, so why don't we talk in your office." He walked into the Lieutenant's office. His old office for 4 years. He loved this office, it still was the same, Billy hadn't changed anything. Johnson picked up a framed picture of him, Jimmy, and DK.

"You can change this office to put pictures of your own up." Johnson said softly as Billy shut the door. Billy turned and looked at him. Outside the office the group had tried to listen in, but they heard nothing. The two men were talking to softly to hear. They went to the table and they all looked at each other. Alex sighed and shrugged. Jimmy came down to hear silence and looked at them.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" He asked and Alex looked up.

"Johns returned, but not as Lieu." He said softly, looking at the table. Jimmy looked at them and hoped he would finish, but he didn't.

"Well, what is he here for? He retiring?" He asked and sat down, looking at DK. DK shook his head.

"Captain." He said softly and the group looked around. Jimmy blinked.

"Then who will be Lieu?" He asked and DK looked at him again.

"He offered it to Billy, permanently." DK said and Alex sighed again. This mean, to her, that she would either have to go for the Paramedic Supervisor position, left open by Kim, or transfer to another house. She wanted neither, but she also didn't want her husband transferred. She would have to see what Johnson said about it. They waited and after a little while, Billy and Johnson walked out together. They looked at the group and paused for a moment.

"Unless anyone has any objections, say hello to your new permanent Lieutenant, Billy Walsh." He said and everyone stared for a moment. Alex stood up. She looked at Johnson.

"Not to rain on any parades, but what about me? With Billy as the new Lieu, doesn't that mean I can't be a firefighter, conflict of interest and all." She said and looked at Johnson. Billy looked down and Johnson sighed.

"No one is breaking up this Squad. I don't care if you're married, dating, or just screwing. This Squad is the best in the department, and I know you two can keep it professional, when you want to." He smiled and Alex smiled and then the guys went nuts. They cheered and congratulated everyone. But the celebration was soon ruined.

"SQUAD 55, RESIDENTIAL FIRE AT 4826 LEXINGTON. MEDICS AND PD ON SCENE."

Billy shook his head and ran down the stairs with his crew. His first call as their permanent Lieutenant. He smiled and looked over as Alex winked at him, buttoning her gear. Jimmy looked happy to be back as he joked with Joe about something. JD and DK were arguing about something stupid, as usual.

The truck pulled up, and Billy jumped out with Johnson. They really needed to figure out a seating arrangement. Billy yelled ordered. Johnson just watched, to see what Billy was truly made of. He watched Billy send in Joe and Stu, then JD and Alex. He watched as Jimmy set up the line, with help from DK. DK tapped Logan and he and Logan went in through the front, to tackle the fire.

"Ok Jimmy, turn on the water." DK asked, but no water came. DK looked down, then called Jimmy again. Billy heard him being called and looked over to see Jimmy frozen in place.

"JIMMY!" Billy yelled, at the same time as DK and Logan. He ran over and moved Jimmy out of the way, and went to turn on the line, when an explosion rang out the side of the house. Johnson went with that.

"Back out. Back out now! Part of the exterior front roof is about to collapse. All firefighter, back out now!" He ordered into his radio, and he heard a crackle. Billy looked over and heard the same crackle. He heard a voice, and then the alarm to signify that a firefighter wasn't moving. He called in, seeing DK and Logan run out with the useless line. He watched part of the roof fall in, and wondered where Joe, Stu, JD, and Alex were. He watched as JD and Alex came running out from the rear. He heard the roof fall in and in a puff of soot, smoke and fire, the building was in on itself. Joe and Stu were nowhere in site.

"Joe, Stu!" Billy jumped into action. He ran to Johnson and heard the alarm stop. He sighed with relief, then wondered what made it stop. He heard Stu yell from a distance. He saw Joe and Stu come out from a basement window, crawling out, with each others help. Billy smiled in relief seeing them. They ran to the truck, coughing. Medics came over to assist them and Billy turned his sites on Jimmy, who stared in disbelief.

"Jimmy, get the in the truck, and don't move. We will talk when we get back to the house." He said and Jimmy moved. Johnson looked at Billy. Billy shook his head and worked on getting the fire out while his temper flared.

* * *

At the house, weary firefighters made it up the stairs and to the showers. Billy looked at Jimmy and moved with him into his office. He sat down and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy looked over as Billy slammed his fist on the table.

"What the hell was that about? You froze, and our entire Squad could have been compromised! What the hell is your problem!" Billy yelled at him. Billy was pissed as hell about what happened. He not only could have lost his squad, but Alex was on the top of his mind. He couldn't bear to bury his own wife, so close to Kim's funeral. Jimmy looked over and shook his head.

"I don't know. I saw the fire, and I couldn't move. I'm sorry." Jimmy said and moved to leave the room. Billy moved and blocked him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He said and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy blinked.

"I was gunna take a shower." He said and Billy shook his head.

"Take it somewhere else. You are back on leave until you snap out of his daze you are in. I can't use firefighters that don't know their jobs!" He said firmly and pointed down the stairs. By now, a few of the guys who couldn't shower yet could see what was going on, with the door opening. Stu, JD, and Alex watched as Joe peeked around the edge, wondering what was going on.

"What? I am a damn good fireman, Billy, and you know that! Or has rank already gone to your head?" Jimmy rubbed his promotion in his face. Billy gritted his teeth and upon hearing that pointed to the stairs.

"Get out. You are on leave until further notice. I don't want to see your face, or hear your voice, until you are ready to come back, with a signed paper saying you are fit for duty, from a department psychiatrist!" Billy ordered and his face turned red. Two Irish tempers flared up as Jimmy made fists at his sides.

"2 hours as a real Lieutenant and you're already barking orders." Jimmy said and turned. Billy spun him around and slammed his fist against Jimmy's jaw. Jimmy fell back against the wall and looked at Billy. The group of guys at the table jumped up and Alex jumped between them. Jimmy reared back, fighting JD, he went to punch Billy. Alex had moved between them as he went to punch and Jimmy got her right upside the head. Jimmy was aiming for Billy's jaw, but got Alex's head. Her temple was hit and she cried out. Everyone froze as Alex hit the floor with a thud, her body limp.

TBC...


	25. Nightmares & Visions

WARNING  
There is a scene here, that may not be suitable for people under 17.

**PLEASE DO NOT READ PAST THE REGULAR WRITING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IMNTIMATE SCENES!

* * *

**

_Screams of agony tore through his mind. He recognized the screams, they sounded like his wife, Alex. He ran through the dark hall and took a left, following the echoing screams. He saw a light at the end of the hall and pushed the door open. Looking at the room, he saw Alex, screaming in pain. Her legs in stirrups, she looked towards him as she screamed over and over again. Billy heard another scream, the scream of a baby. He saw a gown covered person pull a baby out from the sheet that covered Alex's legs and hold it up. But where there was supposed to be a baby, it was a black void. Billy looked at Alex as she fell back and stared at him._

_Billy rushed to her, but when he touched her she yelled at him. Her eyes turned red and she screamed at him. Billy backed up and watched in horror as blood covered the floor. He looked shocked as Alex was the cause of the blood. He watched her bleed from the bed, to the floor and shook his head. Alex stopped screaming and calmly laid down on the gurney. A nurse, dressed in black scrubs, covered Alex's body with a sheet._

_Billy looked around him as nurses and doctors surrounded him. They were pointing at him and yelling things at him. He backed up, into the hallway, as they followed him._

_"You killed her! You destroyed her! You killed her! You caused this! You killed her! You are the reason she is dead!" They repeated at him and he backed up, running into someone. He turned and saw Alex's father, Angus Taylor, staring at him. He seemed 10 feet tall as he stared at Billy, shaking his head._

_"You killed my daughter." He said as Billy shook his head, on the verge of tears. He just shook his head and ran by him. He heard the echoes of feet chasing him. He just ran down the hall into the darkness. Unable to see where he was going, he ran into a wall and fell. He huddled in the corner, watching as the red light that was Alex's room moved towards him. He stared at the light and shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest._

_"You killed me, you caused this. You killed me! You destroyed me!" Alex's voice boomed around him as he looked towards the voice, seeing a bloody Alex walking towards him. She was cradling the black void that she had removed from her and he screamed in horror._

_Sitting up in bed, Billy looked around, panting. He was covered in sweat and made sure he was where he should have been. He looked over and saw Alex, sleeping soundly. He moved against her and rolled her onto her back, so he could look at her, but when he did, her face was gone, and there was just a black image. He yelled in horror, but no noise came out.

* * *

_

Billy jumped up from the chairs at Mercy. He looked around and saw the Squad, staring at him oddly. He looked at them and tried to calm his breathing down. He stood up and moved out of the waiting area, towards the exam room Alex was in. He pushed into the door and Alex opened her eyes, looking at him. She looked at him oddly. She could tell he was shaken, from what she wasn't sure. She sat up and looked at him as he moved to her. He touched her face and caressed her nose, and lips. She looked at him like he was nuts, but he looked so distracted with making sure she was who she was. She stared at him and put her hands over his.

"Billy, what is wrong with you?" She asked him. Her head was pounding from the blow from Jimmy. Jimmy had hard knuckles, and knew how to use them. Other than a headache, she felt alright, but the doctors were running tests to see if something else was wrong, since she lost consciousness after being hit. She looked at him as she watched his face go from concentration, to relief.

"You're alive, you're.. You!" He said it with a laugh as she stared at him oddly still. She nodded and held his hands and moved them from her face as she looked at him. She wanted to know what was wrong, and the way he was acting, was starting to freak him out.

"Of course I am. Billy, what is the matter? You're sweaty, and you look confused. Why are you breathing so hard?" She asked him and he just looked at her, but gave no explanation. He heard the door open and Alex's doctor walked in. He turned to the doctor and almost jumped on him. The doctor jumped back in shock.

"Please, give my wife a pregnancy test." He said and Alex looked at him like he was a psycho. The doctor blinked and just stared at Billy, nodding slowly.

"Why would we do that? She doesn't show any signs of pregnancy." The doctor said and he looked at Billy, then to Alex. Alex shook her head and sighed softly as she watched Billy tremble. Billy shook his head.

"Please, just give her the test. I can't explain why, but please?" Billy looked from the doctor to Alex, his eyes pleading with both of them. Alex nodded.

"Do what he asks. Whatever reasoning he has, as crazy as he is acting, may as well confirm or shoot down his suspicions." Alex said and the doctor walked out, coming back with a nurse. The nurse looked at Billy, who was now sitting down. The nurse drew Alex's blood and then left. Alex looked at Billy. He looked back, seemingly returning back to his normal, down to earth self.

"Alex, I know I sound crazy, but I had…" He was cut off as Johnson walked in. He nodded and smiled to Alex, then looked at Billy. Billy could tell by his face, that he was gunna get it. Johnson walked to Alex, and Alex smiled. He saw the developing bruise on the side of her head and then looked at Billy.

"What the hell happened? I was 5 minutes behind you, and out of nowhere, I arrive and Alex is in a C-collar, and being brought to Mercy. I know there was a fight between you and Jimmy, and I want to know why." He said calmly and Alex watched him. She looked at Billy, who sighed softly. He went into explaining the entire thing and after about 25 minutes, Billy was done. Johnson nodded.

"Jimmy is put on suspended leave, because of what happened at the scene. You have been put on administrative leave, because you attacked him first. DK will cover your shifts, and Alex will work like normal. You two will stay away from each other, and when you return, you will apologize to each other, or I will be doing transfers. Understand me?" Johnson laid out what was going to happen. There would be arguing about it, or fighting with him. Lieutenant or Captain, what Johnson said, goes. Alex nodded and looked at Billy, who hung his head.

The dream he had was turning into barely a memory. He looked out the door to see Jimmy walk by. Jimmy just looked at him, and then left with Joe. DK walked in and looked at the small conference. Johnson motioned him in and DK looked at Billy.

"You ok, bro? You kinda, freaked us out." DK asked, and Billy nodded. Johnson looked at DK, eyebrows raised.

"What happened to freak you out?" Johnson asked and Billy looked up. DK shrugged and sat down.

"Billy woke up from a nap, in the waiting room. He looked freaked out and ran out. No idea why." DK said and leaned back in his chair. Alex looked at Billy, hearing what DK had said. Billy was looking out the window, watching JD and Morgan, who had returned to work at the beginning of the week. He just watched and got quiet. Voices in the room seemed faded as he heard his name.

"Billy. Billy!" Johnson said and Billy looked over. He blinked and stood up. Sometime during his daze, Morgan and JD had moved from the Nurse's station, to Alex's room. He looked at them as Morgan handed over paperwork. Alex took it and smiled.

"Discharge papers. Though I think Billy needs to be admitted. I think he's lost it." She said and Billy shook his head. He now couldn't remember any of the dream he had, and it was bugging him. DK stood up.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home. Billy needs to rest." DK said and left the room, leaving Alex alone, so she could change back into her clothes. DK looked at Billy, as did Johnson and JD. They waited for him to look at them, which he did, when he realized that no one was talking. Billy saw them looking at him.

"Look, I know I seem odd, but I had a dream. I just, I can't remember it now." He sighed and got frustrated, completely forgetting the pregnancy test he ordered. Johnson looked at him.

"You need leave. Go home, get some rest, enjoy the time off. I think you are losing your sanity." Johnson said, half jokingly. He was starting to wonder though. First he punched Jimmy, now he was acting odd, fading in and out of a daze. Johnson soon left, and JD went with Morgan, deciding to wait for her to get off shift, in about an hour. Stu had left with Jimmy and Joe. Alex walked out of her room and looked at DK and Billy.

"Let's get out of here. We all know I hate hospitals." She walked with them and was stopped by a nurse, dressed oddly. She had never seen a nurse dressed like this. There weren't scrubs, she was in a long robe, she looked like a nun, with a red cross hat on. Alex stared at her. The woman spoke softly.

"Do not look at it as a curse. What happens, happens for a reason." She said to Alex. Alex looked at her oddly and then was pulled by Billy, gently. She looked back through the crowded ER and the woman was done. She shivered and left the ER, shaking off what the woman said. She got into DK's car and rested in the seat, closing her eyes.

* * *

DO NOT READ BETWEEN THESE LINES IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LOVE SCENES!

* * *

Alex stepped out of the bathroom, her hair wet, wrapped just in a towel. She looked at Billy and sat next to him. He was in a blue, faded FDNY shirt and shorts. Alex looked at him and smiled to him. He sat up and looked at her and an eyebrow went up with a smirk. She moved to him and crawled on top of him.

"I think you need a stress reliever Lieutenant." She said softly, breathing against his ear. Billy nodded with a smile.

"I think I do as well." He said and pulled the towel off of her, leaving her naked before him. He looked over her body, sitting on top of his and he moved his hands up her sides. His hands caressed her sides and back as she leaned back, pulling him up with her. He leaned up and she tore his shirt off, pushing him back down. She managed to get his shorts off and he picked her up, holding her to him. She wrapped her legs around him as she moved the blankets and laid down.

She smiled to him and stayed on top of him, starting to move against him. He felt her body near his and moved his hands up her chest, to her breasts and massaged them. She bit her lip and moaned as she rocked against him harder. He gasped and leaned up, nestling his cheek against her left breast, then moving his mouth to it. She let out a soft cry as he nibbled on her. Her head fell back and she moaned in ecstasy as they made love to each other.

* * *

FROM HERE DOWN, THERE IS NO INTIMACY

* * *

After three hours, she rolled off of him and her head his her pillow. She panted, sweaty from the hours of sex they had. She looked at him as he looked at her and smiled. She rolled onto her side and he rolled onto his. She rested her naked body against his and smiled, kissing him softly.

"I love you." She said softly to him. He smiled and kissed her back, placing his hand on her head, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I love you more. Mrs. Walsh." He said and she blushed, smiling. She went to kiss him again, hoping for round two, but the phone rang. She looked at the time, seeing it said 3 AM and she hissed. She rolled over, to answer it, knowing must have been important to bug her this late. She flipped her phone open.

"Alex." She listened and her brow furrowed. She paused and looked at Billy. She finished listening.

"Thank you. Yeah I will take that time and date. I will be there." She said and hung up. She looked at Billy and she looked at him in awe. He looked at her with a worried look, wondering why she needed a date and time for an appointment. She sat up and looked at him. She started to cry. Billy sat up fast and looked at her.

"What happened? Alex, baby, what's wrong." He asked her and made her look at him. She stared up at him and she smiled as she cried.

"Pregnancy test you insisted on. I am pregnant!" She said out loud and he looked at her. His mouth dropped and he looked at her in shock. His nightmare came back to him and he got a scared look on his face.

TBC…


	26. Falling Apart

Alex looked at Billy as he got a fearful look on his face. She blinked and flipped the phone closed, tilting her head, hoping he would smile, or at least look happy to know she was pregnant again. She stared at him as he got a far away look in his eyes. Billy saw his nightmare in front of him again and he closed his eyes. Alex watched him as she held his head, getting concerned. She sat up as he looked at her and started to breathe harder. His eyes got wide as he started to pant, and he felt his chest caving in. Alex watched him as he shifted and started to gasp for air. 

"Billy! Oh my god, Billy! Hold on baby!" She reached for her phone, but he grabbed her hand. She looked down at him and he gripped her hand, making his own knuckles turn white. He pulled her to him, so their faces were inches apart. She looked into his eyes as they teared up. He squeezed her hand and she watched him, her own eyes tearing up. He rested his head against her chest and she held his head. She started to sob and sniffle. She ran her fingers through his hair as she gasped.

"Don't leave me baby, please. Calm down, just take deep breathes.." Alex said to him, softly, smoothly. He heard her and tried to do it, but his eyes started to close, rolling back in his head. He remained rigid in her arms as he felt himself losing consciousness. Her voice, soothing, and soft, started to fade from his mind. Alex looked down as his rigid posture went slack in her arms.

"Billy! Awe god, no!" She screamed for him and shook him a little. She laid him down and called 911.

"Yeah, I need a bus at 649 Arthur! My husband is a Lieutenant with the FDNY, he is having an attack! Please… hurry. His pulse is.." He could hear her fading voice as she spoke, but he was helpless to do anything. The dim light of the bedroom started to fade as a black void took over his mind. He could hear Alex telling him to stay with her, but the void had already surrounded him.

* * *

_Billy woke up with a jerk and saw a red room. He looked around and saw it was a hospital room. He looked around, seeing a table, two chairs, and a baby blanket on a window seat. He got out of bed, looking down. He was wearing his work uniform. He moved to the blanket and saw it was blue, with a red fire truck on it. He stared at it and touched the name on it. "WILLIAM JAMES WALSH II" in large Script writing was under the fire truck._

_Billy heard something in the hallway and went to look out when a doctor, all in scrubs, appeared in front of him. Billy jumped back as the doctor acted like he wasn't there. The doctor grabbed the blanket and ran out of the room. Billy followed, wondering what was going on. The hall was black, except for red lights that came from behind doors as he passed them. He stopped in front of a blue light and looked in, seeing nurses and doctors surrounding what looked like a bassinette. He moved over and looked over their shoulders. He saw all of the nurses were in black scrubs and only their eyes could be seen._

_He looked into the bassinette and saw a baby, wrapped in the blanket. He stared at the baby, that moved around and cried hysterically. He looked confused, and went to touch the baby, but when he touched the baby's cheek, the baby turned into a black mass. Billy backed up and the doctors looked at him. They were also dressed in all black scrubs. He backed up into a hospital bed and turned, seeing a covered body. He knocked a chart off of the bed and he picked it up. He looked at the paper and shook his head. He saw the name on it, under patient, "ALEX TAYLOR-WALSH" He looked over the paper and stopped at the bottom of it. He saw something that made him nauseous. "TIME OF DEATH: 15:36 PM APRIL 30, 2005."_

_He looked at the body, and saw the blood all over the floor. It soaked the bed and the floor. He was standing in the puddle and backed up. He hit one of the doctors, who grabbed him. Billy shoved him off and fell back, onto the bed. He turned and the body on the bed was sitting up. The sheet fell and Alex looked at him. Her eyes weren't their crystal blue, they were all black. She had black rings around her eyes, and her skin was white. Her head moved, so she was looking at Billy and her mouth opened, as if she were screaming, but there was no sound. Billy stared in shock and covered his ears, as if the silent scream was making his ears bleed._

_"NO!" He yelled as he cowered away from the screaming body. He fell off of the bed and landed in the puddle of blood. Drenched in his Alex's blood, he looked around as the nurses and doctors surrounded him. In the distance he heard a baby crying, and yelling. All of the doctors and nurses were pointing at him and saying things he couldn't understand. One voice rung out clear and loud. It was Alex's voice._

_"You killed me. You killed our baby!"

* * *

_

**4 Hours Later**

Alex sat in front of Exam Room 2. DK was next to her, as was Johnson. Her mother was next to her as Alex rocked back and forth. Johnson watched her as Beth held her. DK sighed and leaned on his knees, looking at the floor. He scratched his head and then leaned back, waiting for word from the doctor, or a nurse, anyone that could help them understand what happened.

"What triggered this?" Johnson asked Alex, who looked up. She sighed, she planned on telling him, but this is not how she wanted it to be. She looked at her mother, and then to Johnson.

"I told him I am pregnant." She said softly. Johnson nodded, like it was normal, and then he froze. He looked at her and blinked a few times. DK turned, in shock that she would just blurt it out like that. She looked at them and Beth hugged her tightly. Alex nodded to them, before they could ask.

"I told him, as soon as they called. He insisted I have a pregnancy test, and they called us with the results. When I told him, he just looked at me, and then started to hyperventilate. I don't know what to do. I thought he would be excited, but instead, he passed out." Her eyes watered up and she started to cry. Beth held Alex as she sobbed. Johnson looked down, wondering if everyone on the Squad was snapping, or had already snapped. First Jimmy, now Billy. He looked through the glass and saw Billy being looked over.

He stared in and saw Billy sit up fast, and knock the nurse over. Johnson's eyes almost fell out of his head and he ran into the room and held Billy from hurting himself or someone else. The nurse paged the doctor and Billy looked around the room, frantically looking for something, but not finding it. Johnson held his arms in place as DK ran in to help as well.

"ALEX! ALEX! NO! ALEX!" Billy yelled over and over as Johnson and DK forced him down. Alex ran into the room, seeing the panicked look on Billy's face. She looked at him in fear as his eyes looked around, darting from object to object. He was obviously looking for her. His eyes trained on Johnson's.

"Where is she! She's not dead! She can't be! Oh god! I didn't kill her! I swear I didn't!" Billy said and Johnson shook his head. Johnson looked at DK who had a look of shock. Johnson held Billy down as the doctor came in.

"Alex isn't dead, Billy. She's right here. She is fine." Johnson said to Billy, then looked over at Alex, motioning her to come over. Alex moved to Billy's bed side and looked at him. Billy looked back at her and the frantic, fearful look in his eyes went away. He smiled and his lip quivered.

"Billy, I am right here. Nothing has happened to me. I am perfectly fine. What happened, baby, what happened?" She asked him as he looked at her. He shook his head and grabbed her hands. She blinked as he held them to his chest. She watched him.

"You are my heart. Promise me you will never leave me." He said and she watched him and her eyes watered up. She nodded to him and interlaced her fingers with his. They held each other's hands and Johnson motioned the doctor outside. DK stayed with Alex and Billy, just in case. Johnson looked at the doctor.

"What the hell was that! One minute he is sound asleep, the next he is screaming he didn't kill someone." Johnson looked sternly at the doctor who shrugged. He shook his head and looked at the chart.

"I had the nurse call for a Psych consult. Maybe they can establish what is wrong with him. Sometimes, in panic attacks, past memories flood the mind, and some things contort themselves. He may be remembering an event that happened, and his mind warped it. I am not sure. I will know more when Psych comes down." The doctor said and looked at Johnson, who listened, nodding.

"Is he nuts? I mean, has he snapped?" Johnson asked, hoping he didn't. Alex couldn't handle having a baby, knowing it may have made him lose his mind.

"I don't think so, I just think it is stress, and this is way of coping. When traumatic events happen, and they are suppressed, sometimes they come out, full force. Some people control it, other people have panic attacks, some go psychotic." The doctor said and Johnson sighed. He ran his hand over his face and nodded. The doctor walked away as Johnson walked back into the room. He looked at Billy, who seemed to be back to his normal self.

"Billy, it was a dream. Nothing has happened to me." Alex was no sitting on his bed, resting her head against his chest. Billy was holding her, running his hand over her head, the other over her arm. He rocked her gently.

"Alex, it seemed so real. One minute, this beautiful baby was in the crib, the next, it was gone. Then there was you. You said I killed you." He shuddered and she caressed his chest softly. She shook her head.

"I would never say that. You would never hurt me. We love each other too much." She said and kissed his chest softly. Beth was covering her eyes as DK was staring at the wall, trying not to hear all of this. Billy made her looked at him.

"When is your due date?" He asked her. She shrugged and shook her head.

"I have an appointment in about an hour. I will find out then. Why?" She looked at him and he shook his head. He ran his fingers through her short wavy hair.

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you will never leave me." He said softly and Alex shook her head.

"I will never leave you." She looked him in the eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. He cupped her face with his hands and they kissed. They kissed much longer than DK, Beth, and Johnson had wanted to be witness to. They left the room and stood in the hallway.

* * *

Alex walked down from the OB-GYN center on the 6th floor. She moved to go into Billy's room and Johnson stopped her. She looked up at him oddly and then saw someone in there with him. She looked at Johnson and he shook his head.

"Psychiatrist is in there with him. Can't be interrupted." He said softly. He looked at the envelope Alex held in her hand and she looked down at it. She held it up and smiled. He took it from her and he looked at it.

"You are 3 weeks pregnant? Know what that means? You are off the Squad, my dear." He said and passed it back to her. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I know I know, which is exactly why I am gunna go for the Paramedic Supervisor position Kim left open when she died." Alex stuck her tongue out at him. Johnson smiled and shook his head.

"I think that would be a great position for you. And after the baby, if the job isn't for you, you can always return back to the Squad." He said and looked at her. She nodded and then saw the door to Billy's room open. The Psychiatrist looked at her and then Johnson. Alex already knew what he was gunna say.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say to him." She said firmly and waited for the Psychiatrist to explain what was going on. The Psychiatrist nodded and started to ask questions.

"Has Billy been through any traumatic events over the past year or so?" He asked as if he had no clue. Alex snorted and tried not to laugh, as if he were joking. She stopped laughing, seeing he wasn't joking. She paused and looked at Johnson.

"Well.. Let's see.. There was… Jimmy forgetting his job about 2 days ago, then there was Kim's death about 10 days ago. Hmm.. Before that there was The 6 cops that were killed chasing the guy that stabbed me, causing a miscarriage, and before that, there was the whole Danny Gamble assault, where he tried to kill us." She listed off everything from the time he asked her to marry him, to now. The doctor blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

"Umm.. Alright. He seems to be concentrating on one main issue, having a child. He said he was having nightmares where you two have a child, the baby disappears and you die. Which, I believe, is one of the main reasons for his anxiety attack. Also the recent death of a friend, and the argument between friends, has caused a hole to him. He feels he has lost a friend, and is losing another one. His fear is losing you, which is what he keeps having nightmares about." The doctor said and Alex nodded.

"So what do we do for him?" Alex sighed. She looked at her stomach and sighed again. She looked up at the doctor.

"I am going to give him a prescription to prevent him from having dreams. And make life as normal as possible for him. He goes to work, act like everything is normal. After 30 days, he will come back for an evaluation, and then we will go from there. I also recommend, a private Psychiatrist, or a department one. If the tragic events deal with work, the department Psychiatrist might help. But a Private one has a more personal space, and better hours." He walked away and Alex stood there, blinking. She looked at Johnson, who shook his head.

TBC...


	27. Revenge & Heartbreak

**10/01/2004 11:41 PM**

Billy sat in the Psychiatrist's office. He looked around. He had been there for almost 45 minutes, and the doctor had asked him questions about everything from childhood, to the nightmares he had been having. Billy's leg bounced up and down and he heard the doctor talk again. He looked up, seeing his mouth move, but not hearing him.

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant! Are you going to answer me?" She asked him, her voice abrupt and slightly harsh. She wanted him to answer her question, but he didn't respond to her. Billy sat up and shook his head, as if snapping out of a daze.

"What? What was the question?" He asked her as she shook her head and sighed.

"I asked you why you think you had an anxiety attack when you found out your wife was pregnant again." She told him what she asked and he looked at her, blinking a few times. He sighed and shook his head, shifting positions. He looked at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't know. After what happened with the first one, and all the crap over the past year, I dunno if I can deal with another tragedy." He looked up, visibly shaken. He looked back down and the doctor nodded.

"What tragedies?" She asked. She knew him talking about what happened, and how he felt, and his own fears would help him overcome his future fears. Billy looked up and leaned back on the couch.

"Where do I start?" Billy thought about which one to start with. There were so many and he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. He knew he hated this, but it was the only way to get back to work. He had been on leave for 3 weeks now, and it was driving him nuts. Sure, he was getting paid to do nothing, but he needed to be in the field, in the middle of it all, paperwork, fires, car accidents, he needed to be there, with his family.

"Start with… September Eleventh." She said softly. Billy's head snapped up and looked at her. He swallowed hard and started to go into it, in full detail.

* * *

**10/01/2004 1:25 PM**

Billy pulled up to the FD Headquarters, waiting for Alex. She had her evaluation and interview with Johnson and the heads of the Paramedic Division for her application for Paramedic Supervisor for the 55. He turned on his hazards and waited, thinking about what he talked about with the psychiatrist. He spent an extra hour there, just talking about 9-11, but he felt a little better. Knowing he finally told someone every emotion, every bit of anger, hurt, pain, frustration, it made it feel like a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

The passenger door opened and Alex got in. She was in her dress blues and she looked at Billy, who was startled by the sudden door opening. She looked at him, with an emotionless face. He looked back, his eyebrows furrowed. He waited a moment, then finally asked.

"Well? How did it go?" He asked her and she shrugged. She put her bag under the dash and she looked out the window. She hummed softly and then looked at him.

"I got the job. I start next week." She said it as if it were like getting the paper off the front stoop. She then looked at him, blinking a few times. Billy looked at Alex, wondering why she was so calm about it. She then smiled big and he smiled back to her. He leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations baby! I knew you would. You are the best medic and firefighter there is." He said and put the car in drive. He smiled as he drove towards their place. He stopped and parked at their building, then got out. He got Alex out and gently pulled her towards the pharmacy. She looked at him like he was losing it. Maybe he was.

"Billy, where are you taking me?" She asked him and he looked at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her to him.

"I have to drop this prescription off, then we will go celebrate. I know you have to work, and you will be on time, I just want to celebrate." He said and walked into the neighborhood pharmacy. He dropped the prescription off and then walked out, moving with her to the Chinese place next door. He ordered enough food to feed an army.

Once they got the food, and the filled prescription, they headed back to the apartment. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked so much more radiant than she had in months. Maybe it was the pregnancy, but she looked amazing, at least in his eyes. He kissed her head and walked into the apartment. He put the bags down and then looked at her. She looked back, blinking a few times. He grabbed her, pulling her to him.

"You make me complete, you know that?" He said it softly, whispering to her as they were inches from each others faces. She smiled to him and kissed his neck softly. She moaned in in his ear gently and then looked to him.

"And you complete me. I love you." She said to him. He smiled and kissed her nose. She then slipped out of his reach and went into the bedroom, shutting the door. She wanted a shower and to get out of her dress clothes, since it felt odd wearing them. She slipped them off and then placed them back on the hanger and under the dry cleaning plastic and put it in the closet. She moved into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the shower on and let the water soak her skin and hair, letting out a soft moan.

"Baby, you wanna bring the Chinese you want to work with you?" Billy said through the door. Alex didn't hear him though, she had the water running and was just enjoying the hot water when it hit her. She snapped out of her daze and heaved. She held her stomach and let out a cry. She made gagging noises that Billy could hear and he came through the door. Alex went to run out of the shower but slipped, Billy jumped and caught her as she started to fall. She looked at him and heaved more.

"Alex, baby, what's wrong!" Billy looked at her as she fell out of his arms, landing on her knees. She kneeled in front of the toilet and started to puke. Heave after heave hit her as she puked up what was left of her undigested breakfast, and the morning juice she drank. Billy watched her, as his fear of something being wrong subsided. He shook his head and held her hair away from her face as she continued to heave into the toilet. He rubbed her back as the heaves turned dry and she had nothing left to heave.

* * *

**10/01/2004 2:56 PM**

Alex walked into the station, in her paramedic uniform. The kitchen was decorated with decorations, to celebrate her promotion. She looked around and blinked a few times. Apparently they didn't expect to arrive early, since none of them were there. Johnson came out and looked at her and smiled, hugging her. Alex smiled to him and the guys came down the stairs, talking to themselves about things.

"Alex! Way to go on the promotion!" DK walked over to her, wearing the light blue shirt that said Lieutenant. Alex looked at him and hugged him. She smiled about the party, but looked distant. She looked at them, and they looked back at her, wondering why she looked so upset. DK got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What? Alex, what's wrong? Did something happen to Billy?" DK asked as Johnson looked at her. Alex shook her head and then shoved by them. They watched as she darted up the stairs. DK blinked and looked at JD, who shrugged. Johnson smirked, knowing exactly what it was, since he just got off the phone with Billy about it. JD looked at Johnson, who had his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong with Alex?" JD asked and Johnson's smile got bigger. He nodded and looked at the group.

"Alex has morning sickness." That was all Johnson said before going into his office, shutting the door. The guys all looked at each other and blinked a few times, then moved on about their business.

"Think she still wants some cake?" JD asked and DK looked at him, shaking his head. Someone walked up the stairs and it was Logan, who was doing watch downstairs. He pointed to the man behind him and looked at DK.

"This guy wants to see Taylor. Something about some court appearance." Logan said and left the guy with DK, Stu, and JD. DK looked at him and saw he was in a nice suit. He nodded.

"JD, go get Alex, let her know some suit is here." DK walked towards his office, as Jimmy came up a few minutes late for shift. DK stopped and looked at him.

"You're late." DK said and Jimmy looked at his watch. Jimmy nodded.

"I know. I told Johnson I would be. Joey started a new school today. Parents cut off the private education funding." Jimmy stated and DK nodded, going to verify it with Johnson. Jimmy looked at the suit and the man looked back. Jimmy shrugged and went upstairs, as JD came down with Alex. Alex looked the suit, not knowing who he was. JD moved towards the fridge as Alex moved to him.

"I'm Alex, who are you?" Alex asked as the man shook her hand. Stu moved to his locker to get something out. Alex felt his firm grip and how he wasn't letting go of her. She tried to pull her hand back, but he held her firmly in place.

"I am here on behalf of Danny Gamble, you stupid bitch." He said and she looked at him, recognizing him. He was the drunk man that stabbed her. She let out a cry and Stu heard her. He watched the man pull a gun and prepared to shoot her directly in the chest. Stu and JD both turned, slamming into Alex as the gun went off.

* * *

**10/01/2004 3:45 PM**

Billy was turning into a regular housewife, cleaning and doing dishes, and folding laundry. Billy slammed the back of the SUV's cab and walked into the elevator. He held the bags and got off at the 5th floor. He balanced as he got the keys out and opened the door, leaving it that way until he got situated. He started to empty the bags, placing everything on the counter.

"What to cook. Nah, screw cooking, I got a month's worth of Chinese. Though.." He got an idea and smiled, heading out of the kitchen, completely forgetting he left the door open. He went into the bedroom and then came out. He saw he left the door open and shook his head, moving to it. He shut it, locking it with the four locks it had. Scary they needed that many with a buzzer on the door downstairs.

"Alex, you are in for a surprise tonight." He smiled, proud of himself. He got set to prepare a list of things he wanted for Alex tonight, in case she felt as bad as she did when she left this afternoon. He heard something behind him and paused.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice said and Billy turned around. His eyes went wide in shock, seeing a man he had never seen before in front of him. Billy looked down and heard the gun shots, barely having time to shield himself.

* * *

**10/01/2004 3:21 PM**

Johnson and DK ran out of his office, hearing the gun shot. The man ran down the stairs, knocking Logan back as he ran out of the building. Stu, JD, and Alex lay in a heap. Johnson looked at them, wondering who was hit. Johnson went to tell Logan to get the police, but Logan was already running across the street.

"Alex! JD, Stu!" Johnson yelled as he and DK pulled them apart. JD moaned and rubbed his head as he sat up and looked at Johnson.

"I'm ok. Check Alex." JD said as Stu got up and rubbed his head. He looked at DK and nodded, not seeing any blood on him. They all looked at Alex who blinked, sniffling. Johnson kneeled and checked her over, not seeing any injuries. Alex moaned and looked up at him.

"What the hell… was that?" She panted, getting up with help. Soon Carlos kneeled by her and checked her out. She said she felt fine and with no bullets or severe damage, she was okayed, as long as she promised to get checked out at the ER when she got a call.

"What happened?" Davis asked, as he walked in with Sully. Alex looked up at them and shook her head, shaken and tear stained. Davis kneeled in front of her. They had remained friends, even though they had broken up under odd circumstances. She looked at him and started to just cry. Hormones or fear, no one knew, but no one questioned it.

"A guy, the guy who stabbed me, at that MVA about 3 months ago. He came here and told me he was here because of Danny Gamble, and then started shooting." She shook her head and covered her face. Davis rubbed her arms and looked at Sully. Their radios went off.

"55-DAVID, 55-CHARLIE, GUNSHOTS HEARD AT 649 ARTHUR. APARTMENT 5D."

Alex heard that and her heart jumped. She looked at them and Davis looked at her oddly as Sully responded that they were on their way after Bosco did. Alex shook her head and tears poured.

"That's where Billy and I live!" She jumped up as the Squad's alarm went off.

"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3, BOYD 55-3, RESPOND TO POSSIBLE SHOOTING. FIRE ON SCENE. FIFTH FLOOR. POLICE ENROUTE"

Johnson's head jerked up and they all ran. The Squad pulled out as Alex jumped into Adam 55-3 with Carlos. Holly and a substitute got in Boyd 55-3 and they took off. A line of cops and ambulances followed the Squad as they weaved their way, the 8 blocks down the street to where Alex and Billy's apartment building was.

The Squad pulled up and looked up seeing smoke coming out of the fifth floor. Johnson yelled orders and everyone went to work. He moved to Alex who watched the building burn. She shook her head and sobbed, looking at Johnson. Johnson nodded and heard the radio about the fifth floor being engulfed. Ladder 100 went up to the window Alex pointed out as their place and broke in, getting into the apartment from the outside.

After a few minutes, they radioed they had Billy, and to have medics ready. Alex got ready and Johnson stopped her. She looked at him like he was nuts. Johnson looked sternly at her and shook his head again.

"You will wait until he comes down. I don't want you to get hurt too." He said and Carlos got ready to take Billy into their care. Alex watched them carry him down and his limp form made her stomach heave again. They put him in the stretcher and Alex looked at him. He was covered in blood, and his face was black with soot. Carlos and Alex rushed him to the bus and got him in, hooking him up the monitors. Alex pulled his shirt off seeing two bullet wounds, one in his lower left chest, the other in his right shoulder. Alex sobbed as she put dressings on them. Carlos yelled outside.

"Johnson, we need a driver!" Carlos looked over as Jimmy ran up and got in the driver's seat. The doors slammed and Jimmy drove. Carlos started an IV and Alex cleaned off his face, trying to stop the bleeding. She looked the monitor, and could hear he wasn't breathing well, but she kept strong. She knew losing it right now was not an option. Not if she wanted to help him. She put an O2 mask on him and looked at Carlos. Carlos looked back at her and sighed. An alarm went off and Alex looked over.

"His pressure's dropping!" She called out and leaned over him, her eyes watering. Carlos felt his pulse, and checked his breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Carlos leaned down and prepared to put an ET tube down his throat. Tilting his head back, Carlos slid the tube down and shook his head.

"I can't get it in, his throat is swollen shut!" Alex moved over and did something to his throat and Carlos slid the tube down. He attached the bag and squeezed it. Alex listened and nodded.

"It's in. Jimmy hurry it up!" She yelled and Jimmy looked back. She looked back to Billy.

"Don't leave me baby, please. We both need you." She said softly, moving his hair off of his forehead.

"Almost there." He said and Alex looked down at Billy. She lurched sideways as the bus stopped and they jumped out. She held Billy's hand as they moved him into the ER. Carlos read off his information as Alex was stopped in the hallway. Mary pushed her back and Alex watched as Carlos came out, and Jimmy stood behind her. She looked in, as the doctors worked on Billy, her chin quivering. She heard alarms go off and looked in, her mouth open in shock.

"He's crashing! V-fib! Charge to 200!" She watched as they shocked him and she sank to the floor, screaming, her fingers running down the glass as Jimmy held her.

"HE CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed and watched as they started CPR.

TBC...


	28. Touch & Go

Alex was held down as she screamed, watching them work on Billy. Jimmy held her tightly as she watched every second of the resuscitation effort. She never understood why people freak out when they are trying to help a loved one, but now she knew. She just cried hysterically as she watched them push his chest down. She saw his blood all over the floor, not realizing it was all overher as well. She watched them mess with the defibrillator again and she jumped in Jimmy's arm as they shocked Billy. Her cries echoed through the ER and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jimmy looked up, wondering why she jumped and he cringed. What bastard would do this to them? What had they done to deserve this? 

In the room, outside of earshot the doctors were barking orders. Billy had been down for about 5 minutes, and it wasn't getting any better. A nurse did chest compressions as the doctors tried to stop the bleeding in the ER. They did an ultrasound of his stomach and another doctor yelled.

"Still V-fib! Charge to 300!" The doctor prepared to shock Billy again. Another doctor looked up from the ultrasound machine.

"Belly is full of blood. He has a ruptured diaphragm. We need to get him to OR now!" It was obviously the trauma surgeon. He looked at the doctor as Mary gave the word and everyone backed off. Billy's body jerked with his third shock in 3 minutes. The doctors watched the line go from jagged, uneven jumps to a steady, but rapid heart rate. They kicked the brakes on the bed and moved him fast, hooking him up to portable monitors and moving him out to the elevators.

Alex watched, shaking in Jimmy's arms as they moved him to the elevator. Jimmy looked up, seeing Billy, covered in tubes, blood all over the place. Alex jumped up and ran to the doctor, grabbing him. The doctor was spun around and looked down her. She looked up at him and the look the doctor had told Alex everything. They didn't expect him to survive. The doctor looked at her for a second longer, then disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

Alex lost it as her body started to shake. She felt sick to her stomach, and she stumbled, trying to remember where the bathroom was. She had been in this ER hundreds of times before, and she couldn't remember anything. She stumbled a few feet before collapsing. Davis caught her and looked at her, shocked by what he saw. Alex was pale, with a greenish tint, her eyes were red and swollen, tears stained her face as her nose got more red. Her lips were swollen from crying. Davis felt her shaking and looked at Jimmy, who looked shocked by what he saw. In all the time he has been a firefighter, he has never seen that kind of work being done on a man, never mind a man he knew.

Davis picked her up in his arms and she fought him. He let her down and she shook her head. He looked at her as she looked between Jimmy and Davis and she shook her head. They watched her as she backed up and stared at them with her red rimmed eyes, that made her blue iris' glow. She backed up farther, crying hysterically, hyperventilating. She backed into someone and turned fast, seeing Johnson standing behind her. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. He saw her face and she fell into his arms. He caught her and held her tightly, rocking her gently. He felt her lose her footing and held her up, talking gently to her. The Squad was behind Johnson and saw the way Alex looked. They watched Johnson walk her into the Nurse's Lounge, her muffled cries heard until the door shut. The Squad looked at Jimmy, who just swallowed hard and looked back. He shook his head, sniffling himself. A tear or two had fallen down his own cheeks, streaking the soot on his face from the fire he helped save Billy from.

"He's in surgery. It doesn't look good." He said and moved into the dark exam room to his left. The guys all looked at each other and shook their heads. JD went to find Morgan. Maybe she could find out more. Stu went into the bathroom, feeling sick. DK looked up at Logan, and Lombardo. DK looked back to see Swertzky walk in. DK looked at him and wondered why he was there.

"I know you're only a temporary Lieutenant, but if I can help you out, in any way." Swertzky left it at that. DK looked at him and nodded.

"Can you bring me to Billy's parent's house? I need to tell them, and it's not something that should be explained over the phone." DK asked as Swertzky nodded. He lead DK out.

"My car's right outside." They left together, and Davis looked at Joe. Joe shook his head and walked out. Sully came in, right after Swertzky and looked at Davis. Davis looked back as their radio crackled.

"55-CHARLIE, RESPOND TO 53rd AND LEXINGTON. 55-DAVID REQUESTS BACK UP ON SHOOTER FROM EARLIER."

Sully cursed, and called back, as they ran out of the ER. Joe and Logan leaned against the wall. They didn't want to be alone, but they didn't want to interrupt anyone who wanted to be alone. They looked in the trauma room and Joe saw something. He went in and leaned down, looking at the puddles of blood. He moved a piece of bloodied gauze, pulling up a bloodied up necklace. It was a silver chain, but not Billy's. He looked at it and wiped it off a bit. It was Alex's father's ring, the one she wore around her neck since it was given to her by her mother, when he was lost in the World Trade Center collapse. Joe heard a voice and turned fast, holding the chain and ring in his hand.

"Joe? Where is my daughter? Is she alright? I saw the fire on the news." It was Beth Taylor. Joe looked at her and sighed, moving to her.

* * *

**10/01/2004 10:18 PM**

Most of the Squad had left to bring the truck back, find replacements, change, and come back. They left in groups, first Joe and Logan, then JD and Stu, DK and Jimmy. Johnson was the only one left, still in his bunker gear. Alex hadn't moved from his arms since he arrived. They were all now in the Surgical waiting area. Over the past 6 hours, there had been no word, but one Code was called, about 2 hours before. Alex tried to comfort Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, but she was a wreck herself. The Squad knew she needed help and DK and her mother helped out as much as they could. Mrs. Walsh looked like a typical Irish woman. She had strawberry-blonde hair, with some streaks of gray. She was about 5'2", and shaped the way a woman her age should be shaped. Mr. Walsh was what Billy would look like when he was older. Dirty blonde hair, tall, and meaty like his son. He was the same height as Billy, with the same eyes, just about 25 years older than Billy. He leaned against the wall, and watched his daughter-in-law cry.

Bridget and Kate sat between Stu and DK, looking dazed and shocked. Why was this happening? Why their brother? Bridget stood up and looked at the group. No one really noticed she had gotten up, except for Kate and DK. DK looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

"I am going for coffee, anyone want some?" She asked as they all looked towards her, hearing her talk. Everyone nodded, except Alex. She was in the shocked part of hysteria. She trembled in Johnson's arms as he rubbed her arm, holding her, trying to comfort her. Occasionally, Alex would let out a cry, but other than that, she was fairly quiet. Beth looked at her daughter, shaking her head. This was not good for her, or the pregnancy. DK stood up, letting Mrs. Walsh stay with Beth. He walked out with Bridget to the cafeteria.

* * *

Bosco slammed a cuffed man through the station doors. Swertzky looked up, seeing him and Sasha. He blinked and Bosco slammed him into the desk. Swertzky looked at the guy, who looked back with a snicker. Sasha shook her head and grabbed a paper. Swertzky crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dumb ass, say hello to Lieutenant Swertzky. Lieutenant Swertzky, say hello to the dumb ass that shot a firefighter, ACROSS THE STREET FROM A POLICE STATION!" Bosco yelled in his ear. The man flinched, then smiled. Swertzky watched his smile and nodded, looking at Bosco.

"Throw him in a cell, DA is on her way, I wanna question him about something. I'll be up in a few. Stay with him." Swertzky said and Bosco nodded, pulling the man away from the desk and shoving him up the stairs. Swertzky watched and saw Davis and Sully walk in. He looked at them, and they looked at him.

"Any word?" Davis asked, leaning against the desk. Swertzky shook his head and pointed to the holding cells.

"Bosco caught the guy who shot him though." Swertzky smiled and Davis nodded.

"Yeah. Here is the gun, Detectives said to send it in for an analysis ASAP." He said, passing the EVIDENCE bag over. Swertzky took it, and did what had to be done for it to be processed quickly. Davis looked at Swertzky and Swertzky nodded.

"Go get changed, your off the rest of the night. Go to Mercy, support her." He said and the phone rang. Davis nodded and walked to the locker room with Sully. Davis was worried about Alex. It was no secret anymore that she was pregnant. He had never seen her that hysterical, ever. Not during 9/11, or her father's burial, or their break-up. It just, didn't happen. Seeing Alex lose control frightened him. Just as he finished buttoning his shirt, Swertzky walked in.

"He's out of surgery." Was all he said before leaving again. Davis nodded and stood up, slamming his locker. Sully watched him walk out and he shook his head, moving out of the locker room after him.

* * *

**10/02/2004 3:53 AM**

It had been 4 hours since they found out Billy made it through surgery. He had been moved to a room in the SICU, where he was allowed two visitors at a time. At the moment, it was just Alex in with him. She had been sitting in the same spot for 3 hours, just holding his hand, caressing it gently, talking to him, more like begging him not to leave her.

_The words have been drained from this pencil_

_Sweet words that I want to give you_

_And I can't sleep I need to tell you, goodnight_

_When we're together, I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart_

_All that you say is sacred to me_

_You're eyes are so blue, I can't look away_

_As we lay in the stillness You whisper to me_

_Baby, marry me_

_Promise you'll stay with me_

_Oh you don't have to ask me_

_You know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die just to hold you_

_Stay with you somehow I'll show you_

_That you are my night sky_

_I've always been right behind you_

_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried to sleep_

_Now that you love me_

_I love myself_

_I never thought I would say that_

Alex rested her head against his chest and listened to his breathing. The hissing of the respirator was drowned out by her. She closed her eyes and cried softly. Her tears soaked the blanket as she listened to his breathing. The sound of the machine forcing air into his lungs, then out was all she heard. His other lung had a chest tube in it, to help it stay inflated. She felt odd for a moment and gasped. She stood up, and stumbled to the door. She came out and saw the groups of firefighters. Johnson looked at her and saw the pained look on her face. Alex fell and Crosby, Billy's friend from the academy was next to her, having just arrived after a hard shift. He caught her.

"Alex!" Johnson moved to her and Morgan, who was off duty, but was there for JD, ran over. She pointed to the wall.

"JD, hit that yellow button." Morgan got Alex on the floor. She was conscious, just weak. Morgan looked at her as a page went over and a doctor came running. He looked down at Alex and they got her on a bed. Alex fought them. Johnson stopped them.

"Don't let her leave. She needs to be near her husband." Johnson said and the doctor looked at Alex, her eyes pleading not to leave the ward. The doctor shook his head and then told Morgan where to go. They moved her into an empty SICU room, to check her out.

"Does it hurt, Mrs. Walsh?" He asked her and she nodded. He looked at her and Morgan came back with the Ultrasound wand. He nodded and Morgan looked at the doctor.

"She's about 2 months pregnant." Morgan said and the doctor nodded. He moved the wand over her stomach, pausing, not hearing anything. He moved it to another spot, still not hearing anything. He guided it gently over her stomach, he paused everyone once in a while, still not hearing anything. Morgan looked at him and went and got the ultrasound imager. He squirted the warm gel on her stomach and searched for the baby. He looked at Morgan.

"Call OB" He said and Morgan called. Johnson came in and saw Alex watching the machine, shifting in pain. Johnson held her hand, watching the ultrasound machine searching for the baby. He finally found it after Morgan came back from calling OB. Looking at the image, Morgan looked to see what the pulse rate was on the baby. The OB walked in and took over, looking over the image, then looking at the pulse.

"There's no pulse." She said and Alex looked up. She looked at the picture, seeing their baby on the monitor. She shook her head and looked at Johnson, hoping he would tell her otherwise.

"Not the baby too." She squeezed his hand and he looked down at her. The image jerked as she cried, her stomach muscles tensing, then releasing as she cried.

TBC…


	29. Convictions

The guys from the Squad were watching, from the window, as the doctor watched the baby on the ultrasound monitor. DK shook his head and looked down as Johnson came out. He looked upset and then pointed to the waiting room. Beth rushed into the area Alex was in as Johnson moved the guys from the Squad into the hall, towards the elevators. They all stared at him as he looked down, then back them. He took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Alex lost the baby." He said softly and the Squad looked down, shaking their heads. DK looked down the hall to where Bridget and Kate were. He saw them looking in the window of their brother's room, where their parents were sitting with him. He shook his head, not sure how to explain to them that they not only might lose their only son, but they had lost another grandchild. DK moved to him.

"I'll tell them. Bridget and I have a close friendship. I will let them know, away from Billy." He said softly. Johnson looked at him and nodded.

"Looks like the responsibilities of Lieutenant are rubbing off on you." He said softly, rubbing DK's shoulder. DK nodded and sighed.

"Then why does it have to happen with my best friends family. It makes it so much harder." DK walked away, and headed towards Bridget and Kate. He stopped in front of them, then walked them down the hall. He looked at Bridget and Kate, who were Alex's height, and took in a deep breath. He opened his mouth to tell them about the baby, when he heard a yell. It was a woman.

"It's Alex! Francis hurry! It's Alex!" Beth yelled out the door. Johnson heard his name and saw Beth, frantically calling him. He ran towards the room Alex was in. DK looked over and told Bridget and Kate to wait there. He ran up the hall as the Squad gathered outside the room to see what was going on. Bridget and Kate couldn't stay and wait, they ran after DK and Bridget looked over his shoulder, straining. Her eyes opened in shock.

"Oh god! Alex"

* * *

Bosco sat at the desk, with Sasha, filling out the paperwork. He looked at the man who was in the holding cell. He was smiling at Bosco, shaking his head. He had been doing that for about an hour or so, and it was driving Bosco crazy. Bosco looked over again and his cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was Morgan's number. He stood up and left the room, flipping the phone open. 

"What's up?" He heard her on the other side, and heard her say what Bosco didn't want to hear. Bosco shook his head and covered half of his face with his hand. He leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath.

"Thanks Morgan. Yeah, call me when you hear any other news. I'll stop in after I get the evidence to prove this guy was the one who shot Billy. Yeah, we caught the guy who did it. He keeps staring at me and smiling. He's a smug bastard, and I am gunna fry his ass. I am not fond of the bucket boys, but no one, I mean no one aims at a pregnant woman, without suffering pain." Bosco said and then heard Morgan talk on the other end. He sighed and nodded, but no one saw it.

"Yep. I love you too. See you when I see you." He hung up and walked in, looking at Sasha, who looked up from the paperwork. She saw the distraught look on his face, and then moved to the holding cell. He leaned against it and looked at the guy in the cell. The guy raised his eyebrows and smiled a coy smile.

"You son of a bitch. I hope your happy, cuz I wanna slap that smug grin off your face so hard." He walked away from the cell, and sat down. He looked at Sasha, who looked at him oddly. She looked at him, wondering if he had gotten bad news. Bosco didn't talk to her, and dialed a number, listening to the ringing.

"Hey, boss, it's Bosco. Umm... Morgan just called. No no, Billy is still alive, in a coma, but alive. It's Alex. She lost the baby." He said it softly, and Sasha looked up at him, dropping the pen. She watched his face and sighed, looking at the paperwork. She leaned back in her chair as Bosco hung up.

"Swertzky's on his way back in. He wants to talk to the detectives about adding another charge of homicide, because of the pregnancy." He said and looked back to the convict. The guy looked back and just laughed. Bosco jumped up and punched the gate.

"You son of a bitch! She was pregnant! Did you know that? Did you! She was only about 2 months pregnant when you tried to kill her and her husband! What sick bastard sent you?" Bosco repeatedly slammed against the gate. The guy just sat there and looked at him, laughing.

"You got the wrong guy. I know who you want, but I ain't it. Stupid pig." He said and went back to laughing. Bosco was infuriated and Sasha got up, moving to Bosco, trying to calm him.

"This isn't helping Bosco, it really isn't. The detectives are on their way down, they will talk to him, and then we will bust him. You just need to wait, and attacking the cage isn't helping anything." She said to him and Bosco looked at her. Bosco sighed and sat back down.

"He'll get his. Watch, I will make sure of it." Bosco said and moved away from the room, to check on the evidence results. He looked back at the guy and noticed something familiar about him. Bosco shrugged it off and left the room, going down the hallway.

* * *

Johnson walked out of the room Alex was in and looked at the group. They all looked at him, wondering what was wrong with Alex. He smiled to them and put his hands up before all the questions started at him at once. 

"Alex is fine. The baby is fine. It was a misunderstanding. The baby is healthy and fine with a heart rate of 150. The doctor's are looking her over right now." He said and the Squad cheered. Johnson looked at them and smiled, nodding. Alex came out after a few minutes. They all hugged her and she smiled to them.

"I felt pain because I haven't eaten. The doctor told me to calm down and eat something. So I am going to the cafeteria, get a sandwich, and a juice. Who wants to see pictures of the baby?" She said as they all gathered together and looked at the picture's of the baby. She pointed to various parts of the baby and the guys all made noises. Alex looked up at them and then sighed. Johnson stood behind her.

"Ok guys. I know your worried about Billy, but Alex and Billy need some rest. You all also need some rest, since you all have to be to work in 10 hours. Go home, see your families. We will call if there is anymore information." He said to them and they all looked at him. With a round of hugs, and a well wishes, the guys left, leaving DK, Johnson, and JD.

"Come on JD. You need some rest as well." Morgan took his arm and he looked down at her. He nodded and looked at Alex. "Call me if you need anything. I live about 3 blocks away, so I can be here in 5 if you need me." He said and Alex nodded. After that, Morgan left with JD, leaving DK, Alex, Johnson, Bridget, Kate, Mr. & Mrs. Walsh, and Beth. Alex looked at Johnson and sighed.

"I am going to the Cafeteria. Come with me?" She said softly. Johnson nodded and DK looked at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"You can go home. I'll call if we need anything DK." She said softly. DK nodded and hugged her, holding her for a little while. Alex hugged him back and looked up at him.

"Thanks DK. I'll call you if there is any word." Alex said softly and looked at him. She then headed down the hall, getting onto the elevator. DK looked at Bridget, who looked back. She smiled to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her head.

"When Billy wakes up, we need to tell him." She said to him. DK nodded, resting his chin on her head.

"We will. He needs to know I am in love with you. But we have to wait until he is well enough to handle it." He said to her and leaned back, holding her face in his hands. Bridget nodded and she coughed softly, covering her face. She looked up at him, after a moment.

"Will you take me home with you? I'll let my parents know where they can reach me." She looked into his eyes and waited for his answer. He nodded and smiled to her.

"If you want to, you can. I can drop you off here before I go to work." He said to her. She nodded and they headed to Billy's room to tell her parents.

* * *

At the Precinct, Bosco looked over to see Swertzky and his phone rang again. He sighed, seeing Morgan's number again. He looked at Swertzky and picked up. Swertzky moved to the cell and looked at the guy. The guy looked back and smiled to them. Swertzky looked at him and shook his head.

"I talked to the detectives. You are being charged with 10 counts of murder, and 4 counts of attempted murder. You will fry for what you did to those firemen, my police officers, and that unborn child, you sick son-of-a-bitch." Swertzky looked at him and this time, he was wearing the smug smile. The man was no longer smiling though. He looked shocked, as if unsure why the numbers were so high.

"Boss! I need to talk to you!" Bosco said and Swertzky backed out of the cell room and moved down the hall where Bosco is. He looked up as Bosco smiled slightly.

"Alex's baby isn't dead. Morgan just called. The baby is fine." He nodded in confirmation as Swertzky looked at him with a smile, after hearing the news. He nodded and moved up the hall, to tell the detectives. Bosco smiled to himself and started to let everyone know.  
Alex came back upstairs with Johnson and her mother and saw Mr. & Mrs. Walsh coming out. She walked to her in-laws and hugged them, looking up. They smiled to her and then to Johnson and Beth. She looked at them and they yawned.

"We're gunna go home, get some rest. We will be back in the late morning." Mrs. Walsh said softly, knowing they would never be able to convince Alex to go home as well. Mrs. Walsh touched her face softly and kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep here, since I know you won't leave." Mr. Walsh said to her and Alex nodded. Johnson shook Mr. Walsh's hand and hugged his mom, then Beth hugged Mrs. Walsh and Mr. Walsh. Alex watched them leave and then went into Billy's room. Beth and Johnson stayed outside for a moment.

"I am gunna head home too. I'll go through the stuff at their place, see what I can salvage, and I'll bring some of her old clothes from my place, so she has something to change into." Beth said and Johnson nodded.

"I'll stay with her, I need to keep the Department notified of their status anyway. Take care, and be careful." He said and she hugged him, heading for the elevators. He paused and looked back.

"Beth, on second thought, wait until later. I will go to their place with you, I would feel better." He said, looking at her. She thought about it for a moment, and then smiled.

"I will wait for you." She smiled and got into the elevator, disappearing. Johnson watched the doors close and walked into Billy's room, hearing Alex talk to him. He smiled, leaning against the door.

"Billy, I got more pictures of our baby. He or she looks so perfect. Open your eyes so you can see our baby, please?" She begged him to open his eyes, but the only response she got from him was the hiss of the respirator. She put the pictures on the tray table and then took his hand in hers. She held it tightly and kissed his fingers.

"Baby, I need you. I know you can hear me. You did this for me, and you were there for me when I was in your situation, and now I am here for you. Please, open your eyes and look at me. I am not the same without you. You are my heart, and my soul. I need you to be by my side, forever. You promised never to leave me, remember?" She spoke softly to him and sighed, not seeing him answer. Johnson walked up behind her chair and rubbed her shoulders gently.

* * *

_Billy walked down the same dark hall, with the red lit rooms. He looked in each room, seeing it empty. He heard loud noises behind him and he turned around. The same yelling and harsh words from his last nightmares followed him. He turned, seeing the doctors and nurses in black scrubs were running after him. He ran down the hall and slid to the right, seeing a blue light, just like before. He ran into the room and a blinding light took him by surprise. He covered his eyes as the bright light surrounded him. After a moment his eyes adjusted and he saw dark images looking at him._

_Billy moved towards them, feeling comforted. He looked closer and saw Bobby, Kim & Tommy Doyle. They smiled to him and motioned him towards them. Billy looked at them and shook his head, knowing they were dead. Kim smiled to him and reached for him and motioned him to join them. Billy still shook his head. Kim shook her head and then the white light turned blinding. Billy covered his eyes again and this time, he felt a breeze. He looked around and saw he was on the beach. He looked around, not sure what beach it was.  
"Billy." A female voice said. he recognized it as Alex's and turned towards the water seeing Alex standing near the water with a small child, about 18 months old. Alex smiled to him and the small child waved. The child has dirty blonde hair and Billy's eyes. It was obvious from the clothing he wore, that it was a boy._

_"Alex! Wait up!" Billy yelled to her as Alex turned towards the water and started walking towards it. the water hit her feet as she stepped into the ocean. Billy ran after her and hit the water as the small boy's head disappeared under water. Billy waded in fast, trying to catch up to her. Just as she was in arms reach, her head disappeared under water._

_"Alex! William!" Billy yelled, diving under water. After a moment, he came up and spat out water, looking frantically for them. He heard something on the shore and looked over, seeing Alex standing on the shore with the little boy. Billy looked shocked and swam towards shore. Alex stood, waiting for him as he waded out of the water, and yet his clothes were dry. He looked at her and grabbed her arms as she smiled to him._

_He watched her radiant features as the little boy sat down and started to play in the sand. Alex smiled to Billy and her voice echoed in his mind._ 'You promised you would never leave me.'_ He smiled to her and pulled her close. He held her against his body and kissed her deeply. Her hands moved up his arms and they held that kiss for what felt like an eternity. Suddenly she was gone, as was the little boy. He looked around and saw them about 50 yards up the beach._

_"What the.. ALEX!" He yelled and ran after her. He heard her voice in his mind again as he ran towards her._ 'Come back to me.'_ her voice and that phrase echoed in his mind as he reached her and spun her around. She looked up at him and smiled._

_"Open your eyes, Billy." She said. Somehow his eyes had gotten closed. He couldn't open his eyes, so all he saw was darkness._

_"How?" He asked her. Her laugh echoed around him and she touched his hands._

_"Embrace me. Hold me." She said to him. His arms moved around her waist and he held her tightly. it felt so natural for her to be in his arms. It was as if their bodies were molded for each other. He saw that bright white light again and their bodies merged together into one bright light._

"Billy!" Alex squealed. She looked at him, seeing his eyes open. She looked at Johnson, who nodded and ran down the hall to get the doctors attention. Alex smiled and kissed his face over and over.

"You're awake. I knew you couldn't leave me." She said to him and his hand shifted, gripping hers gently. She squeezed his hand and smiled to him. His eyes met hers and they stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

TBC...


	30. Truth Hurts

_Alex ran up the long set of stairs, then back down. She moved in slow motion, at least in her eyes. Her hair was held back by an elastic bandana that kept it off her face and neck. Her black sweatpants rippled with the speed she jogged as her black sports bra held her chest down so it wouldn't interfere. She ran up the 65 stairs, then back down. She must have been doing it for a good hour._

_Alex continued to huff, as if she were running from something. She puffed and stopped running up the steps, now running through the park. She started at a slow jog, then turned it into a sprint. She ran faster than she planned to and made it across the park in under 15 minutes. She went to turn back around and went from a gradual jog to a marathon run. She kept running, not stopping, even after rounding the corner onto Arthur. She just kept running._

_Outside the Squad, Billy sat with Jimmy, DK, and Lombardo, waiting for the Second Watch to leave, so they could take over. The guys stopped talking as Alex came running. They all darted out of the way, thinking she was gunna slam into them. Billy didn't move though, at least not in time, and Alex slammed into him. Billy, taking it like a pro eased her in, like a football, and the cradled her, stopping her in her tracks with just a few back steps of his own._

_She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She hit him, full force, her shoulder meeting his chest. She felt him go back, but not fall. Once they both had solid footing she looked up at him. Billy smiled and shook his head. His mouth moved, but she couldn't read his lips. "Hey speedy." She heard it finally and looked at him. She looked from him to the guys, who peeked out from behind the temporary truck they were given when the original Engine was crushed with the World Trade Center. They came out and Billy smiled to Alex. She looked back to him and then playfully pushed him back. He put his hands up and then alarms went off. _

Alex jumped up from her chair, the alarm from a monitor darting her out of her dream. She looked around, disoriented for a moment, then realized something was wrong with Billy. She looked towards him and saw a nurse already there. She looked at Billy, and he looked back. He was awake, he seemed fine. Alex looked at the nurse and she smiled to Alex. 

"Don't worry. It's the IV alarm, I am replacing his Saline bag." She smiled and Alex sighed with relief. It had been 3 days since Billy was shot and almost died in front of Alex. She smiled to him and took his hand. He moved his thumb over her hand and smiled to her. The respirator was removed from the room, and his ET tube was pulled out the day before. The chest tube was scheduled to be sealed later in the afternoon.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." He said softly. His voice was hoarse and deep from the tube. Alex smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips. They were dry and she went to fix that. She poured him some water and helped him drink it. He looked at her as she leaned back, putting the glass down. She looked back and he sighed.

"What happened to me?" He asked softly and Alex looked back. She swallowed hard and bit her lip. Should she tell him now? Should she wait?

"I don't want to upset you." She said and looked down, playing with her fingernails. He moved his hands towards her and she looked at him. Now was the time to tell him. She sniffled and sat on his bedside. She looked at him and took his hands.

"Someone came to the house, and shot you. You took one to the lower chest, and one to the shoulder. After that, whoever shot you, set the apartment on fire. Jimmy saved you, and then I took it from there." She said it, leaving out the minor part about being shot at first. Billy listened and then looked lost, then pissed off.

"The apartment was destroyed?" He asked and Alex looked at him. She nodded.

"Mom and Johnson are going to see what they can salvage from our place. But it's unlivable right now." She touched his cheek as he clenched his fist. She made him look at her and shook her head.

"They caught the man that did it. He is going away for a very long time. Bosco promised me that. He has been working on this case non-stop." She smiled to him and then winked. He looked at her, still pissed off. Alex pulled out the ultrasound pictures. She showed him and pointed out parts of the image. Billy smiled and looked at her.

"That's our baby?" He asked and she nodded. He put his hands on her stomach and rubbed it. She was still flat, so he didn't feel anything. He looked into Alex's eyes and his smile made the room light up.

* * *

Johnson walked, with Beth, down the hall to what was left of Alex and Billy's apartment. Most of the hall was scorched, but the fire was mainly contained in their apartment. Johnson sliced the tape and opened the door, greeted by the typical smell of burned wood, paper, plastic, and smoke. He led Beth carefully in, around the burned out furniture, and debris that was knocked around by hoses and firefighters. He moved her into the bedroom, to see what they could find there.

"This room is destroyed. Based on the lack of soot, the fire was very hot here, but it wasn't the starting point." He followed the soot to a hole in the wall, leading into the bathroom. He pointed. Beth watched him as she went through the burned out drawers.

"All the clothes in here are either burned up or cinders." She moved to the closet, as Johnson looked along the walls, seeing if anything could be found that might have made it. He toyed with the VCR/DVD Combo and a tape popped out. He took it and realized it was melted.

"So much for that." He read it and looked over. Beth looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, pulling out Billy & Alex's dress uniforms. She saw they were also burned, but the Pins, ribbons, and name tags weren't. She pulled them off of the uniforms as Johnson talked.

"It's an ultrasound video… Dated from April. Alex's first pregnancy." He sighed and put it on the Combo, moving out into the bathroom.

"Everything in here is done." He followed Beth out the doorway as the floor crumbled. Beth let out a scream and Johnson grabbed her, pulling her back before she fell through the floor. They fell back and Johnson grunted. Beth landed on him and she looked at him, their faces very close together.

"What was that?" She asked, freaked out. Johnson looked at her and sighed.

"They said it was stable. This is why I didn't want you to come here alone." He said softly and with each other's help, they got up. Beth looked up at him as he looked down at her. There was a pause as their heads moved together slowly. Their necks bent as they went in for something that they had both felt for a long time. Their lips brushed each other's and then they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Beth said as she opened her eyes. Johnson pulled back and let her go, looking out into the hall. He saw DK and Jimmy coming in. He sighed.

"Some of the Squad." Johnson said and helped her over the hole. He moved down towards the kitchen, and DK and Jimmy looked over. Johnson looked at them and they looked at Beth. Beth smiled to them.

"What are you doing here? Your shift starts in an hour." He asked, kinda annoyed they interrupted something personal. DK and Jimmy looked at them and shrugged.

"Thought we could help out with finding some left over stuff from their apartment. What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, realizing that, technically, he had questioned a superior officer. Johnson looked at him and lifted his head, shaking it.

"Same thing as you. The Bedroom and bathroom are destroyed. All we got out of them were their lapels, and ribbons from their dress uniforms. Or better yet, what's left of them." Johnson said and looked at Beth for a moment, who put the bag of things from their uniforms in her purse. She looked back to the boys and sighed softly.

"All we got, from the living room, was this stuff." DK said, holding out some framed items. One was Billy's Academy graduation plaque, the other was Alex's. The other pieces were their department pictures, in uniform, in front of the American Flag. Johnson looked them over and nodded, taking them.

"I'll bring them to the hospital. Let Alex know there is nothing left of their place." He sounded down about that. The Squad looked at him and he looked back. Beth shook her head, sniffling softly. Everything her daughter and son-in-law had worked for was gone. They now had no home to live in, no money with medical expenses, and a baby on the way.

"Lemme drop Beth off at Mercy, and at work, get the Squad together. I want to talk to all of you. It's important." He said and Beth headed out the door. DK nodded to him, then looked at Jimmy. What was so important that Johnson needed to talk to them as soon as possible, that required a meeting with the Squad?

* * *

Beth walked into the ward Billy had been moved to. He was no longer in the SICU, but in a regular room now. She moved into Billy's room and saw Alex sleeping on the window seat. Billy was also resting, his eyes closed, one hand on his chest, the other at his side. Beth quietly moved to the shelf that held some flowers from the various Squads, Engines, or Families and put the frames down. She heard a throat clear and looked over, seeing Alex looking at her.

"Go back to sleep hunny. I just wanted to drop these off." Beth said to her daughter. Alex stood up and looked at her, moving towards her. Beth looked at the things, then back to her daughter. Alex reached for the stuff and looked at it, realizing what they were.

"Where is the rest of our stuff?" Alex asked her and Beth got a panicked look on her face. She guided her daughter into the hall and sighed softly, telling her that the apartment was completely destroyed, and that was all they could salvage.

"What? We have nothing? Furniture? Clothes? Appliances? We have nothing except some stupid lapels and pictures!" Alex shook her head and looked at the floor, putting her hands on her hips. She kicked her heel against her other foot and shook her head over and over again. Beth watched her daughter and touched her arm.

"I'm sorry hunny. We will work something out. We will get you a place." Beth said, putting her hand on Alex's arm. Alex shook her mom's hand off and looked into the window, seeing Billy sleeping. Her eyes watered up and she looked at her mother.

"We have nothing Mom. What savings we had, is going to what medical expenses the insurance company won't cover. We have excellent coverage, but still. Mom, we are screwed. Billy is gunna need weeks, probably months of therapy to get back to work." Alex couldn't say anymore. She covered her face and bent her knees, sitting on her heels. She shook her head and Beth joined her. Beth hugged her daughter who cried softly. Billy heard it all. His head was towards the exterior window, so they didn't know he was awake. He shook his head and a tear fell down his cheek, hitting the pillow as he realized that in 5 minutes their entire world was destroyed. He sighed and closed his eyes when he heard the door open and knew, by the footsteps, that it was Alex. He opened his eyes to see her lay on the window seat, towards the window. He heard her sobbing softly and it pained him. Billy also didn't know something Alex did. Something, that if told, might ruin him forever.

* * *

**10/6/2004 3:35 PM**

The entire Squad was in the kitchen. Some sat at the table, some were leaning against the counter. Either way, they were waiting for see why Johnson wanted to see them. Some wondered if it was about Billy, or were some of them in trouble. They all talked between each other until they heard Johnson's office door shut. He moved down the hall and stopped in front of them. He stood, arms across his chest, looking at the squad and Paramedics.

"I called you here, to talk about an issue. It effects all of us directly, as well as indirectly. I am talking about the situation with Billy and Alex." He said and cleared his throat. The Squad looked at him and listened. DK, who was leaning against the counter looked at Jimmy, who was next to him.

"I know, if either of them know I was telling you all this, I would get it. So we aren't going to tell them this meeting ever happened. Do we all understand?" He asked them. They all nodded and some shifted in their chairs. Johnson nodded to them.

"Alright. We checked their apartment, and other than a few framed items, their apartment is gone. Nothing is salvageable. They have no furniture, no clothing, no home. I would estimate 95 of their personal items were also destroyed. Now we have a situation. I want it remedied. With the permission of Chief Dixon, I have E-Mailed, to all the Captains of the Department, a sign up sheet." He held up the light blue paper. He passed it around, and the guys looked at it.

"This is a sheet to sign up to help build a new house for Billy and Alex. It will be on Lexington. One of the properties was used there last month for a practice burn. The Department gave it up to be used at the developing site, knowing what happened. The Captains are working on donations, as are other houses. 78, Alex's old house, 86, our rival neighbors. The Ladder already agreed to a charity basketball game, sign ups are next door"

"The PD have started to organize various charity PD/FD battles. Softball, Football, Hockey. A percentage of the proceeds will go to construction materials. Now I would love to say that this is a paying gig, but it's not. It is purely voluntary. If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. You're families can help, if they like, or it can just be you. You will work your shifts, and then volunteer, based on a schedule. Depending on how many people we have, it could take a month, or four months. We hope to finish it by the time Billy is discharged from the hospital. They say that, with no complications, he will be released in about a month to six weeks." He got the paper passed back and he looked at it. Everyone on the shift signed up. He smiled to the Squad and nodded.

"Which brings me to my final piece of news." He said it, looking down, then back to them.

"I talked to Billy's doctor, and physical therapist, with Alex. Billy suffered some pretty extensive damage to his upper abdomen and chest. Because of that, the doctor is not completely sure Billy will ever be able to return to the Department and be able to perform his regular duties." He said it and the guys looked at him, not getting it for a moment.

"Are you saying Billy may not come back to the 55, as the Lieutenant?" DK asked, no longer leaning. Johnson looked at him and shook his head.

"I am saying Billy may never work for the Department again. He may end up retiring at the age of 38." Johnson was blunt about it, as everyone looked at him in shock.


	31. Trick or Treat

**10/31/04 1:22 PM**

Billy lifted himself off the bed, biting his lip and wincing in pain. With a little help from Alex, he got into the wheelchair. His arm burned, his chest burned, and he was winded. Alex kissed his cheek and winked at him. Her smile made him smile as he watched her walk with the wheelchair. He took her hand and looked up at her. She looked back down at him and winked again. Billy shook his head as he was pushed down the hall to the elevator.

"You'll do fine. The sooner you get past this, the sooner you can get back to work. There is no way I am letting you get used to laying around all day, having trays of food and drinks brought to you." Alex looked down at him and smirked. Billy shook his head again and the elevator doors opened. The orderly pushed Billy towards the Physical Therapy room. Billy looked up at Alex.

"You mean you won't wear a hair net, gain 200 pounds and smell like the fish special for me? I thought you said you would do anything for me." He said, mockingly. Alex heard him and made a face, slapping his good shoulder. He smiled, then pouted, acting hurt. The orderly stopped and left him there. Alex looked at him and shook her own head, sitting down.

"For once it's not me in here getting pissed off. About time." Alex stated. Billy huffed, looking up, noticing he had about 4 more minutes before he started. Alex just stared at him. He looked back, furrowing his brow.

"What? Hey, I am getting out of here soon, and I bet I can beat you in therapy." He made a challenge. He looked at her, wishing he could cross his arms. He waited to see what she would do. She looked away for a moment, pondering. She shook her head.

"No way. I had it far worse than you." She said and crossed her legs, pulling out a magazine from her duffel bag. Billy laughed and shook his head.

"I was shot twice." He said softly. Alex heard him and looked at him. She stood up and leaned down, using the arms of his wheelchair to support herself. She got her face close to his and spoke just above a whisper.

"I was beaten, I choked on my own blood, I crashed, was suffocated, had major surgery, crashed again, and then had to go through rehab." She looked into his eyes, with a mysterious look, as if challenging him to top that. Billy looked at her she had a point. He had only crashed once, and recovered a lot faster than her. He got his face closer to hers.

"I love when you get competitive. You get this hard, stone cold look on your face and you get all close to me. I especially love when you get all angry, and your eyes narrow. You purse those lips together and get all huffy. Very sexy." He said softly to her and she narrowed her eyes as he said it. Her lips pursed together and she huffed softly. He smiled to her and nodded.

"You think this is sexy? I would love to hear your view of me being completely pissed off." She said and Billy nodded again. He moved his head towards hers, so their lips barely touched.

"Do I have to piss you off so you know?" He asked, his hot breath against her lips. She brushed her lips against his and he used his good arm to pull her close. She almost fell on him as they pressed their lips together. She missed the feeling his arms around her, but one arm would do for now. She still hadn't told him that he may never have completely use of his arm, because of nerve damage.

"Ahem." They heard the voice of the Physical Therapist. It the same man Alex had when she needed therapy. She turned and looked at him. He smiled to her and moved to Billy.

"Ahh, if it isn't the Therapy Nazi himself. How have you been Felix?" Alex asked and the tall black man moved to her. He smiled and nodded.

"Glad I don't have to deal with you anymore. But I wonder if your husband is gunna be the same way. I am still mad at you for not getting a wedding invitation." He said, smiling to Alex. Alex laughed.

"Why would I have done that? So you could ask me to do 15 reps of Champagne glasses, or 10 reps of wedding cake? No way in hell." She smiled to him and looked at Billy. Billy watched them go at each other. He just rolled his eyes and waited. Alex looked at him and nodded.

"You two have fun. I have to work. Captain wants a meeting with me and DK. Something about new regulations." She said and kissed Billy. He kissed her back and smiled to him.

"Be careful, please? You are carrying precious cargo there." He moved one hand to her stomach and rubbed it. She still wasn't showing, even though she was in the first week of her third month. She heard him and felt him touch her stomach and she put her hand over his.

"I will. I will be with Carlos. What could happen?" She asked him and touched his cheek softly. His eyes met hers again as he nodded.

"That is what I am worried about." He cracked another joke and she left him alone, grabbing her bag. She looked at Felix and smiled.

"Have fun, he's worse than I am." She winked and looked at Billy one more time.

"I love you." She said softly and left, but not before Billy yelled it back. He turned to Felix and looked at him. Felix gave a big smile and Billy knew he was in for it. His second week of rehab and he really wanted out of here.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen and looked around. She didn't see anyone, so she went up to the bunk room, got changed, and headed to Johnson's office. DK was already in there, ready for work. She walked in, shutting the door and sat next to Johnson. He looked at both of them and smiled, then got serious. He passed over two reports. Alex and DK looked through it, leafing through, then looking at Johnson.

"That is a report about six arsons around Brooklyn. Last night, a fire about 4 blocks away matched those fires. Downtown thinks that the arsonist has moved to our lovely borough. Normally, I would only talk to the Lieutenant about this, but nine firefighters have been injured in those 6 fires, and one was injured last night in the 86. That involves you, Alex." Johnson said and Alex nodded.

"We all know today is Halloween. We all know what happens on Halloween. There will be minor injuries, major injuries, small fires, large fires, bon fires, camp fires, garbage fires, things of that sort. We need to stay on our toes, and be prepared, and careful." He nodded again and DK and Alex nodded back. Johnson let them go, but stopped Alex.

"Alex, sit." Johnson said and Alex sat back down. He stood up and moved so he was leaning against his desk. She looked up at him and waited to see what he said to her.

"How is the apartment search going?" He asked, not disclosing any information to her about what the Squad was doing. Alex looked down and shook her head.

"It's hard. We want a decent sized place, but we can't afford any of them. Billy wants a three-bedroom, but none of them are in our price range, without moving into a neighborhood that I would need police back-up to leave the house. And then there will be day care. It's a bitch right now. I dunno what to do." She said softly. Johnson tried not to smile as he nodded slowly.

"You will find something. But lemme know when you do, so the guys can help you out. With Billy out of commission, and you being pregnant, you are gunna need someone to move your furniture into your new place." He said and Alex's eyes went wide. Something she forgot about with everything.

"Oh no! I forgot furniture!" She covered her face and started to sob. It was mainly hormones. Johnson watched her and he wanted to tell her, but he needed to stay quiet, a little while longer. He hugged her gently.

"Don't worry. Maybe the guys can come up with something to help you out. Want me to talk to them?" He asked her. She looked up and shook her head.

"I don't want any help. I don't want pity from them. Billy defiantly wouldn't want that. We will work something out. We'll be fine. If we ever find a place." She said. Johnson got an idea and smirked to himself.

"Lemme see what I can get for you, alright? I know a few people, lemme see if I can get you a deal, or work something out, just between us." He said and winked at her. She snorted and nodded, looking down, sniffling.

"I would appreciate it. Thanks." She said to him and stood up. She wiped her eyes and headed out to set up next weeks schedule, and get some paperwork done. She saw Carlos walk in, then Holly, then Grace. She watched them go upstairs, and went to doing paperwork.

* * *

"Get in the bus, Sam." Alex said, rolling her eyes. Sam, the frequent flyer drunk. Alex let Carlos take him into the back of the bus and buckle him into the seat. She got in the drivers seat and headed towards Mercy. Sam would go through another round of Rehab. Alex shook her head, annoyed with Sam, yet again.

They dropped Sam off and headed to where Billy's room was. She walked in and smiled to him. She stared at him, since he didn't notice she was there. He had a Sports Illustrated in his hand, the TV was blaring the news, and his eyes went from the news, to the magazine, then back. Her radio went off and he looked towards the door, quickly. He smiled to her and she moved to him, kissing him softly.

"How goes it on this festive night." He asked, looking at her. He didn't see any major blood on her, and she seemed in good spirits. Day must be going well.

"2 frequent flyers, 4 dropped their meds, 1 well being check, and 1 car accident. This shift has sucked. But nothing huge, so it's pretty good. Then again, it's only 6:30. I still have 5 hours left." She smiled and kissed him softly, yet again. She loved the feeling of his lips, and missed them being near her all day, everyday.

"Ahh, makes me glad I never became a medic. And the baby?" He looked at her stomach and she looked where he was. She laughed and nodded.

"Fine. Little fluttery, but that's it. Ask when I am the size of a small van." She smiled to him and he laughed.

"Alright, I will ask then too." He went to say something else, but her radio went off.

_"ADAM 55-3, RESPOND TO THE CORNER OF LEXINGTON AND 14TH AVE. CAR VS. TRICK-OR-TREATER."_

Alex called in that they were on their way and kissed Billy. "I'll be back, if I can. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful!" He said and watched her leave. He sighed and went back to watching TV.

* * *

"Get that car up! Alex let Carlos do that! Alex, damn it! Get out from under that car!" Johnson yelled at her, seeing Alex, laying on her side, trying to reach the little girl who was pinned under the rear drivers side wheel. She pulled out and grabbed a mask, as Carlos turned on the O2, and slid back under. Carlos kneeled down and started to join in with Johnson.

"Come on Alex, get out of there. I can do that." He said and Alex slid out, not answering either of their pleas, or demands. Johnson headed over and looked down at her as she sat up, getting on her knees.

"Next time I give you an order, listen to me!" Johnson yelled at her and Alex looked back. She shrugged. Carlos watched her and Johnson.

"We can move her now, if you wanna get the guys over here. Her pressure is dropping, so it has to be done soon." Alex said and looked at Johnson. Johnson looked at her in a shocked manner. He shook his head and looked over.

"Joe, DK, Stu, JD, get over here with those let's get this car up. Alex has the girl stabilized." He looked back at her and smirked to him and shook her head. She moved away, with Carlos, waiting for the girl to be pulled free. After a minute, the car was raised and the girl was pulled out and rushed to the bus. Alex got in back, letting Carlos drive, setting up another line and calling into Mercy. Alex heard the portable monitor beep and looked over.

"She's breaking down! Carlos hurry!" Alex hung up with Mercy and leaned over, getting into the med kit, and preparing a syringe, adding it to her IV. She waited to see if it worked and watched her BP drop.

"How much longer!" Alex asked as she felt him take a hard left. Carlos looked back for a second, then back to the road.

"2 more minutes!" He called out and Alex shook her head as she watched the monitor, seeing her erratic heart rate stop.

"She's in arrest! Hurry!" Alex pulled the mask off and started to bag her, then started CPR. Alex felt the bus stop and Carlos pull the doors open. She climbed onto the stretcher as Carlos pushed her in. Alex continued to do compressions as Carlos bagged her. Nurses and Doctor's jumped in to help, moving then quickly across the ER. Billy was walking with his therapist, and just happened to see Alex move across the floor to the Trauma room.

"10-year-old female, run over by Ford Escort. Pinned under car for 35 minutes before removed. Pulse was weak, but stable in field. BP in field was 90 over 60. Crashed in bus 2 minutes out. Been doing 1 person CPR for 3 minutes." Alex jumped off the stretcher as the doctors and nurses moved the girl from the medic stretcher. Alex backed out, panting. Carlos moved next to her and tapped her shoulder. Alex looked over, to see Carlos pointing towards the elevator.

"Billy..." Alex said and moved to him. He looked at her hugged her with his good arm. He smiled down to her and wiped some of the sweat off of her forehead. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and held her against him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"You were amazing." He said to her softly, as she looked up at him. He smiled to her and she looked at him oddly. She looked confused as he smiled and ran his fingers over his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him and he motioned towards the ER's Trauma Room. She looked over and by now, the little girl was stable, and was being prepped for surgery. Alex saw the doctor come out and smile to her and nod. Alex smiled back and then looked at Billy.

"You saved her life. I had never really seen you in action, not like that. Well, except for the time I sent you down the air shaft after you stole my sweatshirt." He said to her with a smile and a soft chuckle, which made him wince. Alex touched his chest softly and she shook her head.

"I did my job. That little girl needed help, I just did my job." She said to him and he shook his head.

"You saved her life. Without you, she may not have lived." He said to her softly. He heard her radio go off, but she didn't. She was just watching him and was curious as to why he was talking to her like this. She started to worry about him.

"What are you talking about? You do the same job I do, just slightly different right now. Don't praise me for doing my job. You don't like it when people praise you for doing yours." Alex said to him softly. He pulled her radio off her belt and held it up.

_"ADAM 55-3, RESPOND TO STABBING AT 3820 GRANGER STREET. SUSPECT IN CUSTODY, PD ON SCENE."_

Alex sighed and looked up at him. She radioed they were on their way and Carlos came out of the lounge and moved towards her. She kissed Billy softly and he kissed her back. She went to leave when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"I am not acting weird. I could tell by your face that you were worried. Just… just watching you do what you did, I realized how much I love you, and how lucky I am to have you. Hell, for all I know, that is what you did for me." He said to her and she smiled to him.

"I do it for everyone that crashes in my bus. But you were a special case. You didn't crash until you got into the ER." She said and then he let her go. He watched her leave with Carlos, with just a backwards glance and smile. He looked at his therapist, who shook his head.

"She is one stubborn, obnoxious woman. But she's damn good at her job, huh?" he said to Billy who just nodded and smiled.

"She is all of those, and I am proud to call her my wife, and the mother of my unborn child." He turned with his therapist and walked, slowly, back towards the stairs, and towards his room. He stopped for a moment, seeing the mother of the girl come running in, with Bosco and Davis behind her. He watched her hug her daughter and he smiled softly, getting into the elevator.


	32. Halloween Thanks

NOTE: Thanks Lee for the idea for the end of this chapter. You gave me my brainstorm, and after a few weeks, I finally completed it! TYSM!

* * *

Alex walked into Billy's room after the stabbing call and yawned. She stopped seeing a woman in his room, sitting on his bed. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept her mouth shut. The woman looked upset, so Alex didn't assume anything.

"Alex. This is Mrs. Delaney." Billy said softly. Alex looked at him oddly and looked lost. Billy smiled and motioned her over. Alex moved to his side and kissed him softly.

"She is the mother of the girl you pulled out from under the car about 2 hours ago." He said it to her and Alex thought about it for se second, then her eyes went wide.

"Oh! Hi. How is she?" Alex looked at her. The woman nodded and wiped her cheek of her drying tears.

"She has a crushed ulna and sternum. I don't know what that is." She said softly. Alex nodded and pointed to her arm.

"The ulna is the bottom bone that runs from your elbow to your wrist, near your pinky. The sternum is the breastbone that protects your chest." The woman nodded and sniffled. Alex watched her as she looked like she was thinking.

"Thank you. Without you, she may have died. She said that you helped her stay calm. Thank you so much." She said and looked at her. Alex listened and bit her lip. Alex wasn't one to get praise for doing her job, and it made her feel awkward. She nodded.

"I was just doing my job. I would have done that with anyone. I am just glad she is alright." Alex said and looked at Billy who rubbed her arm softly. Alex looked at the woman who nodded. She looked at both of them.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just, I asked who saved her, and they said you did. I went after you, but you disappeared before I could. I caught up with your husband in the elevator. He told me what you do. Thanks to you, Cassie wants to be a paramedic. She is all I have. Without her, I would be nothing. You saved the only thing I have in my life. There will never be enough thanks." Mrs. Delaney said softly. Alex nodded and looked at her stomach. The woman stood up and looked at her and smiled.

"Congratulations on the baby. I hope you don't stop doing what you do. You touch a lot of lives, and you will always be in my prayers." Mrs. Delaney said and walked to the door. Alex and Billy watched her and Alex swallowed softly. She nodded and sniffled as Mrs. Delaney waved and Alex waved back. Billy looked at Alex, when she was gone. Alex looked at him and lay down next to him for a moment.

"You are a hero. I could have told you that, but you needed to hear it from a stranger." He said and kissed her head. She rested her head against his chest and traced a finger around his gown. She shook her head.

"I am not a hero. I did my job. I woulda done that with a little girl, or a 50 year old midget. It doesn't matter, Billy." She said and felt his hand moved up and down her back. She heard the radio go off and heard Grace and Holly called. She sniffled and Billy lifted her head to look at him.

"If that is how you feel, why are you trying to hide crying?" He said softly and Alex shook her head and looked at him as her chin quivered.

"I coulda killed our baby." She said to him and he looked at her oddly. His brows furrowing as he waited for an explanation. Alex looked down at where her finger was tracing lines around his gown.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her softly, flattening the creases in her medic shirt. He moved his hand back and forth, caressing her back gently. He missed doing this, and didn't get to do it very often since he was shot. He inhaled and smelled the hospital shampoo, not liking it very much. He preferred 'her' smell. The smell he smelled on her when they were at work, or at home. But now she spent all her time at the hospital, or at work, so she didn't smell like normal to him.

"Johnson told me to get out from under the car. That car was teetering. It coulda crushed me and the girl. I refused to move, knowing I was pregnant. I couldn't leave her under there alone. What if that car had fallen on top of me? Would she be thanking me if her daughter had been crushed with me? Would she?" Alex asked him. Billy listened and looked at her, making her look at him again.

"Baby, you did what you felt was right at the time. Look how it worked out. Johnson might be a little pissed off at you, and sure, Carlos could have done it, but you did what you had to, at the time. It's a hard choice Alex, and this time, you got out lucky." He said and she listened to him, looking at him. She nodded, and then heard him talk again.

"But you do it again, carrying my child, and we will have words." He said to her and looked serious. She nodded and sniffled, thinking he was upset with her about it. She felt him kiss the top of her head again and she smiled. She heard the radio go off again and looked at him, rolling up and off the bed.

"Baby, you did what you felt was right at the time. Look how it worked out. Johnson might be a little pissed off at you, and sure, Carlos could have done it, but you did what you had to, at the time. It's a hard choice Alex, and this time, you got out lucky." He said and she listened to him, looking at him. She nodded, and then heard him talk again.

"But you do it again, carrying my child, and we will have words." He said to her and looked serious. She nodded and sniffled, thinking he was upset with her about it. She felt him kiss the top of her head again and she smiled. She heard the radio go off again and looked at him, rolling up and off the bed.

"ADAM 55-3, RESPOND TO DRUNKEN DISORDLY BRAWL! 7294 LEXINGTON. MULTIPLE VICTIMS AND PD ON SCENE."

"Adam 55-3, responding." Alex said and looked at him as she stood up. She clipped the radio back on and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and smiled.

"As soon as you come back, you and are sleeping together." He winked at her and she looked at him and smiled.

"Two hours and I will be here. I promise you that. Love you." Alex said and walked to the door as Carlos barged in. She looked at him and they headed down the hall. Billy watched her walk down the hall and disappear.

"Love you too." He said it softly, as he bit his lip. His thoughts plagued him and he started to get worried, knowing soon he would be discharged and have nowhere to go. He sighed and started to think about what to do.

* * *

Alex hopped out of the bus and moved to Bosco. Bosco looked at her and pointed to the group of five men, three were cuffed, two others were still fighting. Alex blinked and nodded, moving to the three handcuffed guys, checking them over and helping them out. Carlos helped one next to her and Bosco moved to Davis, who was watching with amusement. Bosco laughed as one punched the other. Davis nodded and waited for them to exhaust themselves before they were arrested.

"How is that one?" Alex asked Carlos, who looked over and shrugged, holding up a bloody 4x4. Alex rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning out a facial laceration on the burly guy she was working on.

"Something tells me he will be feeling this later." Carlos said, throwing the large board to the side. Unfortunately that was the wrong move and one of the two guys that was still fighting grabbed it, running at the other guy. Alex stood up.

"I am gunna go to the bus and get more gauze. This guys bleeding like a stuck pig." She said and turned, the man swinging the 4x4 like he was a professional baseball player. He completely missed the drunk guy he was fighting and the 4x4 swung around and slammed into Alex, right square into her stomach at full force. Alex doubled over, letting out a grunt before falling over and curling up in agony. Davis ran over and Bosco subdued the guy who hit Alex. Alex coughed up blood and looked at Davis. Carlos ran over and kneeled by her as Alex cried, almost gagging on her own blood.

"Damn it! Adam 55-3, we need another bus, paramedic down!" He called over his radio and tried to get Alex to calm down. Alex continued to choke on her blood and Davis used his hand to try and clear it up. He moved her head to the side and blood just dripped out. Bosco slammed the guy into the backseat of their RMP and slammed the door as they heard more buses coming.

* * *

Billy started to sob in his sleeping daze. Beth looked over at Johnson, then to Billy. Johnson moved to Billy and shook him gently. Billy's eyes shot open and he looked around, not seeing Alex. He saw Johnson's concerned look at him and gasped. Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head. He grabbed Johnson by the shirt and pulled him slightly.

"Alex! Alex! Where is she? What happened?" Billy asked, frantically calling out for Alex. Johnson shook his head and Beth moved over, trying to calm him down. Billy pulled on Johnson who tried to pry himself out of Billy's grasp. Billy looked around them, trying to see something would tell him how Alex was. Johnson pulled himself free and looked at Billy.

"Billy, calm down! Billy! Stop! Now!" Johnson got louder and looked at Billy who panted, looking around finally stopping at Johnson. Johnson looked at him and shook his head. Beth moved next to Johnson and looked at Billy.

"Where is Alex? I know something happened to her!" He demanded to know what had happened to Alex. Johnson looked confused and shook his head a few times. Beth also shook her head and shrugged. Billy heard the door open and looked over, seeing Alex. Alex looked back at him, seeing the frantic look on his face.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Alex went to move to him, but with no regards to his own safety, he moved out of bed, gown and all and grabbed her. He held her tightly and hugged her to him. She let out a grunt and after a moment he let her go, moving his hands over her stomach. She watched him and blinked a few more times, then put her hands to his chest.

"Billy. What is the matter?" She asked him and he looked down at her, moving his hands from her stomach to her face. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly, then again, much more passionately. Alex went with it and slid her hands over his waist. After a moment the kiss broke and Billy looked into her eyes.

"I thought you were hurt. Must have been a nightmare." Billy said to her and Alex looked at him. She stared oddly at him and asked him to explain his nightmare. He moved with her to the bed and sat down on it, as he lay back down. Johnson and Beth just acted like wallflowers, curious, yet feeling like they were intruding. Billy looked at Alex, taking her hand. He told her the entire dream, details and all. She blinked and looked at him.

"Billy. That happened. Well, up to the whole board to the stomach. Davis shoved me out of the way. His vest took the hit. Billy, your nightmare happened, in a manner of speaking." She said to him and he blinked, shaking his head. He looked back to her and then put his hand on her stomach again. He caressed her stomach and Johnson smiled, nodding.

"Alex, stay here. Your shift ends in an hour; I'll send Carlos home early. Stay with your husband. You've had enough drama for one night." Johnson smiled to her as Alex looked at him. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would disagree with him. She just nodded and laid down next to Billy. Billy held her, as her head rested on his good shoulder. He was winded from the moving so fast and he breathed heavily, feeling tightness in his chest. Alex's hand went over his chest and he smiled. He held her gently and looked over her head, seeing her hand over his heart.

"I love you, baby." He said softly to her and she smiled, her eyes closed.

"I love you too." She said to him and didn't move. Billy coughed slightly and let out a soft laugh.

"I was actually talking to the baby." He said and Alex gently slapped his side. He let out a whine of pain and she kissed his chest softly. He looked around and saw how dark it was and looked at her. She looked back to him and he moved his eyebrows, hinting to her. Alex's mouth dropped and she shook her head.

"You had major surgery a month ago! You are in NO condition to try and…" He put his hand over her mouth and she shut up. He smiled to her and took his hand back. She smiled to him and she slid her hand under his blanket and he got a big smile on his face.

TBC…


	33. Thanksgiving

**Weds, 11/21/2004**

Billy sat up and smiled, feeling like a million dollars. He was ready to be discharged and was patiently waiting for the paperwork. He still had a long way to go when it came to getting back to work, full-time, but being out the hospital was a definite first step. He looked at Alex who smiled to him and sat next to him. He lifted her shirt and smiled at the lump her stomach had turned into. He ran his hand over it, feeling how firm it was and leaned over, kissing Alex softly. Alex felt his lips press to hers and she kissed him back, putting her hand over his, interlocking their fingers together. Alex still didn't tell Billy that they had nowhere to live, and she wasn't sure how to tell him they were going to a hotel, not home.

"Well Mr. Walsh, here are your discharge papers, and your medications, take as needed, and here is your Physical Therapy schedule. Felix set some ground rules, that, when achieved, you can return to partial duty. After you get to that level, you can work on getting back to full duty." The doctor walked in, passing him paperwork, in a manila envelope. Billy took it and nodded to him, then stood up. A nurse pushed a wheelchair in and Billy sat in it. Two months in the hospital, Billy had learned not to argue with the nurses. Alex walked with him and the nurse pushed him to the elevator. The door opened and Johnson was standing in the elevator. Johnson stopped before he walked into Billy and smiled to him.

"Look at you! Still getting special treatment from the nurses, eh?" Johnson said and Alex smiled to him. She had no idea what he had cooked up two months ago, and neither did Billy. Alex wondered by Johnson was there and then saw the car keys. Alex blinked a few times and watched them push Billy into the elevator. Johnson smiled to them and stayed quiet.

"It's nice to see you Cap, but why are you here?" Billy looked up at him, curious as to why he was here, when Alex was going to bring him home. Johnson looked down and shrugged. Alex looked at Johnson, knowing he was hiding something. Johnson looked between them and smiled.

"Wanted to help you get situated now that you are out of the hospital." Johnson looked at Alex and shook his head, knowing she hadn't told him. Alex looked at him and nodded, looking at Billy. Billy watched them look at each other and cross his arms. He got a no nonsense look on his face and the elevator opened. He was wheeled to the main door and Johnson went out ahead of him, moving to Billy's SUV, which Alex had been using, and opened the door. Billy went to talk and Johnson helped him into the backseat, since Beth was in the Passenger seat. Alex saw her mom and wondered what that was about. Alex went to talk and Johnson cut her off, shutting the door after she got in. Johnson moved around and got in the driver's seat, looking at Beth, smiling.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I being picked up like this? Why are you and Alex giving each other nervous looks? What the hell is going on!" Billy wanted to know now what was going on as Johnson drove towards the hotel. Alex looked at him and made sure he was buckled tightly, so he couldn't go nuts when he found out what she needed to tell him. Billy crossed his arms, waiting.

"Well... When you were shot, Jimmy saved you because the man who shot you set our apartment on fire. The entire floor was destroyed and all of our stuff was ruined. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to slow your progress down. I'm sorry, but we have nowhere to live, and the clothes we have are from storage from our parents and what we had in our lockers at the Squad." Alex said it all and her chin quivered as she was on the verge of crying her eyes out. Billy heard her though and thought about the conversation about not having anything a while back, when he was in the hospital. He looked down, holding his head, getting a splitting headache. Alex watched his look and shook her head, touching his hand. Billy looked away from her and Beth looked back, worried about what this would do to him. Alex and Billy didn't notice that Johnson had turned down Lexington Avenue, and had stopped. Alex was trying to get Billy to look at her but he was turned away from her, not believing what he was told.

"Ok! Everyone out!" Johnson said with a chipper voice and Beth got out of the SUV. Alex looked towards where they were sitting as if they were insane, but she saw they were parked in a driveway. She looked out the main window and saw a large yard, with a small white-gated fence, and a large house. She looked out and opened the door and blinked, seeing the entire Squad, all three shifts, and the medics from all three shifts, both busses, and the truck in front of the house. Alex stared in confusion as everyone smiled to her. She tapped Billy's leg and he turned, ready to yell at her about holding out on her and froze, seeing the huge pale blue house, with the gated fence, large green yard, and the large crowd of his co-workers, and friends.

"WELCOME HOME!" They all screamed and yelled and Alex looked at Billy, and Billy looked at Alex. The look of confusion and shock was on their faces as they could tell neither knew about what had happened. Johnson moved to them and soon the crowd was around them, smiling and talking. Alex looked at the mailbox and saw 'WALSH' in big letters. She looked, still in shock, at Carlos who was tugging her towards the house. She grabbed Billy's hand and he went with them. Johnson followed with the group and they walked into the house, which was fully furnished. Alex gasped and saw everything and her eyes teared up all over again. She looked at Billy and he looked at Johnson, with a worried look on his face. Johnson smiled to him and started to explain.

"When you were shot and we found out your apartment was destroyed, everyone in the 55, cops included, and firefighters from 86 and 78 came over to help re-build you a house. We had a fundraiser, to get the money, and we got enough to build the house. It has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a live-in basement, an attic, a dining room, living room, kitchen, pantry, laundry room, and two-car garage. It is fully furnished, from a dining room table, to a nursery, for your baby boy." Johnson said and the entire crowd smiled, knowing what they had done. Alex cried, listening to him say what the house had and looked at the living room. She saw pictures on the walls that she knew, but had never had in her place before. She saw, over the entertainment center, in the center of the room, her and Billy's graduation pictures in full uniform, and their case of ribbons and awards under the pictures. Billy looked around the living room with her and shook his head a few times.

"But... This must have cost a... I don't... where did you?" Billy was at a loss for words. Everyone smiled and DK stepped forth with Bridget. Bridget smiled to her twin brother and spoke up as DK wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The firm I work for contacted one of their clients, a furniture store in SoHo. They donated all of the furniture for the first floor of the house. The second floor is furnished by a bed and bath company what is another client of mine. And a baby specialty store donated this." She held out an envelope and Billy took it. He passed it to Alex, who opened it and gasped. She saw the gift certificate and looked at Billy. Billy looked at her and then the paper and his eyes went wide.

"A $5,000 gift certificate!" Alex let out a cry and Bridget smiled and nodded. Billy looked at his sister. He shook his head and smiled to her hugging her tightly. Bridget let out a gasp as he hugged her and then smiled to him as he let go.

"Enjoy this stuff. I have to represent from for free for the rest of my career!" She laughed with everyone and DK hugged her. DK looked at Billy, who looked back at him, seeing the way his sister looked at DK. Billy nodded to him, and without any words, gave his ok for DK and Bridget to be together. Alex moved through the house, seeing the fully furnished rooms, with even little things like curtains, and blinds. She looked out the end of the kitchen and let out a cry of excitement. Billy moved to her and looked out. His mouth dropped.

"An in-ground pool?" He asked and looked at Johnson who shrugged with a smile. Alex's brother, Adam, came out from the dining room and smiled to her. She looked at him and nodded to him with a big smile.

"Shoulda known my brother would design my house!" She hugged him tightly and Beth smiled, seeing the siblings hug like they hadn't seen each other in years. Alex looked up at her brother and he smiled to her again.

"I pulled a few strings and a friend designed your pool in the shape of the FDNY arm patch. Thought you might enjoy it. He painted the cement at the bottom with the FDNY patch design on it. He got creative and all I owe him in a consultation every 3 months." Adam smiled to his sister Alex hugged him again. Adam felt her stomach and smiled knowing his sister was truly happy with her life now. Beth took her daughter and continued to guide her through the house, and showed the rest of it off. Alex looked at Billy who looked at her with a big smile. He moved to her and picked her up, holding him to her, kissing her deeply in the middle of their bedroom. Everyone screamed and cheered as they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years.

* * *

**Thanksgiving 2004:**

Alex felt a hand move over her stomach and she opened her eyes, seeing light coming in from the deck doors that were in their bedroom. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, seeing Billy leaning up on his arm, rubbing her stomach, looking at her face. She looked into his eyes and smiled to him leaning up, kissing him softly. He kissed her back and moved his hand over her stomach, back and forth, following the curve of her four-month lump. She smiled to him and ran her finger over the scar on his shoulder, with a soft smile.

"Morning gorgeous." Billy said to her and Alex smiled to him and turned a little pink. She stretched and yawned, covering her mouth. She looked at the alarm clock and saw it was Noon. She smiled and looked back to him and moved her hand over his side.

"It was nice sleeping with you, without worrying about the tubes and wires that covered you." Alex stated and Billy nodded, moving his hand up her stomach and under her top even further. She felt him touch her chest and she smiled and winced. He furrowed his brow, wondering why she made that face and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, moving his hand from her breast, and back down her stomach, gently caressing his unborn child. Alex sighed and looked up at him, then out the deck doors, still amazed with the house their friends had built for them.

"My breasts are tender and swollen. I got quite the rack now." She said it like it was normal and Billy let out a laugh. He pulled her shirt up and checked and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. She looked at him and gently slapped his head.

"You grew like an entire cup size! Where are you gunna put those!" He said, sarcastically and winked at her. Alex looked down at her chest and even her eyes got wide. She let out a cry and jumped out of bed, moving into their bathroom. She held her shirt back and stood sideways, in complete shock of her chest.

"Oh my god! They got bigger!" She cried out and Billy blocked the doorway, watching her check her chest out. He shrugged and smiled to her, moving to the shower, gently brushing against her.

"I like them. Make your figure curvier, more voluptuous. Can we keep them?" He asked her and Alex stared at him like he was deranged. She shook her head fast and knew he was kidding, but she went on with the joke.

"No! As soon as our child is born, I am returning them! I can't work with a rack like this! They are gigantic!" She cried out again and Billy got in the shower, listening her complain about the large size of her chest. He looked out at her as she touched them, wincing slightly. She blinked a few more times, not knowing he was watching her in the mirror. She held them and checked them out.

"Damn, you might wanna call Anna Nicole and tell her I have her chest. Damn they are firm. Hehe... Not bad, I could get used to them. Not that I didn't like my breasts before, but, damn these are some nicely firm breasts!" Alex said and Billy laughed from the shower. He shook his head in the shower and washed his hair. It felt amazing to have a shower without a nurse checking up on him every minute. He enjoyed the hot water and peeked out, watching her again.

"You know. They are nice, they are bigger than usual, but I did like your breasts before you turned into a Baywatch Audition." He laughed and thought of something as she looked at him in shock.

"Besides, I don't want my woman getting hit on while on duty. When I go back to being Lieutenant, they have got to go. I don't think I could protect your honor every time some guy grabs those melons you call breasts!" He razzed her about protecting her and she fell for it. Her mouth dropped, but she was smiling. She got in the shower with him and play attacked him with soap and bottle of shampoo. He acted like he was being attacked and she got out after a moment and took her clothes off. He thought she gave up.

"I knew you couldn't hack it... Pam." He said and that did it. Alex got in the bath with him and it turned into a play fight until they were both covered in soap and making out like teenagers at the Drive-in. Little did they know, Beth and Johnson came over with DK and Bridget, to get the house ready for Thanksgiving dinner. DK and Bridget walked upstairs quietly, moving into the bedroom, seeing the messed up bed. DK walked in and heard a noise, putting his head to the wall next to the bathroom. His eyes went wide as he heard Alex moaning and panting and Billy grunting, with the water running. DK pushed Bridget out and ran downstairs, busting out laughing when he got there. Bridget looked at him and DK explained what he heard and Bridget looked like she gunna be sick.

"Are they still asleep?" Johnson came out of the kitchen and saw them standing near the door. He saw DK's face and then Bridget's and crossed his arms, his face demanding to know what was doing on. DK shook his head, leaning on his knees still laughing.

"No... Shower... Don't go up there!" DK panted, trying not to bust out in hysterics. Johnson's eyes opened and he looked up the stairs and nodded to the two of them. Beth moved behind him and asked him what was going on. Johnson told her and Beth looked up the stairs with a shocked, but happy grin on her face. She shook her head and laughed softly.

"Ok, let's put the food away, leave a note on the fridge and then call when we are on our way." Johnson said and everyone put the bags of groceries away and then slipped out, locking the door. Johnson got in his car, with Beth and looked up at the bedroom, shaking his head with a smile.

TBC...


	34. Nightmares & Shopping Sprees

_Alex walked up the stairs, after DK, Jimmy, and Stu. She panted and mumbled about how 20 pounds of stomach doesn't help when your carrying 75 pounds on you in the middle of a fire. She huffed, making it to the 13th floor, and turned left, after Jimmy. She called to Billy, letting him know they made it._

_"Alright hunny, take care, alright?" Billy called back and she walked after Jimmy. The large warehouse was burning out of control, but they needed to sweep the area. Alex looked at Jimmy as she moved over the steel grate and an explosion rocked the building._

_"ALEX!" Jimmy yelled and Alex looked down to the concrete floor she was standing on buckle and then fall out from under her. Jimmy reached for her and grabbed her hand, but instead of stopping her from falling, he pulled the glove off of her hand. He watched in horror as Alex's pregnant form fell through the hole in the center of the area she was standing in._

_"JIMMY!" Alex screamed as she felt herself freefalling. She saw floor after floor go by as she tried to think of a way out of this. She felt pain shoot through her stomach her body crashed into the rubble that was on the 2nd floor._

Alex sat up in bed panting hard. She looked around, seeing the outline of a dark bedroom. She looked around, seeing Billy sleeping next to her. She breathed hard, sweating from her nightmare. She turned on the lamp next to her and tried to calm down. She took deep breaths and eventually calmed down.

"Last time I watch Ladder 49 again..." She shook her head and got out of bed, moving into the bathroom. She ran the cold water and splashed it on her face. She looked pale, knowing her nightmare scared the crap out of her. She wiped her face and heard a voice in the doorway.

"Alex, hunny?" It was Billy. He was leaning against the door frame, looking at her as she calmed herself down. She looked at him, with the mirror, and she swallowed hard. She moved to him and he looked down at with a concerned look. He put his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"I had a nightmare. No more movies about firefighter's dying right before bed. Promise me?" Billy looked at her with a raised eyebrow and he nodded slowly. No fire movies ever bothered her before. He touched her face gently and made her looked up at him. When their eyes met he smiled softly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her and she shook her head. She didn't want to freak him out. She kissed his cheek softly and moved to the bed, with him following her. She crawled up in bed and he crawled on his side, wrapping his arms around her. She nestled in his arms and closed her eyes, hearing him fall asleep quickly. She stared at the closed blinds and watched the moonlight shine into the room. Soon her eyes closed and she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Morning hunny." Billy said, walking into the bedroom. She yawned and stretched, looking at him. He had a tray of food for her and he put it down on her nightstand and sat next to her. She looked at him like he was losing it and he smiled, kissing her softly. He looked at her as she peeked at the tray and he laughed.

"2 slices of bacon, 2 links of sausage, my famous scrambled eggs, and 2 pieces of French toast with a glass of orange juice." Billy said to her and she smiled to him and reached for it. He nodded and put the tray over her lap when she sat up. She started to eat and he got both of their work clothes out. She watched him, while she ate as he laid her clothes out, then his clothes. She watched him move into the bathroom and run a shower, and then she heard him get in the shower. She finished eating and yawned again. She heard the shower turn off and went to move the tray off of her lap, but she heard Billy.

"No no! Let me get that." He moved to her, towel wrapped around his waist, and lifted the tray, taking it downstairs to the kitchen. Alex blinked and got out of bed, going after him. She eyed him suspiciously and stared at him from the stairs. He moved to her and looked at her with a smile.

"Ok, where is my husband and what alien has taken his place?" Alex looked at him and he smiled and picked her up in his arms. He carried her back up the stairs and moved her into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. She blinked and watched him as he ran the bath water and came out after a moment. She stared at him, watching him move around. She crossed her arms and could smell bubbles in the bath. She looked at the clock, seeing they still had a good 2 hours before work. He came out and smiled to her, guiding her to the bathtub and bowed.

"A bath run for my lovely wife, and amazing unborn child." Billy said softly and Alex looked at him oddly. She looked around and then back to him.

"Seriously, where is my husband, and who are you?" Alex stared at him and he got this hurt look in his eyes. He pouted slightly and looked at her, gently stripping her nightclothes off. Once she was completely naked, he gently caressed her much more prominent stomach and then her back, kissing her softly. She kissed him back and he smiled to her.

"Can't I just be a doting husband and make breakfast for my wife and run her a hot tub so she can rest before another hard day on duty?" Billy asked her and she smiled to him dropping his towel with an innocent face. Billy laughed and kissed her deeply. After a moment, Alex broke the kiss and looked up at him with a smile.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you go off restricted duty and you are back to being Lieutenant and back on full duty, would it?" Alex asked and Billy got a little pink in his cheeks and he nodded, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Ok, you caught me. I am excited about going back to work. I haven't worked in what, over 3 months? I need to see what paper mess DK left me, and I can't wait to start having meetings with you... Supervisor of Medics for the 55." He said into her ear and she laughed. She shook her head and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"No meetings now. We have had meetings twice a day, everyday, since you were released from the hospital. Besides, Christmas is a week away and I need to reserve my energy." She shut the door and locked it as she heard his rebuttals. She laughed and got into the warm water, moaning as it made her relax instantly. She leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of the water as she soaked. She soon fell asleep in the water, listening to the soft sound of the upper drain letting out some of the water.

* * *

_Alex moved over a bridge, as the soft sound of a waterfall was heard. She moved around and stood on the bridge, looking down at the waterfall under it. She leaned down on the banister and closed eyes, taking in the sweet scented air. She opened her eyes and the banister disappeared. Alex fell forward and she fell towards the waterfall as she screamed. Alex felt the sting as her body slammed into the rustling water and she tried to kick up, but she didn't know which way was up. Alex tried to figure out which way the top of the water was, but it was black all over. The bubbles tickled her, trying to get her to breathe and she fought to not inhale the frothy water. She heard her name and started to panic._

"ALEX?" Billy yelled and banged on the locked bathroom door. He was ready to knock it in as he heard the splashing in the bathroom, the water hitting the sides of the tub and the floor. He reared back as he prepared to knock it in when he finally heard her cough and cry out.

"I'm ok!" She hurriedly got out of the tub and stepped onto the mat, unlocking the door. Billy moved to her and touched her, as she shook with the chill of her naked body soaked and exposed to the chilly air of the bedroom. Billy grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it, taking her to the bed. He sat her down and warmed her up, rubbing her arms. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Are you ok? What the hell happened?" Billy asked her as she shook in his arms, half out of fear of her nightmare, the other half from cold. She looked at him and shook her head.

"I had a nightmare. I must have fallen asleep in the tub and went under. I am alright, I just freaked myself out." She stood up and went back into the bathroom and started to get ready for work. Billy followed her and watched her do her hair with a concerned look on his face. He dried her off as she worked on her hair.

"Are all of these nightmares normal? I mean, should we be concerned?" Billy asked her as she dried her off, watching as she put some makeup on, but not much. Alex looked at his reflection in the mirror and shook her head.

"My OB said it was normal to have bizarre dreams and nightmares. Part of the hormone thing. I'll be alright, I have my knight in shining armor." She smiled as he put the towel back on the rod and she moved out of the bathroom, starting to get dressed. He smiled back to her and nodded, bowing to her again.

"At your service, madam." Billy said and finished getting dressed himself. He looked at her un-tucked shirt and 5-month bulge and smiled again. He buttoned his shirt and watched her put her shoes on and went into the bathroom to get himself ready.

"So when is your next OB visit?" Billy called out and Alex got their coats and made the bed. She blinked, and thought for a moment, sitting on the made bed.

"Umm... Friday." She said to him and laid down, yawning. Her fifth month and she was getting excited. She thought about what they would do to the nursery and looked over as she heard him come out of the bathroom. She smiled to him and he smiled back. He put his hand out, and with his help, Alex stood up.

"Ready to go to work, Mrs. Walsh?" Billy said, putting his arm out, after putting his jacket on. Alex smiled, putting her own coat on. She nodded and took his arm.

"Let's go, Mr. Walsh." Alex said, moving with him downstairs, and getting into the SUV they owned. Billy shut her door and got in next to her and backed out of the garage, pressing the auto close button, then heading towards the station.

* * *

**Friday, December 23, 2004**

Alex laid on the bed, as her round stomach was shown off. She looked up at Billy, who was watching the monitor as the echoing sound of a rapid heartbeat was heard from the ultrasound wand. Alex looked from Billy's smiling face, to the screen and saw the inside of her stomach. The doctor explained what everything was and both parents waited for the news they wanted. They wanted a confirmation on the sex of their child. Alex waited, seeing the head, the spine, the heart, lungs, feet, hands, and then she saw it. Billy looked at it oddly, tilting his head, wondering what he was looking at, exactly. Alex looked at the doctor who pointed to the screen, then took pictures. Some of them printed out, as she smiled to them.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked softly and Alex and Billy looked at each other, then nodded together. The doctor smiled and moved the wand, pointing to the screen.

"You are having a boy. See right there? That is his third leg." The doctor said and Alex laughed as her eyes watered up. Seeing their child on the screen she nodded to the doctor and looked at Billy, who stared at the picture, wondering how she could tell. She explained to him and he nodded, with a smile.

"It's a boy! We are having a boy!" He said with excitement and the doctor wiped the gel off of Alex. She let Alex sit up and Billy helped Alex get dressed again. The doctor gave them the pictures and told Alex when to set another appointment. Alex nodded and took the pictures and smiled to Billy again. He went to get the car while she made the appointment. After a moment, she walked out to Billy, waiting in their SUV. She got in, buckling herself in. She looked at him and he leaned over, kissing her deeply. She smiled and kissed him back, running her hand over the back of his head. They kissed for another moment, before a beep startled them. Billy was blocking the pick up area and people got angry. Billy quickly put it in drive and pulled out. Alex laughed and leaned back, closing her eyes. Billy looked at her and smiled, heading back to their house. They had the rest of the week off, but had to go back to work on Sunday, the 27th. Christmas was being held at their house, so they needed to two days to prepare. Alex got out of the SUV when they got home and went into the house. She looked at Billy as they walked in and moved into the kitchen.

"We need to use that gift certificate. We need to start preparing the baby's room; since we now know it's a boy. I was thinking blue walls, with a fire truck border?" She looked at him, pulling out some juice and drinking it from the bottle. Billy turned to answer and watched her as she drank half of the gallon in a two-minute span. Alex stopped and panted, looking at him. He blinked and nodded a few times.

"Alright, we can go in a few minutes if you want. Do you want me to call Carlos to get an IV of juice over here? You seem a bit thirsty." He said to her with a smirk. Alex gently slapped his arm and went up the stairs, to their room. He watched her and looked at the juice, wondering how she did that. After a few moments and loading the dishwasher, turning it on, Billy went upstairs.

"Alex, you ready to go? It's almost 2..." He was cut off seeing Alex asleep on their bed. He smiled and moved over, taking the large quilt Billy's mom had made them, covering her body with it. He kissed her cheek softly and moved some of her shirt wavy hair out of her face.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and went downstairs, letting her rest and to see what they needed for the Christmas feast at their place.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Alex said and held up a picture of a bed in the shape of a fire truck. Billy looked at it and laughed. Alex huffed and put it down. Billy shook his head.

"Alex, he's a newborn, not a toddler. We can get it, but save it for when he needs his own bed." Billy said and Alex took the slip to pick it up later and sighed, pushing the carriage. She looked at everything and wondered what they would need. Billy held up a crib in a bad set and Alex looked at it, shaking her head.

"No Pooh! I don't do Winnie!" Alex said and Billy shrugged, putting it down. Billy held up a quilt and showed Alex. Alex looked at it and gasped, her eyes showing a bit of fear. Billy saw her face and looked at her.

"What hunny?" He asked her and she shook her head, calming down quickly.

"That quilt looks like the quilt that was in my nightmare… when I saw Danny stab me..." She said and Billy blinked a few times. He paused, trying to remember that and looked at her.

"That was over a year ago." He said and she shrugged. She moved onto cribs and picked out an oak colored one. They both agreed and took the slip for it. After about 2 hours of shopping Alex yawned. Billy looked at her and the full cart and sighed.

"What is half of this stuff for? I mean, do we really need 500 diapers?" Billy asked, completely clueless to the idea of changing a diaper. Alex let out a laugh and nodded.

"You change a newborn an average of 5 times a day. This will only last the first 3 months." She said and moved down into toys. Billy blinked and stared at her.

"What? Doesn't daycare have diapers? And formula! This is like 500 dollars in formula." Billy said and Alex looked at him oddly.

"Daycare? Why will he be going to daycare?" Alex asked him and Billy stopped. He looked at her and checked to see if she kidding.

"You aren't going back to work after he is born?" Billy stopped the carriage and looked at her. Alex blinked and shrugged.

"I never thought about it. I don't know if I could go back to firefighting knowing the risks with both of us doing it, in the same house." She said and Billy's eyes went wide.

"What about Medic Supervisor? You fought for that job, you are just gunna give it up?" Billy asked and Alex looked at him as his voice got louder. She hushed him and tried to go down the next aisle, but he stopped her.

"Will you calm down! Do we really need to talk about this is Toys R Us?" She looked at him with a serious face and he looked at her and nodded. She moved from him and down the DVD area. She looked back at him as he looked at her, wondering what she would do after the baby is born. She broke the tension quickly.

"Look... Elmo visit's the Firehouse! Hmm… Billy, this guy on the back, with Elmo kinda looks like you, and his name's Billy. Odd." She said and tossed the DVD to him. He caught it and looked at the guy and laughed.

"Yeah he kinda does, but he's a Captain, that'll never happen to me. I would have to leave the 55, and I won't do that." He put the DVD in the carriage and Alex laughed. She took it out and put it away.

"No Elmo either! I don't do that stuff." She said and Billy picked it up, putting it back in. Alex huffed again and Billy pointed at it.

"Come on, we got every other fire thing in this cart, add a DVD." He said and Alex sighed, nodding. They moved to the register and Billy looked at her. They got rung out and they were given a voucher for the remaining $1,500.00 that they didn't use. Alex blinked and took it, heading to the SUV. She looked at Billy.

"Diapers and formula, guarantee it." She said and put the bags away, with his help.

TBC...


	35. Valentine's Day Massacre

Alex sat at the table of the Squad, her stomach forcing her to sit farther than the rest of the guys. She was shuffling cards and talking to the guys about what was gunna be going on Valentine's Day, which was tomorrow. She dealt the cards and the game of Poker started. Johnson watched them as Walsh cooked dinner with Stu. Jimmy, Alex, Carlos, DK, JD and Joe were all sitting around and looking at their cards. Billy flipped the steaks and watched as Alex had her poker face on. 

"She's bluffing!" Billy said and DK looked at Alex's face. She looked more annoyed than bluffing. Alex hissed and poked her stomach a moment, she moved and then looked more comfortable. Billy laughed and went back to making dinner. JD looked at DK for a moment, before asking for 3 cards.

"So, what you getting Bridget for Valentine's Day?" JD asked DK, who looked over, asking for 2 cards. He shrugged and took his 2 cards, looking at them. He looked at JD.

"What are you getting Morgan?" DK asked JD, who examined his cards before folding. He smiled big and went to his locker, opening it, showing what he planned to get her. He had a Teddy bear, with a large heart shaped box of chocolates, and a receipt for a dozen red roses, and a black velvet box. He showed a gold bracelet and blushed a little. DK shook his head and smiled.

"That's it? Lemme school Alex on how to really play poker, then I'll show you Bridget's." DK laughed and shook his head. Everyone watched as he raised, then Jimmy folded. Jimmy leaned back and yawned. DK raised again and Alex called him. DK put his hand down and then Alex put hers down. DK's mouth dropped when he saw she had a Flush, which beat out his Straight. Alex smiled and looked at them, moving the chips towards her. DK looked at Billy for help and Billy shrugged.

"Might have been the baby, I don't know." Billy turned fast, to mash potatoes. Stu laughed and shook his head as DK stood up and went to his locker. He opened it and nodded, with a smile. Everyone looked at the locker as DK pulled out a simple slip. It read TRUMP on it and he smiled big, then showed a long, blue velvet box, which held a diamond necklace.

"One of the best restaurants and most impossible ones to get into. Bridget is a high class girl, who needs high class food, never mind the necklace cost a months salary." DK smiled and nodded again. JD shook his head and laughed. Billy sighed, listening to the men argue over who got the better gift. Stu looked at Billy and asked, in front of everyone.

"What you get Alex?" Everyone looked at Billy, including Alex, and Billy froze. He thought a moment and then shrugged. Alex watched him, wondering what he would say. Billy turned around, not saying anything. Alex smiled, knowing he had something planned. Stu shook his head at Billy, who glared at him. Stu laughed at his face, then moved to the table, putting the sides and salad down. He got out condiments and placed them out too. Alex moaned and held her stomach, moving positions. Billy turned to plate the steaks and saw her.

"Alex, you ok?" He asked and she nodded, shifting again. She stood up and moaned in pain, panting. After a moment of moving she sighed and smiled with relief. The entire Squad watched her as she did this, wondering what was wrong. Alex looked at them all and smiled.

"Baby's foot was stuck under my ribs, I just needed him to reposition." She smiled to them and went back to her seat, getting ready to eat. Within a few minutes, everyone was eating and talking about Valentine's day. Everyone plated their food and prepared to dig in when the alarm went off.

"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3 BOYD 55-3, MVA WITH FIRE AND TRAPPED. PD ON SCENE. 59th AND COLUMBUS."

"Holly! Come on!" Alex called out and Holly came down the stairs. She stared at the red meat like it was a horror, and then grabbed an orange and an apple. Alex looked at them and then Billy as they walked down.

"Her fruits are like our relationship." She smiled and Billy patted her stomach. He kissed her on the stairs and then just laughed at her comment about how she and Holly got along. They all went in their directions and headed to the scene.

* * *

When they arrived on scene Alex ran to one of the cars and looked inside, seeing a man, who was crushed between the steering wheel and his seat. She leaned In checked him pulling her hand back, finding brain matter. She made a face and kinda put it back, tearing the gloves off and getting new ones. She looked at Billy and shook her head, moving to the passenger side. She looked in and saw his passenger, her face crushed against the broken windshield.

"Don't wear your seatbelt, see where it gets you." Alex mumbled to herself as Joe came over with the saw and started to cut the dead driver out. She leaned back, after checking the woman and shook her head at Joe. Joe nodded and Alex moved to the gold Camry that was hit by the DOA car. She leaned in and saw a three year old girl in the backseat, unconscious. Alex leaned up fast.

"WE GOT A KID IN HERE!" Alex pulled the door open, since it worked, and leaned in, checking the little girl. She touched her cheek gently and the little girl coughed and started to cry. She opened her eyes and Alex smiled to her. Alex couldn't tell who she was, it was dark, but she heard her voice and gasped.

"Auntie..Alex.." The girl said and Alex got a closer look and gasped again. She leaned out and yelled for Billy to come over as fast as possible. Billy was instructing Grace and Holly, who had arrived a moment before, when he heard Alex. He walked over and Alex leaned near him and whispered to him. Billy looked in and stared in shock. Alex ran around to the driver's door and saw Linda, Joe's ex-wife in the seat. She had already been black tagged, but somehow, they missed the quiet little girl in the back. Alex looked at Joe, then to Billy.

"She's dead, but based on the smell of whiskey, I don't think she felt it. I'll take her to the hospital, you let him know. She seems alright, I still have to do a primary check, so let him know, and if he jumps in the bus, so be it." Alex said to him and Billy nodded. He thought, as he walked, about how he would tell Joe his ex-wife was dead, and his three-year-old daughter was in the car. Billy stopped next to Joe and motioned him over. Joe passed the saw over to DK and moved with Billy. Joe looked at him, as if waiting for something.

"Joe, don't freak out, but the car that T-boned this car, Linda was driving. She was drunk, and she didn't make it." Billy said and went to talk when he saw Joe's face. Billy watched as Joe took his helmet off and ran his hand over his head. Joe looked towards the car and sighed, and shook his head.

"Stupid drunk. That is why we got divorced in the first place!" Joe got upset and Billy shook his head, waiting for him to stop ranting. Joe eventually stopped, after a moment or so, and then Billy let in the hard news.

"Joe, we found Joanne in the back seat too. Alex thinks she is fine, but she was unconscious, so Alex is waiting at the bus, in case you want to go with.." Billy didn't even get to finish as Joe's face got pale and he ran towards Alex. Alex looked over to see him running and then stop next to Joanne, who was now belted to the stretcher and had a collar on. Joe looked at his only child, and then Alex. Alex pushed her in and got in, with Joe next to her. Billy watched them leave and then went back to the task at hand. He saw the Squad staring at him and he pointed to the scene.

"Back to work. We will go see Joe as soon as this mess is cleaned up." Billy leaned against Linda's car for a moment and shook his head. He sighed and shook his head, looking in as Stu and JD removed Linda's body, putting on a sheet and covering her. Billy looked at the three sheets, all dead bodies, and thought of how lucky Joanne was. He stopped leaning and went to help, with a sick feeling in his stomach.

* * *

At the hospital, Alex leaned against the counter as Holly wrote up the paperwork. She watched Joe, sitting in with his daughter, who he had barely seen since he and Linda were divorced eight months ago. Alex heard the Squad come in and looked over her shoulder. She saw Billy come up behind her and slide his arm around her waist, where the guys couldn't see and rubbed her swollen stomach. Alex smiled and looked up at him and started to tell him what was wrong with Joanne.

"She has a concussion, but other than that, she is pretty lucky. At least Linda had the sense to put her in her booster seat and buckle her. She wasn't in very tight, which is why she has the concussion, but if she weren't buckled in." Alex just trailed off and her hand fell over his. Their fingers interlaced, they rubbed her pregnant stomach together, watching Joe in the Trauma room.

"Joanne, hunny, stay awake and answer my questions, alright? Where was mommy going, and where were you before you were in the accident?" Joe asked his only child softly. He looked at her and she looked back. Joanne shook her head and looked like she was trying to remember. Joe watched her and then looked out the window, to the Squad. Seeing them there helped him deal with this trying situation. He looked back to Joanne as she started to explain it to him.

"Mommy gots me from school. She say that we going to my new daddy's house. I met my new daddy, and he gave me a coloring book. I asked mommy why I needed a new daddy and she told me that you no want me no more. Why you no want me no more daddy?" Joanne looked at him with the largest pair of brown eyes Joe had ever seen. Listening to her talk, Joe was crushed. He shook his head and touched her face, holding her hand tightly.

"Jo, hunny, there was never a time I didn't want you. You are my life and there is never a minute I don't think about you. Mommy didn't mean what she said." Joe said to her, but he knew the real reason why Linda told Joe that. He zoned out for a moment remembering the bitter, horrible battle their divorce was.

_"You can't take my daughter from me! You will never get her! I will fight for her until the day I die!" Joe screamed at Linda in her apartment, which used to be theirs. Linda hissed and glared at him._

_"I will take my daughter anywhere I want, and you have no say! Hell she might not even be yours! Good chance she is Jimmy's! What you think of that? Huh? Doesn't matter though because you married me when I was pregnant. This baby cold be from a crack pimp and you will have to cough out a third of your paycheck to me and you will never see her again!" Linda poured salt on the already open wound. Joe looked at her and reared back to hit her, but knew it was wrong, stopping himself. Linda smiled to him.  
"You always were a useless piece of shit! I am leaving New York in a little while and when I do, I will tell her you abandoned us and she will get a new father, a better one, with a better job!" Linda kept going and Joe got more upset. He stormed out of the room and looked at her one last time._

_"I will get my daughter from you. You psychotic bitch."_ Joe heard his words linger with him. He thought about that night and looked down at Joanne and smiled. He kissed her forehead when the doctor came in.

"We have a bed for her upstairs in pediatrics. She will be head for 24 hours for observation, so she will end up going on home morning or early afternoon on the 16th." The doctor said and Joe nodded.

"I will be staying with her through it all, so that is no problem." Joe said and when they moved her, he went to the Squad and told them what was going on. Billy listened and nodded, letting go of Alex and patting his shoulder.

"I'll get coverage, you take whatever time you need. Just take care of that precious daughter of yours." Billy said and watched as Alex hugged Joe and told him to call them if he or Joanne needed anything. Joe nodded and then went upstairs. Billy looked at Alex and they went to leave, saying they would meet up at the house. Soon the Squad and the medics dispersed, heading back to their jobs.

A few hours after they had left, Joe was sleeping on a cot next to Joanne's bed, when the doctor woke him up. Joe went out into the hallway and followed the doctor to an X-ray room. Joe wiped his eyes, trying to wake up as the doctor held up Joanne's x-rays. Joe looked at them like they were a roadmap to hell. He had no idea what this stuff meant. He looked at the doctor, who started to ask odd questions.

"How long has it been since you last saw Joanne?" The doctor asked Joe, who looked at him and shrugged, trying to remember.

"Five or six months, why?" Joe started to wonder what was going on as the doctor pointed out areas of the x-rays of Joanne's head and chest area. Joe blinked hearing what he saw in the x-rays.

"These are old fracture marks. Whoever was taking care of her was hurting her, and badly. We found bruising on her chest and arms that don't go with the accident." The doctor said and Joe looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his head and put his hands out, shaking them.

"No way! I lived with Linda for 3 years! She never once hit Joanne, or me, or anything else. No way, not Linda." He said and froze. "New daddy" went through his head and he looked at the doctor.

TBC...


	36. One Hell Of A Day

Alex moaned and rolled over. She looked at the time and groaned, stuffing a pillow over her head. It was only 9 AM and she knew she had to get up. She had an appointment with her OB-GYN to get an ultrasound of the baby since she was now 12 days overdue. She felt Billy's arm around her waist and she moaned. Her back hurt, her legs hurt, her chest hurt. Everything hurt and she could barely move, but Billy's hand moving over her overdue stomach made her feel better. She moaned and Billy pulled the pillow off of her head and kissed her neck softly. Alex wanted to roll over onto her back, but that impossible with her stomach the size it was. She looked towards him and he smiled to her, kissing her softly. Alex put her hand over his and her stomach shifted, as the baby moved. 

"Wow. He is active this morning." Billy said to her and smiled to her again. She nodded and looked exhausted. She yawned and shifted as the baby moved again and she felt pain. Billy watched her as she managed to get out of bed and waddle towards the door. Alex moved into the bathroom and turned on the shower, yawning again. She went to step in felt the warm water and smiled, letting it soak in her skin. She started to wash her body as Billy got breakfast ready. She felt something between her legs and saw blood. She let out a scream of terror.

"BILLY! BILLY!" Alex screamed and Billy dropped the coffee filters. Hearing her scream he forgot the coffee and ran upstairs to their bathroom and opened it seeing Alex in the shower, pointing at the bloody mess slowly going down the drain. Billy watched and looked at Alex with wide, fearful eyes. Alex looked on the verge of panic as Billy helped her out of the shower. Alex knew the bleeding had stopped and she went to get dressed. She breathed deeply, her chest heaving as she went as fast as she could. Billy threw on clothes he found and soon they were out the door.

* * *

Alex and Billy walked into the station slowly. They both looked freaked out, but comforted. Alex had the pregnant glow, but her eyes were half open as she yawned, walking by Carlos. Carlos looked at her and moaned, mumbling about having to drive this time. Alex went upstairs and fell onto her bunk, passing out instantly. Billy went into his office and started on paperwork. Carlos looked around, hearing silence and shrugged, going downstairs to the bus, to make sure it was ready to go.

DK walked in, all smiles with Stu and JD right behind him. Jimmy soon walked in Lombardo, and last but not least, Logan trailed in behind MacNamara. Carlos warned them as they went up about how Billy and Alex looked at they all nodded. They all walked upstairs and froze, seeing Alex sleeping. They all moved, as quietly as they could, and got ready.

When they all came down, Billy was sitting at the kitchen table, holding their files. He looked up at all of them. They looked back and he saw the looks on their faces. He nodded and stretched, moving to get another cup of coffee. He sipped the coffee and stretched a little bit more before telling them what happened.

"Alex got freaked out when she started bleeding this morning. Something called a mucus plug dislodged, so she saw her OB-GYN today and they told her it should be any day now. She is exhausted, so I told her to rest upstairs until she wanted to get up. When Holly and Grace come in, I am gunna let them know that they are primary today. All calls will go to them first, unless necessary." Billy said it matter-of-factly and the guys all nodded. After a moment of thinking about what he said, they went to doing their usual routine. Stu and JD sat in front of the TV with Logan and MacNamara. Jimmy and Lombardo went to playing at the fuzball table and Billy finished their 6 month reviews.

**"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3, BOYD 55-3, LADDER 100, ENGINE 57, ENGINE 86, RESPOND TO MVA INVOLVING CONSTRUCTION VEHICLE AND HOME. FIRE CONFIRMED, POLICE ENROUTE."**

Alex heard it and got up, a little more rested. She waddled down the stairs and saw Grace and Holly just walking in. She shook her head at them as they scrambled to get ready. She got down to where Carlos was as the guys all got their gear on and got into the truck. Soon, as if in a parade route, everyone dispatched was heading, one after the other, towards the unusual call.

The Squad pulled up and Johnson arrived right behind him. Taking over the situation he started telling the Lieutenants what to do and ordered Billy to check out, take the Squad and go into the building. Billy nodded and pointed where to go to Jimmy and Lombardo, Stu and JD, and Logan and MacNamara. They headed in and Billy moved to Alex, who was still sitting in the bus and pointed where to park. Carlos moved the bus and he and Alex stared at the scene. A large dump truck had lost control on an embankment they were turning into a laboratory. Somehow it had crossed 4 lanes of traffic, managing to miss cars, and embedded itself into the side of a house, then it had burst into flames.

"Jesus. How did it miss all those cars?" Alex asked herself as she watched the building burn. She felt an ache in her stomach and she groaned, figuring it was just the baby moving around. She heard someone radio about cars stuck in the building and Alex gasped. She heard the radio go wild with firefighters finding crushed up cars, and dead remains in those cars. Alex and Carlos prepared to take on severely injured, but there were none. Alex sat on the bumper and leaned back, gasping again. She shifted, trying to get comfortable.

Two hours after their shift was supposed to have ended, the Squad was still there, trying to figure out how to get the truck out. They had pulled it out slightly, but the building was too unstable to pull it out completely. Contractors had been there and were trying to figure out a way. White sheets laid all over the ground, as they got out the people that were in the building and the drivers of the crushed cars that they could. 12 sheets in all, and Alex stared at all of them. She heard a rumbling noise and saw the truck being pulled out, slowly, inch by inch. The building shifted and they stopped pulling. Engine 57 had left with Ladder 100, leaving Engine 86 and Squad 55 to finish cleaning. The electric company had arrived and put up large spotlights, so the entire area was illuminated.

"Awe..AHH!" Alex let out a cry and held her stomach. She started to breathe deeper, feeling a pulling in her stomach. She looked at her stomach and felt the pain, panting. Carlos, who was dozing off heard her cry out and looked at her. He saw her pained face and let out a cry of shock. He leaned next to her and she shook her head. She tried to say Billy's name, but the pain was too much for her. Carlos ran towards the scene and grabbed Billy. Billy spun around, looking at him like he was crazy.

"What the?..." Billy called out and Johnson looked over. Carlos cut Billy off and pointed to wards the bus, where Alex was doubling over in pain, trying to keep her cool. Billy's eyes went wide and he looked at Johnson who motioned for him to go.

"GO! I'll take care of this." Johnson ordered and Billy nodded, running for Alex. Alex looked up to see him running and Carlos following. Carlos and Billy helped Alex into the bus and Carlos strapped her in. Alex felt the intense pain shoot through her stomach again and screamed out, her eyes tearing up. Tears streaming down her face, she looked up at Billy as Carlos jumped into the driver's seat. Carlos sped through the streets, getting to Mercy within two minutes. He parked, jumping out, and running back, pulling Alex out. He un-strapped her and with Billy's help, she walked into the ER. Mary looked at her and smiled big and put her in a wheelchair.

"Looks like you are on your way to being a mommy, Alex." Mary said, merrily pushing her to the ER. Alex glared at her and cried out in pain, doubling over in the wheelchair. Mary shook her head and smiled to Billy, who looked like a panicking school boy who forgot to study for an exam. Mary got off on the fifth floor and moved Alex to a room that was getting set up for birth. Her OB-GYN was there and they helped her onto the bed.

"Well, I knew it would be any day now, but I didn't expect the same day. Let's see what we got here." She helped Alex get into a gown and hooked her up to a monitor and a fetal monitor. Alex looked at her and the doctor put her legs in the stir-ups, and put her gloves on, checking her dilation. She pulled back and smiled to Alex and Billy. Billy was getting changed out of his turnout gear, and Mary was giving him scrubs to change into and pointed him to the bathroom to clean up.

"You are 6 centimeters. It won't be long now. Do you want any anesthetic?" The doctor asked and Alex looked at Billy, who shrugged. Alex shook her head and the doctor nodded. She patted her leg, told Alex she would be back in a few and left. A nurse put a cup of ice chips next to Alex and moved the bed, so Alex could sit up. Billy came back and Alex laughed at him. He looked down and frowned.

"What's so funny?" He looked at the blue scrubs on him and Alex shook her head again, laughing harder. He pouted and moved to her, touching her exposed stomach. He watched the monitor for a second, seeing Alex's heart rate was 85 and the baby's was 140. He smiled to her and thought of something.

"I may look bad in this, but you're gunna be pushing something out a hole a quarter of the size of the baby. HAHA!" Billy said and Alex stopped laughing and glared at him. Just then she let out a cry and felt a contraction, trying not to push and bit her lip, holding Billy's hand tightly. He felt her grip and whined slightly as she cracked his knuckles. The doctor came back and smiled to her, checking her and nodded.

"You are moving along quickly. Shouldn't be too long now." She stayed with them, and started to get ready for the actual birth. An hour had passed since Alex had started feeling the contractions and she had moved along quickly. Billy sat down and held her hand smiling to her as a nurse wiped the sweat from her head. Alex's hair was already starting to show signs of sweating, as it looked matted and wet. Billy brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed her softly. Alex smiled to him and the doctor checked her again.

"Alright! 10 centimeters, on the next contraction, push." The doctor instructed and Alex nodded. Billy braced for the pain and Alex felt one. She leaned forward, with Billy and a nurse's help and Alex pushed as the doctor counted to ten. Alex grunted and panted, falling back against the pillow as the doctor told her it was over. Alex panted and a nasal cannula was put on her, so she had help breathing. Alex looked at Billy and he smiled to her again.

"You are doing so good Alex, so good. I am so proud of you." Billy said and Alex waved him off. The doctor another contraction was coming and with help, Alex bore down as hard as she could. Billy held her as Alex cried out, trying to push as hard as she could. The doctor told her stop and Alex stopped. The doctor looked over and grunted slightly.

"Alright, Alex, the baby is distressing slightly, so after this push, you can't push anymore, so make it a good one, because if you don't, we will have to do a cesarean." The doctor said and Alex shook her head. Billy looked at Alex, then the doctor as Alex refused the cesarean. The doctor shook her head and told Alex to push again. Alex screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. An alarm went off, saying the baby's heart rate went under 100 and it kept dropping. Alex screamed and the doctor said she had the head and after a moment, pulled the baby out. Alex collapsed against the bed and the doctor held up the baby. Alex and Billy looked at their baby boy who was screaming. Alex looked exhausted as the the doctor held the scissors to Billy.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" The doctor smiled to Billy, who nodded and cut it. The doctor then carried the baby over to check him over. Billy looked at Alex, seeing her eyes closing. The doctor came back over and smiled to Alex, who smirked back.

"Alright, all we have left is the afterbirth and you are all done. One more big push." Alex shook her head and her eyes rolled back in her head. Billy watched and the doctor moved up to her. She tapped her face and Alex just moaned. The doctor gave her another tap and Alex lost consciousness as an alarm went off from her monitor.

* * *

The Squad walked off of the elevatorfive hours after Alex was brought in. They asked for Walsh's room and they moved down the hallway, stopping to see Billy outside the room with the doctor. Billy looked upset, and saw them, moving to them. Johnson led the group and smiled to Billy. Billy looked very tired and nodded to them, leading them to Alex's room. Alex was sitting up in bed and, though looking very tired, was holding a blanket in her arms. She looked over to see the eight guys walk in and Billy move next to her. She was breast feeding and the guys looked at her awkwardly and she smiled, putting her breast away.

"Say hello to William James Walsh, the second." She said softly as the newborn's eyes remained closed but his lips puckered, wondering where his food supply went. Everyone looked at the baby and smiled as Alex put her pinky into his mouth and he suckled on that happily. Johnson looked at Billy and nodded. The guys all crowded around, watching the newborn sleep.


	37. A New Threat

**June 27, 2005 4:37 PM**

Bosco and Sully pulled onto the scene of a 911 call. They got out and saw what the man had found. Bosco leaned over her as Sully radioed in that they needed homicide and CSU on scene. Bosco looked at the girl who was in her mid or late 20's, had light brown hair, that was knotted up and dirty. Her eyes were open wide with a look of horror across her face. He stared into her eyes, seeing how brown they were, almost honey colored. Bosco looked over her naked form, seeing the ligature marks and the rope that hog tied her legs and arms together.

"That is the third one this week. She looks just like the others too. That officially makes it a serial killing. Damn it!" Sully said and went down the alley to meet with CSU and detectives. Bosco shook his head, looking at her fingernails. This was no prostitute killing, this was a girl who had well manicured nails, and what was once a nice tan. Bosco stood up and started to tape the area off, as a crowd gathered. Bosco looked at the crowd, wondering if any of them were the killer. Sully walked by him as Bosco looked back at the body one last time before it was covered with a sheet.

While Bosco and Sully dealt with another victim, the Squad was at a fully involved fire in an apartment building. Billy directed the guys where to go and when Johnson arrived, along with Engine 86, Billy went in to help search with DK. Johnson yelled and directed, pointing and explaining. Alex and Carlos were treating some burn victims, who were sitting in the bus. Alex looked towards the building and saw Billy climb out a window, followed by DK and run up the fire escape. Her eyes followed them as both Billy and DK went from the third floor to the ninth, via fire escape, and smashed a window in, crawling into the apartment.

"Get that second line up to where Walsh and DK went in! Ninth floor front!" Johnson radioed to the hose team and pointed up. Alex turned back to Carlos and moved to treat another person, who was having trouble breathing. JD and Stu came out with an unconscious victim and Alex adjusted the oxygen for her first patient, then went to check on the one they had pulled out. She told Holly and Grace what to do and then went back to helping the three victims at her bus.

While JD and Stu were pulling the victim out of the apartment building, Morgan walked around the ER, preparing for major triage. She helped other nurses get rooms, beds, machinery, and other wards ready for the possible overflow of patients with everything from minor cough to serious burns. Morgan ran from room to room, making sure everything was ready and then moved to the nurses station and waited for the first radio call, which soon came from Holly.

While Morgan was preparing the ER, Billy's sister Bridget was on the phone at her law firm, arguing about some plea agreement she would never agree to, since it was not worth her time to think about it. She then slammed the phone down and started to pack her briefcase. She had a meeting at six she needed to uptown for. She ran over the address in her head. W142 St. which was, with midday traffic, a two hour trip. She checked for everything and then left her office andwith hercell phone, IPaQ, car keys, and briefcase in hand, she said goodbye to one of the partners and got in the elevator, from her 70th floor firm, and headed down, via elevator, to the parking garage, where she had her Mercedes parked.

While Bridget moved through the garage, Billy's baby sister Kate was sitting on the subway, reading a book, as it sped, underground, from midtown up towards Harlem where she was to pick up her nephew from the baby-sitter at the Walsh household. She didn't notice the man sitting across the subway car that was watching her, and had been watching her for the past half hour. She turned the page and looked up, seeing her stop. She slid the book into her small tote bag and then stood up, moving to the door and heading onto the platform. Her IPOD was so loud that she didn't seem to hear or notice the man who had been watching her follow her off the train onto the platform. Kate jogged up the platform and onto the street, stopping at the intersection, to cross Lexington.

* * *

**5:45 PM**

Alex sat on the bumper of Adam 55-3 and listened to her phone ring as they restocked the bus at Mercy. She reached into her pocket and saw her house number on the screen. Flipping the phone open, she answered and listened. She looked at Carlos with a concerned look. He stopped stocking and looked at her as Alex made 'uh-huhs' and 'alrights' then after saying they would be there in a few minutes, the phone flipped closed. Carlos looked at her oddly as he stuffed the last bit of 4x4s in the shelf. Alex stood up and climbed in, shutting the doors.

"Kate still hasn't arrived at the house. She usually gets there around 5, but the baby-sitter said she hasn't arrived, and she needs to get to some dance class. We gotta go get the baby." Alex slid into the driver's seat and flipped her cell phone open and called Billy. She heard it ring and shook her head, hanging up at the voicemail. Carlos looked at her as she put the bus in drive and headed towards the house.

"Probably still at that fire, clean up and all that." Carlos stated and stopped at a red light and looked at Carlos and laughed, shaking her head. Carlos looked back at her oddly, wondering what she was laughing at as she turned left and headed up King, towards Lexington. Stopping at the same intersection Kate stopped at, Alex didn't notice Kate's bag sitting against a garbage can. Alex took a right and soon pulled up to the house, and got out. Carlos went in back and got the stretcher ready to have a car seat buckled into it.

* * *

**7:13 PM**

Billy lead the weary Squad up the stairs and froze in place, seeing Alex sitting at the table, feeding their son. The guys, all exhausted and not paying attention, slammed into Billy in a domino effect. Billy stumbled forward, up the last step, almost falling on his face. Grumbles behind him were soon quieted seeing Alex and the baby. DK smiled big and the guys crowded around her. Alex smiled to them and Carlos passed her a bib from the diaper bag. Billy smiled to her and then got a questioning look on his face. Alex motioned to his office and he nodded as Alex looked at the guys.

"Shit, shower and shave and I'll let you teach him the basics of firefighting. Until you no longer smell like a campfire gone wrong, no holding my son." Alex said and smiled to DK, who was the godfather. DK pouted and called out first dibs, and soon what sounded like an elephant stampede charged up the stairs, to get in the shower first. Alex shook her head and carried the two month old baby boy into Billy's office. Billy was leaning against the desk and watched her as she caressed the baby's back gently. She heard a belch, very close to her ear and Billy laughed. Alex wiped his mouth and sat down in Billy's chair.

"Well? Why is our son here, when he should be at home?" Billy wanted to know and shut the door as Alex rocked back and forth in his chair, using the chair asa rocking chair as the baby fell asleep in her arms. Alex looked from the baby to Billy and shrugged.

"I got a call from the babysitter. She said Kate still hadn't arrived at 5:45 and she had a dance something or other to get to. We only pay her for 2:30 to 5:00, so I had to pick him up. She's only 16, I can't hold her up anymore thanusual without her mother going nuts." Alex said and Billy looked at her and shook his head, sitting on the edge of the desk next to Alex. He went to pick up his son and Alex pulled him away.

"What? I wanna hold my son. Give 'em up!" Billy said and reached again. Alex pulled him back again and motioned to the sweat and soot covering him. Billy looked down and leaned down, kissing her cheek, smearing soot, on purpose, all over her face. Alex let out a cry and looked at him and smiled. Billy pointed at her face and laughed, then got off his desk as Alex stood up. He headed out of his office, getting out his cell phone and dialing Kate's number. It rang, then went to voicemail forcing Billy to leave a message. He then hung up and called up the stairs.

"Alright boys! Daddy coming through, I get next dibs!" Billy yelled and Alex laughed as Carlos got a soda. Alex started to call Billy's family, seeing if Kate had forgotten, or knew something she forgot to tell them. Alex called Bridget first and got her voicemail, leaving a message about Kate. Alex then hung up and heard the baby crying. She started to walk around, shushing him softly until Billy came down. Billy and DK came down together, and Alex passed their son to Billy, who walked around, talking to his son softly to calm him down.

"That's right, daddy's here, and mommy approved of his cologne, so yes, no fussing." Billy took the baby downstairs and Alex watched as he disappeared down the stairs. Alex shook her head and smiled, going back to calling family to see where Kate was. After a few minutes, she ended up calling Johnson, to let him know the situation. Once she finished that, she went down the stairs and heard Billy talking to their son. She smiled, hearing him.

"This is where we pack away the hose lines we need, and this, this holds out emergency gear, in case we get to a scene before the people that look like mommy do. You smiling about mommy, huh? Well, more mommy stuff, let's see. This here, this is mommy's bunker gear. This is what mommy used to wear to a fire, until she moved to being a medic again. Yeah mommy makes you laugh huh?" Billy talked to his son, but DK was nowhere in site. Alex looked across the front of the truck, seeing Billy pointing to her gear. She smiled, watching him.

"This is Uncle DK's gear. Don't worry about the smell, you get used to it. He always smells like that. And this is Z's gear, and JD's gear, and Uncle Jimmy's gear, and finally, this is daddy's gear. Daddy's gear is super important because daddy is the boss. Yes he is. Yes he is, little Bill. Don't shake your head at me, I am important, I am Lieutenant." Billy started having a one sided argument with his son. Alex watched him and laughed, causing Billy to turn around. He saw Alex's head dip back behind the door and he went around, seeing her run up the stairs. He looked at his son, shaking his head with a huff.

"Mommy was spying on us again. What are we gunna do about her?" He asked his son, who started fussing in his arms. Billy laughed and shifted him around gently.

"That's what I was thinking too. Come on kiddo, let's find Auntie Kate." He went upstairs and got what he could out of Alex about what his family knew.

* * *

**8:57 PM**

"Thanks Mom. I'll call when we get off work, and pick him up then. Bye." Alex shut the car door and the car drove away. Alex looked at Billy, who was leaning against the drivers side door, watching Alex give their son to her mother until their shift ended. Alex moved to him and turned, hearing another car pull up. Bridget got out of the black Mercedes and turned the alarm on, moving to Billy. Billy blinked and shook his head.

"You can't park that there, you're blocking the bay." Billy said and Bridget looked at the car, then to the engine, then back to the car. She looked at her brother and blinked a few times. Alex watched her and Bridget grumbled.

"If you get a call, I'll move it. You can't find parking on this damned street!" Bridget said and went up the stairs. Billy watched her, then looked at Alex, who was looking back at him with an odd look. Billy just shook his head and moved towards the stairs, following Alex.

"Now what is going on? I got a message that Kate never showed up to pick up my nephew." Bridget said, leaning against the counter next to DK. DK had his arm around her waist, but Billy didn't say anything since it was barely noticeable, and he didn't want Bridget to say anything back. Their main priority was finding Kate. Bridget looked at Stu who was fiddling with a napkin. Stu and Kate had been off again/on again with a relationship. One day they were more in love than ever before, then wouldn't see each other for weeks. Stu bit his lip and had been very quiet knowing she was missing. Swersky came up the stairs and looked at all of them. Billy looked towards him, as did everyone else.

"We have patrols looking for her. There are men in cars as well as on foot. If she out there, we will find her." Swersky said and Billy nodded. It had now been almost 6 hours since Kate was supposed to be at Billy's house, and still no word from anyone about her. Billy sighed and Alex sat down. Billy put his hands on her shoulders and looked at the guys as Swersky's radio went off.

"Swersky" He responded and Bosco's voice came over the radio. He listened to Bosco and the Squad looked at him as they heard what he said.  
"Boss, we got her bag here. It was at the corner of Lexington, near the subway stop about three blocks from the Walsh house. It has everything in it, nothing's missing." Bosco said and Billy closed his eyes for a moment and Bridget rested her head against DK's arm. DK rubbed her side softly as Swersky answered back.

"Alright, let the detectives look at her bag, and keep searching. Look around and see what else you can find. Good job, Bosco." Swersky clipped the radio back on his belt and looked at Billy. Billy squeezed Alex's shoulders and Stu stood up, moving into the weight room. JD followed him, knowing he would need a spotter. Jimmy nudged Lombardo, who got Logan and MacNamara's attention and they went downstairs to look busy. Billy patted Alex's shoulders and then sat down next to her and covered his face with his hands.

"Someone's gotta call Mom." He said and looked towards Swersky who made a motion with his hand and then left the area, to get some patrol work done. Bridget continued to rest on DK as the rhythmic clinking of weights was heard from the weight room. Alex looked back towards Stu and saw him going at it like Jimmy used to before he calmed with age. She shook her head and Billy spoke up again.

"How could this happen? She is a graduate student, she would never just go run off like this. Not without her stuff. Why would you take 7 years of school and just, disappear? This isn't Kate. She is out there, somewhere and someone has her. She would never do this to us, never." Billy said out loud and everyone was quiet. After a few quiet minutes, Billy's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyway.

"Hello?" He listened, hearing breathing and looked at Bridget, then Alex. They both looked at him as he said hello repeatedly. His look of annoyance showed he wasn't getting an answer, but after a moment, Billy's eyes got big. He heard a voice he knew very well and it sounded in pain.

"Billy… Help… Please…" It was Kate's voice. She sounded like she was in pain and needed help badly. Billy kept the phone open and ran down the stairs and across the street before anyone could react. He jumped up the stairs, slamming into Bosco and hitting he desk. His phone still open, he shoved it at Swersky, as the Squad arrived at the precinct, walking in, looking at Billy oddly.

"It's Kate! She's on the phone and asking for help!" Billy cried out and Swersky took the phone, talking into the receiver, hearing only shallow breathing. He pointed at Bosco and then pointed upstairs and everyone started to spring into action. Swersky passed the phone back and told Billy to stay on the phone and not hang up. Billy nodded, talking to Kate like it was a normal day, but he wasn't getting an answer back. Swersky took down the number that was calling and did his part of the search. Billy heard something on the phone that made his skin crawl.

"Kate? Kate, answer me. Kate, say anything!" Billy said into the phone, but only got a bit of muffled sound. He heard the phone get picked up and then the sound of a man breathing harshly into the phone.

"She's mine now." The man's voice said roughly and Kate's scream was heard through the phone. People near Billy looked towards him as the scream continued through the phone, then the line went dead.

TBC…


	38. The Quick and the Dead

Kate kneeled in the corner of the dank room as she heard the echoing footsteps of heavy boots coming towards her room. She had been severely punished for managing to get a phone and calling her brother, Billy, for help. She felt the blood drying near the corner of her mouth and her eye was swollen from the attack she had received. She was freezing, even though it was almost July and 80 degrees outside. She knew she was in some sort of warehouse, maybe a cold storage warehouse of some sort. She held her knees to her chest out of fear and also for heat. She heard the large dark door open and saw some light from a dim bulb crawl across the floor. She squinted as her eyes hurt from the light coming into her dark room. She saw the shadow of a man come into the room and then heard the door slam closed. She saw a candle get lit and got a chance to see his face. She screamed at the grin on his face as he stepped towards her, her scream echoing around the room.

* * *

Billy rested on the bed and looked at the clock. It was 1 AM and still no word from the police about Kate. Billy looked like a zombie as he rested against the pillow and he stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. Alex laid next to him and looked at him as he stared, worriedly, at the ceiling. She kissed his cheek as she heard the downstairs part of the house bustling with noise from detectives and cops that had rigged parts of the house for wire tapping and as a task force center in case they needed to go fast. The same situation was going on at the Walsh household and at Bridget's apartment. 

Alex looked at Billy and gently moved some hair off of his forehead. Billy looked over at her, his eyes half open, his face looking like an emotional train wreck. Alex gently touched his cheek and kissed him softly as she tried to comfort him as best as she could. She looked towards the door hearing the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She moved off the bed and went to the door, meeting with Swersky before he could knock on the door.

"Everything downstairs is all set. If she calls his cell phone, your cell phone, or the house phone, we will get a trace within 30 seconds to 2 minutes. All we need is one of you to come downstairs quickly if the phone rings." Swersky went over everything with Alex, who nodded and then shut the door, moving back to Billy, who's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He was exhausted and was just resting his eyes. Alex laid next to him and watched him as he laid there, not awake, yet not asleep.

* * *

Bosco yawned as he drove down the street with Sully. He sipped another cup of coffee as they patrolled around the neighborhood that Kate's bag was found. He watched out the window, trying to stay awake as he saw Davis and Finney go by. He yawned again and stretched in his seat as Sully slowed down for a stop light. Bosco looked towards Sully and was about to say something when he froze, staring out the driver's side window. Sully looked over after a second and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Bosco, stop staring at me!" He said gruffly and Bosco shook his head, moving his head towards the windshield to get a better look. Down a long, very dark alley, he saw a woman, or so he thought, walking slowly, anatomically, through the alley. The alley was disgusting looking and was not one of the best places to be walking, almost completely naked, barefoot and dirty. Sully looked at Bosco oddly, followed his eye line. He quickly reached for a recent picture of Kate and looked at it, then back down the alley.

"It's her!" Bosco and Sully both said and jumped out of the car. They both moved carefully towards the woman and Bosco watched as she stared forward, almost as if she were blind. Sully put his arm out and she just walked into it, without blinking. Bosco looked at Sully and then reached for his radio, letting dispatch know that they found Kate and they needed medics as soon as possible. Dispatch answered and then Bosco and Sully followed Kate as she slowly walked down the alley. They saw the rope marks as well as the rope still hanging from her neck and arms. Her ankles dragged the ropes that had cut through her ankle. She had one item of clothing on, similar to a night gown. It was shredded, barely covering her exposed body. Blood was in various stages of wetness and dryness on the article of clothing and they could see cut and burn marks between the cuts and tears in the clothing. Her dirty blonde hair was matted with blood and knotted up badly. Her face and arms were bruised severely; fresh, as well as dried blood caked her skin. Bosco went to step in front of her and she stopped, looking through him.

"Bosco, go get a blanket so we can get her covered up." Sully said and Bosco went to the RMP, pulled out a blanket from the trunk and moved towards her. She stared at him and Bosco slowly opened the blanket and went to wrap her up in it. Bosco's arms slowly went around her shoulders and that set her off. Kate started to scream and fight him off, as if she were being attacked. Bosco dropped the blanket and jumped back in shock as the bus pulled up and medics got out. They ran towards her, and that freaked her out too. She screamed and tried to run away, back towards where she came from. Bosco chased after her, knowing she was in no condition to run, and went to grab her. Kate screamed as the alley came to a dead end. She turned and looked at the three men in fear. Bosco and Sully moved towards her and Sully looked around, wondering where she could have come from, since there were no doors and a brick wall was the end of alley. Kate cowered in the corner of the alley and screamed in terror. Bosco kneeled in front of her and Kate stared at him, fearfully. Sully put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. Bosco looked up and backed away as the medics moved in to take care of her. As soon as Bosco's back turned to her, she collapsed and the medics caught her, laying her the backboard.

* * *

Billy was in a restless sleep when Swersky got the call that Bosco and Sully had found Kate and she was on her way to Mercy. He called in to have detectives go to where Sully and Bosco were, and then went upstairs to tell Billy and Alex. Alex was still awake, watching Billy fidget and move in his sleep. She heard his moaning and knew he was having a bad dream. She just watched him and let him have his nightmare, knowing that waking him up was just as bad as letting his dream. Alex heard Swersky knock and opened the door, looking at him. 

"Bosco and Sully found her. She is on her way to Mercy and we have a car ready to take you there now." Swersky said and Alex smiled. She nodded and moved to Billy, waking him up with a start. Billy sat up, panting and looked around the room as if she didn't know where he was. Alex looked at him and he looked at her.

"They found her, alive." Alex said and Billy was out the door before she could react. Alex ran after him and went out to the car as the rest of the family was notified of her situation. Billy looked out the window, as Swersky explained where she was found and that CSU was looking over the area and they would find out where she came from. Billy didn't hear him, but Alex did. Billy saw Mercy and tried to open the door, but the locks didn't work. Swersky got out, once the car stopped, and moved to the back, letting Billy out. Billy ran towards the building seeing Bosco and Sully outside. He looked at them, stopping for a moment and saw the looks on their faces. He ran inside and Mary stopped him. Morgan came out and looked at him, then into Trauma Room 1. Billy looked past her and went to dart in, but Bosco and Sully, who had come in after him, stopped him.

"Let go of me! That's my sister!" Billy fought them as Swersky and Alex came in. Swersky stepped in front of him. Billy stopped and looked down at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. Swersky pointed to the waiting room and Sully and Bosco walked him to the waiting room and Alex looked at Swersky. He nodded and Alex went into the room and saw Kate and gasped in horror. She walked right back out. She shook her head and went into the waiting room. Billy saw the look on her face when Alex walked in and shook his head. Bosco looked at Alex who just sighed and shivered. Soon after Alex came in, the doctor came in and sat next to them. He looked at them and then the cops, and nodded. Sully and Bosco went towards the room, to get the kit they needed. The doctor looked back at Billy and Alex and sighed.

"Do you want.." The doctor said slowly, but Billy cut him off.

"Just tell us. What happened to my sister?" Billy said and looked at him, knowing he was never ready for any truth, or lies, the doctor would tell him. The doctor nodded and sighed.

"She was beaten, rather badly, she has been raped multiple times, she has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a bruised lung. She will be taken up to surgery soon, to see if they can repair the damage done to her. There is a possibility she may never be able to have children, depending on the damage. She is sedated and unconscious at the moment, we performed a rape kit, and hopefully the officers can do something with it to catch whoever did this." He said softly and Billy closed his eyes, leaning down, putting his elbows on his knees, covering his face. Alex looked at the doctor and smiled, but all she felt was sorrow. She looked at Billy who just shook his head.

"I want to see her. I want to know what happened to my baby sister." Billy said and stood up, looking at the doctor. The doctor blinked and thought about it for a moment, then nodded. He walked out, with Billy and Alex following. Billy looked at Bosco, who looked back as he held the rape kit. Homicide walked in and Billy knew their faces. He moved into the room after the doctor and saw his sister laying on the bed. Kate was swollen and beaten up. She was unconscious, but he could tell she wouldn't have been able to open her left eye, if she were conscious. Billy shook his head and walked out of the room going for Bosco. Bosco looked at him and went to apologize. Billy held his hand up before he could talk.

"Find him. I want the bastard that did this to my sister." Billy said and walked by Bosco, towards Swersky, to find out why Homicide was there. Swersky looked at Billy as Lt. Miller stopped talking. Lt. Miller looked at Billy, who looked at Swersky.

"Why is homicide here? Why are they talking to Kate's doctor?" Billy asked and eyed Miller. He knew Miller's specialty was serial killers. Billy was on edge and freaking out as it was. Miller looked at Billy and Swersky nodded, as if giving the OK to tell him everything.

"Miller, this is Lieutenant Walsh. He works at the Squad across the street from the precinct. His sister is Kate, the reason you're here." Swersky made the introduction and Miller nodded to Billy, who only narrowed his eyes towards them. Billy waited, putting his hands on his hips. Miller watched him and nodded slowly.

"I know this will be difficult to hear, but we think Kate may have been taken by the same man who has killed 4 other women in this area. They all have had the same marks and the same characteristics. Mid 20's, dirty blonde, average frame, between 5'2" and 5'6". All met on the subway, all disappeared after getting off the subway." Miller stated and Billy froze. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Shut up! My sister was a random attack! No serial killer! You hear me?! She was a random victim! I know all about serial killers and what they look for, SHE WAS NOT A VICTIM OF THAT SICK BASTARD!" Billy stormed off after the entire ER watched him freak out. Alex blinked a few times and sighed, not going after him. She knew when to give him his space, and now was the time. She saw Bridget and DK come out of the elevator and moved to them, explaining what was going on and what had just happened. Bosco looked at Sully and swallowed, then went to the RMP.

* * *

**The Next Afternoon**

Swersky stood in front of the Third Watch and was talking about the serial killer. Bosco was sitting in back, as usual, watching intently, for once, wanting to get the guy who has been leaving bodies all over the borough for just over a week now. Bosco looked towards Sully, who was also watching. Davis was next to him, and Finney was behind Davis. They all listened as Sasha came in late, sitting next to Gusler. Swersky eyed her for a moment, then went back to talking.

"This man has taken 5 women, that we know of, and turned them into a personal cutting board. Luckily, Lt. Walsh's sister got away. I got notification that she is conscious and talking at the moment, so I want Bosco and Sully to go down and see if you can get a description of the man who attacked her. We also received confirmation that the same tag marking was found on Kate that has been on the last 4 victims. This was the same man, and we know he will be looking for more victims. Davis and Finney, you are her guards for this shift. You stand outside her door and no one gets in but family and police. You don't recognize someone, stop them without hesitation. Get to work and be safe."

Bosco stood up and looked at Sully, and nodded, walking out with him. Davis and Finney followed, leaving Gusler behind with Monroe. Monroe looked at Swersky, who instantly slammed the door shut. Bosco and Sully watched as Swersky laid into Monroe about being late. Poor Gusler looked like he was going to cry, even though the tear up wasn't even remotely about him, or directed at him. Davis and Finney came up behind Bosco and Sully, looking in, shaking their heads, then headed to Mercy. Bosco and Sully soon followed and Bosco stopped, seeing the Squad working on the truck, and saw something he had never seen. Sully stopped and looked where he was looking and tried not to laugh. Bosco started across the street and Sully stopped him.

"Going over there and making a scene will do nothing. We have work to do, and so do they. Get in the car little man." Sully said and blocked his way. Bosco growled and went to the RMP as Sully looked over one more time. He watched Morgan and JD flirt with each other and shook his head.

"Her brother's a cop, what does she see in that bucket boy." Sully mumbled to himself and got in the RMP, heading to Mercy. Bosco looked at him and Sully went to talk, but Bosco cut him off.

"I know, she's with a bucket boy, leave it alone! I am embarrassed enough!" Bosco huffed and crossed his arms like a little boy who didn't get the cookie he wanted. Sully laughed and took a right, pulling into Mercy's parking lot. They both got out and headed into the hospital, looking around. The ER was amazingly quiet. Bosco froze and looked around, confirming the address. Sully watched him and looked at him oddly, then around the ER, not seeing any patients, or any doctors for that matter. Sully leaned over the nurses station and looked for any nurses, not seeing them. He turned to Bosco and shrugged. Bosco walked into the lounge and saw all the nurses, kicking back, enjoying quiet time.

"Bomb scare or something? Where is all the noise and patients?" Bosco asked and Mary looked over, shaking her head.

"Quiet day. Don't you jinx it Boscorelli!" Mary said and Bosco put his hands up and mock pouted his way out of the room. He told Sully and Sully nodded, moving to the elevator. They went to Kate's floor and saw Billy, Alex, Billy's parents, Bridget, and a slew of cops. The sketch artist was there and they pointed to Sully, motioning him over.

"Don't let Bosco near her. For some reason she freaked out about him being near her, so I want you to talk to her. Keep him out here." Miller said and looked at Bosco who got a mad look on his face. Miller gave him a warning look and Sully nodded, going in with the sketch artist. Sully sat next to Kate, who was unconscious. Billy's mother was next to her and rubbed her hand, causing her eyes to flutter open. She looked around with her one un-swollen eye and looked at Sully, who smiled softly to her. Kate swallowed, with a wince and nodded. Sully went into questions and Kate would shake her head and make hand movements, which turned out to be sign language, to say if he was right or wrong. She couldn't talk, since her throat was swollen from screaming for the time she was held captive.

"Well, we have a sketch, if it looks like him, just nod, please don't panic or freak out, alright?" Sully said, looking at the clock. It had taken over 45 minutes to get the sketch completed, and everyone was anxious to see if it was the man they were looking for. Kate was their only link to finding this man, and everyone on the force wanted to get him bad, especially Bosco. Kate looked at the sketch and squinted a little, pointing to the eyes, shaking her head. Sully nodded and the Sketch artist went back to it. They heard the door open and Bosco came in, moving behind Sully.

"Is that the sketch?" Bosco looked at it and took it and looked at Kate with a smile. Kate's eyes got wide and she started making screaming noises, which came out like whining groans. She started to freak out and tried to push off the bed, as if to get away. Sully jumped back then looked at Bosco, who froze in place, half out of fear, the other half out of surprise. Kate kept freaking out and somehow managed to tear out her IV line. Doctors and nurses ran in and tried to hold her down. But she fought them, seeing Bosco still in the room. The doctor got a syringe and the nurse put a clear liquid into it. Kate let out the loudest, most ear piercing scream as everyone covered their ears.

"HIM!" She pointed at Bosco as the doctors sedated her. Bosco froze is horror and everyone in the room looked at him.

TBC


	39. Law & Disorder

**August 3, 2005**

It had been a month since Kate was released from the hospital. She had moved in with Billy and Alex, since it was closer to the Precinct. She had two officers, in street clothing, around her at all times, as well as Morgan, Billy, or Alex. She had not registered for school, since she was scared to go out, and she mainly stayed in the house the entire time. Kate rarely slept, out of fear for her own life, so she walked around like a zombie. Day in and day out, all she did was wake up, shower, stay home with the undercover officers, go out for her psych evaluations, and come home. But today was different. Morgan had a day off, and she was determined to get Kate out and about for shopping and a girls day out.

The undercover cops watched them closely, but they weren't obvious. Today it was Bosco and Davis. Finney paired up with Monroe and Sully was on a day off. Morgan sat with Kate at one end of the subway train, going with the motions of the train is rocked back and forth. Kate stared at the floor of the train, scared to make any eye contact with anyone. With her attacker not being found or identified, she knew he would come after her, it was only a matter of time. Morgan glanced towards the other end of the train, seeing her brother watch them, from behind a paper. Davis was standing up, holding the bar for support. He acted like he didn't know any of them and swayed with the train as it turned.

"So, you gunna smile for me or what?" Morgan asked Kate, who looked towards her and gave a light shrug. Morgan poked her and Kate smirked, moving a little in her chair. The train grinded to a halt and both Morgan and Kate got off, being followed, at a large distance, by Bosco and Davis. Morgan and Kate jogged up the stairs, heading towards Times Square. They took a turn onto 8th avenue and looked around, then at each other.

"Ok, we got a lot of money, a lot of time, a lot of shops, and a lot of walking. Let's do it!" Morgan and Kate headed into a novelty shop. Kate looked at a few things and after a few minutes, she started acting more normal. Davis crossed the street, towards the Toys 'R Us, while Bosco stood against a pole, acting like he was waiting to cross. Morgan and Kate moved from shop to shop, as Bosco and Davis tried to act like they weren't bored. Morgan and Kate tried on shirts, hats, bought magnets and snow globes, and they both eventually ended up with bags of items. They both stopped in front of the Toys 'R Us and smiled big at each other. They both ran in and soon were on the Ferris Wheel, sitting in the Toy Story 2 cart. Bosco ate a hot dog and looked in the window, seeing his sister go by sitting on Mr. Potato Head and made a face, looking towards Davis, who was across the way, watching as well, his head following the cart in awe.

After spending a lot of money on toys and stuff for themselves as well as Billy and Alex's son, they jumped back on the train, heading towards Little Italy. They were both starving and really wanted real Italian food. Continued to be followed, they went into a small Italian Bistro and sat down, ordering some Napoleons and espresso. After that they left, buying some desserts for later. Continuing to walk, the bags started to get heavy, and they stared at Engine 55, then Kate smirked at Morgan. Morgan looked at her oddly, then they both ran over. Kate talked to the Lieutenant on duty and them gave him the bags, which he put in the office. Kate hugged him and then dragged Morgan down the street. Morgan looked at her as Kate laughed.

"He went to the academy with Bill. He has known me since I was 10." Kate stated and they both turned down Mott Street, walking by a building. Morgan stopped and looked up at it, making Kate go back to her. Kate wrinkled her nose at the smell of the fish market up the street and felt like she was going to gag. Morgan smiled to her.

"Lucky Luciano was born here. He created the most powerful mob syndicates in US history. He was called Lucky because he was the first guy to be taken for a ride by a mob boss..and live." Morgan stated and Kate nodded. She looked at Morgan oddly then tugged her down the street. Morgan laughed as Kate pulled her away from the smell of fish.

"Only an Italian would know that fact. Come on! I wanna see Hook & Ladder 8!" Kate pulled Morgan who looked at her oddly, wondering why she had to see all these firehouses. Kate smiled and Morgan pulled her arm back, as they headed back to the subway.

"It's where Ghostbusters was filmed. That and two guys there know Ana. Calm down, I am not fire addicted!" She stated and they slid their cards, waiting for the subway. Bosco and Davis were now walking together, talking about how oddly the two girls were acting. Morgan looked at Kate and smiled.

"Is there a firefighter in this city you don't know?" Morgan asked Kate, who smiled and nodded.

"Mr. February and Mr. June in the 2005 Calender, but I will fix that soon enough! Is there a cop in this city you don't know?" Kate laughed and Morgan couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Actually yeah! I don't know a lot of cops. Cops aren't quite the family guys firefighters are. Also, I am Italian, so is Moe. We aren't the Irish cop family everyone expects us to be." Morgan said as Kate nodded. They had completely forgotten that they were being followed by two cops. What they didn't know was Kate was being followed by the same man that attacked her. The subway was very crowded and very noisy. Kate yawned for a second as Morgan followed, being a yawn follower. They didn't see it coming as a man came up and punched Morgan in the face, then elbowed Kate in the nose. Morgan's head hit the wall with a thud as she felt dizzy and nauseous. Kate cried out in pain and the man grabbed her, as if carrying her. Kate felt blood fill up her throat, unable to scream as Bosco and Davis saw what happened. Davis grabbed his cell phone, calling for backup.

"FREEZE!" Bosco yelled and Morgan writhed on the bench, holding her face. The man turned and looked Bosco in the eye, holding Kate, who was trying not to gag on her own blood. The man stood next to the edge of the tracks, seeing the train coming. He dropped Kate onto the tracks and ran. Bosco wanted to shoot him, but 50 or more people were in the way. The man ran for it, leaving Bosco stuck between going after the guy, or saving Kate. Davis ran by and Bosco nodded, jumping in front of the train and rolling onto Kate, pulling her into the narrow opening that was next to the track. Kate screamed as the train grazed her arm, causing a burn. Bosco held her tightly until the train pulled out, picking up Kate and passing her off to the cops on the platform. Davis walked back to them and Kate saw the man who had attacked her, held her prisoner, raped and beat her staring back at her. Morgan came up and saw him too. Bosco jumped on him, unable to be stopped.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Bosco said, punching him in the face. He continued to Mirandize the man with punched in between each line, until finally he was pried off of him. The man was bloodied up and soon they were all taken to various ambulances, and walked out by cops.

* * *

After some time, Morgan and Kate were checked out, and brought back to the 55. One of the guys from the 19 Precinct transported the suspect to the 55, leaving him in the hands of the Detectives there. Miller put him in a room and then went after Bosco, who looked tired and pissed off. Davis walked Kate into Miller's office, then had Swersky notify Billy where his sister was and what happened. Miller shoved Bosco into a room and slammed the door. 

"ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO KNOW WHEN TO STOP?!" Was all Miller asked Bosco, who looked at him with angry eyes.

"He threw her onto the subway tracks! She could have been killed! What did I do wrong?!" Bosco shot back and Swersky walked in, to watch the argument and jump in, if need be. Miller almost went nuts and shook his head in disbelief.

"You beat up a handcuffed man! Not only is that assault, it might end your career or worse! He might never see the inside of a jail cell, ever! Your freakout may have just let this man free to kill or attack again! Think about the fact that Kate may see him again, sometime, because of what you did! You just better hope we can get proof he attacked those other women, or he goes free! Nevermind he is Mayor Bloomberg's NEPHEW!" Miller stormed out and Bosco looked at Swersky, the idea of the man going free because of what he did still not sinking in to him. Davis watched with Morgan, who had a bruised cheek.

"He might lose his career, huh? That man will never see a prison cell." Morgan asked and Davis looked at her, shrugging with a head shake.

"I honestly don't know. He may have gone one step too far this time. Politics get in the way of the Judicial System all the time." Davis walked away, going to check on Kate as Billy ran up the stairs, seeing Morgan, then Kate. He saw Kate's arm bandaged and looked at Morgan, who looked at Davis. Davis came out of the room and talked to Billy, who listened, then went to be with Kate. After a moment, Stu and JD came over, to check out what was going on. Morgan looked at JD, moving to him. JD looked at her cheek and touched it gently.

"What happened?" He asked and Morgan explained to JD and Stu everything that happened. Stu listened and shook his head, sitting down. JD hugged Morgan again as Bosco came out and looked at her. He walked by her and went outside. Morgan didn't go after him this time, letting him go blow off steam. JD walked out the front entrance with Morgan, heading back to the station.

Davis came out and sighed, seeing the Mayor walk in. The Press soon followed and Davis rushed into the room and pushed Billy and Kate out the side door. Billy looked at Davis like he was deranged.

"Take her to the station and don't let anyone in!" He slammed the door and Billy looked at it, blinking a few times. He saw the Channel 2 News truck pull up and ran Kate to the station, slamming the door, locking it. He took her upstairs and sat her down, looking at the whole crew, including Morgan.

"The man that attacked Kate is the Mayor's Nephew. There is Press all over the place across the street. Odds are they know she will be here. No one opens that door unless there is a fire, and in that case, run them over!" Billy said and Kate looked at Billy. She shook her head.

"The Mayor's Nephew? That means.. Oh god he will never go to jail! I will be scared for my life forever!" She ran up the stairs and after a moment Stu went after her. Billy watched and shook his head, looking down at the chair. He gripped it tightly as the Squad thought about everything that was said.

* * *

"Released into the custody of his Uncle." The gavel slammed and Kate looked at the Judge in horror. It was the next day, her face swollen and red from his elbow hitting her face. Billy and Alex sat with her while Bosco and Davis stood next to each other, staring in shock as the man who attacked Kate, the Mayor's Nephew, walked away a free man. Bosco hung his head, knowing he was partially to blame for what happened, but he also knew that being related to Mayor helped as well. Kate stood up and started screaming. 

"HE ATTACKED AND RAPED ME! HE HELD ME IN A DARK ROOM FOR DAYS WHILE MENTALLY TORTURING ME! WHAT DO I DO NOW?! What do I do now?" She said and the Judge slammed the gavel down as the Bailiff went after her. Bosco and Davis stepped in front of him, then helped Alex and Billy walk Kate out to their car. Kate was assaulted by the Press as they bombarded her with questions. She squinted and moved her head as flashes went off around her. She heard the questions, but they were drowned out by the looks she got from her attacker.

"You're mine." He mouthed to her and Kate's eyes widened in fear. She shoved by the Press and ran down the stairs, followed by Billy and Alex, Bosco and Davis. They watched her run by the limo that held her attacker, and into the police car, slamming it shut, hiding. Alex opened the door and got in, allowing Billy space to get in on the other side. Bosco and Davis got in, heading towards their house.

* * *

Later that evening, Billy went to work his overnight, while Alex stayed home with Kate, with Davis checking up on them. Bosco came and went as the shift allowed. Alex looked at Kate, who looked dazed. She stood up and shuffled to her room, then out into the hall, towards the bathroom. 

"I'm taking a bath…" She said and shut the door. Alex nodded, not like Kate saw it, and then turned on the TV, seeing the story on the news. She watched the news until there was a knock. She looked out, seeing Bosco. She let him in and locked the door, smiling to him.

"How you holding up?" Bosco asked Alex, who shrugged.

"I am alright, but Kate is a wreck. She thinks she will never be safe now. I don't blame her, though. If my attacker was free because of a technicality, I would feel hopeless too." Alex said and Davis walked in from a perimeter check.

"Hey Boz." Davis said and Bosco nodded to him. Alex looked at the clock as Bosco looked around.

"Where is Kate?" He asked and Alex noted the time.

"She's in the bath. Been in there for a while though. I should check on her." She went to the bathroom and knocked, not hearing an answer.

"Kate? Are you ok in there?" She asked, not getting an answer. She knocked louder, then tried to move the door, but it was locked good and tight. Bosco came over and saw her messing with the door and moved her jamming his shoulder into the door, causing it to splinter. The door popped open and Alex's eyes almost fell out of her head. Bosco gasped and yelled for Davis to call 911.

"KATE!" Alex ran to the bathtub, seeing Kate, in a tub full of water and blood. Her wrists were slashed deep enough to cut tendons. Alex saw all the blood and Kate's blank expression as she stared up towards the ceiling. The water was ice cold, as was Kate. Bosco rushed over as Davis called 911. Bosco pulled Kate's body out of the water and laid her on the floor. Alex grabbed towels and wrapped them around her left wrist, then noticed there was no blood coming out of her right wrist. Alex's eyes teared up.

"Forget EMS. Call the coroner." Alex said as she started to cry. Bosco stared at Kate, shaking his head as he also noticed that Kate was white as a sheet. She had cut herself deep enough to drain almost all of the blood out of her body. Alex cried on Bosco as Davis stared from the doorway in horror.

"Someone has to call Billy. He needs to know." Bosco said, cradling Alex as she cried. Kate's brown eyes stared up at the ceiling. Her almost white lips parted slightly as the water puddled under her.

By the time Billy pulled up, the coroner was there and wheeling the stretcher with the body bag out. Billy stopped the stretcher as the red and white lights of the Squad lit up the area. The Coroner looked at him. Bosco nodded to the Coroner, who unzipped the bag, showing Billy his baby sister's pale face. Her eyes still open, staring blankly at the night sky, Billy let out an anguished cry. The Squad all ran over to check on him and Stu saw Kate as well. He shook his head and his eyes teared up as JD moved to Alex, to hold her with Bosco. Billy shook his head and touched her face.

"OH GOD NO! KATE!" Billy yelled and laid his head against hers, feeling her ice cold skin against his. Alex watched her husband cry over his baby sister's body. Bosco stood behind JD and Alex, the guilt he felt written all over his face. He ran his hands through his hair and slinked away, walking down the street. Billy let out a low moan and nodded to the Coroner when asked if he could ID the body. Everyone stood and watched as the Coroner's van pulled away with Kate's body and Billy sitting beside her.

TBC…


	40. Jack The Ripper, Caught

Billy sat, staring out the window of Mercy Hospital's hallway. He had confirmed that it was Kate, and had approved an Autopsy, simply because he wanted one. He had seen the cut marks on her arms, and even though it was a suicide, he couldn't believe it. Kate was 1 year from completing Medical School, then going onto her internship at Mercy Hospital. His eyes closed for a moment as his already red and puffy face became more tear streaked. He opened them and saw Alex coming down the hall with the Squad, Davis, two officers he didn't know, and Lt. Miller. Alex moved next to him and Billy stared, blankly at her. 

Alex's face was also tear streaked, and red. The entire Squad seemed visibly upset, especially Stu. JD stood next to him and let him use him for support. Lt. Miller gave his condolences, then went into the Morgue, so he could talk to the pathologist. Alex held Billy, as he started to cry harder, all over again. His face disappeared into her shirt as muffled cries were heard. DK shook his head, his own chin quivering. Stu started to sob and he moved up the hall, so he wasn't heard. They heard feet stomping down the hall and DK turned, with JD, seeing Morgan and Ana running towards them. Morgan and Ana were both wearing scrubs and holding down their stethoscopes as they ran. Morgan stopped, looking at JD, who shook his head and felt a tear go down his own cheek. Morgan hugged him, then looked at Davis, her eyes asking where her brother went.

"I don't know." He moved her up the hall a little, talking softly to her as her head nodded, then shook. Her eyes went wide and she started to argue with Davis, who didn't argue back. Morgan slapped his arm and pointed up the hall, as Davis looked at her in shock. Billy didn't know what was going on around him, but Alex did, seeing Morgan and Davis go at it. She knew why Morgan was upset, and if it were her situation, she would be too. Morgan shoved Davis, who barely moved, then looked at her like she was crazy. She stomped her foot down and pointed, then Davis shook his head, moving away from her. Morgan came back and Lt. Miller came back out. Morgan held JD, who held her back. Ana held her brother, DK, who didn't let her go.

"Lt. Walsh, I need to talk to you." Lt. Miller said and waited to see if Billy would move. After a moment, Billy looked up from Alex's shoulder and shook his head.

"If you want to talk to me, just do it right here. I can't take anymore of the one-on-one talk." He said, his voice low and raspy from crying. His eyes were barely open and he was a pale color mixed with a red color. Lt. Miller nodded and started talking, causing everyone in the room to look at him in shock. Billy shook his head, looking at him.

"Say that one more time? What do you mean?" Billy asked and Alex shifted as he leaned up, looking at Miller, who repeated what he said.

"Kate didn't commit suicide." He said it a little louder, so everyone defiantly heard it. Everyone in the room looked at him in shock as Billy stood up, Alex right behind him.

"I saw her. Alex saw her. How is it not?" Billy asked and Miller swallowed hard, trying to think of a way to make it sound less worse than it already was. He cleared his throat and sighed, knowing these people didn't like candy coating.

"The cut marks on her arms, they don't look like a typical suicide. People that attempt, or succeed in suicide typically cut a few times, to test the pain. She has two cuts, one in each arm. Another sign is, they typically cut deep at the top, and lighten up more at the end of the cut. Her cuts are straight down and very deep. There is also some bruising around her upper fore arm. She was held in place, someone else did the cutting." Lt. Miller let it all out. Everyone that heard him looked at him like he was crazy. Morgan stepped forward.

"None of them believe you. I want to see. I have seen a lot of suicides in the ER, and I want to see for myself." Billy stared at Morgan, who stood, looking at Lt. Miller. He read her name badge and nodded, recognizing the ever familiar last name.

"Boscorelli, huh? If the family doesn't object, you can confirm, if you like." Morgan and Lt. Miller looked at Billy, who in a mix of shock and horror, just nodded. Morgan soon followed, but was stopped by Ana. She nodded to Morgan, and together, they both walked into the Morgue. After a few moments they both came out, slightly shaken, but they looked at the group of firefighters and they both shook their heads. Morgan had been around a lot of failed and succeeded suicide attempts to know what was self inflicted, and what was done to someone. Ana had as well. She usually treated the failed ones that went close to death, but not close enough. Billy looked at both of them as they just shook their heads.

"I have never seen cut marks that… perfect. There is no way she did that to herself…" Morgan said softly, as Ana confirmed what she saw. Billy looked at Lt. Miller, who sent the two officers after Davis, to find Bosco. Lt. Miller pointed up the hall and the two officers nodded, running. Lt. Miller looked back to the group of people and he sighed.

"Her death is officially ruled a homicide. Bosco disappeared from the scene. I sent the two officers to find Davis, who may know where he is. We have to find him." Lt. Miller said and Morgan looked at him with a furrowed brow. She moved towards him, looking at him as she got pissed off.

"You think my brother did this? How could you even try to think that!" She got in his face, the Boscorelli temper flaring and Lt. Miller shook his head, pointing to the hall.

"I think he may try to go after the Mayor's Nephew! We need to find him before he tries anything!" Lt. Miller said and Morgan's eyes shot open, wide. Billy looked at Alex, who shrugged. The entire group walked up the hall as Morgan talked about every place she knew her brother would go.

* * *

Bosco has been walking, aimlessly for hours. He turned down street, after street, ending up on the same street they found Kate on. He was thinking about the past 48 hours, and what went wrong. He happened to look up, towards the end of the next street and he froze. He saw the Mayor's nephew standing at the corner, with a woman. Bosco ducked into the corner of the alley and watched as they got into a car and drove. Bosco hailed a taxi and told the driver to follow the car.

"Where the hell is he going?" Bosco asked out loud, and got an answer from the driver. Bosco looked at him with an annoyed face and saw the car stop. He watched as the nephew drag the woman's body out of the car. His eyes bugged out of his head as he watched, not sure he was seeing what he knew he was seeing. He paid the driver and got out, following him, grabbing his off-duty weapon out of his ankle holster. He got out his phone and dialed into the Precinct.

"This is Officer Boscorelli, yeah I know I haven't punched out yet. I am sure he is looking for me, can you connect me to him, now!" He heard himself before put on hold, continuing to follow the man who had attacked Kate. He watched him enter an alleyway and blinked, realizing this is where they found Kate. He kept following ducking behind dumpsters so he wasn't seen. He saw the man move a dumpster, then go into a small entryway, dragging the body with him. Bosco watched and waited a minute, then went in after him, talking to Miller the entire time.

In his car with Morgan and Davis, he did a fast U-turn, heading back the 4 blocks east to where Bosco was. He called the precinct back, needing back-up and ESU. The call came over radios that were inside the precinct as Billy sat with Alex and JD. JD was around because of Morgan, but still, Billy was his boss and his friend. He needed to be there for him. Billy saw the commotion as JD Listened to the codes being called off. JD looked at Billy, who wanted an explanation.

"From what I get… They have a possible hostage situation, same alley they found Kate in. Bosco is there, Miller is on his way. Kidnapping of a female, matching the description of the other women killed." JD said and Alex looked at him, oddly.

"Can you tell us what that means in a less cryptic way?" She asked and Billy held his wife, not believing all of this was happening. JD looked at her, thinking a moment, then started.

"Bosco witnessed the man, who hurt Kate, kidnapping another woman. He followed, Miller is on his way to meet up with him. The woman he took matches the description of his last victims, including Kate. Because cops are on the way, there may be a hostage situation, so they called in ESU." JD stated and Alex nodded, thanking him for the more detailed explanation. Billy heard him and thought about it, then looked at JD.

"So that means, if they saw him do it, they can get him off the street?" Billy looked at JD and JD nodded, smiling. Alex smiled and hugged her husband who started sobbing softly. Bridget ran in, followed by DK and Stu. Bridget looked at Billy and he confirmed what had happened. Bridget started crying and Billy held her, telling her what was going on. Bridget looked at him and nodded.

"I'll make sure he gets a fresh out of the box public defender. With my name, no defense attorney in this city would represent him." Bridget said and Billy let out the first chuckle of the night. He nodded to his sister and Alex smiled, knowing nothing would replace Kate, but getting justice would sure as hell help. JD nodded to Stu, who looked as messed up as Billy and Bridget. JD thought about Morgan, realizing she went with them.

"Morgan!" He let out a cry and moved to the desk as the Squad watched on in awe. JD talked to the Lieutenant and within a minute, JD was heading to an RMP with some cops who knew of him, not him exactly. Alex watched and looked at Billy.

"Maybe we can get some closure now…" She said softly and Billy shook his head. He held his sister, Bridget, as DK held Alex.

"It will never be closed. If he did what he did to her, then did what he did, at our house…" He trailed off and Bridget held him. Stu looked at them and dug his hands in his pockets, looking around as Jimmy and Lombardo talked about what had happened, and what might happen.

* * *

The swarm of officers surrounded the building and waited for their mark to go in. After a moment, Miller nodded, and the head of ESU told them to go in. Within one minute 50 officers swarmed the inside of the building, Bosco in front with Miller. The teams moved through, clearing parts of the building until they came to a Freezer. Bosco pulled it open and saw the woman he followed and moved in, untying her. She was barely dressed, in the same type of night clothing Kate was found in. Miller looked around and Bosco comforted the girl, passing her off to another set of officers, then went with Miller, down the hall. They stopped a door, hearing the sound of knives against knives. Miller pointed and Bosco nodded. They both kicked the door in and the Mayor's nephew froze, backing up.

"Freeze jag off!" Bosco said and aimed his gun at the mans chest. Miller stood next to him and watched him drop the knives he held. Bosco moved to him, still holding his gun, and cleared his body of any weaponry, then handcuffed him. Miller looked around at the various devices for torture. He shook his head and looked at the man and got in his face.

"You won't get off on a technicality this time. Stupid, going for a woman while being watched by the same cop who originally arrested you. We also know what you did to the last woman that lived. Cute trying to pass it off as a suicide." Miller said smugly, then pointed to get him out of the area. The man looked at him smiled.

"Well, if she hadn't run, she wouldn't be where she is now. But she never screamed. She was asleep when I did it. By the time I finished her arm, she was in too much shock to try and fight me. So pretty, yet so quiet." The man said and was lead out, roughly. Miller looked at the head of ESU and nodded, allowing the ESU lead to call his men back. Miller followed Bosco, who walked outside with the man. He looked at Morgan, who was sitting on the bus, as the woman who was found was checked out. She looked at him and narrowed his eyes as JD stood next to her. Morgan stood up and moved to him, Bosco still holding onto him.

"I hope you rot in hell, you sick piece of shit." Morgan said and JD held her arms, in case she tried to jump him. The man smiled and winked at her, licking his lips, undressing her with his eyes.

"Oh the things I could do to you. People call me Jack, Jack Trapper." He said, winking again. Bosco shoved him into the RMP and Morgan looked at her brother, shaking her head.

"More like Jack the Ripper…" She mumbled and Bosco moved to her, hugging her. She hugged him back and looked at JD as Bosco let her go. JD took her hand and lead her to another RMP. Bosco walked with them, getting in the passenger seat, as Davis got into the drivers seat. They followed the RMP holding the man that had caused the Precinct so much pain and anguish.

"We can tell Billy when we get back to the Precinct. He will want to know you guys caught him, in the act, and he won't get out of jail." JD said and Morgan looked through the gate at her brother, smiling, with a nod.

"My brother the hero, once again." She rested her head on JD's arm and watched her brother smile as they went back to the Precinct.

TBC...


	41. Moving On With Life

Billy walked into work with Alex right behind him. They were the first two, which was the usual, since they were both in charge. Billy went into his office and Alex went to the kitchen table. She started setting up the schedule for the next month, with Carlos and Holly's honeymoon in mind. She made a mental note to call HQ and get replacements for them ASAP. She heard people coming up the stairs and saw JD and Stu, who had become roommates, coming up the stairs, talking about what they were going to do that night. 

"I dunno man, Morgan can wail pretty good. I don't think you could handle one of her practice sessions." JD stated, saying hi to Alex, then moving to his locker, to put his stuff away before going upstairs to change. Stu nodded to Alex and shook his head towards JD.

"I can jam as hard as anyone. Wait a minute, I thought it was a show, not practice." Stu kinda asked, as Alex half listened to them, shaking her head with a smile. JD nodded to Stu and tossed him some deodorant.

"Get that shit out of my locker. It is a show, but I was just talking about practices. She practices Thursday and Sunday. Those you can't come to, but if you wanna come tonight, entry is ten bucks, and drinks are five bucks each." JD said and Stu thought about it, then nodded, putting the deodorant away in his own locker. They both headed upstairs, talking about the nights plans. Alex snorted, shaking her head, as she heard Carlos and Holly coming up the stairs. They nodded to her as well, talking about their wedding, which was three weeks away. Right after them, Jimmy came up with Lombardo, doing their own thing.

"Hey Alex, how's it hanging?" Lombardo asked, patting her shoulder. Alex shrugged and smiled to him.

"Great. Wanna do a medic shift for me, the week of the 20th?" She asked Lombardo who looked at her, in awe for a moment, then both he and Jimmy laughed. Alex threw a loaf of bread at them and they caught it, acting like they were playing football. Billy came out, hearing the commotion and watched, shaking his own head.

"Real mature. Drop the bread and go change. I don't want your paws all over part of tonight's dinner." Billy said and Lombardo threw it at him, letting him catch it. Billy put it on the table, looking over his shoulder, seeing DK come up with a smile on his face. Billy knew that smile. DK had it after getting some the night before. Lombardo and Jimmy headed upstairs, as DK followed with Billy, wanting the details. Alex followed a moment later, with Grace. It had been two months since Kate was buried, and life was coming back to normal for everyone.

"Ok, DK, dish it. You only get that stupid smile after a night of hot lovin'!" Lombardo said and DK put his stuff away. DK shook his head and got his work uniform out, sliding his shirt off. He had a hickey on his neck. Jimmy pointed and all the guys made loud vulgar noises at him. DK put his hands up.

"I can't talk about it." He said and got his work uniform on. They all started beckoning him to dish it all and DK looked over, sliding his pants off, then putting his uniform pants on. He laughed and nodded.

"Alright! Bridget and I.." DK started and Billy covered his mouth, shaking his head.

"No! Nope! I don't wanna know, and neither do any of you! GO find some work to do and leave the poor man alone!" Billy said and DK laughed, as did the guys, heading downstairs, starting to talk about the show Morgan had that night. Some of the guys decided to go, some were still thinking about it. Alex looked at Grace, who shook her head and got ready to go down to the bus. She and Grace went downstairs, as Alex tossed the schedule to Billy. He smiled to her and she winked at him.

"Yeah, I guess we'll go.." Billy said as Alex left with Grace. She paused a moment, looking at Grace, who got in the passenger seat. Alex got in and looked at her, heading towards Lexington.

"You going to that show tonight?" Alex asked Grace, who shrugged.

"I guess so. All the cops are going, so I am entitled, since Brendan is going. I heard she's pretty good, but her music is real heavy. Tylenol, ears bleeding, wincingly loud." Grace said and Alex nodded.

"I heard Billy say we were going, so if we hate it, we can let Brendan and Billy date, and we can do something fun." Alex smiled and Grace laughed, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Morgan ran back and forth, trying to get the Trauma Rooms ready for the expected injuries, from the fire that had taken over a warehouse full of workers. She stocked carts full of equipment, ending up in Trauma 1 when Holly and Carlos came in with the first of a series of busses. Morgan waited until the stretcher came to a stop, helping the doctors with what they needed. Cops trailed in and out, helping with the major injuries as well as the minor injuries. Bosco walked in with two medics that weren't known by the 55, helping keep the guys leg from falling off. Morgan looked at her brother and smiled as she took over for him.

JD walked in with Alex and Grace around 10 minutes after Bosco came in and JD backed out of Trauma 1, as two other gurneys sat, one was being tended by doctors and some nurses, including Morgan. The other was covered with a sheet that was bloody. JD paused and his eyes almost fell out, seeing Morgan's arm inside the woman's abdomen. Morgan stood in place, obviously doing something, not seeing him at the moment.

"She's crashing! Morgan, push a little more!" Morgan shifted and JD watched as the doctor nodded, telling her to pull her arm out slowly. Morgan did and when she did, blood pooled onto the floor. The doctor saw the monitor flat-line, then covered the woman, calling a time of death. JD saw Morgan come out, all bloody and sweaty. She paused, seeing him, smiling. She was called away again as Alex came up next to JD, watching what he was. Morgan tore the bloody disposable scrubs off, getting a new pair.

"Amazing isn't it? Stop drooling, we need to get back to the scene." Alex said and pulled him towards the ER doors. JD was tugged, turning, looking to where Morgan was, one more time. He watched her help do CPR on a victim. He walked with Alex, who smiled to him.

"Bosco hasn't killed you yet. I am amazed!" JD got in the back as Grace drove back towards the scene. He watched out the window, seeing the smoke and the hint of fire from where they were, a mile away. Alex looked at him as he stared, then heard a question she hasn't even thought about in a long time.

"Do you miss it?" JD asked her and Alex looked at him oddly for a moment. She thought about it and shrugged. Looking at him, then Grace, she smiled.

"I do. I was meant to be a firefighter, but I think about our son, and I realize that I don't need to be one, to get the same adrenaline from it. Being a medic isn't as heart pounding, but it has it's moments." She said and JD nodded, looking at the floor.

"I am gunna ask her to marry me tonight." JD said and Grace stopped the bus, looking at him. Alex stared in awe at him and nodded, getting out, not sure if she heard what she thought she had heard. JD getting married? To a Boscorelli? She wondered if Bosco knew, or would it be as much a surprise for him as it would be for Morgan.

* * *

JD stood with the firefighter's as they listened to the first band to play. Alex kinda winced at how loud the music was, but soon they had all adapted. The only one not really effected was JD and Stu, who moved their heads as if it were natural. Alex rested against Billy as Morgan walked up. She looked completely different without her scrubs or bikini on. She had on black cut up, but skin tight jeans, a black mid drift on that was cut up along the bottom, black Doc Maartens. She had on dark eyeliner, which brought out her oddly colored blue eyes, and dark maroon lipstick, which make her olive skin look paler than usual. Her hair was messed up and down, making a long flow of black and auburn curls.

"Look at you.." JD grabbed her waist and held her to him and she smiled, kissing his neck softly. A group, one other girl and three guys, came up behind her and smiled to the firefighters. Morgan made introductions and Stu nodded, looking at the group of punk rockers. Billy looked at DK, who shook his head, with a shrug.

"After our time.." He said to DK, who laughed and nodded. Alex heard him and smiled, shaking her head. DK tapped Billy, pointing to the guy who was singing, who was spitting on the stage and singing into a microphone in the shape of a skeletons hand. Billy made a face and got another beer. JD and Morgan talked, then someone came over and Morgan smiled to them.

"I gotta go set up for the next set. You guys gunna stay for the whole thing?" Morgan asked the group of firefighters, who nodded, making Morgan smile. She leaned over the bar.

"These guys drink free. They are New York's Bravest and they are with me." She said and the Bartender nodded, getting them all refills. DK looked at the guys and nodded.

"Free drinks, I'll stay for that!" They all agreed and Bosco appeared next to JD. JD looked at him and told him Morgan went to set up. Bosco nodded and Alex watched them, wondering if Bosco knew what would happen after the set. A bunch of goth looking people came towards them and JD smiled to them, talking. Stu nodded and talked to one of them, then Davis walked in with Carlos, Holly, Brendan, and Grace. Grace moved to Alex and they started talking, then a voice came over the intercom. It introduced the band that was coming up and Morgan walked out, with a black 6 string guitar around her neck. Bosco watched, getting a beer, leaning against the bar. Everyone turned and watched as the singer started thanking people. Morgan tuned the guitar a little, plugging it into an Amp as big as the wall. She nodded to the drummer, the other girl in the band, and she tapped the sticks together, then started a loud drum solo, then Morgan started playing, doing a loud, high pitched rift.

"Damn, that's loud…" Alex mumbled and Billy nodded. The lead singer started singing and it instantly went from an intro to a full blown heavy metal song. DK held the back of his head as he watched Morgan's head move, as if it would fall off. Alex looked at Grace, who shrugged. Morgan's hair whipped around and Bosco tilted his head, as it moved with the music.

"Isn't she amazing?" JD said and moved with Stu to the music's rhythm. Alex nodded a little as the song ended and she shook her head, messing with her ears. The next song started up with a guitar intro. Morgan had the guitar resting against her right leg as she played, moving her head slowly with the sound. Morgan started singing into the microphone in front of her.

"Damn..she can sing too?" Alex looked at JD and Bosco, who nodded. Morgan sang the entire song, except for a low bass in the background, she did the entire song herself. The entire group of cops and firefighters watched in awe then jumped, hearing the next song start, heavy and loud. Morgan looked towards JD and winked, with a smile. Soon the song was over and the band left the stage.

"Where is she going?" Billy asked JD, who pointed to the doors as Morgan helped clean up the bands equipment. Alex rested against Billy, getting tired. It was almost 1 AM. Morgan came back after about 20 minutes and got a drink, looking at the guys. They nodded and smiled to her, telling her what a good job she did. Soon the manager came on.

"Before we go into the next set, I was asked to do something. Can we get Morgan and JD up here?" He asked and Morgan looked at him oddly as JD walked up with her. They got up on the stage and the manager smiled to them. JD fidgeted and looked at Morgan, who waited.

"Morgan… Umm.. Well… Will you marry me?" JD said, getting on one knee, pulling out a half carat square diamond solitaire. Morgan's mouth dropped and she looked at the over 100 people waiting for her answer. She paused and looked at Bosco, who nodded, giving his approval. Morgan smiled and nodded to JD.

"I will.." Morgan said and JD slipped the ring on her finger, picking up her in his arms, kissing her deeply. The guys, as well as everyone in the room clapped, cheering for them. JD carried her off stage and everyone in their group congratulated them.

* * *

**The Next Evening**

"HER LEG'S TRAPPED! NEED A ROLL HERE!" Alex screamed out over the sound of the saw tearing the car that was embedded into the Camry she was standing next to. JD ran over and checked it out. He nodded and then ran back to Walsh, who was giving orders left and right. They were trying to figure out what parts went to which cars. All of the cars were kinda crushed together, making it hard to get to victims that needed help. The rumble of thunder was heard as Alex looked up.

"Great.. Now it's gunna downpour!" Just as she finished her sentence, the rain poured down over them. She cursed and JD came over with the jaws, to do the dashboard roll they needed to get the drivers legs out. Alex was half in the car, as best she could, from the back, right next to JD.

"Gimme 5 more minutes and I will have her out." JD said to Alex who backed out of the car, for safety's sake. She stayed about a foot behind JD, waiting for him to finish when something bright blinded her and she felt lighter than usual before the hard impact of her back against a utility pole. She fell over and moaned, feeling hands on her. She looked up and it was fuzzy for a moment, before she saw Billy over her. She moaned and she saw his mouth moving but her ears were ringing. She looked around, dazed, seeing JD on the ground and Holly screaming for help.

"What… What happened." She heard a muffled version of her own voice and looked at Billy, starting to hear him. She seemed to snap out of it, hearing Holly screaming for help from Alex. Alex stood up and moved to JD. Billy followed her, not sure if she was alright or not. Holly was doing CPR on JD, who was sprawled out with a burn to his neck. Alex looked at Holly and heard Billy explain.

"The car was struck by lightening. You were thrown back, JD was hit by the lightening." Billy said to her and that was all she needed. She kneeled by JD and checked his vitals, as Holly continued to push on his chest. With the guys help, she pulled JD's turnout gear off and tore his soaked shirt off. Holly looked up as the rain fell, and Alex shook her head. She still felt odd, kinda like she was nervous, but had no reason to be. She told the guys what to do and soon they were in the bus, as Stu drove towards Mercy. Alex dried off JD's chest and hooked him to the monitor and shook her head. Holly kept CPR going, and Alex pulled out a tube, guiding it down his throat and hooking him to a bag, to breath for him.

"29 year old male hit by lightening at MVA scene. No pulse on scene, came back in the bus 2 minutes out. Not breathing on his own. Lightening burn on his right neck, exit was down his left leg." Alex kept rattling things off as Morgan moved towards the gurney, not knowing it was JD. Stu grabbed her and swung her around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Morgan looked at Stu like he was crazy. Stu looked at with hurt eyes and motioned to the Trauma Room.

"Morgan, it's JD…" Stu said and Morgan froze, turning slowly, seeing Alex come out and looked at Morgan with sad eyes. Alex was holding his turnout jacket and Morgan saw HART in big yellow letters. She saw Alex move to her and then looked past her, taking the wet turnout coat. She held it to her as the doctors worked on him. Alex turned to look in the room, as the Squad came in. Morgan looked at Billy, who moved to her. She got an angry face and started punching his chest, knocking backwards. The guys went to restrain her, but Billy put his hands up, letting her.

"How could you let him! You know what happened last night and you still let it happen!" She cried out at him. After a moment, she stopped hitting and Billy wrapped his arms around her. She started crying as Billy held her, motioning the guys to leave them alone. Alex went to fill out the run sheet, as Billy held Morgan. She got rigid in his arms, hearing an alarm go off in Trauma Room 1.

"JD!" Morgan cried out and Mary rushed out with a sullen look. Billy watched, holding Morgan from running in. The Squad watched, seeing Morgan almost freak out. Alex looked at Billy, who looked back to Alex, then Morgan. Morgan had a death grip on Billy's turnout gear, her knuckles white.

TBC…


	42. History Repeats Itself

Morgan sat, staring at the door of the waiting room, as they waited for word of how JD was doing in ICU. Bosco had arrived and after calming Morgan down, said he would be back in a few and went back to the Precinct to change. Teams of 2 went back to the House to change as well, except for Stu and Billy. Alex went to get their clothes and drop off the bus. Billy watched as Morgan sat in the chain, staring blankly at the wall. She hadn't spoken since the freak out on Billy, and it was making Stu and Billy nervous. Morgan was never one to be quiet, or keep her mouth shut, so the complete silence was starting to make them wonder about her.

"OK Morgan, I got you some clothes, that's what took me so long." Bosco just walked in and was talking, as Billy and Stu looked at him. Bosco looked back to them, then Morgan, watching her for a moment as she trembled and held her knees to her chest, staring straight ahead. Billy shook his head and leaned back, seeing Alex coming up the hall.

"She's been like this since we came in here. She won't talk, or look at anything, and the trembling started a few minutes ago." Billy told Bosco and Bosco stared for a second, thinking he knew what the trembling meant. He looked at Billy and Stu and motioned them to move far away from her. He moved in front of her as Billy and Stu moved towards the door, stepping out as Alex came up to them. Alex went to ask what was going on when a thump was heard, and then a muffled, ear piercing scream. Alex moved and stuck her head in the door, seeing Bosco on the floor, holding his jaw. Morgan was half on, half off of him, bawling her eyes out. Bosco had one hand on his chin, the other was wrapped around her.

"What the hell.." Billy stared in with Stu and Alex, then Bosco moved slowly, then got up, picking Morgan up and sitting, cradling her like a baby as she sat on his lap. Billy and Alex looked at each other as Stu shut the door.

"Wow.. I didn't know a man that small could lift something equal his own weight." Stu cracked and Alex smiled for a moment, then heard shuffling up the hall, seeing Rose Boscorelli moving up the hall with a man who was rubbing his nose, looking strung out and nervous. Rose saw the 3 people, two of which were in turnout gear, and then smiled, nodding to them, moving by them as Alex pointed. She then looked at Stu and Billy.

"Damn.. Want to know what Morgan will look like in 35 years, look at her mother." Alex said and Stu nodded. Billy grabbed his clothes and went to change, shaking his head as he moved down the hall. Alex watched him leave, leaning against the wall. She looked in at Morgan and saw her being consoled by her mother while being cradled by Bosco. Alex shook her head and sniffled, rubbing her face with her hand. Stu rested his hand on her shoulder, to let her know he was there for her, if she needed to talk at all.

"I'm ok." Alex said, as if to let Stu know, but she said it more for herself. She knew that lightening bolt could have hit her, instead of JD, and that's what scared her. Little did she know, everyone else was also thinking about that. Jimmy walked up with coffee and Everyone took a cup. Billy walked out and moved behind Alex as Stu went to get changed. Alex felt Billy's arm on her shoulder and looked towards her hand, sighing softly.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Alex slept in the waiting room chair, her head at an awkward angle. Stu was next to her, his head against his chest as Bosco sat across from them, Morgan's head on his lap. Mikey and Rose had left a few hours before, leaving just the Squad, and a few cops, who were there to support Morgan. A nurse walked in, holding a chart and Everyone looked right at her. She didn't pay them any mind and moved straight for Morgan. She woke Morgan up, who, like her brother, shot up and looked disoriented and lost for a moment. Still in her scrubs, she stood up, looking at the nurse as if she didn't know her for a moment. After a minute, she nodded and the nurse turned her back, looking at the line of firefighters. Morgan stood up and opened the chart, her brow furrowing as she read it.

"Where.. What?" She said, half to herself, as she read it. She looked at the nurse, who promptly took it and nodded, moving out. Jimmy watched her, interested in both what the nurse looked like and what had just happened. Alex was woken up and she groaned as she felt the pain in her neck. She sat up, then stood up, moving with everyone else as Morgan looked at them, her eyes watering up. She just couldn't say what she had read. The entire room got the sinking feeling in their gut as Morgan started to sob. Bosco looked at her, and he got what she was about to say, as well as everyone else.

"Awe god…" Billy said softly but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ok, I am discharged." Everyone spun around and saw JD standing in front of them, half of his bunker gear on, the other half carried by the nurse who had brought the chart. Morgan looked at JD and her eyes started to water, as she sobbed. JD looked at her, and it was like no one else was in the room. They stared at each other for a second, then Morgan ran into his arms. JD smiled and grunted softly from the impact, hugging her tightly, then bending her backwards, kissing her deeply. No one else existed at that moment and Bosco let out a groan.

"Great, I've lost her to a bucket boy." He said it loud, he said it proud, and the entire room looked at him and he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Jimmy made a face, pursing his lips together, with a head shake. Alex started to laugh, rather hysterically, which prompted others to laugh, then clapping started. JD and Morgan looked over at the everyone that was laughing, except Bosco, of course, who had the same look he had about everything on his face. JD looked from the group to Morgan.

"Still love me?" JD said to Morgan, all of his attention back to her. Morgan nodded and put his bunker coat on, snapping his suspenders. JD held his chest gently and bit his lip.

"Yeah, but you scare the shit out of me again, I will kill you." She said and JD nodded as everyone watched them talk.

"Deal." JD said and they shook on it. Morgan took his left over gear and carried it out as the group watched her. Billy looked at Alex, who shook her head, in disbelief she was carrying it like nothing.

"Maybe she should be a firefighter. She seems strong enough." Alex said to the guys. Before anyone could comment Bosco piped in.

"Over my dead body." Bosco said and slid by them. Jimmy got a look on his face and Alex pointed at him. Jimmy looked at her and she shook her head, stopping him.

"He does it to get to you. And you let it. You two are like 5 year olds." She said and Jimmy tried to respond, but Billy herded the group out to the cars.

"Now now children. Recess is over, back to your rooms." Billy said and they all looked at him and he smirked. Alex went to retort and Billy covered her mouth.

"I call it as I see it." Billy said and moved her after the group. Alex groaned and moved with him, playfully slapping his side. He smiled to her and kissed her cheek. She smeared it off and looked at him.

"Eww…Not in public." She smiled saying it and Billy got in the car, looking hurt. Alex smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly.

"Come on! The field trip wants to go home!" Jimmy and Stu both said together, then looked at each other. Billy shook his head and turned the car on, heading towards the House so everyone could get their own cars.

* * *

The guys stumbled towards their cars, when Alex looked over, seeing Bosco and Davis walk into work. She watched the weary firefighters get ready to leave and smirked.

"Oh boys… Your shift starts in 5 minutes…" She couldn't help but smile, as JD and Morgan looked over with everyone else. Billy stood behind Alex, nodding to them, with an exhausted look. A loud wave of grumbles came over the small group and JD turned to go to work. Morgan grabbed his arm and he winced, looking at her. Billy moved to them.

"Go home.. You have 3 days off after what happened. We'll be alright without you." Billy looked at them and Morgan looked at JD, who nodded, getting into his car as Bosco walked over to the car. Billy nodded to Bosco, who nodded back. Billy went into the building with Alex as Bosco talked to Morgan.

"He's alright. He has 3 days off, so I am gunna stay at his place." Bosco listened and nodded, telling her to call him if he needed anything. Morgan nodded, hugging her brother, then getting in, taking JD home.

* * *

The Squad yawned as they stumbled in from a fire, weary and dirty. They all barely noticed the spread of food that sat on the table. Stu's nose was drawn to it and he turned, sitting, dirty and sooty. Everyone watched him and then paused, seeing the little middle-aged woman who was at the hospital with Morgan, Morgan, and JD. They all smiled and Billy snapped out of his tired daze.

"Damn..Where.." He looked at JD, who smiled with Morgan and Morgan's mother. They all went to sit, and Rose Boscorelli shook her head, pointing upstairs. JD tried not to laugh as the little Italian woman dictated to a bunch of tall, well built firefighters.

"Clean up, then eat. There is more than enough to go around." Rose said and Morgan smiled, nodding. All the guys looked at each other as JD whispered the backwards 1-2-3 in Morgan's ear, and when he hit 3 all the guys darted for the stairs, trying to get in first. A few minutes after the herd moved upstairs, Alex walked in with Grace, yawning. She froze and looked at the table, then JD, seeing him there. She looked at the food, then Grace. JD laughed, seeing the hungry look in their eyes and nodded.

"It's for everyone. I am not that cruel." Alex and Grace nodded and dove in, grabbing plates, and starting to eat. In the middle of their chow fest, Billy and DK came down, sitting next to Alex, starting to eat. Soon everyone was down and eating hungrily.

"Thanks JD, but you didn't have to do this." Billy said, swallowing some freshly baked bread. JD shook his head, wrapping his arm around Morgan's shoulders.

"Wasn't me boss. All Morgan and Rose's idea. They picked up all the food and came here. I just let them in. They also made a buffet worth of food for the week, since I won't be here." He pointed to the large fridge, which had large square pans of lasagna, chicken parmesan, Spaghetti & Meatballs, a dish of all Italian desserts from Tiramisu, to Canolli's. The guys looked from the fridge to the two women, who nodded with the same smile. The guys all looked at each other, then back to the Mother/Daughter combo.

"Welcome to the family!" Joe said with his thick NY accent and Morgan laughed, looking at her mom. JD laughed and doubled over from laughing.

"He's the only Italian in the firehouse. Bit of a joke, get it mom?" Morgan told her mom and Rose looked at the guys, then Joe, who blinked, knowing how Italian Mom's were. Rose nodded and cracked a smile, nodding.

"I get it. Funny." She smiled to her daughter and everyone learned, at that moment, where Bosco got his sense of humor from. The guys saw her face, then laughed all over again.

TBC...


	43. Halloween Parties, Weddings & Memorials

Alex stood with Grace inside the Halloween Depot in Times Square. She made faces at each costume, not sure what she wanted to be. Billy was supposed to meet her an hour ago and she was still waiting. Grace watched her and held up a costume that Alex quickly shook her head at. Brendan walked in, looking around for the two girls, then moved to Grace when he saw her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. 

"Afternoon dearest." He said softly to her and Alex made a face, holding up a noose. Grace laughed and Brendan pouted, looking at Alex's face. Grace pointed over to the door seeing DK, JD, Stu, and Billy walk in. Alex smiled and the four guys walked over. She counted them, then mentally counted how many actual firefighters were supposed to be there.

"Where the hell is Jimmy and Joe?" She asked as Billy got to her, hugging her, then kissing her cheek. Billy smiled and DK laughed.

"Believe it or not, they saw the Ferris Wheel in the Toys R' Us and insisted on getting in the Barbie Seat. They will be here in a few. I thought Morgan, Bridget, and Ana were meeting us here too. Where are they?" Billy looked around for his sister, as did DK. Alex pointed towards Morgan, but all Billy and DK saw was a goth costume, with a chick in fish net stockings and long black flowing dress and maroon and black corset. Billy shook his head.

"Isn't that a mannequin?" Billy saw it move and JD moved by them swooping the goth in his arms and holding her, kissing her like it was the end of the world. DK and Billy exchanged the same glance and Morgan was carried over, Bosco right behind her. Bosco shook his head at the site of JD and Morgan, especially them in public.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do her makeup." He said, looking at the odd group of firefighters, cop, and medic. Alex shrugged and Morgan elbowed him as JD put her down. Bosco held his ribs and looked over his sister. Billy touched the corset and shivered. Morgan laughed as Alex's eyes went wide.

"Wow.. that's… really tight. Doesn't that hurt?" Billy asked her and smiled and then he got a elbow to the ribs. He acted hurt and kissed Alex. Morgan laughed and felt her stomach, shaking her head.

"Tight? This is my wedding dress!" She smiled bigger and JD nodded, holding her tightly against him. The guys all looked at her and blinked a few times. Grace held up a slutty nurse costume, not paying attention to the conversation.

"What about this?" She asked and Brendan nodded, his smile like a Cheshire cat. They group looked over to Grace and Alex shook her head.

"You wouldn't catch me dead in a costume like that." She said and Billy looked at her.

"Go as a firefighter. I know where you can get a Taylor costume, really cheap." He smiled to her and the guys all laughed. Jimmy and Joe walked in as did Bridget and Ana, Davis, Sully, and Monroe. The large group of 55ers stood there for a moment and Morgan pointed towards the door.

"Come on! We have reservations at the Hilton!" She and JD lead the group as they made their way the few blocks to the Hilton. After a time, they got there and walked in, being led into a large room with tables and a large dance floor. The concierge looked at Morgan's outfit and raised his nose for a moment. Morgan looked back and smirked.

"I love when I get a look like that." She smiled and everyone sat the large table, looking at each other. Morgan and JD started explaining what was going on. Soon everyone got the gist of the idea and they all nodded in agreement.

"Lemme get this straight. Your wedding is going to be a Halloween party?" Sully looked at them like they were deranged. Morgan and JD nodded and Sully shook his head, blinked a few times.

"Yes. We will be in costume, as will everyone in the wedding party, and the guests at the Reception. Not a big big thing, but there will be a lot of people there, so make your costume unique. Best Costume wins a honeymoon." JD said, laughing.

"Younger generations.. Never understand them." Sully said and Bosco looked at his sister. They heard someone clear their throat and when they all looked, they saw Mikey Boscorelli fidgeting in the doorway. Morgan smiled, obviously happy he was actually there, but Bosco got a stone cold look on his face. Tension instantly filled the room as Mikey and Bosco looked at each other. Mikey moved and sat next to Bosco, who instantly moved next to Davis. Morgan watched Bosco with a disapproving look and soon lunch was served.

* * *

The next day, JD stood in the firehouse, slicing up tomatoes and lettuce as the guys milled around. Once Stu yelled dinner was ready, they all gathered around the table, getting ready to eat. JD and Stu served it up and sat themselves down. Billy looked at JD, and soon everyone at the table was. He looked up and his eyes got wide.

"What I do now! I didn't make the Linguine, Stu did!" He wondered what they were staring at. Billy smirked and asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What was up with Bosco, Mikey and Morgan?" Billy asked JD and he sighed, looking at his plate, trying to think of a way to explain the complicated Boscorelli family. After a moment he sucked it up and started talking.

"I guess a couple years ago, Bosco busted his brother selling drugs. That kinda divided the family. Morgan and Rose bailed him out, which pissed of Bosco. Bosco and Morgan made up, and eventually, so did Rose, but Bosco and Mikey haven't been close since. They don't really get along, and it upsets Rose and Morgan. That's about it. I don't think it's a secret that Mikey did or still does drugs, is it?" He asked the guys and they all paused for a moment, then started shaking their heads.

"Exactly. Now Bosco is going to give Morgan away, since she doesn't want her father there. Mikey will be an usher, but Bosco doesn't want him in the wedding party. Stu will of course be my best man. I was wondering, Billy, if you and DK would be the Ushers. Brendan and Davis will be the other 2, so we will have 5. Morgan already asked Alex, Monroe, Grace, to be bridesmaids, they said yes. DK, if you want to ask Bridget and Ana if they want to be Bridesmaids, Morgan is reserving your arm and Mikey's arm for them. And of course, not forgetting Joe and Jimmy, they will be Ring bearer and Flower girl!" The entire room busted out laughing and Jimmy and Joe looked at each other.

"I don't look good in a dress, Joe. You have better legs." Jimmy said and Joe nodded.

"Anything you say sweetheart." He blew Jimmy a kiss and they all laughed, and finished eating.

* * *

**October 31, 2005**

"The wedding was quickly put together, but it worked out well. Morgan and JD were married by a Justice of the Peace in front of the Squad 55's Station. My little sister is marrying a firefighter. I never thought I would see the day. She looks happy, but I still feel odd calling Hart the Rat my brother-in-law. Cruz is not at all happy. She said she wouldn't go to the wedding, but Morgan didn't invite her. Good thing too, Morgan woulda beat her ass. Shame they hate each other, Cruz and I got past our hatred for each other, so should Morgan. God, look at how happy he makes her. Why can't I find that? God, here comes Ma with a nurse friend of Morgan's.. Someone help me! Bosco thought to himself as he sat at a table in the Reception hall, watching his sister dance with JD.

Their eyes never left each other's. They twirled around the dance floor, holding each other like it was the end of the world. Soon after, people started joining in and everyone was dancing, some with their dates, others with friends. Morgan smiled, seeing her mother forcing Bosco to dance. By now almost everyone had enough of the open bar to be loud and happy, butt Stu had to open his mouth, being the best man.

"Attention! I would like to make a speech about my best friend! Ok, now I know the best man is supposed to make a big speech about the Groom, but I honestly have nothing to say!" Stu stood up on the stage, as everyone watched. Everyone was laughing at him as he held a beer in one hand and the microphone in the other.

"Seriously, JD, you know you are one lucky guy! The fact Bosco never killed you and Morgan actually said YES.. You are beyond lucky! Look at your ugly mug next to Morgan! Can't wait to see the kids!" Everyone in the room laughed and some patted JD on the back. Stu laughed and kept going.

"I am just glad you aren't moving! I know I don't want Bosco as a roommate, and now I get to look at Morgan every day! Lucky me! Just stop banging the bed against the wall! I am serious! Keeps me up every night!" Everyone made an OOH noise and JD turned bright red, but Morgan shot back.

"You're just jealous that it wasn't you tapping this!" Morgan yelled out and everyone died laughing. Stu's mouth dropped and JD looked at Morgan in shock for a second, then started laughing with her. Stu looked hurt and held his chest. He jumped down and the music started again.

"Sick, deranged people that work for us.." Alex said, looking at Billy in his Robin Hood costume. She smiled, still finding it funny that he did actually wear green tights. She flicked the feather in his cap as DK walked over with a staff and a burly bear like coat and in brown tights.

"Yeah yeah, but they look happy together, and they do their job great! Hey Little John.." Billy teased DK, who looked at his suit and growled. Bridget walked up, dressed like a bunny and kissed DK. Billy shook his head, and looked around, seeing all types of costumes. Most of the Firefighter's dressed like Robin Hood's Merry Men, but the cops were everything from a dog to a astronaut.

"How much longer is this??? It's midnight." Joe came over and Alex snorted, seeing his Will Scarlet outfit. She laughed every time she saw him now, since the bright red tights hugged his entire body. Joe frowned at Alex.

"Shut up! Some unique costume, you used your turnout gear!" Joe said and Alex nodded.

"Better than walking around looking like a red fairy!" Alex said and Joe pointed at Billy.

"He looks like a gay peter pan!" Joe called out and Billy's eyes went wide and he held Alex back, jokingly. Alex laughed and Joe shook his head, patting Billy, letting him know he was kidding.

"At least they are happy. That's all that matters, right?" Alex asked, looking at the small group of firefighters and cops that had developed. They all nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"Better bring me up a cool drink in a coconut when they get back from their honeymoon!" Jimmy said and everyone laughed.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

The Squad sat around the TV watching a movie that was on NBC. Their shifted was an overnight, so they were getting comfortable. Alex had just walked up and Billy moved from the arm of the couch.

"You picking up Morgan and JD right?" Alex looked over as Billy moved into the kitchen, asking her the same question he asked all week. She nodded.

"Yes, their plane arrives at Laguardia in like an hour. Calm down, My shift ends in 15 minutes, I will make it." Alex poked him and the sound of Breaking News came up on the news. Billy and Alex looked towards it.

"BREAKING NEWS. A PLANE HAS JUST CRASHED OFF THE COAST OF DELAWARE! WE ARE BEING TOLD IT WAS A FLIGHT HEADED FOR NEW YORK FROM PUERTO RICO. WE HAVE A CREW HEADING THERE RIGHT NOW. WHEN WE HAVE MORE INFORMATION, WE WILL LET YOU KNOW."

After a moment the reporter looked back to the camera.

"WE ARE BEING TOLD THE PLANE IS A UNITED AIRLINES FLIGHT BOUND FROM PUERTO RICO TO LAGUARDIA AIRPORT. THE PLANE DID NOT CRASH, IT BLEW UP IN MID AIR. WE ARE NOT SURE AT THE MOMENT, BUT THIS MAY BE A TERRORIST ATTACK. WE HAVE FOOTAGE, THAT WAS ACHIEVED FROM AN AMETUER CAMCORDER, SO WE WILL SHOW THAT NOW."

The footage showed the sky, then the plane, then a large explosion. Parts of the plane rained down, some large, some small, then fell into the ocean. The entire Squad watched in horror and Alex shook her head. Billy looked at her.

"What were they flying?" Billy asked her. She shook her head as her eyes teared up.

"A United Airlines flight from Puerto Rico." Alex stared at him and the entire Squad shook their heads in disbelief.

"JD and Morgan may be dead?" Stu said what everyone thought as the reporter kept talking.

TBC…


	44. Late Flights and Tragic Memories

* * *

The Squad scrambled for hours trying to find out what was going on, or seeing if they could get information about the flight. Bridget even got involved, using her power as an attorney to try and get the Passenger Manifest, but to no avail. By now it was 4 AM and the Precinct was involved in trying to find out what was going on. Alex hung up the phone and tried another number, getting transferred repeatedly, then hung up on. DK and Billy used cell phones to call airports and the airline for information. Stu and Sully stayed glued to the live coverage of the event.

"A GOOD NIGHT TO YOU TOO BITCH!" Alex yelled and slammed the phone down. Everyone froze with what they were doing and looked at her as she sat on the stood and grunted, running her hand through her hair. Billy moved to her, hanging up his phone and caressed her arms, rubbing her shoulders gently. Bosco came up the stairs with his mother, who looked like a nervous wreck. She looked like she had been crying and was shaking in his arms.

"Thank you, for letting us stay here." Rose said and Bosco sat her down. Billy nodded and they heard steps up the stairs. It was Finney and Grace who had come back from the airport to see if there was any news there. Grace shook her head at Alex who let out a defeated sigh.

"I dunno what else to do. No one is answering questions, no one is telling anyone. Unless we see them on TV, I don't know how we will know if they were involved or not." Alex rested against Billy who yawned as his phone rang. He looked at the number and flipped the phone open.

"Hi Cap. No, no word yet. Thanks for watching Will for us. We will let you know when we find anything out." He hung up and looked at Alex, who knew by his tone that Johnson was as worried as the rest of them. Bosco was getting antsy and started to look for something to do. Rose patted his hand and looked at all of them as they looked as sick and worried as Rose was. She smiled a little and Bosco looked at her like she was nuts.

"Ma, what are you smiling about?" He asked, still in his uniform. She looked up at him and smiled again.

"They are all as scared as we are, and Morgan and Jon aren't even related to them. They are all as broken up about this as we are. They are nothing like the dense lazy bucket boys-" She got cut off as Bosco covered her mouth.

"Alright Ma! How about we get you a tour of the building. Take your mind off of things for a moment or two." He sighed as Grace took Rose to show her around and the entire Squad stared at Bosco. He shrugged and Jimmy shook his head.

"Typical Bosco, talking out of his ass." Jimmy moved by Joe who stood up. He moved by everyone and headed upstairs.

"Sorry all, I have to go. Joanne has to be up in 2 hours for school and she is gunna wonder what is going on. I don't know how I am gunna explain this to her. Jimmy, can you give me a ride??" Jimmy nodded and Billy gave his ok to leave. The Squad knew that it was voluntary to stay and they weren't getting paid, but they stayed anyway. Joe and Jimmy walked up the stairs and after a moment and a few goodbyes, left. Bosco's cell phone rang and seeing the number, quickly opening it.

"Mikey? Any word? Damn it! No nothing here. Ma is getting the fire tour. Yes, I'll call as soon as I hear anything." He hung up and shook his head, sitting down, looking tired and worn out. Billy looked at Bosco, seeing his face and sighed, shaking it as he thought of Kate. He stared blankly at the wall, then left Alex's side, heading downstairs, to be alone in the bay. Alex watched him and sighed. DK called his sister Ana, talking to her about what had happened and what was going on. Ana told him that she would call around and see anyone that worked with her and Morgan knew anything.

"I can't just wait! This is driving me nuts! I am going to the airport and beating information out of the airlines reps!" Bosco stood up, knocking a chair back. Alex jumped and looked at him a moment. Stu looked at him, in a daze as he thought of his 2 best friends bodies floating around in water, possibly in pieces, and what it would take to ID the bodies. He stood up.

"I'll call JD's parents. See if they know and if any news has arrived yet." He went upstairs as Rose came down with Grace. Alex stood up, taking over Grace's job as tour guide.

"Come on Mrs. Boscorelli, I'll show you the bay and all the gear." She took Rose downstairs, seeing Billy standing outside. Rose stopped at the 9/11 memorial and looked at it. Alex moved to Billy for a moment but Billy shook his head, letting her know that he didn't want to be bothered. Alex looked at Rose, who looked back. She pointed to the picture of Alex's father.

"Taylor.. Related to you? Your father?" Rose asked and Alex nodded. She ran her fingers over the picture and sighed, leaning against the drivers door of the truck. Rose looked over the rest of the pictures as Alex said the names and what shifts they worked.

"One of the guys on our shift died, Foley, the one your hand is on. I went to the Academy with him. Billy, DK, and Tommy Doyle went to the Academy together. Tommy was a good guy, friend, and a damn good firefighter." Alex sighed, looking down as a tear came to her eye. She looked at the truck.

"We had to get a new truck because ours was crushed in the collapse. All we had left was a door, drivers side if I'm not mistaken. JD didn't work here when 9/11 happened. I think he was a cop then." Alex said, thinking about the past like it was yesterday. Rose nodded.

"Sorry if it brought up bad memories. A few of Maurice's friends died that day. Took him years to recover, and I don't think he ever really has." Alex looked at Rose and nodded as Rose moved around the truck. Alex told her what everything did and showed her inside the side panels. She came to the gear and smiled, seeing her hook still there.

"You were a firefighter?" Rose asked her and Alex nodded with a smile. Billy had heard the entire conversion and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He stepped into the bay as Alex showed Rose around, listening to them.

"Just like my father. I wanted to do everything just like him, from the beginning I always followed him around at work, or at home, listening to his stories about his great life and job. I wanted to be my father as long as I can remember." She said, pulling out the helmet and holding it, playing with the electrical tape that held the flashlight on. She ran her hands over the 55 badge and hung it back up.

"You look like you enjoyed it. Why did you stop?" Rose asked, not sure if she was getting too personal. Alex smiled and played with her wedding band. She looked at Rose and shrugged.

"Billy and I got pregnant, and I couldn't do the job anymore. I took the Medic Supervisor position, since I was a medic before becoming a firefighter, and after having our son, I couldn't see doing it again. His father is on the same Squad as I was, and if something happened to one of us, it would be bad enough, but if both of us were hurt or died, at the same time, that would be unbearable. Billy is the Lieutenant here, and I am the Supervisor under him for the Medics. I am not a fan of being a medic, but if it means keeping my family safe, I'll take a demotion any day of the week." Alex said smiled. Rose nodded and looked at her.

"I understand you. After Morgan was born I raised 2 boys and a girl on my own. You don't like what you have to do, but you do it for the sake of your family." Rose said as Alex nodded, moving to JD's gear. Alex took the helmet out and smiled, passing it to Rose. Rose looked confused until she looked inside, where she saw a picture of Morgan and him that was taken during the summer. Rose smiled and looked at Alex.

"He loved her. I have always been protective, so has Maurice. Neither of us could deny the love he had for her, and the love she had for him. They were destined to be together, and die together." Rose looked down, hugging the helmet to her chest. Alex saw her and shook her head, getting a flashback.

_Alex jumped off the Squad, and got in the same group as the rest of the 55. She walked, in a line with them all, right behind Billy. She stopped and they stood in line, turning to face each other. She stared one of the day shift guys in the face as Johnson and another Lieutenant went forward. The body crate with the draped American flag was held up and each person passed it down the line to the end, where Jimmy and one Day Shifter stood. Jimmy and the day shifter took the body crate and slowly walked towards the ambulance where Kim stood with Doc, watching with tears in their eyes._

_Alex marched forward with Billy as the ambulance left, with lights, but no siren. Alex moved to the Squad's door and Johnson stopped her. Alex looked at him and held the helmet that had FOLEY in big white letters. Alex nodded and swallowed hard._

_"I'll go with you." Billy said and Alex nodded, moving from the Squad to the red and white FDNY car. She got in the backseat and sat next to Billy, clutching the helmet to her chest. Billy rubbed her shoulder and Alex just started crying, burying her face in Billy's side._

"Alex? Are you alright?" Rose asked her and Alex snapped out of it. She looked at Rose, not realizing that she had tears running down her cheeks. Rose looked worried and Billy moved behind her.

"Come on Mrs. Boscorelli, let's go back upstairs. We have bunks if you want to rest. Alex's bunk is still up there if you want to use it." Billy said as Alex thanked him with her eyes. Billy nodded and took Rose upstairs as Alex fell against the truck, starting to cry. She sobbed for a moment, hearing two car doors slam, then seeing a cab pull away. She stood up and stepped to the front of the bay. She froze in place, then hid for a second, waiting for the people to walk in and go upstairs. She heard the movement of footsteps and heard the voices, not sure if she believed it. The steps moved up the stairs and Alex followed behind.

"I don't know why no one was.." JD said, getting quiet when he got to the top of the stairs and saw that everyone that worked in the 55 was either standing or sitting in place and froze, staring at Morgan and JD as they looked back. Bosco jumped up and grabbed Morgan, lifting her up by her arms and shaking her. Morgan let out a grunt and looked around oddly at the group as Stu went nuts and grabbed JD, hugging him. JD hugged him back and looked at everyone as if they were insane. Bosco looked at Morgan and growled.

"Where the hell did you come from!? You know we have all been worried sick about you! You too JD. What the hell are you doing here!?" Bosco demanded as Rose came rushing down with Billy as Alex made it to the top of the stairs behind them. Billy stared wide eyed and Rose ran to her daughter and son in law, hugging them both tightly. After a few moments of hugs and silent blessings that Morgan and JD were alright, Morgan and JD looked at them all as if they were nuts.

"What is going on?? Why are you all freaking out?" Morgan asked and JD stood above her as she sat down. They both looked at each other, then back to the group. Bosco looked like he was gunna lose it and slapped his face with his hand.

"Have you not been looking?! We thought you were blown up!" Bosco was never one for being subtle. Rose slapped his arm and shook his head, hugging her son-in-law again. JD shook his head as if he were lost.

"What? No! Our hotel had a problem and we left a day early. We couldn't exchange our tickets, so we took Amtrak back. What are you talking about blown up?" JD asked and they all pointed to the TV. JD and Morgan watched and read the headline and their eyes went wide. Alex nodded to them both, leaning against Billy.

"Your airline, your flight time, your destination. We thought you were on that plane! We have all been going nuts." Alex said and Morgan looked at JD, who looked in shock. Morgan and JD looked to the group and shook their heads, then they hugged each other.

"We shoulda been on that plane. Oh my god.. Johnny.." JD nodded and hugged her again. He looked at everyone and frowned slightly.

"We are so sorry. We tried calling here, but the line was busy. We left messages on Alex's cell, since she was supposed to come up and get us at Laguardia. No one was at the train station, so we took a cab to our apartment, put her bags there, and then called everywhere. Johnson told us everyone was here and that we should get there immediately. Oh god…" JD explained the situation and everyone let out sighs of relief. Billy shook his head and looked at Alex.

"Ok, let's go home. It's far too late for this. We will see you all later, on our next shift. Glad to see you and Morgan are alright, scare me like that again and I'll hurt you myself." Billy patted JD on the shoulder and then Morgan. They both nodded and soon everyone was on their way out.

In the car, Billy looked at Alex, who stared out the window of the car, dazed. Billy put his hand on her lap and rubbed it gently, causing Alex to look at him. He smiled to her and stopped for a red light, leaning over, kissing her cheek. Alex smiled to him and when the light turned green, he took a left.

"I heard you talking to Mrs. Boscorelli. What happened to you? You just froze for like 2 minutes." Billy asked and Alex shook her head, as if she didn't wanna talk about it. She sighed and looked at her lap.

"Seeing her holding the helmet, thinking JD was dead, I thought of Foley, and how I hugged his helmet when we found him. I don't know why, I haven't thought about any of that in a while." She sighed and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. Billy stopped in their driveway and got out, moving to her door. He opened it and swept Alex out of the car, carrying her to the door. She looked at him, unlocking the door and opening it. Billy kicked it closed and walked upstairs, to their bedroom with her.

"I love you, Mrs. Walsh." Billy said as he laid her on the bed. He undressed her as she undressed him. After throwing their clothes on the floor, they curled up in bed, holding each other.

"Don't ever let me go…" She said softly in his ear. Billy wrapped his arms tighter and nestled her cheek softly with his chin.

"I never plan to." He whispered back and Alex rested her head against his chest, nestled in the crest of his arm. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, with Billy following right behind her.

TBC...


	45. And a Happy New Year?

Chapter 45 - …And a Happy New Year?

**December 31, 2005**

The Squad sat around the kitchen table, waiting for a call. For a New Year's Eve, it was awfully quiet, which, to them, was a bad sign. Something huge always happened when it was a quiet shift. JD looked at the clock and yawned, out of boredom as he threw his hand down, folding. Stu folded after him and stood up, moving to the weight room. JD nodded and followed as Billy, DK, Jimmy, and Lombardo all sat, still in the game. After a few moments, DK reached forward, a big grin on his face, as he took the pile of cookies and wrapped candies from the middle of the table.

"All mine!" DK laughed maniacally as Alex walked up the stairs, Grace right behind her. Billy shook his head, shuffling the cards, looking over, seeing Alex shuffle by and move to the fridge, grabbing a water. He saw the exhausted look on her face and smiled to her reassuringly. Alex nodded and her radio went off again.

"ADAM 55-3 REPORT TO CONFIRMED SHOOTING AT CORNER OF LEXINGTON AND ARTHUR. PD ON SCENE."

Alex grumbled and Grace hissed and they both jogged down the stairs. Billy smirked and DK looked at him. They both started laughing and Jimmy and Lombardo soon joined in. Carlos came up and looked at them oddly as Levine came up behind him.

"What's so funny? I got something on my face, right? Not like you would tell me!" Carlos seemed on edge, which only made the Squad laugh harder. Carlos stood, waiting for the offending line that would send him on the defensive, but it never came. Levine shoved him and went to sit down when their radio went off.

"BOYD 55-3, REPORT TO BAR FIGHT AT 381 78TH STREET! PD ON SCENE"

Levine grabbed Carlos, who yelled an obscenity at the radio and they walked down the stairs. Billy shook his head again and started passing out the cards. The steady sound of weights being bench pressed was heard in the background.

"It's 8:30, when the hell are we gunna get a call?!" Jimmy cried out and DK looked over at him, laughing.

"What's the matter, testosterone level depleting?" DK cracked and Lombardo laughed, patting Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, Stu replaced me in the super-hero department. I just do my job and make sure I am careful." Jimmy nodded and Billy, who was sipping his soda, choked on it. He started coughing and Lombardo and DK started laughing hysterically. Billy looked up, in shock, at Jimmy.

"Yeah, that explains that suicide dive you call a rescue from a 3rd story window last week! You almost gave everyone in the area a heart attack!" Billy pointed out and Jimmy shrugged, shuffling the cards this time. DK stood up and stretched and moved his head slightly, looking at Billy. Billy looked at him and nodded, then got up, following DK. DK stepped outside to the roof and looked at him. Billy stood in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need a favor." DK asked Billy, who nodded, squinting from the moonlight, shivering at the sub-zero temperatures.

"Sure, what's up?" Billy asked his best friend. DK looked down, sitting on the edge of the roof. He shivered himself and sighed, looking up at Billy. Billy waited as he saw the worried look on DK's face. He waited as DK looked like he was going to talk, then stopped.

"Well, I can't say yes or no, if I don't know what it is." Billy pointed out and DK nodded, coming out with it finally.

"I wanna ask Bridget to marry me, but I wanted your ok first." DK spit it out and Billy blinked, his lips pursing for a moment. He looked down at his shoes and leaned back, his arms still crossed over his chest. He looked a little upset as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He sniffled as his eyes watered and his nose started to run from the extreme cold. DK looked up at him, and saw his face.

"Sure. Why would I say No? You're my best friend." Billy smiled to him and DK smiled back, nodding and hugging him for a second. Billy hugged him back and slapped DK's shoulder.

"Thank you! I was gunna ask her tonight, at Haggerty's, if we don't get a call. Thank you!" DK said and after the initial excitement wore off, they both nodded to each other and went into the building to warm up.

* * *

Alex moved the stretcher into the ER and Morgan met with her as Alex read off the vitals and current status of the shooting victim. She yawned in the middle of it and Morgan smiled to her, nodding. Morgan took the stretcher and with help, moved the victim off of it. Alex took the stretcher back and leaned against the Nurse's Station, looking at Mary, who just shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be getting out of here at all." Mary said and saw Carlos come in with the bar fight victim. She rolled her eyes and moved away from Alex, who leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment. She heard her radio go off and Grace looked at her as if she were crazy to answer it.

"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3, BOYD 55-3, REPORT TO MULTI STORY APARTMENT FIRE. CONCORD AND LEXINGTON. PD ON SCENE."

Alex growled and radioed they were on their way. She yawned and walked out to the bus, getting in, letting Grace drive this time. They arrived at the scene as PD let them in. They parked near the Squad as two ladders and three engine's pulled up. Alex got out, watching the Squad move into the building. Billy stood outside, being the person in charge until a Captain or Chief arrived.

"Engine 86, do a primary search of the top 4 floors in the rear! Squad 55, do a primary search of the top 4 floors in the front! We have 15 confirmed missing. Do it quick, do it clean! Ladder 100, do a primary search of the bottom 4 floors, rear! Ladder 115, primary search of the bottom 4 front! In and out no more than 15 minutes! Hose lines are on their way 2 minutes!" He looked up, seeing fire spew out of the windows and shook his head. It was a decent sized fire, hopefully something that would be an easy knock down. It was now 9 PM and their shift was done at 11 PM. They all had plans and they would be there if possible.

"55 we have 3 and we are on our way out!" Jimmy radioed out, Billy responded, and a couple sets of medics moved forward, ready to transport. Billy pointed to Alex, knowing she knew what to do. Alex nodded to him and she grabbed Carlos and Levine, who had just arrived, and Grace, ready to triage and send the victims with other ambulances. Jimmy came out with a teenager, and Joe held a baby and a small child.

"Victim one is not breathing, Carlos start CPR. Victim 2 is coughing, Fowler, get an O2 mask! Victim 3 is dead." Alex tagged each victim and shook her head, grabbing a white sheet, moving the small child to the ground, covering her. She black tagged her, yellow tagged victim 2 and red tagged victim 1. She pointed to take 1 and 2 out before more came. Grace looked at Alex and she shook her head.

Time went on and soon victims were being brought out one after the other. Chief Reilly had arrived and Billy had gone with DK, switching off JD to hook up a line with one of the 86. Billy went in with DK, radioing he was performing a final search ,for anymore possible victims. Reilly radioed back that four more teams were to go in and do the final check. Alex had finished triaging and was waiting for any possible smoke inhalations or firefighters with injuries. She sat with Grace, watching.

"You miss it, don't you?" Grace asked, looking at Alex. Alex stared at the burning building as water was sprayed from a hose on a ladder as well as from the outside ground and inside on two floors. Alex moved her head as if she were listening and nodded, watching the fire fight the water, trying to keep it's oxygen supply and eat away the wood.

"I do. I was meant to be a firefighter, but it's impossible to do it with Billy on the same shift, and I would never ask him to stop for me. We have a family, and I could never have the possibility of both of us dying at the same time." She said and looked at Grace. Suddenly the 5th floor exploded and the ground shook. The sound of a floor falling apart was heard and Billy's voice came over the radio.

"Firefighter down! We need help on the 6th floor! Floor collapse! Firefighter missing!" Billy called out and the Chief pointed to the door. JD and Stu ran for it, but were stopped as the doorway shot out fire. The fire had found a new source of energy, and was using it against them. JD and Stu ran for the back door, but there was none. They went for windows, but each time they tried to get in, windows blew out as the rooms they led to were completely engulfed. They eventually found a smoky window and crawled in. The sound of floors collapsing was heard again and another explosion of flames was seen from the 3rd floor. Alex watched in shock as debris flew out of the windows. Something caught her eye and she saw the firefighter's helmet fly out a window and slam into the ground.

"55, answer! What is your location!" The Chief yelled into his radio as Jimmy picked up the helmet and his eyes went wide. Alex ran over, needing to see if it was Billy's or not. She took it from Jimmy's hand as Jimmy stared in shock at the name. She looked in seeing KITSON in large letters. The Chief called for everyone to get out of the building and Jimmy grabbed Lombardo, but the Chief stepped in front of him. Stu and JD stumbled out of the front door, coughing and smoking from the heat of the fire. They moved to the bus and Alex looked at them, putting a mask on JD's face. Stu coughed and Grace helped him out. Stu shook his head as Jimmy and Lombardo moved to them.

"We couldn't get to them! We tried, we saw them, but the 3rd floor stairs collapsed. They are on the fourth floor, near the front, but we couldn't reach them. DK is hurt, bad, Billy seemed alright, but there was a lot of smoke." JD reported and everyone that was near them looked up at the fourth floor. They saw some movement as smoke billowed out the window. The Chief got a radio call that Billy was trying to get DK to a window, but his pack was running low on air and DK's was empty.

"We have 3 minutes of air, no more. Trying to get to a window, be on the look out! Buddy breathing, but it's getting harder to move him." Billy's radio crackled out and the Chief tried to get him back, but nothing was heard but static. Alex thanked god for a moment, then her eyes started to water up. Grace hugged her and Jimmy put his sooty hand on her shoulder.

"They'll get out, they always have." Jimmy said and Lombardo nodded. Alex hugged DK's helmet, and she got the same flashback of 9/11 she got when she was in the bay with Rose. She jumped a she heard a commotion and saw Billy shattering the only still in tact window. She saw his head pop out and saw him motion for a ladder. Ladder 100 moved the ladder towards the window as a backdraft was heard after a second. Billy disappeared from the window as flames shot out of the window he was just in.

Alex didn't realize it, but she was screaming in horror. Jimmy grabbed her and hugged her tightly as her screams were muffled by his gear. Her trembling body was against his as Lombardo yelled and the crew from Ladder 100 was pulling DK's body out. No one could tell if he was alive or dead, they just rushed his body down the ladder. Jimmy grabbed Alex's face and looked at her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me. You are one of the two busses left. You need to snap out of it and help DK, alright? Calm down, pull yourself together, and help DK when he gets here." Jimmy said to her and Alex nodded. She looked over to the ladder, trying to go from scared wife mode to fearless medic mode. She saw Billy climbing down the ladder, with help. DK's body was rushed to her and she saw him and her eyes went wide.

"Oh god!" Alex instantly snapped into medic mode and pulled his gear off, throwing it at Jimmy. Billy stumbled towards the bus, as Alex helped DK, using Lombardo as a cane. JD and Stu stood, masks on their own faces, watching as Alex gently tore the unburned parts of DK's shirt off of him. Grace poured cold saline on gauze pads, and put them over the burns on his chest and shoulder. Alex looked at Billy for a second as Carlos came over and pulled Billy away from the bus.

"Jimmy, I'm gunna need a driver!" Alex yelled and Jimmy nodded, running to the driver's door and got behind the wheel. Alex hooked DK up to a monitor and Grace pushed the stretcher into the bus. JD got in and Stu went with Billy, who was placed on the other available stretcher. Billy looked defeated and upset as he was pushed into the bus by Carlos. Billy looked at Stu, who looked worried. Billy shook his head, and his chin quivered slightly. A few tears streaked down his soot covered face. And Stu nodded, as if understanding what he meant without even saying anything.

In the other bus, Alex was trying to keep DK's burns cool, while Grace monitored him. Alex checked the status of the burns on his chest and shoulders, sighing at the damage. She shook her head as if not believing this was happening. She called into Mercy, telling Mary his vitals and status, and gave the number to call his parents and Bridget. Mary said she would let Ana know, who was on the 5th floor. Alex looked over as an alarm on the monitor went off.

"Jimmy, step on it! He's not breathing!" Alex moved by Grace and kneeled by DK's head, pulling his head back and grabbing the tube from Grace. She tried to slide it down his throat, but his throat was swollen. Grace tried to help, but nothing was working. Alex called into Mercy, to get the OK to cut into his throat and put the tube through his neck. The Doctor said no and to bag him until they arrived at Mercy. Alex looked at the radio for a moment as DK's heart rate went erratic. She radioed she didn't hear his request and shut the radio off. Grace looked at her and smiled, nodding.

"Jimmy, keep the bus steady, please!" Alex cried out as Jimmy took a left, causing Alex to slam her head into the edge of the stock shelves. She growled and rubbed her head, shaking it off. She felt blood trailing down her cheek and got out a scalpel, as Grace cleaned off DK's throat. Alex moved his head and cut into his throat as blood splurted out and dripped to the floor. Alex opened the hole and put the tube into his windpipe, attached the bag and squeezed it. Grace nodded that it was in correctly and Alex sighed. DK's heart rate returned to normal and Alex turned the radio back on.

In the other bus Carlos was listening to what Alex had asked for and looked at Billy. He heard Alex say that she couldn't hear the doctor and heard her radio go off. Carlos looked at Billy and after a moment, Billy looked at him.

"What happened?" Billy asked, coughing. Carlos looked at him and sighed a moment.

"Basically, Alex asked permission to cut a hole in DK's windpipe to get him air. Alex was denied, and if I know her and Grace, she will do it anyway." The bus stopped and Carlos got out, letting Stu out, then pulling Billy out. He pushed Billy in and paused for a second, seeing Alex had already arrived and was getting the shit chewed out of her. The doctor could be heard feet away as Alex stormed out of the Break Room, yelling back.

"He would have died! He is my best friend and I don't care if you threaten to take my badge! I did what I thought was right and I saved his life!" She screamed across the ER and everyone froze. The Doctor looked at her and asked for her Supervisor. Alex laughed in his face.

"I am the supervisor! Kiss my ass!" She stormed away and Billy blinked, then saw DK being worked on. He got off the stretcher and Alex saw him, running to him. He smiled and kissed her deeply, as she hugged him. After the moment of embrace, Alex moved him to an Exam room with Stu and JD. Morgan was with Stu and JD, then started to help Billy, who looked at Alex.

"Why did you do it? You could lose your job for what you did. What the hell happened to your head?!" He asked her and she shrugged, helping him take his gear off. He touched her chin and made her look into his eyes. Her crystalline eyes met his deep brown and she sighed.

"Jimmy took a hard turn and I wasn't steady. He is our best friend. I wasn't gunna sit there and watch him die because he couldn't breathe. I would do it for a stranger, and I would defiantly do it for a friend." She said and Billy nodded, hugging her. They both hugged again and Alex looked to the door.

"I'm gunna go check on DK and see how he's doing." She moved to the door and walked out, seeing everyone rushing to the Trauma room DK was in. She watched them as a burn team came in and covered his burns. She heard a voice and saw Bridget behind her, watching the doctors and nurses work on DK. Her eyes teared up and she looked around the ER.

"Where is Bill? Why isn't he here?" Bridget asked and Alex sighed, bringing her to the Exam room. Bridget walked in and saw the three firefighters sitting and laying on stretchers, all getting oxygen from masks. She moved to Billy and looked at him.

"What happened?" She stared him dead in the eye and the brother/sister bond was obvious. Billy pulled her to sit next to him and she did, listening as he explained everything that happened, from the time they went in, to the time he dragged DK's body to the window. Bridget nodded and after a moment of accepting what was going on, she started to cry. She leaned forward, crying against Billy's dirty light blue shirt. Billy held her and hugged her, petting her long sandy colored hair with his sooty hands. Morgan looked at them and sighed, holding JD's hand. Alex saw DK's doctor come in and look at them.

"He's awake. Do you know when his parents will arrive? He is asking for a priest." The doctor said and everyone stared in horror. No one asked for a priest unless they knew they were going to die, or family asked for one, because they planned on letting a family member go. Billy looked at Bridget, who shook her head, her eyes tearing up once again. Alex looked down and Morgan spoke up.

"They are on their way from Long Island. Should be here in a half hour or so." Morgan looked at the doctor, who nodded and looked at Bridget.

"He is asking for you and Billy, and Alex." He motioned them to come out and with help, Billy stumbled out of the exam room, to DK's room. He was moved from Trauma to a private room and Alex walked in behind Bridget. DK's neck, shoulders, and chest were wrapped in gauze and the tube was still in his throat. He looked at them and motioned them over with a gauze wrapped hand. Bridget moved to him and Billy moved behind her as DK moved his mouth, but nothing came out. He used the paper and pen and wrote a message about asking for a priest. Bridget nodded and told him that he wasn't going to die. DK shook his head and looked at Billy. Billy looked at him and looked at Bridget.

"He was going to ask you to marry him tonight. I think he is saying he wants the priest, in case you say yes. I think he wants to marry you now." Billy said, looking from his sister to DK, who nodded ever so slightly. Bridget looked at him and then her brother, and shook her head, in disbelief. DK took it that she was saying no and looked down.

"I will marry you, but we need a certificate." Bridget took his unwrapped hand and DK looked at her and his eyes lit up. The hissing of the machine was unheard as everyone cried out in happiness. Bridget smiled and kissed his cheek, wiping a little bit of soot away. DK wrote that he loved her and she smiled, nodding.

"I love you too. I'll never leave you." She said softly and DK nodded. Bridget turned to her brother, who smiled to her. Bridget smiled to her brother and DK gasped for a moment. Mary looked at them and asked them to leave until he was in his own room in the burn unit. Bridget left with Billy and then looked at Alex, who was still fuming from the fight with the Resident.

"God I wanna do something bad to him, anything, just.." She paced in anger as the squad watched her. Bridget looked at them and sighed. Billy saw the look on her face and knew the look was work related, not DK related. He looked at her, she looked at him, and Alex paced. Morgan walked out with JD and Stu as Bridget started to talk.

"Now is probably not a good time, but.." She breathed in deeply and looked at the group of firefighters.

"Just say it, Bridge, huh?" Billy said and Bridget swallowed hard, opening her briefcase, pulling out a file. Billy took it from her and looked at her, blinked. Billy went from completely shocked to horrified.

"Out on a technicality, again?! How did he get out!?" Billy said and everyone gathered, seeing what was going on. Bridget sighed, taking the file.

"He has a good lawyer, and Miller admitted to planting evidence, making the case useless. He's out and he's free, again." Bridget said and looked at Morgan, who looked confused. JD looked from Bridget to Morgan.

"He threatened you." Bridget said and Morgan's eyes went wide.

"What the hell is going on here?" JD said, looking at them. Bridget explained that the guy who killed Kate got off, due to evidence tampering and JD's eyes went wide.

"Why can't they use the untampered evidence?" Alex asked, as Bosco arrived with Monroe. Bosco was looking for Morgan as JD spoke.

"Because they don't know what was and wasn't messed with. Are you going to tell them the really bad part?" JD asked Bridget who nodded and looked at Billy, who stared in shock.

"It gets worse?" Billy asked and Bridget's chin started to quiver, nodding.

"This is the second time they would have tried him. Double Jeopardy doesn't come into play, but the DA's office is gunna have a hard time trying to convict him again. Two times and he has beaten them to the punch, before a Grand Jury could indict. He's good, and having family in the city council, that makes it harder." Bridget said and Billy leaned against the counter. He took a deep breath in and looked at the group of firefighters as Bosco came over.

"Morgan. Trapper's out, we need you on 24/7 monitoring since he threatened to get back at the people who tried to get him locked up." Bosco said, looking at her and she nodded, pointing at Bridget.

"I already told her Bosco. She knows all about it." Bridget said, looking at him. Bosco rolled his eyes.

"Always stealing my thunder. Defense Attorney's.." He said and Morgan shook her head.

"No way in hell am I having a cop chase me around all day." Morgan said and looked at JD. JD wrapped his arm tighter around her and the group looked at each other in disbelief. Bridget rested on her brother as he held her, not believing how shitty the night had turned out. The Nurse's station phone rang and Mary looked at Morgan.

"For you, sounds like Dr. Racier." Mary said and Morgan went behind the desk and spoke. Her eyes got wide and she got pale. Bosco looked at her, his brows furrowed as if asking who it was. Morgan heard the breathing and a low voice.

"I got Kate good, but nearly as good as what I have planned for you. I had a few months in jail to think of a way to get revenge, and I will. The cop who busted me's baby sister. Can't get any sweeter than that." The phone hung up and Morgan hung up.

"It was him.." She shivered and JD looked at her as she moved to him.

"What did he say?" JD asked her and she looked from him to Bosco, then the group.

"He said that what he did to Kate was nothing compared to what he would do to me." Morgan said and everyone stared at her.

TBC…


	46. Living in a Nightmare

Chapter 46 - Living In A Nightmare

**January 7th, 2006**

Morgan was jogging, at a rapid pace, as sweat dripped down her face. Her face red, her hair was in a bun, matted to her head. Panting heavily, she upped the speed and started running faster. Her tank top was matted with sweat and she looked exhausted. Headphones on, the faint sound of heavy metal played. Outside the gym, Bosco sat in an RMP with Monroe next to him. They looked into the gym, seeing Morgan running on the treadmill.

"What level do you think she is on?" Monroe asked, wondering how one human could go that fast, on a mechanical object. Bosco sipped his coffee and watched, pausing for a moment.

"Looks like speed of 9.5, Incline of 8.5. Probably doing the workout I taught her. You should see her on the elliptical. She is scary." Bosco looked back to Monroe who stared at him.

"You mean she's not done?" Monroe asked. Bosco shook his head.

"She does about an hour and half of that, an hour or so on the elliptical, an hour or so on the bike, then does her weight training, then goes for a 20 minute cool down walk on the treadmill again." Bosco said, knowing everything about her workout, because on the days he had off, they worked out together. Monroe thought about a moment and looked at him in shock.

"We're gunna be here for like another 4 hours?" Monroe asked him and he shook his head.

"More like 5. She needs to shower and get ready for work." Bosco said to Monroe, who rolled her eyes. Bosco smiled and Monroe leaned back, closing her eyes. Bosco watched Morgan as she got off the treadmill and went to the elliptical, and started slowly, eventually getting up to a pace that could make a horse pass out. After 30 minutes, she let go of the arms and pushed herself, legs only. Monroe's cell rang and she looked at it.

"Hey Davis." She answered it, and Bosco stared making hearts with his fingers in the air. Monroe swatted at him and Monroe told Davis what Morgan was doing.

"I am not kidding. I am sitting here, watching her. I would have passed out long ago. She's gotta be burning at least 5,000 calories a workout. It's nuts." Monroe said and Davis was heard laughing on the phone. Monroe passed the phone to Bosco, who took it.

"What? You wanna challenge my sister to a run off? You are so on, and I got my next paycheck she stomps you." Bosco said into the phone and Davis laughed harder.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see. See you at three." Bosco said, hanging up. Monroe looked back into the gym and leaned back, falling asleep. Bosco just watched her and then the perimeter, looking for the man who dared threaten his baby sister.

* * *

JD cleaned off the truck, scrubbing the windows as Joe and Doherty took the sides. Stu washed the top and Walsh leaned over a stool to do paperwork. JD kept looking around the street, looking for something, to the point he stopped washing for about a minute. Stu came around, spraying the truck to get the soap off and sprayed JD. JD looked over and threw the sponge. Stu ducked and Walsh looked over, shaking his head. 

"That truck better be done by the time we get a call, or someone's gunna get hydrant." Walsh said, as Adam 55-3 pulled up. Alex got out and Grace went with her, moving to the entryway of the bay. Alex looked at JD, who was wet and Stu who was laughing and looked at Billy, who shook his head, smirking.

"JD, go upstairs and get changed. Stu finish what he was doing." Walsh said and Stu moved to the front of the truck, washing the grill. Alex leaned against the wall, looking at Billy, paused from his paperwork, looking at her.

"Oh god..What?" Billy asked and looked at her as she stared at him. Alex crossed her arms as her radio went off. Carlos was heard saying he was going to lunch. Alex answered back and Walsh watched her as she shrugged.

"DK's trach was taken out today. He is breathing on his own." Alex said to him and the Squad cheered. JD came down, new shirt on and looked around, not sure what happened.

"What I miss?" JD asked, moving to the hose, taking over Stu's original job. Stu told him and JD nodded, smiling. Everyone went on talking as the sound of a loud motor pulled up and everyone turned, seeing a Silver Kawasaki Ninja 500R pulled up. The entire Squad came out, seeing it pull up with 55-David's lights going.

"Hey, Bosco, if your gunna pull someone over, they can't block the truck in." Doherty said and Bosco got out, shaking his head. The bike was shut off and the person on it got off. Everyone watched, some in annoyance, at the bike blocking the bay. Everyone watched as the helmet came off and a long mane of purple/black hair fell. JD's eyes almost fell out of his head as Morgan looked over.

"Morgan!? Where did you!? Oh my god!" JD said, moving to her, as everyone walked around the bike. Morgan smiled and shrugged.

"One of the girls at work wanted to sell it, ex-boyfriend's or something. So I bought it." Morgan told him the story and Alex looked at Walsh.

"Think she'll be that excited when I am scooping brain matter off of the asphalt?" Alex asked as JD smiled big and picked Morgan up, spinning her around. Morgan squealed and her legs wrapped around him. JD smelled her and looked at her as Stu sat on the bike, turning it on. Doherty watched him as Carlos pulled up with Levine. Bosco watched everyone and leaned on the car, waiting for Davis.

"You smell... like... Honeysuckle and berries?" JD smelled Morgan's neck and Walsh looked at Alex. Alex whispered to him.

"God I hope we didn't look that stupid." Alex said to Walsh, who snickered and moved to the bike, looking at it.

"Lieu, can I take a ride on it? Just around the block?" Stu asked and Walsh looked at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"One ride, you have 2 minutes." Walsh said and Morgan gave Stu the helmet. Stu put it on and took off, the sound of exhaust fading. Alex looked at Billy, who shrugged.

"Little things make them happy. When they are happy, they leave me the hell alone." He stated and Alex laughed, nodding. She watched Morgan as she was sniffed again and Morgan nestled her nose against JD's neck. They all heard Morgan moan and JD let out a gasp.

"Ok! Break it up! JD, you're on the clock!" Walsh said and Morgan looked over. JD shuddered and looked over, obviously excited by whatever it was Morgan did. Stu pulled up and Morgan was released. Davis walked up and saw the group, saying hi.

"Wait, it's 4...Why aren't you are work?" JD asked Morgan who laughed.

"You are working overnight, remember? I switched a shift with Mary, so I could work overnight, so we got off work at the same time." Morgan said and JD nodded.

"Oh yeah. Alrighty." JD nodded and Stu passed the helmet back. Bosco walked over with bags of food. Everyone watched as he and Davis brought them upstairs.

"And since I have the afternoon off, I thought you hard working firefighters could use some real Italian cooking." Morgan said, looking at Joe.

"What the hell you call my cooking?" Joe said, waiting for the guys to defend him.

"Nauseating." Jimmy said, laughing with the guys. Joe made a face.

"Haha... I'll get you for that." Joe said. Bosco talked to his sister for a moment, as she came up the stairs. She nodded and moved to the stove, as JD started opening the bags. JD started helping her get things ready to cook. The guys watched as Morgan pulled out chicken breast, hamburger, 4 different types of spaghetti, 5 different types of cheese, and an array of fresh produce.

"Ok boys. Spaghetti and meatballs, chicken parmesan, or chicken with broccoli alfredo?" She gave the options and the guys all stared at her.

* * *

The weary crew walked up the stairs, seeing the kitchen empty. It was 10:30 and Morgan was nowhere in site. JD looked around, seeing huge platters of food. Walsh picked up a note. 

"My Darlings, I had to leave for work, I have my cop entourage, so don't worry. I made the Sausage and Meatballs with Spaghetti and Angel hair, and the Chicken and Broccoli alfredo with fettuccini and linguine. Hope you enjoy, and make sure you all keep it for yourselves. Dessert is in the fridge. Hope you all enjoy Napoleon's and Cannoli's." Walsh read off and the exhausted guys all looked at each other.

"Watch, 5 minutes before we have to leave, we'll get a call." Alex was heard, coming up the stairs. She paused, seeing all the guys digging into dessert and blinked.

"Where the hell did all the food come from? Morgan?" Alex asked and the guys all nodded. She laughed and moved by them, taking a cannoli. They heard a call.

"SQUAD 55, ADAM 55-3, REPORT TO MVA AT INTERSECTION OF 96TH AND COLUMBUS!"

* * *

**5 Minutes Earlier**

Davis drove as they followed Morgan a few cars behind her. The sound of her muffler was keeping them close to her, even though she about 8 car lengths away. Bosco and Davis talked about how long they would have to watch her as a truck pulled out in front of them, slowing them down. Davis slammed on the breaks and growled.

"Move your ass! Can't you see the NYPD on the car?!" Bosco screamed at the driver, who moved, but Morgan was gone. He blinked and heard her muffler, looking right.

"Go!" The muffler sound died out and Davis sped up, turning on the lights and siren.

Morgan was heading to work like nothing was wrong. Her bag had her work clothes in it and she was happy. She saw the headlights and looked over, as the rear tire was knocked out from under her. The bike skidded and Morgan flipped over the handle bars, her body rolling repeatedly, coming to a stop in front of another car. Morgan moaned as the driver jumped out.

Bosco and Davis pulled up a minute after the crash and saw the bike, calling it in. Within 5 minutes the Squad arrived with Adam 55-3. Bosco was looking around, screaming Morgan's name. Lines of cops were looking around as the Squad moved to the bike, seeing it was Morgan's. JD looked around, pulling his helmet off.

"She's gone! She's fucking gone!" Bosco screamed and JD moved to the bike, moving it. He pointed to a note.

"Bosco..." He called him over and Bosco read it.

"Thought you could protect her. Now she's mine, and you will get her back, one piece at a time." The note read and Bosco looked around.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Bosco yelled and everyone looked at each other.

Tbc...


	47. Humiliated and Assaulted

* * *

Everything on Columbus and 96th was searched. From the cigarette butt in the middle of the street to the tree's lining the entry to Central Park. The Squad had left, all but JD, who sat in the backseat of 55-David, watching everyone search. He wanted to help, he knew he could, but the other cops had stopped him. He twiddled with his wedding band, looking around for any evidence of her. Bosco came over and looked at him.

"Swersky wants me to take you home. I know you won't go though, so act like your arguing with me." Bosco said to JD, who stood up, looking at Swersky. Swersky looked back and JD looked back to Bosco.

"Alright, I'll go. But only because I know that he will probably call, just to screw with us. I was a cop for a while too, remember?" JD said, getting in the back of the RMP, shutting the door. Bosco pointed to Monroe and Finney, who got in, taking him back to the station, so he could get his gear off, and get his car. JD moved through the building and the Squad watched him. Stu looked at the clock. Morgan had been missing for 2 hours now, and no one knew where to try to look. Walsh sighed and watched JD get his bag and leave. Some of them said they were sorry, which made him stop cold. He turned, one foot on the stairs.

"She's not dead! We will find her, and when we do, I will do everything to him that he did to his victims! Don't act like I am burying her yet, because she is alive, and will fight until we find her!" He got louder and Stu watched him, as Joe hung his head. JD walked out, with a flip of his jacket.

"I hope they find her fast. I don't know if he can handle this." Stu said and Walsh looked over at him.

"Who can? She may be Bosco's sister, but I love her like my own. She was friends with Kate." Walsh got quiet and Stu looked down, punching the table. The guys looked at him and leaned back in their seats, a defeated look on their faces.

* * *

Morgan awoke, shivering and in pain. She tried to roll over, but she felt something holding her torso in place. She felt the cold breeze from a drafty part of the building she was in. She tried to get up, but her arms were bound above her head, with something that was tearing into the skin. She realized her arms were tied together with barbed wire. Every time she moved, she felt the barbs tearing into her wrists. She got panicky and she tried to move her feet, but she felt her legs were spread far apart and her ankles were tied to bars, that had barbed wire around them as well. She felt the barbs tear into her ankles and cried out. She felt her chest burning and tried to remember what happened.

"You were in an accident. Thank god I came upon you, after you flipped over your handle bars. You could have been killed. Why did you pull out in front of that car? Oh wait, I ran the stop sign." She heard a laugh and a light came on. She was on an old fashioned hospital bed, with metal beams, in a bare room, with a partially broken window that was boarded up. She saw the man that turned the light on and her eyes got wide with horror. Jack Trapper, the serial killer, and the murderer of Billy Walsh's baby sister stood a few feet away. She tried to move, but cried out in pain as she felt her skin tear. He moved to her, something large and shiny in his hand. He sat next to her and looked over her, running the butcher knife along her cheek.

"Shame, that was a sweet bike you had there. You look cold, let's see if we can't fix that." He moved the knife across her throat, then down her chest, sliding it under her shirt. He moved fast, cutting the shirt off of her, leaving her in her bra and pants. Morgan shivered as she felt her upper body being exposed. He got a sick smile on his face as he saw the lacy bra she wore. He licked his lip, using the knife to slide the straps off her shoulder. Hearing her gasp every time she felt the knife against her skin turned him on more. She moved his gloved hands over the front of her bra and gently unclasped the bra, completely exposing her chest. He used the knife to move the bra off of her breasts as she shivered in fear and cold.

"Such, nice, soft breasts. No wonder you are so wanted." He trailed the tip of the knife against her breast and pushed it in slightly, making a slight knick on the outer part of her left breast. She cried out in pain and he looked at her, a sadistic look crossing his face.

"Keep crying out. It makes it all the more fun." He put the knife on her toned stomach and moved his hands over her chest, first squeezing, then pulling, grabbing various parts of flesh and twisting. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out as he punched her across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she felt fuzzy for a moment. She screamed as she felt the knife trailing down her pants, and moved her body to try and stop him.

"I would stop, or.." She felt the knife slice down her right thigh, screaming as she felt trails of blood. He had cut a 3 inch long flesh wound across her thigh. She shivered uncontrollably as he proceeded to cut her pants off, then her thong. He slid the thong out and wiped the blood from her leg onto it, smiling.

"Little momento for your loving brother." He dropped the bloody underwear into a mail bag, and put it to the side. He leaned on top of her, looking over her pale, naked body. He looked over her, trailing the knife between her legs. Morgan felt the knife and prayed that he didn't use it the same way he had with other victims. She felt something on her stomach and looked over, seeing a small vial. She tried to read it and watched as he filled a needle. He smiled to her.

"Good night." He pushed the needle into her armpit and Morgan saw the room spin then go black.

* * *

"Bosco, some messenger dropped this off for you a few minutes ago." Gusler said, as Bosco walked into the Precinct. Davis was with him and Bosco yawned. It had been 6 hours since Morgan was taken and he hadn't slept. He took the package and opened it, finding a note.

"Hope you enjoy these as much as I did. Amazing the taste your mother has. Black lace thong and bra? Honeymoon present, if I recall. Yes, that is her blood. Here is piece one" The note read. Bosco looked at Davis and turned red with anger.

"Who dropped this off?" Bosco asked Gusler, who told him. Davis read the note and moved outside, looking around. Bosco came out behind him and Davis looked at him.

"Did your mother buy these?" Davis asked Bosco, who nodded.

"For her honeymoon. I almost had a coronary. They are Victoria Secret, size small, right?" Bosco said. Davis nodded and Bosco punched the wall.

"I am gunna kill him with my bare hands!" Bosco ran down the ramp, to the car. Davis ran after him, getting in with him.

* * *

Morgan woke up, light-headed and freezing. She saw a bluish colored light in the corner of the room and tried to see, but everything was blue and fuzzy. She tried to focus, but she felt heavy and tired. She moved her arm to feel a metal shackle holding them down and apart from her body. She was spread eagle, and started to snap out of the state she was in. She felt the ice cold metal against her back, and felt her legs hanging off the metal slab she was on. She saw doors on the walls, realizing she was in a morgue. She started to remember what had happened earlier and clued in that she was in an abandoned hospital, but where in the city, she had no idea. She heard the freezer door close and looked over, seeing Jack Trapper moving to her.

"Look who woke up. Good. I prefer to hear the screams of the women I brutalize and torture, and believe me, you will scream." He undid her left leg and pulled it from the tied down right one, forcing her legs apart like a wishbone. She was flexible, but even she had her limits. She whined in pain as her legs were spread farther apart. She tried to see him, but she couldn't, until he came around her right side. He was holding something metal.

"You are a nurse, let's test your medical knowledge. What is this?" He was holding a metal speculum. She told him what it was, and what it was used for and he smiled. He moved to her head, pressing it's cold metal to her cheek.

"Do you feel how cold that is? I have had it in the freezer since before I was arrested by your hot-head brother. Have you ever felt a metal speculum spread you open??" He asked her and she stopped answering him. He backhanded her, making her snap to the side again. She got a stone look on her face and stared up at the ceiling. This angered Jack as he moved a squeaky chair, sitting between her legs.

"I wonder how many men have been in here before John David Hart?" Jack asked and Morgan shivered. She still didn't talk, which made him smile this time. Morgan stared up at the ceiling.

"No matter what I say, you will do what you want, so I just won't answer you." Morgan said and Jack stood up, leaning his body against her. She felt his pants against her naked body as he moved his hand across her ice cold breasts.

"You don't answer me, I will do what I want and make it more torturous. Kate didn't answer me, and you saw the marks I left on her." Jack said, as he leaned down. After a moment Morgan screamed in agony. The screams echoed around the morgue room as she screamed repeatedly for anyone to save her.

After some time, Jack moved around her body, looking for something. He shook his head, forcing her to wake up by slamming his fist into her chest. Morgan gasped and coughed as she felt the same burning in her chest as before. She looked around, pain radiating throughout her body. Jack smiled and moved the butcher knife from earlier around her hip. He sliced into her skin, making a perfect circle. Morgan wailed in agony as he sliced a section of skin off, holding it up in front of her. She felt the quickly cooling blood as it started to stick to her body as Jack moved near her.

"Kate lasted longer. You are nothing compared to her. I am sure your loving mother would love this momento!" He left her there, slamming the morgue door behind him. Morgan laid there, barely conscious from the pain of the mutilation and torture she had to endure.

* * *

Bosco had fallen asleep on the couch of Stu, JD, and Morgan's apartment. There was a knock at the door and JD moved to it. Stu was sitting in the chair and looked over as JD opened the door. It was Rose Boscorelli. She rushed in and shoved Bosco, making him wake up. It had been 28 hours since Morgan was taken. Bosco looked at his mother, who was hysterical.

"The kidnapper! He sent this to me!" Rose shoved it into their VCR, and Stu turned it on. She fell next to Bosco as the morgue video was shown. Bosco watched as Jack made Morgan scream and fight. He saw Jack make Morgan wake up and Rose ran out of the room as JD, Stu, and Bosco watched Morgan's body convulse from the torture. Weak sounds of Morgan gasping and choking were heard, as well as loud gurgling noises, coming from Morgan's body. Bosco started trembling as his boiling point was hit. JD covered his mouth, watching his wife and soul mate suffer. Stu left the room, not wanting to see that.

"Sick...Sadistic...He is fucking dead!" Bosco said, and JD picked up the package. He looked inside and gasped in horror.

"Bosco... There is another note." JD pulled it out and read it.

"Mrs. Boscorelli. You have the most precious daughter. I am sure you are very proud of what she had turned into. A chew toy for me. Hope you enjoy the video, I made it special just for you. One more gift. I believe this tattoo is your daughters." JD pulled out a plastic bag and looked at what was inside. It was a piece of skin with a small heart on it.

"That's the tattoo Morgan has on her.. Pubic area!" JD said and Bosco looked at him. JD passed it to Bosco and ran into the bathroom.

TBC...


	48. Bits & Pieces

**Chapter 48 - Bits & Pieces**

* * *

_Eyes looked around the room, seeing the morgue doors. The bluish light caused a sick hue over the corpses that were under the plastic wrapping. Bosco's gun was drawn, but he couldn't see where he was going. The blue light kept fading, causing a strobe light effect, making Bosco lose his sense of direction. He pointed the gun, and looked around, hearing sadistic laughter._

_"Where are you, you son of a bitch!" Bosco called out, turning in circles. The blue light stopped fading and the entire room was flooded in the blue lighting. Bosco stopped, seeing Jack Trapper standing in front of the freezer, with a smile on his face._

_"You're too late." Jack smiled and pointed behind Bosco. Bosco looked behind him, gun still aimed at Jack, and saw Morgan standing in front of the exit. Bosco moved to her, and leaned back, seeing how blue and discolored she was. He felt something slippery under his boots, and looked down, seeing a puddle of blood and organs. Looking at Morgan again, he saw that she was cut open, from sternum to groin._

_"Morgan!" Bosco screamed and Morgan blinked, collapsing as Bosco caught her. Bosco looked over her body, and touched her face. Her hand went over his, as it cupped her cheek, tears streaming down her discolored face. Bosco kneeled, cradling her body to his._

_"Why didn't you save me? You let him kill me!" Morgan screamed at him._

Bosco jerked awake, as Davis dropped a pile of paperwork on the desk. Cruz looked at Bosco, seeing the panicked look on his face. The entire precinct had been working, without sleep, for the past 40 hours, looking for signs of Morgan. All they had was a video tape, three notes, a piece of Morgan's flesh, and the undergarments she was wearing the night she was taken. Cruz was getting restless, Davis was growing tired, and Bosco was starting to deny Morgan was ever taken.

"Whoa Bosco, another nightmare?" Davis asked, looking at pictures of morgues in the area, hoping to ID the one Morgan was videotaped in. Bosco looked at the desk, exhausted, both mentally and physically. He saw the pictures of stuff, old hospitals, new hospitals, and paused a moment, looking at a picture.

"Whoa… Where is that tape?!" Bosco found it, shoving it into the VCR, turning it on. He fast forwarded through part of it, then stopped, pointing to a part of the tape, that had shifted. Davis squinted, not knowing what he was looking at and Cruz's eyes bugged out.

"BSH. Bronx State Hospital? Brooklyn State Hospital? It says 1897." She moved Davis, as he spun in the chair and looked over the pictures, finding the ones of Bronx State Hospital. She combed through them and looked at the video, holding up the picture of the morgue.

"Look alike?! She's in there!" Cruz said and everyone in the room jumped up. Bosco pointed to Swersky, yelling as they a line of cops ran out of the building. Swersky moved across the street, going up the fire department stairs, and looked around.

"Walsh?! Doherty?! Hart?!" He called out and the crew appeared from various parts of the building. They all saw the look on Swersky's face and JD came forward, Walsh right behind him, Stu beside him. Swersky looked around and smiled.

"They think they know where she is. We need you guys, in case of any problems, follow me, we are going to the old Bronx State Hospital. One thing, Hart, you stay with the Squad, no hero moves, no running in, nothing! You understand?" Swersky asked, pointing directly to him. JD just nodded and looked exhausted as they all moved down the stairs. JD called Rose, letting her know what was going on, then got in the truck, looking out the window, as Stu looked at him.

"She's good man. You know she is, she always has been. She knows we all love her, and her family is on the way." Stu said, smiling slightly, but his face gave it away. He didn't believe Morgan was alright, no one did. From the video, the clothing, and the piece of skin removed from her body, everyone thought Morgan was dead, or worse.

* * *

Jack moved through the building, talking to himself about who he had and what his plans were. He laughed, causing parts of the building to echo his laughter, as he moved into a locked room. Muffled noises were heard as screams and pleas for help were heard echoing off the walls of the old sanitarium.

Jack moved around the body and smiled, carving the body up like a roast. He left pieces of the body scattered around and moved to the woman's head, looking at the long blonde hair. He shook his head and sunk his hands deep into her abdomen, the sick sound of blood squishing was loud against the quiet building. Jack paused, moving out of the room, wrapped in a plastic trash bag, drenched in blood. He dropped the bag onto the floor and closed the door, locking the locks and moving to the front of the building, and up the stairs.

"What the hell." He said softly to himself, seeing 6 stories above the ground. The lights of five ambulances, ESU trucks, two dozen police cars, and two fire trucks told him they were onto him. He smiled big and nodded.

"Let the games begin." He ran back downstairs, his laughter echoing down the stairwell. He moved to the third floor and ran down the hall, slamming doors closed and locking them, then running into the last room on the left, slamming it closed, the sound of locks being heard.

"Wake up darling, yes, wake up." He stabbed a needle into Morgan's arm and after a second her eyes got wide. She felt herself hanging from the ceiling with cuffs around her wrists. Her legs were bound together and cuffed to a pole on the floor. He looked over her still naked body and released the bound holding the cuffs. Morgan's body fell onto his shoulder as he dropped her on the floor, her body making a hard slap, her skull making a sick crack. He grabbed her ankles and dragged her body to a laundry chute, on the far wall of the room and slid her body through the narrow door, slamming it as her body disappeared down the small pipe.

* * *

"Bosco, Cruz, Davis, Finney. You take the lead. ESU will go based on what you do, so make sure you are doing it right. Cruz leads, Bosco, she is your sister, but do not do anything stupid! We do not want him getting off on another technicality! We will get him good this time, sick bastard. ESU has nowhere to set up, since everything is boarded, so they will come in and clear after you. You guys find Morgan, and that is it! Go in, get her out, leave, ESU will clear the building. They are getting side doors and emergency doors open now. Be safe." The Chief said, and everyone nodded, knowing what to do. Everyone got in their rightful places and the search started.

"I should be doing something!" JD said, pacing in front of the truck, as the squad watched him. Walsh sighed, looking at the building, wondering if this was the last place Kate saw before she was found. Alex, Carlos, Grace, and Holly were all standing with the Squad as they watched hundreds of cops move around like trained ants. Stu stood up, moving to JD.

"You are not a cop anymore, you are a firefighter. You want to help Morgan, be here, ready to be with her when they find her and bring her out." Stu held JD in place and JD listened to him, nodding after a moment. The group heard the sound of cops making a fuss and saw what they saw. A body was on the roof, and fell. After a moment, something stopped it and the body hung around the 3rd floor, hitting the wall a few times. Everyone squinted and saw a woman's body, dangling by a rope, her entire abdomen torn open.

"Morgan!?" JD looked, seeing blonde hair. He sighed with relief, then got sick, as did half of the squad. The cops scrambled and Ladder 100 was moved in to retrieve the body. After a few minutes, they brought it down and the body was quickly covered and moved out. JD looked at the building and wiped a bit of vomit from his lip. Alex was green, leaning on Billy, covering her face.

"The first floor is all locked rooms. The locks seem new, so we should get them opened. Team one is moving up the rear staircase to the second floor. Team two, move up the front stairs." Cruz' voice was heard, as she went through the building. Transmissions were heard as cops talked to each other. A team of ESU officers moved into the first floor, and another team moved into the rear part of the building, sweeping the first floor.

"Room 101 is clear. Room 102, clear. Room 103, oh shit! We have a body! I repeat, we have a body! It is not subject, or victim." Another team moved into the building and after a few minutes, emerged with a body bag. JD ran over and Swersky stopped him as the Chief talked to the Lieutenant. The Chief moved to Swersky and looked at him, then JD.

"That makes two more women. Room 103 is blood soaked, and the body, from what we can tell, does not match Boscorelli's ID." The Chief looked at JD. JD looked back, then walked away. More transmissions were heard as Bosco and Cruz moved to the third floor, then the fourth, followed by ESU.

"Swersky? You have a call." Gusler walked over, passing the phone. Swersky answered and listened, snapping his fingers and pointing at the building, slamming the phone closed.

"That was Trapper! He said they are getting close! It could be a trap! He wants Hart and Walsh too." Swersky said it, over the radio. Cruz responded and there was a yell on the radio.

"Boscorelli's gone! He just fell down a carpet! Looks like a chute, but it dislodged when he fell! I repeat, Boscorelli has disappeared!" Cruz yelled over the radio and Swersky sighed, looking around.

"We are a circus for his amusement! He's got the entire building booby trapped! What do you want us to do Chief?" Swersky looked over and the Chief sighed, as another call came in. Swersky put it on speaker.

"I have Davis and Finney. Give me Walsh and Hart, unarmed, and you get Boscorelli back." Jack said through the phone.

"Which Boscorelli?" Swersky asked and Walsh came over, with the Squad, hearing his name.

"Both. Tick tock, tick tock, Bosco has about 5 minutes before he comes out of here in pieces. And yes, I mean both. Tick tock, tick tock." The phone hung up and Swersky looked at the Chief.

"Get them vests, if they want to go in, they can. Hart used to be a cop, hook him up. I assume he remembers how to gear up for a hostage trade off." The Chief said, walking away, exhausted and sick from the entire situation. Swersky talked with Walsh and Hart and they both agreed. JD suited up and put 3 guns on him. Walsh took nothing but a vest and moved to Alex.

"Don't do anything stupid. Come back to me." Alex said and Billy nodded, kissing her deeply. He looked a long, lingering look at her, then walked into the building with JD. Walsh looked around and ESU guided them towards the appointed meeting place. Walsh walked by the room where they found a body and gasped in horror. JD looked as well and bit his lip, getting angry. ESU dropped them off and backed out of the building. JD and Walsh stood near a stairwell door and looked around and then at each other.

"Now what?" Walsh asked JD, who prepared to say something and felt a sting on the back of his neck. Walsh saw JD grab the back of his neck and felt the same sting. After a moment they both collapsed.

* * *

JD jerked awake, smelling ammonia. He was laying on a slab, inside a closed square door. He heard a banging, looking around, trying to figure out why the smell was so strong. He banged on the side and heard Walsh yell his name. JD yelled that he was there and realized his hands and legs were tied together. He listened and heard the sound of crying, a woman crying. He soon felt the slab being pulled out and instantly recognized where he was. He was inside the morgue from the video. His eyes squinted from the light, and pausing for a moment, felt a shove and he hit the hard cement floor.

"Get up you useless piece of shit. You're wife wants you." Jack stood over him and pulled the other door open, shoving Walsh to the floor. JD struggled to get up, seeing Bosco in a heap on the floor, in the corner, and Morgan laying unconscious, on a slab in the middle of the room. A plastic sheet covered her body. Jack moved to her and smiled, pulling the sheet back.

"Gorgeous isn't she? Kate looked just like this before she managed to get away. She was better than Morgan was, I never had to cut her skin open. You should be proud of your sister, Bill Walsh, Lieutenant of the Squad 55. She did everything I told her, and more. Not Morgan though." Jack moved JD to where Bosco was and put his binding on a meat hook, forcing JD to hang from the ceiling. Billy laid there, listening to him, and his jaw clenched with anger. He managed to stand up and Jack laughed.

"Don't try it. Move and I will carve her like a Thanksgiving turkey." He held a large butcher knife, sliding it across JD's throat. JD swallowed hard, shivering in fear of what he may do to any of them. Bosco stirred and Jack pointed to him.

"Billy Walsh of the 55, move Maurice Boscorelli of the 55. Tie him up and put him next to Morgan. NOW!" Jack looked at Walsh, and Walsh did what he was told. He put Bosco on the slab, and closed the shackles, as Bosco woke up. He saw Morgan and after a moment, Jack hung Walsh from another meat hook. Bosco shrugged to get free and Jack looked at him.

"Knock it off, you can't get free from those. They are bolted. Now, where were we..Oh yes. The meat hooks you two are hanging from, do you know what they were used for? They would hang mentally diseased bodies, upside down from them, and cut them, from groin to throat. Then they would let the blood drain from the bodies, down that little drain there. They thought it cleansed the body to remove the seriously diseased people from the slightly diseased people." He smiled and moved to Morgan hopping on top of her.

"She looks so peaceful, let's change that." Jack used ammonia and woke up Morgan, who jerked up. She was still shackled and unable to move. Jack leaned over her and tore the plastic off the top of her body. He slid off of her and completely exposed her. Morgan's entire body was blue, and covered in dried blood. JD saw her and his eyes got wide. Morgan's chattering teeth accented her blue lips. She looked lost as her vision didn't get any better.

"You have so many drugs in your right now, you can't even say your name.." Jack leaned over her and moved the knife along her chest. He moved the knife in the Y incision manner, as if he were ready to do an autopsy. Morgan moaned softly, seeing her brother, who was fuming. Jack moved between them and smiled.

"Now, Mr. Boscorelli, for the pain you put my family through, I am going to put one of your loved ones through it. Trying to get me convicted, was not smart. Do you know who my grandfather is? I am sure you do now. Let's see… What would hurt you more? Watching me rape her over and over, or slowly turning her into a piece of shredded meat. Let's see!" He grabbed her hips and moved himself as if he were going to. JD's eyes got wide.

"Go ahead! I am sure you already have!" Bosco screamed. JD looked at him in shock and Morgan just moaned. Jack got bored and used the knife, sliding it along her hip, cutting her lower abdomen open slightly. He smiled at the flesh wound as blood seeped out. Bosco gasped as Morgan screamed in agony, her daze ending.

"STOP! Oh god! Stop!" JD cried out as Morgan writhed in agony as the knife slit her skin open. Bosco yelled for him to stop and Walsh got sick. Morgan cried and begged to just die. JD cried, as Morgan begged him to kill her. Jack smiled and nodded.

"As you wish…" Jack moved next to her and smiled his sadistic smile to Bosco, who's eyes went wide as Jack raised the knife over Morgan's chest. JD screamed for him to stop, and Morgan screamed, ready for the agony of a knife cutting through her skin. Jack swung the knife down and plunged just the tip of the knife into her chest. Morgan gasped as the knife went in slightly. She felt the grinding of the knife against her ribcage as Jack smiled, holding it in place.

"You..sick… I'll kill you." Bosco said as Jack smiled to Morgan, leaving the knife barely in her chest, and twisting the blade. Morgan gagged in pain as her body twitched. The sound of thumping against the door stopped Jack, as he let go of the knife, the knife shifted, causing the point of it to spray blood across the table, hitting Bosco in the face. Morgan cried out and Jack shook his head.

"Always ruining my fun." Jack said and moved to a table. He filled a vial with some liquid from a spoon and moved to Morgan. Bosco watched him and JD watched. JD realized he could slip his wrists out of the cuffs and, on his tippy toes, managed to get his arms free. Jack smiled to Bosco, his back to JD.

"I won't get to kill you all, but at least I'll get her!" Jack groaned, feeling the impact of metal against his head. Morgan looked up, as her blood dripped from the table, to the floor, and saw JD knock Jack across the head with the cuffs. JD ran over, freeing Billy and un shackling Bosco. Jack got up and everyone turned to him as he smiled.

"NO!" Bosco and JD screamed as Jack plunged the needle into Morgan's chest. Morgan gasped and both JD and Bosco ran at him. JD took the knife, and Bosco held him down as JD stabbed the knife into his chest. Walsh stared in horror as Jack smiled, then ran to Morgan. Bosco ran to the door, letting ESU in and then ran back to Morgan. JD pulled the needle out of her chest, half of the liquid gone. Morgan's eyes stared, glazed over, up at JD. She made weak gasping noises, and JD pulled his shirt off, wrapping her in it, and picking her up.

"Morgan, baby.. Don't leave me, I can't live without you." JD listened to her gasp as ESU helped run him towards the exit. Bosco ran with them and JD walked fast, feeling Morgan's ice cold body against his. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard her gasping stop. Bosco watched as Morgan made a wheezing exhale. As they made it to the door, JD started breathing for her, trying to run across the lot, and breathe for her at the same time.

Alex looked over, hearing ESU say they were coming out with a body. Alex waited near the bus, as she saw a crowd of ESU run out, then JD, carrying a body, and Bosco with him. She bit her lip, waiting to see Billy, but not seeing him yet. She smiled big, as she saw Billy come out with another set of ESU officers, a greenish tint to his face. Alex looked over, seeing JD carrying Morgan and told Grace and Carlos what to do. She ran to Billy, who picked her up.

"I'm ok, Morgan's bad. He.. I..It was horrible. Help Morgan.." Billy started to sob as Alex was put down. Alex nodded, helping him to the bus and looking over , seeing Morgan's mutilated body. Alex touched her arm, seeing fresh track marks, and shuddered as she felt Morgan's icy skin. JD was still breathing for her, as Grace put her in the bus. Bosco let out a sob as the bus doors closed, allowing only Grace and Carlos in with JD and Morgan.

"She's gunna die…" Bosco said softly, collapsing to his knees. Alex and Billy moved to him as the Squad ran up. Davis, Cruz, and Finney ran up, having seen Morgan. Cruz kneeled by Bosco, cradling him as he cried uncontrollably.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone arrived at Mercy's ER. Billy and Alex moved to an exam room, but Bosco refused help. He moved by everyone, seeing the Trauma room Morgan was in. He looked over, seeing Mary with JD, who was crying, his hands over his face. Bosco noticed the doctors weren't working very hard on Morgan, and shook his head. He moved through the doors and saw they weren't doing anything. Her grayish colored body laid on the stretcher, her eyes partially open, staring blankly at the ceiling. He touched her hand and felt it's icy stiffness.

"Save her.." Bosco said to the doctor who was fixing a monitor, preparing to shut it off. Bosco stared at the solid green line and shook his head. The doctor sighed, and all of the ER workers were sobbing. The doctor moved away, letting Bosco sit with his sister, forgetting to shut the monitor off. JD came in, Stu behind him. JD cried as he touched Morgan's blue lips, shaking his head.

"I am so sorry… I couldn't save you… None of us…" JD stopped talking as he fell next to the stretcher, He put his cheek against her dangling hand and rocked slowly. Bosco watched him, crying as well, as Stu kneeled next to JD, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. Everyone watched outside as something odd happened.

"Was that…" Alex asked Grace, who saw it too. They both waited a moment and after a few seconds, they saw another beat on the monitor. Everyone shifted and the Doctors ran in, with nurses, moving JD, Stu, and Bosco to the side. The three men stumbled out as the doctors moved around her. Another beat on the monitor confirmed it. Doctors called out medications and JD stared in awe as they kept working on her.

"Epi, let's go!" The Attending called out, and Mary passed over a syringe. The doctor said a prayer and plunged the needle into her heart. The monitor went erratic and Morgan's chest heaved up. A loud, agonizing gasp came from Morgan. After a second her body went limp and everyone watching stared amazed. The doctors waited and the erratic heart rate continued. The doctor took the defibrillator from Mary and nodded.

"300, hope this works!" He called out and everyone moved away as Morgan's limp body jerked up, then fell limp. JD almost choked and Bosco clawed at the window, as everyone watched, waiting to see what happened. They all heard cursing as the doctor shocked Morgan again, her body jerking harder.

"No shit!" The doctor called out as the erratic heart rate went to a steady 80 beats per minute. The doctors and nurses looked over as the entire ER cheered and made clapping noises. The doctor walked out, panting, and looked at the large group of firefighters, cops, and ER staff. He put his hands up and quieted them.

"She's not out of the woods yet. But she's alive." He smiled and looked over a nurse came out. She whispered something and the doctor rushed back in. Everyone went from smiling, cheery faces, to shock and awe as the doctor looked concerned. JD stuck his face to the window trying to see. After a moment the doctor came back out, shaking his head.

"She's conscious. This just might go into the Guinness Book of World Records. She's asking for John and Maurice?" The doctor looked around and JD and Bosco moved into the room. JD saw Morgan's eyes move around, barely open. He smiled and brushed her matted hair back. Feeling someone touch her, Morgan looked over, seeing JD.

"J…" She spoke, but her voice was low and hoarse. JD nodded and smiled, kissing her gray lips. He felt some pressure as she tried to kiss him back. He pulled back, looking over her covered body and ran his finger along her cheek. Morgan looked towards Bosco, who smiled to her.

"You are one tough bitch. He's dead, it's all over." Bosco said and Morgan nodded, reaching for his hand. Bosco took her hand and squeezed it, feeling her squeeze his back. After a moment, Bosco walked out, to tell everyone how she was. JD stayed with her, talking softly to her.

"He will never hurt you again. Thank you for fighting. If I had lost you.." JD trailed off and Morgan shook her head a little.

"Never.. leave.. too stubborn.." She whispered and JD nestled his nose against her cheek. Morgan smiled and closed her eye, falling asleep. JD came out after a few minutes and Bosco looked at him.

"The doctor needs to talk to us… alone." Bosco moved JD into an empty Exam Room, and sat him down. The doctor looked at them and sighed.

"We did a preliminary check of her body, when she came in. She has been raped, severely and repeatedly. Our main concern is infection, from the open cuts, and any possible brain damage. Her drug screen was off the charts and she was dead for close to 45 minutes. We think the cold may have helped slow the progression of the drugs, but we won't know for certain." He paused and sighed.

"Now the difficult part. We have had some of his victims before, and some of them, unfortunately were pregnant at the time of their death, or had just conceived. Kate was one of them, and she lived. Now, we can wait and see if.." He was cut off by JD.

"I know what she would want. She would not want that. Do what you have to do." JD said and Bosco nodded. The doctor nodded, going over the options. JD picked out the morning after pill and the doctor walked out with them. JD went out, explaining everything to the firefighters, while Bosco explained it to the cops. They heard a nurse and looked over.

"Doctor, she's seizing!" Mary called out and the doctor ran in. The entire ER watched as Morgan's body convulsed, a look of sadness and hopelessness in their eyes.


	49. Suffering & Recovery

**Chapter 49 - Suffering and Recovery.**

* * *

JD got checked out, along with Billy, as he waited for an update on Morgan. It had been 20 minutes since he talked to her and he was worried. Billy looked at him, mentally exhausted and still nauseous from the horrific scene that had played out before them. Billy had told Alex everything that happened and she had listened, almost getting sick herself. Bosco and JD had explained what happened in the morgue and the Chief nodded, agreeing that it was the best thing to do, in self defense.

"Maurice? Where's my baby?" Rose asked, as she walked in, Sully behind her. Rose looked like a train wreck. She stood near her son, in the ER, and Bosco looked at her. He saw so much of Morgan in their mother and he smiled slightly.

"She is being moved to ICU. She is alive, and was conscious for a little while. You should go home, you shouldn't see her the way she is." He failed to mention the seizure, and how he had no idea what had caused it, since the doctor had not come back to talk to them yet. Rose shook her head, looking at her son, waiting for an explanation. JD bit his lip, looking at Billy and Alex.

"Ma she needs some time to heal and right now I don't know if I can tell you what happened, can you trust me?" Bosco said, begging his mother to not make him do what he dreaded doing. Rose looked at him and her eyes got wide.

"Oh god...How bad? Is she… Maurice! Tell me!" She started to sob and Sully moved closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She shook him off.

"Maurice! I want to see my baby girl..now!" Bosco swallowed hard and shook his head, as his mother demanded to see something he knew would crush her.

" All right, they have her in ICU to observe her and make sure her body temperature stays up where they want, come upstairs. The doctor can explain it some more up there." Bosco stated, looking at JD, who nodded. Rose walked towards the room with Bosco, JD, and Sully, pausing because a nurse was in the room. The doctor walked up, blocking the door.

"I don't think now is a good time." The doctor stated as Bosco looked at the doctor, then to his mother, who looked distraught and angry.

"My mother needs to see my sister, when the hell is there ever a good time?" Bosco said and the doctor paused, looking in the room, then back to them.

"Alright, but she is not pretty. Only two at a time, no more than 10 minutes. She is sedated, and intubated. She has an active infection, and is still gray in color. She is not in good condition, and cannot answer you. So don't expect anything." The doctor moved, allowing them to walk in.

Morgan's skin was a gray color, and very still. Her eyes were open a slit, but her eyes didn't move. Her hands were a grayish blue and her nails were a silver color. There was a nurse dressing the open wound on her pubic area, while another dressed the wound in her chest. Rose looked at the bruising on Morgan's face, and the cuts and marks all over her body and screamed, swaying as if faint.

"My baby! What happened to my baby girl!? Who would do this?! What did he do to her? Oh god! She's all.. why did he.. oh god!" Rose screamed out, falling against Bosco, who caught her. In between cries, the steady beeping of the monitor made the room more eerie. She cried harder, touching her hand, but pulling back quickly.

"Why is her hand so cold??? She's gray! Why is she gray?! What did my baby do to deserve this!?" She looked up at Bosco and had the same begging look Morgan did when she was begging to be let go in the freezer. Bosco saw the look and shook his head, looking away for a moment.

"Maurice, baby, take me out… I need to.." Rose was now beyond hysterics. Bosco helped her up and moved with her out the door. JD saw the look on her face and looked at Bosco. Bosco sat his mother down and looked at JD, shaking his head, tears coming to his eyes. JD nodded and swallowed hard, walking into her room. The door closed, and after a moment, an anguished wail came from the room. Everyone in the area looked towards the door.

"What the hell was that?" Billy asked, the Squad behind him as they walked to the room Morgan was in. Bosco nodded towards the door and the Squad looked into the large glass windows. They saw JD crying against Morgan's side, holding her hand. Billy looked at Bosco, who just looked down, trying to be the strong man. Stu rubbed his forehead and went into the room, but JD kicked him out. Stu sat down and covered his face, trying to forget the image that was burned in his mind. The doctor walked into the room and everyone watched as he told JD everything about her condition.

"I wonder what he is saying.." Joe said softly and Jimmy nodded, looking down the hall as the paramedics walked up. Carlos asked what was going on, and Billy told them. Alex shook her head and snuck a peek at her chart, gasping in horror. Her face reflected the horrific situation and they all shook their heads. None of them wanted to know what Jack had done to Morgan.

"You doing ok, Lieu?" Jimmy looked at Billy, seeing the same look on his face that JD had. Billy crossed his hands over his chest, and nodded, just watching the doctor and JD. The Squad watched as JD's face went from horror and hysterics to shock and awe. He looked out at the group, as cops added to the group of people in the hallway. JD then looked at the doctor, who walked out, stopping in front of the large group.

"Ok I understand she is your friend, and you are like family, but you cannot huddle in the hallway. The last room on the right is the ICU waiting room, please go there and wait. Thank you." He walked away and everyone looked at each other. Everyone started to walk, as they heard a voice.

"Lieu..stay. Please?" It was JD. He was standing in the doorway, looking at Billy. Billy nodded to the group, who walked away, then turned, moving to JD. JD looked at him and started to cry. Billy felt his own tears, remembering the same situation with Kate. Billy walked down the hall with JD, who stopped, looking at him. Billy saw the look in his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is, we can take it. What is it?" Billy asked him and JD looked at the floor, his eyes darting around for a moment. He paused for a second and looked at Billy, tears streaming down his cheeks. Billy waited, waiting to hear the same horrific news he had to hear. JD shook his head and started trembling.

"She was pregnant. Morgan was 10 weeks pregnant. She lost the baby.. Because of what that monster did to her!" JD looked at the floor and sank to it, shaking his head over and over as he held back sobs. Billy looked confused for a moment, until it sunk in. He kneeled in front of JD and looked at him.

"I..I don't know what to say, Hart.." Billy looked at him as JD just leaned his head back, shaking it as a million thoughts ran through his head. Billy sighed and looked down the hall where DK's room was, then towards Morgan's room.

* * *

JD had fallen asleep in Morgan's new room in a regular ward. She had been taken off the respirator, and was staring out the window of her room, with a lost expression across her face. It was around 4 PM, and everyone was still kinda mingling around, since they had the shift off. Between DK and Morgan, their hands were full, and their minds were racing, though they all felt physically exhausted.

"How's DK doing?" Joe asked Billy, who was leaning against the wall of the hallway. Billy laughed and pointed as a wheelchair came down the hall. DK was being pushed by Bridget, and Joe turned, seeing him.

"Look who's out and about!" Joe said, as both DK and Joe clapped hands. Billy sipped his coffee, watching them talk about how DK was.

"I heard about Morgan. Came down as soon as they would let me. How is JD taking it?" DK asked and Billy shrugged. He knew he was the only other person who knew Morgan was pregnant and lost the baby, and until told otherwise, was going to keep it that way. DK saw the tired look on Billy's face, and saw Alex coming down the hall, from the cafeteria, and nodded towards her.

"You should go get some sleep…" DK said, but Billy was looking over his head. DK saw the look and turned the wheelchair around, seeing four goth looking people coming towards them. DK recognized them as the members of the band Morgan played in. They were carrying a portable DVD player and nodded to the group of firefighters, moving into Morgan's room. Billy and the rest of the 55 watched as the drummer and the bass guitarist sat down next to Morgan. JD moved to them and sat next to Morgan and the drummer, and moved the tray table over Morgan, who was now staring blankly at the far wall.

"Hey, Morg.. Our demo video is done. We thought you might wanna see it. Luckily System of a Down, approved it and it will soon be on FUSE, if you approve too." The bassist said and Morgan looked towards the DVD player. JD rested next to her as the drummer moved to the door.

"You guys wanna see our music video?" She asked and after a moment, Billy, DK, Joe, and Alex walked in. Billy looked at Morgan and saw the worn out, careless look on her face. The video was started and it opened with Morgan playing on a stage, in a blue colored spot light. Soon the entire band was lit up in different colored spotlights, as the music got louder.

_Life is a waterfall,_

_We're one in the river,_

_And one again after the fall._

The video split to a scene of Morgan and the bassist standing on opposite sides of a grand stairwell. Each had two men behind them, wearing heavy make-up, hair done in a Victorian look, and wearing tight back Victorian style dresses.

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word,_

_We lost ourselves,_

_But we find it all?_

Morgan and the drummer moved down the stairs, to face each other. An angry look on both of their faces, they tore the long part of their dresses off, revealing miniskirts that stopped at the mid-upper thigh.

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,_

_Always want to go,_

_But you never want to stay,_

The two girls reared up and stepped, in unison, down to the main ball room. They stepped away from each other and they both pulled their hair down, causing blowing manes of black and red ringlets to fall down their backs.

_And we are the ones that want to chose,_

_Always want to play,_

_But you never want to lose._

Turning to each other, the two men standing behind the women held out a weapon for each woman. The women took the weapon and narrowed their eyes.

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

The main door blew open and the two women stare at it, as wind blows over them. They both walk, as if hypnotized, out the door, moving to two black cars. Morgan moves to the 2005 Acura and the bassist moves to the 2005 Mustang. They both get in and the headlights turn on and the engines rev.

_Life is a waterfall,_

_We drink from the river,_

_Then we turn around and put up our walls._

The cars speed way, and the scene cuts to a busy street. The cars pull up to a red light and the windows roll down. The two women look at each other and the drummer steps between the cars.

_Swimming through the void_

_We hear the word,_

_We lost ourselves,_

_But we find it all?_

The light turns green and the two cars skid forward, quickly gaining speed.

_Cause we are the ones that want to play,_

_Always want to go,_

_But you never want to stay,_

The two cars speed through intersections, veering around cars, reaching speeds up to 100 MPH.

_And we are the ones that want to chose,_

_Always want to play,_

_But you never want to lose._

At the heavy guitar solo, the black Acura skids around a car and drives up the side of another car, flipping over, in an explosion of flames and debris. The car comes to rest on its roof and the Mustang skids around, heading back to the Acura.

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Aerials, so up high,_

_When you free your eyes,_

_Eternal prize._

The drummer gets out of the Mustang and stands over the burning Acura and smirks, as half of Morgan's body hangs out of the car, her face bloody and her body mangled.

_Aerials, in the sky,_

_When you lose small mind,_

_You free your life._

_Aerials, so up high,_

_When you free your eyes,_

_Eternal prize._

When the humming at the end of the song starts the bassist gets back into her car and speeds away as the Acura explodes, then the video fades to black.

"Wow.." JD said softly, and the small group of firefighters swallowed hard as Morgan watched it, remembering when it was filmed. Her eyes watered up and she looked at the bassist. He waited to see what she said, wondering if the video was alright.

"That was different." Joe whispered to Jimmy, who had come in for the last half of the video. He nodded and every one looked a little lost. Morgan sniffled, nodding for a moment.

"Looks ok to me. System of a Down really gave the ok for the video? It is their song…" She said, as the bassist nodded.

"Full approval. They loved it. They even loved the fact that you and me sang it. They loved everything about it. They are even going to their record label. They want to play them our demo, for a contract." The bassist said and Morgan looked at him in awe.

"No way!" Morgan said, smiling a little. For a few moments, JD smiled, seeing Morgan smile. The band smiled big and a small round of excitement went through the room. Morgan sat up and soon everyone was talking like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Alright, glad to see your alright. We gotta go, we'll be by later on." The band left and Morgan's smile slowly went away. Alex rested against Billy as DK said his byes and left with Bridget.

"Knowing she is ok, I am gunna go home." Jimmy said, and Joe nodded, and soon they had left. Morgan looked at Billy and nodded to him.

"Thanks.. I don't remember much, but I do remember you helping me." Morgan smiled slightly and Billy nodded to her. Alex smiled and they watched, for a moment, as JD and Morgan held each other. Alex and Billy walked out, as Bosco walked up with Finney and Grace.

"How's she doing?" Bosco asked Billy and Alex and they told him everything that had happened. Bosco nodded, smiling.

"I knew they would get approval. That video was kick ass. Awesome to watch being filmed too." Bosco said and Stu came up behind Billy, hearing what they had said. Stu went to walk into the room, and see the video for himself. Alex looked at Billy, who yawned loudly.

"Ready to go home insomniac?" Alex asked Billy, who nodded and slowly walked down the hall, putting his arms around her.


	50. Life Changes and Bundles of Joy

Chapter 50 - Life Changes and Bundles of Joy

March 26th, 2005

DK walked into the firehouse and smiled, taking a deep breath in. He slowly moved his eyes around, looking at how, in 3 months, nothing had changed. He smiled and picked up his bag off the floor, moving to the bunk room, seeing no one in it. He moved to where his locker was and opened it, seeing almost nothing, but he knew that Bridget had taken most of the stuff out when he was in the hospital.

"Hey stranger." A voice said behind him and DK turned, seeing Alex standing in the stairway. DK laughed and Alex moved to him. They both hugged for a moment, then started talking about how he was back on full duty, and how good he looked. Footsteps were heard and soon the entire Squad was around DK, talking to him about his amazing return after such a horrendous fire. DK looked at the group of men and put his hands up for a moment.

"Hold on, hold on. Bridget is throwing a bash at Haggerty's tonight, so announcements will be made tonight. Calm down, it's just me, nothing big." He said to them and the group looked at him oddly, then started to move around, getting ready for their shift, or going downstairs to find something to do. Billy stayed, as did Alex and JD. JD stayed because he was running late and needed to finish getting ready for his shift. Alex and Billy stayed, waiting to see what DK was hiding that would be announced later that night. DK saw them and smiled, then looked at JD.

"How's Morgan doing?" DK asked JD. JD looked up from buttoning his shirt and shrugged, nodding. He shut his locker and sat down, putting his shoes on.

"She's better. This is her last week in Medical Records before she goes back to her ER nursing schedule. Her psychologist said she's ready, and she seems back to normal." JD smiled and nodded, standing up. Alex smiled and her radio went off.

"ADAM 55-3, REPORT TO PS 65 FOR BOY WHO FELL OFF OF JUNGLE GYM."

"Are you kidding.." Alex said and radioed that they were on their way. She went down the stairs and Billy stood there with JD and DK. JD left after grabbing his sunglasses, leaving Billy and DK there. Billy looked at DK and DK looked back.

"Spill it. if it involves you and my sister, I deserve to know." Billy said, crossing his arms. DK laughed and moved by him.

"You will just have to wait until tonight. She said not to tell you until she saw you." DK laughed and walked away, stopping at the stairs.

"And don't try the arms crossing, big bad lieutenant thing with me. This isn't work related, and you know you don't intimidate me." DK smiled and disappeared down the stairs. Billy uncrossed his arms and blinked. He paused, and shook his head, smirking slightly, following DK.

Haggerty's that night was loud as music played from the jukebox. JD leaned against the counter, talking to Stu and Alex as DK and Bridget sat at a booth, talking to Billy. Joe and Jimmy were flirting with girls who were friends of Ana and Morgan's. Ana and Morgan sipped beers and laughed about something. Bosco walked in with Davis and Finney, as Grace and Monroe followed.

"Sweet, now that everyone is here." DK said and Billy went over, unplugging the Jukebox. Everyone looked over as Bridget was hoisted onto the bar and DK sat next to her legs. Everyone moved towards them and watched as Bridget put her hands up and the bar got quiet.

"Ok ok… Derek and I have announcement. We are moving." She said, leaving it at that. Everyone looked at one another, then back to the couple, wondering why that was just big news.

"OK… Is it a different country or something… Explain!" People started yelling out random things and Bridget laughed, shaking her head. DK laughed, pointing at Jimmy.

"You couldn't live without me and you know it!" DK said to Jimmy, who laughed harder. Bridget out her hands up higher.

"No! We are moving from our condo on Broadway… to a 4 Bedroom on Lexington, that is currently being built, near 96th, 3 blocks from Billy and Alex's house." Bridget said and DK nodded.

"What the hell you gunna do with a house that big!" Joe yelled out. Bridget looked down at DK and DK smiled big, climbing up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her shirt up a little, showing a small bump.

"To make room for the baby!" DK called out and the room froze. Bridget smiled big and turned to the side, showing her small, but slightly rounded stomach. Soon cheers went around, from everyone in the room. After a little bit the room got quiet.

"I am 4 months pregnant, and I am moving my part of the practice to our new home. I will work from there and DK will stay at the 55." Bridget said and everyone got all excited, helping them down from the bar, and giving the, cheers.

Morgan looked at Ana, and after a moment, they both ran over to the karaoke table, since the music had started up again and made requests. They then moved to where JD and Stu were, and Ana was grabbed behind and pulled to Stu who smiled to her and started growling against her throat. Ana let out a squeal and Morgan looked at JD, as she sat on his lap.

"What did you pick out?" JD asked her and she smiled, shrugging. The doors opened and the members of Morgan's band came in. They looked normal, in normal clothing, no make up or goth clothing. The group of cops and firefighter looked at them and nodded, used to their presence. Morgan waved and they moved to the table she was at.

"And now..Morgan, come on up!" Morgan heard her name and ran over, grabbing the bassist for the band she was in. He blinked and spun, pulled to the karaoke screen. She smiled to him and then the music started playing. Soon every one looked over as _Broken by Seether and Amy Lee _came on. Morgan stood there, moving her head as the bassist started singing.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

Morgan joined in with him. Her voice low, but seeming to match perfectly with the bassist. They looked at each other, then at the group watching.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

Morgan took her solo, moving to JD, looking up at him, leaning into the microphone.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

The bassist joined in with her, and she made her way to the stage area and her and the bassist stood together, singing like they were at a concert.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

They paused for the instrumental chorus and smirked at each other, nodding as it was their time again. They started to sing like they were pain. Morgan leaned over, holding the last word for a good minute.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

After a moment, in perfect sync with the song, they went into the chorus one last time, Morgan tapping her foot while singing, the bassist moving his head rather harshly. The song ended after that and the room went into screams and claps. Morgan smiled as people screamed for more and she shook her head.

"Come on! Bellow one out for your man and all the men you crushed by marrying the dork!" Stu yelled out and JD looked back at him, punching him in the arm. Morgan laughed and sighed, nodding.

"If I do this, will you leave me the hell alone forever?" Morgan asked Stu and Stu nodded with a smile. Morgan laughed and flipped through the book while others sang. JD walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her as she looked, pointing at different songs.

Alex leaned next to Billy and looked around at his Squad, seeing JD and Morgan together, Stu and Ana together, DK and Bridget together, and Joe chillin' with Jimmy. She sighed softly, and looked up at him with a smile. "I think things may be as normal as ever."

Billy sipped his beer and looked down at her shaking his head. "Don't jinx it. For the love all things holy, don't jinx it!"

She laughed and he smiled, leaning down, kissing her cheek.


End file.
